Misinterpreted Love
by Rolyn
Summary: A summer in a new city, making new friends and dealing with a tormenting green haired jerk you might have feelings for sounds like a summer no one could ever forget and May will surely never forget it. Wonder if things will turn out right for her. MxD
1. Moving

**Okay this is a total Re-write because I felt as if this story was….lacking.**

**May: Second times the charm.**

**Drew: Its third times the charm.**

**May: Oh well.**

**Me: I'm terribly sorry about the inconvenience but I hope you like this better then the last. Oh and Drew will still have an adopted sister….it'll just be a surprise of who it is!**

**Drew: Oh no.**

**Me: Oh yes!**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon.**

**Moving**

The morning Sun quietly crept up the sky in the horizon illuminating more and more of the vast land that was LaRousse city. It was still early so not many cars passed along the streets and not many of the moving sidewalks and block robots have all been activated yet. Most of the technology advanced city was dead asleep; however one person had stayed wide awake throughout the entire night. The night held such an overpowering temptation that it seemed impossible to fall asleep and miss the look of the shimmering stars that shone brightly just beyond the outskirts of the city on the beaches and the crescent moon wasn't such a bad sight either.

Now the sun was rising, taking away the moons time and bringing darkness into light as the day came. The mixture of colors filled the distance and the crystal blue water crashed against rocks and lapped at the sand before quickly dragging back out to the vast sea. There was a gentle breeze that moved the chartreuse locks of a figure seated in the white sand, close enough to the water that it caressed his bare feet but far enough not to get his entire lower half soaked.

His half lidded eyes were drowsy and heavy, threatening to close off the view of the emerald orbs that were his eyes. His eyes actually resembled his hair to some extent. Despite the chilling breeze, the boy only had on a simple green t-shirt and baggy gray pants that could suffice as pajama bottoms. A silver chain with a glimmering emerald encrusted 'D' on it twisted around as it hung from his neck and a simple diamond stud earring glimmered in the growing sunlight. Next to him in the sand were his black flip flops. His apparent age seemed to be at least fifteen.

The boy played with the white sand unconsciously by picking it up in a fist then letting the grains drain back to the ground through his fingers as he opened them. Even though his eyes held the tempt to close the boy focused out into the vast waters that were also known as the Rayquaza sea. The sea seemed boundless and had an amazing shimmer that even the most priceless gems could not compare to.

That was the reason the boy was there.

To gaze at the beauty that was the sea. Its hypnotizing movements and gorgeous, transluscent color held a calming sensation over the boy. The beach was a place where he could unwind and be alone to let himself think and let his mind wander on the topics that his everyday life would be classified as foolish. Away from the judgment, the annoyances, the pressure, and the responsibilities are what made the water so special. It made him feel free.

He shut his eyes and took in a deep breathe of the sea salt air. The music of the waves eased away all of his tension and made it possible to get away.

"Rosel."

Well, all good things must come to an end.

The boy snapped his eyes open and looked to the right to recognize a creature no more then two feet tall with spikes on its head, roses for hands and a completely green body.

"What's up Roselia?" He muttered in a calm tone as he directed his gaze to the sea again. Roselia lifted his black flip flops then pointed to the watch around the boy's wrist. It read 7:30. The boy released an exasperated sigh. His parents and sibling were bound to be up very soon and he didn't want them to look in his room and notice he was missing…then again he did tell them not to enter his room at all in the mornings during the summer but he had to be wary anyway.

"Let's go then." He said getting up from the sand and brushing any remains of the grains off. He slipped on his flip flops then produced an orb out of its pocket. It adorned the colors red and white with a black streak going around it and a button in the center. He pressed the button then pointed it at the Rose creature known as Roselia. The pokemon was then engulfed by a red light that came from the ball and it disappeared. The boy stuck the pokeball in his pocket before heading back towards the city.

* * *

The sun was just making its way up in a more southern area. The dim light was still enough to overwhelm the small city that is known as Petalburg. It was a simple area with simple people who all seemed to know each other and have a kind feeling towards one another. It seemed like the ideal place to live if you wanted to raise a family that consisted of four.

Well it was ideal…until something more appealing came along.

In a medium sized house that rested right next to the city gym, everything was packed up in boxes. Nothing was left out except for some furniture that hadn't been sent to the new location of where they would now reside. It was blatantly obvious that whoever lived in this home was moving and if you guessed that, then you are entirely right. This household, also known as the Maple Residence was now going to be vacant while the Maple family moved to another city more up north in the region. Some in the family were completely up to the idea while others detested the fact that it was occurring.

The sun was now coming into full view, warming up the chilly feel of the night that hung over the small city. Ray's of golden sun dripped into a shadeless window of one of the rooms of the Maple household revealing that the entire room was empty except for some stacked boxes, some old furniture and a twin sized bed that had a red quilt over it. Next to the bed was an old nightstand that had only a lone Mew Alarm clock resting on it.

In the bed was a small lump curled up into a ball and a delicate fair skinned hand with red painted nails stuck out from under the red quilt. The lump had a rhythmic rise and fall signaling that it was breathing which tells us that whatever was in the bed was obviously alive.

The Mew clock changed its ticking hands so that it was now exactly 7:30. The two bells on top of the clock were then struck rapidly filling the room with the high pitch sound of the alarm. A low grumble came from under the quilt and the hand that was exposed began to swat at the air around the clock aimlessly. After about twelve swats the hand finally came in contact with clock with a nice hard slam, but that didn't stop the ringing.

A much louder growl came from under the quilt as the hand bawled into a fist and began to strike the top of the clock rapidly; still it rang, filling the small bedroom with such an aggravating ringing sound that it could drive you insane. Out of pure frustration the hand got a hold of the clock and gave it a nice hard toss at the wall opposite to the bed. The clock hit the wall with a thunderous crash and fell to the hardwood floor reduced to pieces; the annoying ringing was put to a merciless end. A small content sigh could be heard as the lump under the red quilt shifted.

"MAY!"

Well, the silence was good while it lasted.

The lump in the bed jerked up to reveal a girl with frazzled coffee colored hair and fair toned skin. Her messy bed head covered her eyes making them non-visible. The girl shifted her head from side to side. The girls head was then directed at the door which slammed open to reveal a very upset woman. The woman also had hair that had a brunette color but hers were stuck in two ponytails that defied the laws of gravity. Her normal, kind, cobalt eyes were full of rage and annoyance. She adorned a pink robe that was over Beautifly pajamas and on her feet were matching slippers. The girl sitting up and bed pulled the hair out of her face to show a sheepish smile and eyes that resembled the crystal sea.

"Morning Mom. Did you sleep well?" The girl known as May said pulling up the strap of her fire red pajama top that had a picture of a Torchic smack dab in the center. The woman in the doorway also known as "mom" to the girl rolled her eyes and walked over to the dismantled alarm clock that was shattered all over the ground.

"That was the seventh clock we've bought you May." May's mother also known as Caroline said avoiding her daughter's question. She bent over and picked up the pieces of the clock. "I know you said you wanted to wake up on your own but how will this ever happen if you keep massacring the clocks we give you? Honestly, if you kept this up the smashing sound on the wall could be my alarm clock."

"Heh…sorry about that." May said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Her mother disposed of the clock then turned back to her daughter. "Maybe I should get a new alarm clock!"

"Or maybe you should reset it instead of chucking the clock against the wall and making me jump out of my sleep!"

"Hey...thats a great idea!" May exclaimed stupidly. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"But that doesn't matter now. At least you're awake on time. We have a long day ahead of us." Caroline said standing at her daughter's bed side. May groaned and fell back into bed while pulling the quilt over her head. Caroline rolled her eyes once more and sat on the edge of the bed. "C'mon May, there is no way to avoid this."

"Yes there is!" May exclaimed from under the quilt. Her voice came out a bit muffled. "We could just stay here and not move, that would solve my problems."

"May, we can't stay. Everything is already set. Your father will be a frontier brain now and we'll be living in a new place where you'll be able to try new things and meet new friends..." Caroline coaxed trailing off, trying to lean May over to the side about moving out of Petalburg.

"New things suck." May stated simply poking her head out from under the quilt. Caroline frowned at her daughter's words.

"Sweetie, LaRousse isn't that bad. There are beautiful beaches and wonderful national parks; you would be able to train and go surfing, not to mention skate boarding and roller blading." May let out a sigh of defeat and crossed her arms.

"Fine…I'll get up but don't expect me to be little miss sunshine." She grumbled throwing her feet over the side of the bed so that she was now sitting next to her mother on the edge. Caroline wrapped an arm around her and gave her a soft squeeze.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She cooed giving her a kiss on the head before getting up and heading for the door. "Now wash up and get ready."

May nodded and her mother gave her look before exiting the room, to awaken May's younger sibling, Max, no doubt. May got out of bed and yawned while throwing her hands up for a good stretch. May was no where near ready for the day's events. Today was the day that her and her family moved about thirteen hours away from Petalburg to live in the high tech city up north known as LaRousse. It all started when her father, Norman Maple, had returned from the gym with and ecstatic smile on his face; he announced to the family that he had been offered the job of being the frontier brain for the battle tower due to the fact that the old brain had embarked on an important journey in another region.

May had been against the idea from the very start. She complained and argued but would always end up losing no matter how much she pouted or whined or said that her entire life was in Petalburg….she had no way to win this battle and now here she is, willing and ready to move…despite the fact that she was gonna mope till thy kingdom come. The only upside was that it was summer and that she wouldn't have to miss any school while the move took place.

"May! I don't hear you getting ready!" Caroline called from down the hall. May rolled her eyes.

"I'm goin!" She called back as she headed to the bathroom that was just a door away. She flicked the switch to let the blue themed bath come into light. She went to the shower first; taking her pink Kirlia towel and slinging it over the bar of the shower. She removed her clothes then entered the shower to take a long warm bathe to ease away her tense, uptight feeling.

She exited the shower with her once frizzy hair now sagging with water and the Kirlia towel was securely wrapped around her like a dress. She went to the mirror which hung over the sink and began to blow dry and brush her chocolate colored locks giving them a sort of shiny, soft curled look. Her hair gently fell on her shoulders having a silky, clean feeling to it as she combed her fingers through it.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth before re-entering her room to put on the already picked out outfit for the day: A strappy dark jeans dress that came down to her knees, a red and black striped off the shoulder top that came down to her elbow and red and black runners. She put a red ribbon bow clip in her hair to hold it out of her face, matching fingerless gloves and black pearl heart shaped studs. She wrapped a red, loose belt around her waist that had ten empty pokeballs on it.

Satisfied with her look she smiled and exited her room only to crash into her younger brother who was four years younger than her making him ten and making her fourteen. Even though he was fully dressed in a green polo shirt and tan knee length shorts and looked ready to go, his groggy, tired expression seemed long. He pushed up his black rimmed glasses and gazed at his older sibling. The young boy had navy hair and coal eyes mostly resembling his father unlike May who took after her mother.

"Hey Maxy," She said ruffling his hair. He glared at her for using the God forsaken nickname on him again. "Why do you look like you've been up the whole night?" She commented.

"That's because I have been up the whole night. I couldn't sleep at all due to the fact that today is _moving day_" He explained spitting out the last two words like distasteful food. May shrugged, having got over her whole, 'I'm not in the mood to move' phase.

"Eh, get over yourself." She muttered pushing past him to head downstairs. Max grumbled some incoherent words about his sister before following. The two of them were greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs cooking on the stove as their mother prepared the last meal that they would have in this house. Their father wasn't there to join them due to the fact that he got a head start to LaRousse to check up on their new home that would be filled with new furniture.

"May, when you finish, you and your brother should go and check on your pokemon in the backyard and get them ready to leave. I want to be outta here by 8:00." Caroline said as she gave her two children a full breakfast the consisted of eggs, toast, bacon and sausages. May finished hers easily while Max on the other hand nibbled the food until it was reduced to nothing.

The two siblings went out the back door into the fenced backyard that connected their home to the gym they once had control over. Max's six pokemon came running to him happily. His pokemon consisted of a Ralts, Beedrill, Granbull, Zigzagoon, Slackoth, and Wailmer. He returned them all to their pokeballs and re-entered their home. May whistled then a rush of ten different pokemon came at her.

"Hey guys!" May said happily as she gazed at her small group of pokemon. She has a Wartortle, Munchlax, Beautifly, Delcatty, Blaziken, Ivysaur, Aireon, Chikorita, Meditite, and her newly evolved Charzard who had red bows on its horns showing that it was a girl.

"Wartortle!" The medium sized water pokemon chimed happily jumping into its trainer's arms. May giggled and snuggled close to the turtle like creature.

"Nice to see you too." She said setting it down on the ground with the others. "Now today we get to move!" She said with fake enthusiasm. All the pokemon smiled. "I'll need you all to stay in your pokeballs until we get there, okay?" She asked. They all nodded and she returned each one of them, one at a time, Aireon refused to go in though.

"Come on girl." May said to the Eevee evolution. It shook its white head at her then gave her pleading eyes with her sky blue orbs. May sighed and let the pokemon stay out. Aireon is a special Eevee evolution due to the fact that it was the air type of the evolution line; a very rare evolution due to the fact that air stones weren't easy to find. The dog like creature had air light fur that was as white as clouds and its eyes, tail, paws and ears that reached its paws, were all a sky blue.

"May! We're leaving!" Max called from the back door. May picked up Aireon and looked at her old backyard and the old gym on more time before dashing into the house to see the movers carry boxes out the house and into the truck that was parked right behind her mother's car.

"You ready honey?" Caroline asked as she placed a hand on May's shoulder. May smiled lightly up at her.

"Do I have a choice?" Her mother rolled her eyes then the two made it to the car where Max was already waiting. May sat in the back on the right hand side and Aireon sat on her lap. May stared out the window and soon enough the car began to pull away from the house. She stroked her faithful friend with a gloved hand and watched as her house shrank smaller and smaller until it was out of view.

"Goodbye Petalburg." She mumbled qiuetly to herself as she slumped in her seat.

**Much better then the old first chapter...Right?**

**May: Absolutely.**

**Drew: Sorry, wasn't paying attention...and since when is my ear pierced?**

**Me: Since now!**

**May: PWEEZ REVIEW! Thank you.**


	2. Housing

**W****e****ll**** welcome to my newest chappie of Misinterpreted Love!**

**May: Yay! And ****it's****Christmas**

**Drew: I really shouldn't be here right now.**

**Me: I am ****currently**** typing this new chapter from my new HP ****Pavilion**** laptop!**

**May: COOL!!!!!!**

**Me: I know!!!!!**

**Drew: Rolyn does not own pokemon.**

**Housing**

May stroked Aireon unconsciously while she stared out the car window. She watched with a dull expression as place after place, car after car and person after person flashed before her eyes. The sound of her brothers Nintendo DS filled her ears as he played Pokémon Diamond. The beeping and back music was actually starting to get on her nerves. She slumped further in her seat until she was nearly sitting on the floor barely managing to see out the window anymore. Her red Torchic backpack sat next to her feet on the floor, only holding the multiple things May assumed necessary for a thirteen hour drive.

May wasn't exactly _excited_ about seeing her new home but she was beginning to wonder what it looked like or what the size was. Last time she asked her mother she just smiled and said 'it'll knock your socks off." May had scoffed to that idea due to the fact that she wasn't wearing socks at the time but now she was anticipating about her arrival into her new home city: LaRousse.

"You'll be so happy when we finally settle down and you make friends May."Caroline said with a huge grin while keeping her eyes on the road. May grunted in response.

"Aireon?" May looked down at the air/wind Pokémon and smiled softly as she continued to stroke it. It smiled as well and snuggled closer to its trainer.

Mat averted her gaze back out the window to notice that they were on a bridge high up in the air, about 60 ft. She wasn't afraid of heights but she looked away anyway. They passed under a sign and when May read it her breath got caught in her throat.

_Welcome to LaRousse City_

"Oh boy" May mumbled as they entered the high tech city. May gasped as the sky scrapers and flying block robots came into view. It was more then she expected. She had her eyes glued outside the window as she saw moving sidewalks, trams running throughout the city, and multiple robots doing multiple tasks.

"This is out of control!" Max said with an amazed smile. May nodded in agreement while their mother laughed at the comment.

"This will be your new home." She added. The two siblings glanced at each other before redirecting their gaze outside the window.

Their car drove away from the hectic craziness of the city and onto a street with multiple houses. The first few houses were of medium sized, reminding May of her home back in Petalbug but as they kept heading up the street the houses got bigger. The size continued to increase until the car came to a stop in front of a house that was at least four times larger than their old one.

"No…way…" May breathed gripping onto Aireon and holding her close. She gaped at the size of the house and her brother did as well. Caroline just smiled at the two and gather up her belongings. The long drive had made them reach the house at nine pm but the lights along the long walk and in the lawn illuminated the structure that was to be their new home. At the top of the walk, standing in the doorway of the house was Norman Maple, with a grin on his face.

"C'mon guys, let's go see your father." The two children nodded and gathered their stuff before scrambling to get out the car. While Caroline took her time the two of them made a mad dash for the house and instead of greeting their father they ran into the house right past them. Caroline laughed lightly while her husband stood there feeling rather dejected.

"Do you think they like it?" He asked wrapping an arm around Caroline. She looked at her children as they ran throughout the mansion and she shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure they do." She said before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She smiled then pulled away from him to cup her hands over her mouth. "CLAIM YOUR ROOMS!!!"

Max and May both stopped and looked at each other before pushing and shoving to get up the stairs to claim the best bedroom.

"When do you think they'll figure out that there are eight rooms?" Norman asked. Caroline shrugged again.

"After the first twenty, thirty minutes maybe." He laughed lightly while walking into the house Caroline soon walked in after him

May had claimed her room in a matter of minutes while Max was debating over three different rooms. The room she had suited her enough. It had a balcony, it had a walk in closet, a home entertainment system, and if she did her calculations correctly she was pretty sure she could fit three of her old rooms in the lone room. She would have to make a mess and cover the walls with Pokémon posters before this place felt like home to her.

She set her backpack on the light blue carpet and took a seat on the bed. She bounced a few times to test it out and after the first few bounces she was pretty sure that this bed could be classified as the most comfortable trampoline she had ever been on. She jumped off the bed and pulled her i-pod out of her back pack. She searched the entertainment system for anything to plug it into and in a few seconds she found exactly what she was looking for. She connected her i-pod and scrolled through the thousands of songs before she found one that suited her taste.

_If I was a rich girl_

_See, I'd have all the money in the world_

_If I was a wealthy girl_

_No man could test me_

_Impress me_

_My cash flow would never end_

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world_

_If I was a wealthy girl_

May jumped up and down blasting the music enough to make her deaf if she listened for two long. Despite her promise to mope and be angry about the entire move she seemed rather happy; boy she bounced back quickly. Her mother took a peek in her room and laughed lightly when she saw her daughter playing dancing whilee doing multiple poses each time she jumped on the bed. As long as she was happy Caroline was happy.

* * *

"Flygon, use fly to dodge it!" Said our old friend, Mr. Green hair. A green dragon with red goggle looking cups over its eyes whipped its diamond wings, taking flight to dodge a stream of ice that was fired off by a blue dog like creature which was named Glaceon. The green haired boy smirked and flicked his hair while his opponent just rolled her eyes at him.

"Show off!" She called out crossing her arms and blowing up at her bang. She had midnight black hair and it was a habit of hers to blow at her bang due to the fact that they always cover her brown eyes. She had a chocolate skin tone and she was currently wearing baggy green Skitty pajama pants with a black t-shirt that had a picture of a Blaziken on it; hardly matching at all. Her shoulder length black hair with green streaks was stuck in a side ponytail. She pushed her glasses up on her nose then pointed at Flygon.

"Try it one more time Glaceon, ice beam!" She said with a determined look on her face. The boy flicked his green hair again and his smirk never faltered.

"Counter it with hyper beam!" He instructed. The girl's eyes widened as the ice beam and the hyper beam collided. The Hyper beam however was stronger and hit Glaceon dead on making an automatic knock out. Glaceon fell at her trainer's feet and the girl frowned before returning it to its pokeball.

"Nice try Rolyn but you should know that beating me is impossible." The boy said in arrogant tone. The girl known as Rolyn glared at him then slapped him on the arm.

"You are so stuck up Drew!" She complained tucking her pokeball into her pants pocket. Drew rubbed the spot on his arm where she had just hit him and shrugged.

"You're just hatin." He retorted returning Flygon to its pokeball. He put the pokeball in his pocket then looked at his watch. It was just about a quarter past nine. He would have to get going now if he wanted to see the the moon directly above the water. Rolyn looked at him then rolled her eyes.

"Are you goin back to the beach?" She asked. Drew looked at her surprised.

"How'd you know?" He asked. Rolyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm your sister, I'm supposed to know these things and you are so obvious…especially when I find sand all over the place in the morning. I know you didn't go to the park to play in the sand box." She commented.

Yes, this may seem rather shocking but the two teens are siblings….of some sort. They look nothing alike and have two totally different aspects personality wise, but they are still brother and sister. Rolyn is one year younger than him but she is due for a birthday in a matter of weeks. How they came to be family is a simple story….

**Flashback…..**

"Drew, don't go too far." A woman with bright green mid back length hair and sea green eyes said as she took a seat on a park bench. The little five year old Drew nodded to his mother commands as she let him go play in the park. His small Budew was by his side.

Drew walked around aimlessly, not finding anything to do at the playground and he wasn't really in the mood to climb a tree and break his arm. One spot caught the boys attention and that was a place where he was forbid to go; the woods.

He glanced around to see if there were any witnesses or if his mother was paying attention but just to his luck his mother was having a nice long argument over the phone with his father. He smirked for the very first time that day and he ventured into the woods with his Budew following close behind.

He couldn't identify his surroundings but he made sure he could find his way back. He looked around and saw wild Pokémon watching him as well. He smiled and continued his mini expedition.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP!!!!" The shrill cry for assistance made Drew jump and out of pure curiosity he followed the cry, contemplating over what he might find. After about two minutes of running he found a girl huddling against a tree trunk with a Pokémon egg in her hands. The egg had flames on it so it was obvious that it was a fire Pokémon. The girl was sobbing while a Mightyena crouched down before her in a pouncing position. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Drew said throwing a rock at the wolf Pokémon. The Mightyena directed its anger to him now but Drew never showed a hint of fear. The little girl pushed at her glasses before blowing up at her bang. The Mightyena began to stalk Drew while growling menacingly.

"Hey watch out!" The girl cried feeling scared for the boy. Drew just flicked his hair and looked to his Budew who nodded with a cute smile. The small plant Pokémon released a large solar beam in a matter of seconds at the dark wolf Pokémon and knocked it out completely. The little girl stared with awe.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked offering a hand to her. She took it, not losing her shocked expression, and he pulled her to her feet. Her green Ralts sundress was completely covered in dirt and she gripped onto her flame covered egg tighter.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine." She stuttered brushing off her dress.

"Where's your mommy?" The little girl looked away with tears welling up in her eyes. Drew felt as if he had said something wrong.

"My mommy is gone, she and my daddy got hit by big boom sounds…and there was blood and they wouldn't move…" She began to sob again and Drew put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Why don't you come with me? My mommy might help you. My name is Drew." The little girl smiled through her tears.

"My name is Rolyn." She said wiping her tears.

**End of Flashback**

It had been apparent that Rolyn's parents were murdered and Rolyn had stayed with Drew and his family until they were able to find a foster family for her but over time they had grown attached to the girl and in the end Drew's mother adopted her. The egg she was found with was a gift for her fourth birthday from her mother and when her birthday came it hatched into a Cyndaquil which is now a Quilava

"Mom won't exactly agree with you sneaking…" Rolyn's sentence was cut short when loud music coming from across the street filling their ears.

"What the hell?" Drew exclaimed. Rolyn shook her head.

"Looks like we have new neighbors." She said simply as she headed for that house; she stopped mid-stride to turn back to her brother. "I expect you to be back at 6:00 not 8:00." She added before entering the house. Drew rolled his eyes before heading around to the front. He gazed at the house across the street to see most of the lights were on and he only had one question on his mind.

_"Who in that house likes Gwen Stefani at 9:30?"_

**Bet you weren't expecting me to be Drew's sister.**

**May: That was a very interesting twist.**

**Drew: IS THIS SOME TWISTED SICK JOKE!!!!!!!??????**

**Me: Nope Drewy Bear, ****it's**** all true.**

**Drew: KILL ME NOW!!!!!!!**

**Me: Do you feel the love? Pweez Review!**


	3. Meeting

**Okay it is midnight and I couldn't find anything to do so ****here's**** a new chapter!**

**May: Wow, you are so dedicated.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Drew: I'm still in shock that you made us related.**

**Me: Don't worry, in this fic you and me will not be enemies.**

**May: Rolyn does not own ****Pokémon**

**Meeting**

May sat on the stoop of her new home while Aireon ran all over the lawn. It was pretty early, about six in the morning and nobody else in her family was awake yet. Despite the fact that May's new home was extravagant and she lived in a higher, and much better social class, she could not say she was truly happy with the new living arrangements. She sighed as she looked down at the red bandana in her hands. While throwing on her clothes she thought to put it on after she let the morning air run in her hair.

Even though goose bumps have produced all along her arms, May was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a black tank over it, a white miniskirt with black knee length leggings made of lace, red and white gloves and on her feet were her red and black runners. Her hair was in two ponytails that were to the precise height that they should have hung out from under her bandana.

The sunrise came so much earlier here than it did in Petalburg and that bothered May. She was awake a bit earlier than usual and she couldn't find a good use for her time. Without an alarm clock she was able to wake up without making her mother jump out of her sleep. May looked out across the street with a vacant stare when something caught her eye making her look with more attention.

"Aireon!" The small Pokémon made a quick dash for whatever caught May's eye and went across the street. May rolled her eyes before going after the Pokémon. Whatever was moving caught May's Aireon making them a person. As May got closer she could finally make out the appearance of the person and the looks of them made her blush.

"Does she belong to you?" May had directed her gaze downwards and felt too embarrassed to speak so she just stood there with a blush running across her cheeks. The boy scowled at her lack of a response. "Hello?"

"Eh heh, I'm sorry. Aireon is rather friendly." May said smiling nervously. The boy looked from her to the air Pokémon in his hands.

"Aireon huh?" He questioned looking the Pokémon over. "I suspected when I saw the color of its fur. And it's yours?' May nodded still smiling. The boy smirked.

"She really loves to meet new people." May explained twisting the bandana still in her hands. The boy looked her over before holding out the Pokémon to her. May smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you really."

"I haven't seen you before, are you new?" He asked shoving his hands into his pockets. May nodded tilting her head slightly.

"I just moved in across the street. My name is May Maple." She said holding out her hand to shake. He ignored her attempt and flicked his green hair.

"The names Drew Hayden, remember it."

"Uh….okay?" Her words came out as a question instead of a confirming statement. Drew turned to leave but then turned back to her.

"You should learn to control your Pokémon." He added turning away. May's expression turned to one of question.

"E-Excuse me?' She asked.

"You have no control over that Pokémon; I don't want to see what you could have possibly done with the rest of your Pokémon if you even had enough strength to catch more than one." He commented not even turning to look at her. May gaped at the rude remark and turned on her heel.

"Well you seem rather cocky for the first meeting Mr. Arrogance!" She snapped, Drew's smirk disappeared and he turned back to face her. He locked eyes with her and for the first time he actually noticed how much her emotion shone through her eyes….and how much they reminded him of the sea. He got lost for a second until she spoke and brought him back. "I'm not gonna take any crap from some jerk I just met!"

He smirked at her attitude. Any other girl would have taken his words in like a sponge and just ramble on and on about how amazingly handsome he was and how she wanted to go out with him. But this May girl….she had a whole different twist to her. Despite the fact that Drew seemed drop dead gorgeous she stood her ground with blind fury by her side.

"Whatever you say January, it's been a pleasure meeting you." He said simply before entering the gates of his home. May twitched as she watched the gates close behind him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!!!!!?" She screeched at his retreating form. She went up to the gate and began to pound on it. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!!!!! GET BACK HERE SO CAN KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YA!!!!!!" She screamed. Her only response was the slamming of a door. She huffed before heading back to her own yard. She sat on the stoop again and tapped her foot angrily as she tried to blow off some steam.

"May? Were you just yelling like that?" Caroline asked appearing in the doorway behind May. The brunette gulped before turning to face her mother.

"Uh morning mom, how did you sleep?" She asked sheepishly. Caroline glared at her. Even without an alarm clock being chucked at a wall May still managed to make her mother get up.

* * *

"Drew! What was with that yelling?" Rolyn asked as she tightened the knot of her green silk robe. Her eyes were drooping signaling that she had just woken up. Drew waved his hand dismissing the question.

"It was nothing. However I just met the most charming girl." At the mention of a girl Rolyn perked up and smiled slyly at him.

"A girl? Was she cute?" She asked grabbing onto Drew's shoulders. He shrugged her off and just smirked.

"I guess you could say that."

"Ooh! Drewy bear has a girlfriend! What's her name!?" Rolyn exclaimed skipping around her brother. He just rolled his eyes and grabbed onto her to prevent her from skipping like an idiot.

"It's not like that. She's just a newbie that I have to crack." He said with a suggestive smirk. Rolyn narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by crack?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, forget about it." He said heading up the winding staircase. Rolyn stared at him before heading to the kitchen with only one thought on her mind. _'What is he planning?'_

* * *

"Alright Charzard! Take the stage!" May said giving her pokeball a toss. A white light from the orb formed into a tall orange dragon that let out a forceful roar. May smiled at the Pokémon and stroked it along the head. "How have ya been girl? Want a chance to stretch your wings?"

Charzard nodded while smiling happily at her. May smiled as well and got onto the dragons back. Charzard flapped its wings and lifted off. May gripped on and looked down as her and the Pokémon picked up altitude. She smiled then pointed forward.

"Full speed ahead girl!" She instructed with a determined smile on her face. Charzard let out another roar before taking off at high speed. May giggled uncontrollably and closed her eyes as she and her Pokémon enjoyed a fun ride in the sky. Flying like this made her seem so careless. Her mind was clear and nothing could ruin her moment. Even that green haired jerk was erased from her mind.

"Hiya!" A voice said breaking through May's tranquility. She scowled then looked into the direction of the voice to find a girl riding on the back of a Dragonite. May blinked in surprise.

"Are you talkin to me?" She asked pointing to herself. The strange girl laughed lightly and nodded. Despite her weird appearance next to May and awkward start of a conversation in the sky May had to admit, this girl was rather pretty and her smile looked welcoming.

"Course I'm talkin to you. There's only us in the sky." The girl snorted smiling brightly in a friendly manner.

"Oh, well hello. I'm May Maple." May said showing off her own sweet smile. Rolyn removed one hand from her Dragonite and pushed up her glasses.

"Nice to meet you May! The names Rolyn Hayden." She said giving May a thumbs up. "I guess we both thought it was a good day to fly."

May nodded in agreement. "I guess so."

"You want to race!?" Rolyn asked with a sudden expression change to a determined smile. May smiled in the exact way. She could never refuse a challenge.

"You're on." May muttered as she pet Charzard on the back of the head.

"Ready, set…"

"GO!" May yelled taking off at full speed once more. Rolyn blinked stupidly before really comprehending what had just happened. She smirked and instructed Dragonite to go after the brunette and her Charzard. May's laughter was loud and uncontrolled as the wind whipped past her and her Charzard as they swerved. Rolyn soon came up next to her smiling brightly.

"You cheater!" She complained glaring playfully. May shrugged still laughing. "Well then, Dragonite lets kick it!" She said grinning evilly. Dragonite responded with a nod and did a nose dive and Rolyn launched herself off the dragon and did the exact same thing. May was rather shocked by the actions and gasped.

"ROLYN!!!!" She screamed patting Charzard so that she would go downward. The dragon complied and went after the falling girl. Once May caught up to her she put out her hand. "Are you crazy?! Take my hand!?" Rolyn shook her head and the ground was coming closer and closer. May had to instruct Charzard to swerve so not to hit the ground and before she could do anything about Rolyn her Dragonite swooped under her and she got back on its back laughing hysterically.

"That was such an awesome rush!" She exclaimed coming back to May's side. May glared at her.

"That was just a trick?! I thought you were committing suicide!" May yelled. Rolyn giggled.

"Sorry for worrying you."

May smiled "Okay then well let me show you a trick." She said completely forgetting about the race they were just engaged in.

May whispered something into Charzards ear and the dragon nodded while letting out a confirming roar. May smiled and stood up on the dragons back. Rolyn raised an eyebrow and watched intently. May did a front flip over the dragons head and then Charzard did a flip so that May was on its back again. They continued this routine and Rolyn got dizzy just looking at them flipping over each other. The last flip was a triple and once May was securely on her Pokémon's back she bowed.

"Nice one." Rolyn praised clapping. "I think we should land Dragonite looks a bit tired." She added stroking the Pokémon's neck. May nodded in agreement.

"Follow me; we can land in my yard." May directed Charzard to head home with Rolyn and her Dragonite following. They landed in the front yard of May's house and Rolyn slid off Dragonites back before taking out a green and white pokeball to return it unlike May's which were originally colored.

"That was fun, I'm glad we were able to meet." Rolyn said before blowing up at her bang which had settled in front of her eyes since the wind wasn't pushing it back anymore. "So you're new to the hood?"

"Uh yea, I just moved here yesterday because my dad got a job offer." May explained returning her Charzard for a well deserved rest.

"Really? What does your dad do?"

"He used to be the gym leader of my old town but now he's going to be the frontier brain for the battle tower in the city."

"Wow, no way. Then he must be Norman Maple."

"Mmhmm." May hummed smiling sweetly.

"That's cool, my mom is the leading scientist here and my dad is always busy with god knows what so I never see him often." Rolyn said rolling her eyes at the mention of her father.

"Oh… well that's kinda sad." May said rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Yea….I guess you're the one who likes to listen to Gwen Stefani at nine o'clock at night?"

May smiled sheepishly and blushed with embarrassment. " Heh, sorry."

"No need to apologize. You have a great taste in music and clothes." Rolyn said pointing out May's outfit. May looked down at her clothes and smiled.

"Thanks, I like your clothes too."

Rolyn grinned. She was wearing dark fitted jeans with a green and black sequined belt that held her pokeballs, black and green champions, an off the shoulder green top that had sleeves made of lace that wrapped around her hands like fingerless gloves, a black vest and on her head was a black ski cap that had her name in green cursive and sparkles. Around her neck was a thin chain that had her name also written on in cursive but with emeralds. Her hair was in the exact same side ponytail as the night before.

"Thank you. I like to design clothes so I put this together." Rolyn said popping the collar of her black vest.

"You made that outfit?" May asked a bit surprised. Rolyn nodded smiling proudly.

"Yea, I want to be a fashion designer…and a coordinator."

"I want to be a coordinator too!"

"Man, you should meet my brother, he would absolutely love you. He has an intense passion for coordinating" Rolyn gushed. "He should be home so I should call him and see if he wants to meet you." She added whipping out a green pokenav. She typed something in then waited a second for a response. The device beeped and Rolyn smiled brightly. "He'll be here shortly."

"Um Rolyn I really don't think…"

"Don't worry. He's a real sweetie…when he wants to be and he's hot….ew scratch my last statement…well he'll be hot to you but to me he's just plain old Drewy bear." Rolyn rambled.

"Drewy bear?" May question trying to hold back laughter.

"That's my nickname for him!" Rolyn explained crossing her arms and looking across the street. May followed her gaze and her eyes widened.

"What do you want?" Drew asked crossing his arms and glaring at Rolyn. The girl just smiled happily and grabbed his arm.

"I want you to meet May!" She said pointing to the brunette who looked like she just suffered from shell shock. "Hello?...May?" Rolyn said waving a hand in her face.

"Uh Rolyn, where is your brother? All I see is a stuck up jerk!" May said glaring daggers at Drew. He smirked and uncrossed his arms to shove his hands in his pockets.

"Nice to see you again too February." He said simply while smirking.

"Again?...You two met before?" Rolyn asked naively with a sweet smile.

"Yes I've met this idiot!" May exclaimed turning away.

"You wanted me to meet March?" Drew asked Rolyn.

"IT'S MAY!!!!" The brunette screeched.

"Okay I feel rather out of the loop." Rolyn said with a clueless expression. May turned to the girl.

"This…this egomaniac had the nerve to criticize me and my Pokémon." May clarified stamping her foot. Rolyn crossed her arms and turned to Drew who was looking around innocently.

"You are so low." She muttered. "Ooh, wait till I tell mom."

"Wait…mom?" May questioned looking confused.

"Yea, like I said before, Drew is my brother." Rolyn said pointing from her to him.

"But you two look nothing alike…are you his step sister?"

"No I'm adopted." Rolyn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. May looked at the two before shaking her head.

"How hard is it to see that she is adopted?" Drew muttered. May glared at him.

"I'm sorry how foolish of me to be thinking in the box!" She snapped crossing her arms. Drew then glared at her and the two of them engaged in a glaring contest….that is until Rolyn stepped between the two.

"Okay its obvious that you two don't like each other…" She began glancing between the two.

"What was your first clue." May muttered rolling her eyes then looking away. Rolyn sighed.

"Okay you two _really_ don't like each other but…" Rolyn turned to May. "Drew isn't the rude, egotistical, arrogant, cocky idiot he makes himself to be." She then turned to Drew. "And you should not judge someone randomly like a rude egotistical, arrogant, cocky idiot."

Drew rolled his eyes. "This is literally a waste of my time so I'll see you at home Rolyn." He muttered walking home.

"Yea you keep walking!" May shouted stomping her foot once more.

"Oh boy May, I'm sorry for his….behavior." Rolyn said holding her hands nervously behind her back. May shook her head and smiled.

"Its not your fault…you didn't make him like that." May responded. Rolyn grinned.

"True, well I guess I should head home too. Thanks for today; without you I would have flied around in circles till I fell asleep. We should hang out again sometime." May laughed lightly.

"No Problem."

The two girls smiled at each other before Rolyn walked to the edge of the road and looked both ways before running across the street and stopping at the gate then running through it as it opened. May smiled again then went up her walk to the front door. She entered her house and went to the kitchen to see her mother typing on her laptop.

"Hey there." She said looking up from the computer. May smiled as she reached into a fruit basket to get an apple to snack on.

"What's up, did you have fun with Charzard?"

"Yea, I met this really nice girl too. She lives across the street." May explained digging into her apple. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"You made a friend on your actual first day in LaRousse?"

"Yup and she has a brother."

"Is he cute?" May laughed lightly before she frowned.

"Not even close."

**Well theres chapter 3**

**May: And what a wonderful chapter it was.**

**Drew: Define wonderful.**

**Me: Well, Pweez Review!**


	4. Clocks

**Ready to throw ****something**** at cha!**

**May: You're gonna hit us with stuff!?**

**Me: No May.**

**May: Good…**

**Me: Well I'm just gonna exclude**** that little conversation and get on with the story!**

**May: Rolyn does not own ****Pokémon**

**Clocks**

The next morning May woke up early once again and she was just as upset as ever. What happened to sleeping till noon? Its summer for goodness sakes!

Her mother had instructed her to go into town to get herself _another _alarm clock but she really didn't know what use it would make considering in about a day it would be reduced to pieces on her new carpet floor and there would be a scratch and/or dent in her new light blue shaded walls. Another reason May felt that going into town was a completely stupid idea was because LaRousse is huge and she didn't know where anything was. She contemplated over going across the street to see if Rolyn would be able to help but May didn't want to be a bother and she didn't want to risk seeing Drew.

Drew was certainly something else; arrogant, cocky, full of himself, you name it and Drew is it. May barely met the guy but he's already managed to get under her skin and completely drive her insane. All she could focus on was Drew and how much of a jerk he appeared to be. She wasn't expecting that on her first day and she wasn't expecting her first and only friend in this new city to be the adopted sister of said jerk. Some girl got all the luck.

May stride down the sidewalk occasionally getting side glances from some select people, mostly boys, but May was never good with boys except her old friends Brendan, Wally, Ash or Brock. They were all like family to her but when it come to the topic of boys being interested in her she was dense and clueless but somehow that innocence seemed to attract the boys to her and she was still too naïve to take note of it.

Aireon strode by her side looking around happily at the new environment; a new jungle to explore but then again May would flip out if Aireon got lost in such a busy and big area. Even so early in the morning cars were speeding and robots were serving breakfast. May had already stuffed her face before she had left so she wasn't tempted to buy anything with her new ID that her father had provided for her.

May looked around feeling utterly lost and helpless. She asked for directions a few times but nobody ever answered. They were all as rude as Drew. Her struggle was making her frustrated and to top that off her blue bandana went flying. Instead of wearing her classic red bandana May had picked out a blue one to go with her jeans skirt and blue long sleeved top that read _Princess_ in white. She and Aireon were actually matching color wise.

May scampered after her bandana getting completely off course for where she was….attempting to go. Aireon flowed on her heels as May ran after the bandana like a crazed lunatic and she was so preoccupied with the piece of cloth that she didn't notice the salty air filling her lungs, the decrease of people or the fact that the air was filled with more moisture.ran off the sidewalk onto a sandy beach where her bandana finally came to a rest.

"Yes!" May cried as she snatched up the garment and tied it securely around her head where it belonged. She grinned at her accomplished catching of her bandana but that grin slowly faded when she realized that she was no longer on the busy sidewalks of the city but on a sandy beach. She was more lost then before now. "Curse my short attention span!" May exclaimed clutching her fists in frustration. Aireon was completely aware of how lost they truly were and pouted a bit.

"Aireon?" It chimed looking up at its trainer shrugged.

"I'm not sure where we are Aireon…" She mumbled looking around to see if anything seemed familiar but all of it was as familiar as May's sister and May didn't have a sister. If May had brought her pokeballs with her she would be able to get Charzard to fly her out of there but sadly she left her white fanny pack on her nightstand which contained all ten of her nine of her Pokémon.

"Ugh this is just great! I'll probably be wandering along this beach for hours until I finally figure out where the heck I'm going…" May complained kicking up some sand with her white vans. Aireon's ears fell feeling the exact way her trainer did: completely helpless.

"The beach isn't exactly long enough to wander along for hours…" Another voice inserted making May jump. She turned around and Aireon jumped in front of her as they both got on the defense but they were only met with a boy and his Roselia. May calmed down and held Aireon back.

"Oh it's just you." She muttered crossing her arms and turning in the other direction. Aireon did the same and the green haired teen raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that how you greet me April? No hello Drew? Or how are you?" Drew asked in a fake hurt tone. May rolled her eyes as she turned back to face him.

"First of all I don't have any pleasant greetings for the jerk who can't even get my name right and second of all what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You don't seem like the one who knows the city by heart." Drew retorted dodging her question. May cast her gaze downwards as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her skirt. Drew smirked at her defeat and flicked his hair.

"I'm not lost….I just lost track of where I was heading." May muttered trying not to make herself look stupid. Drew rolled her eyes at her pathetic excuse and laughed lightly.

"In other words you are completely lost? Yea I noticed." Drew said as he began to walk past her with his Roselia following him. May stood there for a while thinking about her options: Stay lost or get Drew for help and both were equally horrific.

"Drew!" May called running after him. He stopped which May didn't notice making her crash into his back but he being more stable than her kept his stance while she fell to the ground on her back. She groaned as Drew busted out into laughter. She sat up dusting away the sand and spitting out some of the grains that managed to get into her mouth. Aireon ran to her trainer's side in concern.

"Nice one klutz but I didn't think you'd literally fall for me." He said as he put out a hand for her. She took it and he hoisted her up only to be greeted by her flushed face and raging sapphire eyes. Just like before he seemed to get lost in her eyes. They were such an amazing sea blue and with Drew's love for the sea he couldn't help but adore the girl's eyes. However the blank staring was beginning to creep May out.

"Uh Drew?" She said waving a hand in her face. He slapped it away and flicked his hair once again, regaining his composer and returning back to reality.

"So you came running for help didn't you?" He asked in a flat tone. May smiled sheepishly completely losing her pride for the time being and giving into the fact that she did need Drew's help. "Where were you going anyway?" He asked as he fished into his pajama pants pocket. That was when may noticed that he wasn't actually wearing clothes but his pajama's which were a black T and some baggy gray pants.

"I was heading into town to go buy a new alarm clock; my last one got into….an accident." May explained not really wanting to explain how May had gone through nine clocks in one month by chucking them at the wall.

"Okay? Well then I'll take you to a store." Drew said as he produced a green and white pokeball out of his pocket. It was just like Rolyn's except his had D's engraved on the top probably so they wouldn't get mixed up. Drew gave the orb a toss and it split in half emitting a white light that formed into a tall green dragon. The Pokémon sparkled as the white light faded to reveal that it was Drew's faithful Flygon.

"Flygon!" It said shaking its head a bit. May's eyes brightened at the sight of the dragon and her hyper adoring attitude kicked in as she adored the dragon Pokémon.

"Oh my gosh, what a cool Flygon! It's so cute!" May said scratching the Pokémon on the head. It smiled and rubbed up against May's hand. Drew rolled his eyes at how easily she was amazed. He mounted the dragon and put out a hand to May. She looked at it confused.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked "C'mon, you're gonna have to hold Roselia and Aireon with you up front." May finally understood and helped the two smaller Pokémon get on Flygon before she finally took Drew's hand and sat in front of her. May turned red when Drew wrapped arms went on either side of her and he leaned against her to get a secure grip on Flygon. "Ready?" He asked.

"Uh, yea." She said hiding the fact that she was a bit unsure about this. May had only rode on her own flying Pokémon with herself and only her so she couldn't be sure of what the outcome of Flygon holding two people and two Pokémon.

"Okay Flygon let's head to Alex's." Drew instructed. The Pokémon nodded before it flapped its wings with incredible force lifting them off the ground. Soon enough they were soaring over the city and just as May had done while flying with Charzard she adored the sights from above. Everything looked better from above when she wasn't caught in the jumbled mess.

"LaRousse is such a pretty place…" May muttered turning back to look at Drew. He just shrugged.

"I guess when you get past the morning rush and the whole technology overload." He said ruining May's perspective. Flygon flew a bit away from the craziness of the city to a more calm and quite area of LaRousse that had a few robots but no moving sidewalks.

"Hey, where exactly are we going?" May asked as she continued to gaze downwards.

"We're going to get your clock." Drew said simply. May was slightly confused due to the fact that she was completely unaware of where exactly they were going. She knew they were going for a clock but why not in the city?

Flygon soon dove down and finally landed on the ground landing gracefully on the ground. May helped Aireon and Roselia off before Drew jumped off and helped her down carefully due to the fact that she was wearing a skirt. Even though Drew talks like a total jerk doesn't mean he wasn't raised to be a gentleman.

They had landed in front of a nice small shop and May could notice a girl looking to be about their age with bright violet hair that was spiked in a cool fashion. She gazed out the store window with her soft pink eyes and smiled brightly when she noticed Drew. Drew told Flygon and Roselia to hang out outside and May told the same to Aireon as the girl opened the door for the two. May got a full view of her to see that the girl was wearing baggy black skater shorts with purple vans with a purple t-shirt that had a picture of a Midrevous on it.

"Ey there Drew, nice seein 'round these parts!" The girl said in a sort of Australian accent with a smile Drew smiled lightly at the girl in return. "Who's your mate here?" She asked referring to May.

"Alex, May. May, Alex." Drew said pointing to each person when their name was mentioned. "May is one of Rolyn's friends." Drew added.

"Oh, you're close with Rolyn? Nice ta meet cha!" Alex said shaking Hands with May. The brunette smiled and returned the gesture.

"It's a pleasure." She said with a bright smile.

"Speaking of Rolyn, she hasn't been round here in a while Drew, tell her she betta pay me a visit." Alex said as she re-entered the shop gesturing for the pair to follow. "So whatcha lookin for?" She asked leaning on the counter.

"We just need a clock for the brunette here." Drew said pointing at May. May glared at him which felt like the millionth time from when they first met.

"I have a name." She muttered.

"Does it matter?" He muttered back.

Alex looked between the two a bit confused then finally laughed lightly.

"Well let's see what I got in stock….Midnight can I get a Torchic alarm clock?" She called. May twisted her face in confusion. Who was Midnight?

Out of nowhere a Misdrevous came floating out the back room with a smallish sized box floating above it. May was a bit scared at first but only because she wasn't expecting a Midrevous but she presumed it was using psychic to move the box.

"Oh that is so cool." May said as the dark Pokémon dropped the box in Alex's hands. Alex smiled.

"Yea, me and Midnight hold up the fort here for my grandparents." Alex explained as she opened the box and removed the clock. "How do you like this one?" She asked holding up the device. It was a Torchic shaped digital clock that looked absolutely adorable to May.

"I love it….but how's the alarm?" She asked not wanting such a cute clock to end up in the garbage. Alex pressed a button and the soft chirp of a Torchic filled May's ears. "I'll take it!" She said happily.

Alex smiled and rung up the clock and May paid for it. May and Drew both thanked Alex before they left to find Aireon and Roselia taking turns sliding down Flygon's back and off his tail. May giggled at this while Drew just rolled his eyes once again….

**All Finished…with this chapter at least.**

**Drew: And no matter how many you add I will hate this story.**

**May: Drew seriously you have some issues.**

**Me: She's right! Go to therapy!**

**Drew:…..**

**Me: PWEEZ REVIEW (I'll give you a ****copy of a picture Drew after he had just woken up)**

**Drew: WHAT!?**


	5. Necklace

**This re-write is goin better ****than**** I thought**

**Drew: Of course.**

**May: Yes I agree with Drew.**

**Drew: I was being sarcastic**

**May: Oh…..**

**Drew: Rolyn does not own anything.**

**Necklace**

Flygon landed in May's front yard and May slid off its back with Aireon in her arms. She set Aireon on the ground and gave Flygon an affectionate scratch on the head. It nudged her back and May giggled. Drew rolled his eyes just wanting to get home.

"Thank you for the ride Flygon." May said as she gave the dragon a gentle kiss on the cheek. It smiled while smiling at the brunette.

"Air Aireon!" The small Eevee evolution chirped happily while hopping up and down. May giggled again and picked the small pokemon back up.

"Aireon wants to ride on your tail again another time." May interpreted.

"Sure whatever. Maybe some other time." Drew said getting off of Flygon's back with his Roselia. He returned Flygon and stuck the pokeball in his pocket. "I would love to say that it's been a pleasure but, it really hasn't. I'll see ya around June."

"My name is…." May stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Drew wasn't paying her any mind. She could feel her blood boil under her skin. Drew was the only person that made her so angry. She thought Max was annoying but compared to Drew he was a saint sent from the heavens. Drew was her daily torment by the looks of it.

May glared at the back of his head while Drew remained oblivious to her hate that radiated off of her whenever he came into her sight. She sighed before setting down Aireon and carrying her clock into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called as she kicked the door closed behind her. Her mother didn't respond directly but she could hear her mother's laughter and the laughter of another person. She followed the laughter into the kitchen where she found her mother sharing a cup of tea with Rolyn.

"Oh, you're home already?" Her mother asked as if May had only been out for few minutes when it really was more like a few hours due to the fact that she had been wandering the streets and eventually was found by Drew on the beach. May nodded feeling a bit confused as to why Rolyn was laughing and having tea with her mother.

"Hey May, you never told me your mom was so cool." Rolyn said setting down her half drunken cup of tea on the counter.

"Rolyn came over to see if you wanted to go hang with her, but when I told her you were out she said she would wait so we had brunch together." Caroline explained sending a smile to Rolyn.

"O…Kay?" May said still sounding confused and a bit unsure. Rolyn got up and thanked Caroline for an enjoyable conversation of only heaven knows and she and May left the living room.

"Well that was interesting few hours." Rolyn said smoothing out her jeans skirt. She was wearing and elbow length green and gay striped polo shirt with gray leggings and green flats. Her hair was in two low ponytails. "Jeez May you were gone for a while."

"I was out getting a new clock for my room." May explained holding up the bag that held her new clock. Rolyn examined the bag and smiled when she recognized the Misdrevous logo on the bag.

"You went to Alex's I wish I was with you!" She said. "Wait, how'd you know about Alex's shop?" Rolyn eyed May suspiciously and May felt her cheeks heat up, no doubt that they were turning a red color.

"Well, I found Drew this morning and he took me." She explained avoiding eye contact. Rolyn's entire face lit up as she jumped up and down in excitement. May kept her gaze at the ground; she could tell what was running through Rolyn's mind.

"Aw, you and Drewy bear!? Together!?"

"No, it's not like that! I was lost and he helped me out! That doesn't change the fact that he's a complete and utter jerk." May clarified crossing her arms. Rolyn stopped hopping and nodded.

"That is so true." May laughed at her response. "But trust me May, Drew isn't such a bad guy. I should know. If it wasn't for him, I would probably be dead or homeless." Rolyn said with a shrug. May furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"How so?"

"Well as you know, I am adopted. Drew found me in the forest when I was four. A Mightyena was going to attack me, probably kill me, but Drew came to my rescue. I told him that my parents weren't alive anymore and he took me to his mother and asked if I could stay with them. Ever since I've been living as a Hayden." Rolyn explained in a sullen tone. May was nearly reduced to tears by the girl's testimony. She never knew that Drew actually saved her.

"Maybe Drew isn't that bad." May muttered thinking into it. Rolyn nodded.

"Yea, just give him a chance."

"Will he give me one too?"

* * *

Electrasteel, use bide then go into thunder shock!" Drew ordered his Electrasteel. Electrasteel was one pokemon that Drew had found in another region when he and his sister were going on vacation. It was about the size of an Absol but it was an electric/steel pokemon. It had spiky yellow fur that had currents of electricity flowing through it and its eyes were a beautiful topaz color. Around his collar and on his paws was silver fur and under its stomach was a silver thunder bolt.

The electric pokemon charged forward and disappeared. It reappeared on the other end of the back yard and released a large shock of electricity at a tree in the yard making it fall instantly. Drew smirked as the pokemon walked over to him smiling triumphantly.

"Good job." Drew said, but he didn't stroke the pokemon's fur due to the possibility of getting shocked.

"Rosel?" Drew looked down at his faithful Roselia and raised an eyebrow at her. "Roselia, Rosel."

"What do you mean try to be nice to her?" Drew asked. "That is so random, may I add."

"Roselia Roselia Rosel." Roselia said crossing her roses. Drew looked at her shocked.

"That doesn't mean I like her!" He retorted crossing his arms as well.

"Electrasteel…" The large dog pokemon said lying down and licking its paw.

"What do you know? You like Rolyn's Lunasteel but you won't admit it!" Drew yelled at the pokemon. Electrasteel shrugged off the comment but a pink streak did appear across its face.

"Roselia, Rose Rose, Ro!"

"I do not fancy that girl. May is anything but my type." Drew argued flicking his hair at his own pokemon. Roselia shook its head and walked away.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm bored." Rolyn groaned letting her head hang off the side of May's bed so that her view was upside down. May sat in from of her on the floor with her chin in her hands.

"Me too." She muttered. Rolyn began to contemplate over what they could do and then it hit her.

"I got it! We can have a sleepover!" Rolyn announced flipping over on the bed and putting her index finger in the air. May perked up at the idea and nodded in agreement.

"That's a perfect idea! You can barrow one of my pajamas and one of my outfits for tomorrow!" May said jumping up and running to her closet to fish out a pair of pajamas.

"Uh May, It's only noon, we have a lot of time to kill before we think about getting ready for bed and I have to call home and tell my mom I'll be over here for the night." Rolyn explained taking out her pokedex. May nodded in agreement and sat next to Rolyn on the bed as she called home.

"Mom?...Oh sorry Drew you sound just like her!...no I don't mean you sound like a girl…okay yes I do…..well can you tell mom I'm going to spend the night across the street….yes at May's you moron!...NO, you're stupid!...okay love you too, see ya tomorrow." Rolyn grinned as she hung up. May looked at her strangely and she shrugged. "It's a sibling thing." She muttered as she put away her pokedex. May shrugged it off.

"So this sleepover is going to be my first with my new friend in a new city so what do you want to do first?" May asked standing up and strolling across the room for no apparent reason. Rolyn fell back into the bed again and twisted her mouth in contemplation over what they could do. Rolyn snapped her fingers in realization as she sat up and ran to May's closet. She pulled the double doors and scanned over the racks of clothes.

"May, I want you to give me the ugliest outfit you have." Rolyn ordered stepping aside. May looked at her strangely before going along with the orders and pulling out a pair of bell bottom suspenders and a green and yellow striped top. Rolyn made a face before she went searching into her mini backpack.

"What are you looking for?" May asked looking over the girls shoulder as item after item was flung across the room. Rolyn didn't respond, she just concentrated on searching. She beamed when a pouch came out the backpack. "What's that?" May asked. Rolyn turned it around to show the letters EFK in bold across the front.

"This is my EFK also known as my Emergency Fashion Kit. I never leave home without it. Right now I'm going to work magic on that outfit from drag to fab." Rolyn said as she produced electric sewing scissors out her EFK. She began to cut and sew and May couldn't keep up with it all so she sat on her bed and began to count all the things red in her room. After she had counted 69 things Rolyn stood up with a proud smile on her face.

"So, you done?" May asked in a bored tone.

"You tell me." Rolyn said stepping aside and pointing to the outfit. May looked at it and gaped. The bell bottoms were replaced by skinny ends perfectly tailored. The sleeves of the striped shirt were cut to elbow length and the neck line was cut so that the shirt laid off the shoulders. The straps of the suspenders now had yellow and green sparkles on it.

"Whoa….that is so cool!" May shrieked jumping up and down. Rolyn took a bow with a cocky smirk on her face. She blew up at her bang and dug into her pocket.

"Here, I made this from the scraps of bell bottom." She said holing out a jeans chocker that had a sapphire encrusted M hanging from it. May's mouth hung open as Rolyn dropped the necklace in her hands.

"Rolyn I can't take this…" She mumbled handing the necklace back. Rolyn shook her head and gave it back to May.

"I pretty much planned on making you a necklace; consider it a gift of friendship." She said. "To be honest I'm really glad we met. Before most of my friends would just be friends with me to get close to Drew…well except Cassie but she left for journey a long time ago."

"What about Alex. She seemed to be close with you." May protested. Rolyn shrugged.

"As you saw, me and Alex live in two different worlds. She lives in a shop and I live in a mansion. We're still friends but we don't see each other as much as I'd like."

"Well then Rolyn Hayden I'm glad we met too." May said giving Rolyn a hug. She returned the hug than after a while they separated.

"So, why don't we go kill some more time with a good old fashioned battle?" Rolyn asked. May nodded.

"We can have it in the backyard. I'll race ya!" May said as she reached for her fanny pack. Rolyn nodded in agreement to the idea. "This time no cheating?"

"No cheating." Rolyn repeated. "On your mark…."

"Get set…."

"Go!" they both exclaimed at the same time before dashing out the room but as they ran down the stairs they didn't see Mrs. Maple going up them. They were so out of control that they made Caroline lose her balance and fall.

"MAY!"

"Sorry Mom!"

**All done.**

**May: Wow that was really great.**

**Drew: You called me a moron!?**

**Me: I only said it cuz it's true!**

**May: Review Pweez!**


	6. Horrible

**Alright here comes the chapter with the epic battle.**

**May: BooYAH!**

**Me: Drew's sister vs. May.**

**Drew: Not my sister!**

**Me: In this story I am! Get used to it!**

**Drew: Whatever. Rolyn does not own pokemon.**

**Horrible**

"Drew? Where is Rolyn?" A woman with ear length lime green hair said leaning on the railing of the staircase. Her bright brown eyes were behind glasses but they still held an intimidating sharpness to them.

Drew looked up from the book he was reading and caught eyes with his mother for a second before returning his gaze to the book.

"She's across the street spending the night with the new neighbors." Drew muttered not looking up again. The woman also known as Jennifer Hayden released a sigh and ran a hand through her short hair.

"I guess that's best…" She mumbled in a sort of stressed and worried tone. Drew picked up the worry in her voice and closed his book to look up at his mother.

"Why? What's the matter?"

Jennifer looked away with a scowl on her face as she bit at a nail nervously.

"Your father is coming home…."

Drew's eyes narrowed at those words.

* * *

"Okay Max, all you have to do is be the referee." May instructed as she chose a pokeball off her belt, Rolyn copied her actions and took out a pokeball as well. Max nodded his head numbly as her sat in the grass. 

"Got it. Okay this will be a one on one battle, no substitutions. It will go on until an opponent passes out. You may begin." Max said in a sort of bored robotic monotone. Rolyn and May gave her blank stares before they tossed their pokeballs.

"Okay Munchlax, take the stage!" May called out twirling her spot. The medium sized teal pokemon came out and exclaimed its name happily while throwing its hands up for emphasis.

"Oh, how cute, but can he withstand my dear friend Zangoose, time to bring the house down!" Rolyn said as she blew up at her bang and adjusted her glasses. A pokemon, about the same size as Munchlax was released. It had white fur with some green streaks in it, monstrous claws and glaring yellow green eyes that looked like they could glow in the dark.

"Whoa…I've never seen a Zangoose like that!" May praised gazing at the glaring pokemon.

"Zanny is special; now let's get this show on the road!" Rolyn said placing her hands on her hips. May gave a determined smile and pointed at Zangoose.

"Munchlax, focus punch!" She ordered clenching her pointing finger into a fist. Munchlax brought its fist back and it began to glow white as it gained energy. Munchlax went at Zangoose and in a quick movement Zangoose was out of range of the attack. May stared at the pokemon confused as Munchlax's attack failed.

"Zanny! Fury swipes!" Rolyn said with a grin. Zangoose narrowed its eyes and it went at an unexpected Munchlax with its long claws ready to strike.

"No way, Munchlax dodge!" May instructed. Before the first swipe could hit Munchlax hopped out of the way. Zangoose glared and tried again with the other hand but missed once again. May smiled happily. "Good job Munchlax now use focus punch again." Munchlax repeated its previous attack and since Zangoose was in closer range it was hard to dodge. Munchlax sent out its glowing fist at its target but to it's and May's surprise Zangoose dodged and hit Munchlax in the back with a fury swipe.

"What the…." May trailed off as her pokemon fell over after the hit. She directed her gaze to Rolyn who was still grinning.

"Sorry that I failed to mention this but Zangoose is known for its incredible speed and agility. However Zanny uses her speed to evade attacks until she successfully plants the attack that was instructed." Rolyn explained pushing up her glasses and crossing her arms. May grit her teeth. Munchlax was not that good with high speed so this would be a challenge.

"No matter, we'll just have to think of a good strategy." May muttered to herself as Munchlax got up from the ground with a determined look on its face. May thought carefully and smiled when an idea came to mind. "Munchlax use double team!"

Munchlax grinned as it put a fist into the air and copies of itself were created, all surrounding around Zangoose. Rolyn's arms dropped as she gazed at the many copies of the normal type pokemon and her face went helpless. Zangoose looked at all the copies and confused and it began to get frustrated.

"No Zanny, just focus!" Rolyn said. "Keep your cool."

"Now Munchlax use body slam!"May instructed. With a grin as she crossed her arms. Rolyn stared at the multiple Munchlax's when she finally realized that this was a chance to get Munchlax out of hiding.

"Zanny, watch them carefully then hit the one you think is the original with thunder!"Rolyn ordered blowing up at her bangs. May's grin drooped a bit; what if they found out where Munchlax was.

Zangoose watched the Munchlax's carefully waiting for the original to come out to proceed with the attack. Both trainers watched anxiously as they awaited the outcome.

"Munchlax!" A cry came from above. Rolyn, May and Zangoose all looked up to see Munchlax coming down right above Zangoose and in a matter of seconds there was an impact. Munchlax lay on top of a struggling and weak Zangoose with a proud grin on its face as its duplicates disappeared. Rolyn scowled.

"Nice job Munchlax, now use fling!" May instructed. Munchlax quickly gripped one of Zangoose's legs and twirled around two times before releasing the cat like pokemon so that it went flying across the yard.

"Oh no! Zanny!" Rolyn called out as Zangoose landed on the ground with a thus and slid across the grass. "Zanny come we can do this!"

Zangoose blinked a few times before it got to its feet wobbling due to its weakened state. It glared its neon colored eyes at Munchlax and lifted its claws. Zangoose disappeared in a flash and came back into sight much closer than it was before. It did it once more and came out only a few feet away from Munchlax and its claws were sparking violently with electricity.

"Munchlax!..." Before May could give an order a strong bolt of electricity was released from Zangoose's claws and hit Munchlax dead on. The pokemon cried out as the shock ran through it and after a few seconds the attack passed and Munchlax fell to the ground. They waited a few seconds but it did not get back up.

"Munchlax is unable to battle, Zangoose and Rolyn win." Max announced raising a hand on Rolyn's side. As soon as those words were said Zangoose fell to its knee's flinching and wincing. This caught both trainers off guard. May returned Munchlax and smiled at the pokeball.

"You did great, take a well deserved rest." She muttered before walking over to Rolyn and Zangoose. Max followed.

"Zanny?" Rolyn said in a tone just above a whisper while patting the pokemon on the back. "Zanny? Are you okay?" The pokemon just continued to wince in pain. Rolyn stared at it in worry or concern.

"I think body slam and fling did some damage…" May said as she kneeled down next to the pokemon. Rolyn nodded.

"The two harsh hits might have broken something." Max said.

"I should take Zanny home, Drew will be able to help. He's like my own personal Nurse Joy." Rolyn laughed as she picked up the pokemon with slight difficulty.

"I'll go with you." May said as she got up as well. "Max, can you tell mom I went across the street for a bit?"

Max nodded and ran into the house. Rolyn began to head to the exit of the back yard that leads to the front and May followed close behind.

"I have to hand it to you May, Munchlax is very cunning and strong. You nearly had us." Rolyn said as they got to the gate to the Hayden estate. Rolyn typed in a code and the gates opened.

"Zangoose is still stronger though, I have to at least admit that. The damage that it has now was obviously inflicted before it went after Munchlax and released that strong thunder. To withstand such pain to fulfill an attack is pure determination." May said as they walked to the front door. Rolyn nodded as she gazed at the wincing pokemon in her arms.

"I'm sure your pokemon would have done the same, they are really determined as well by the looks of it." Rolyn responded as she struggled to open the door. May helped her to open it and they entered the mansion.

"Drew!?" Rolyn called as she walked through the main hall and into the kitchen room. Nobody was there. May heard voices coming from another room and pointed to another room.

"I think He's in here." May said. Rolyn smiled in thanks as she went towards the room with May close behind.

"Drew, I need your help, Zanny got…" Rolyn stopped her stride into the room and her sentence came out dry. May gazed at her confused as to why she would come to an abrupt stop.

"Hey Rolyn what's wrong?"

"You're still here….and you brought one of your little misfit friends with you…" A harsh voice sneered. Rolyn gripped her pokemon close to her as she directed her gaze downwards. May gazed into the room to see a man with deep brown hair and bright emerald eyes scowling at them. Despite the different hair color her resembled Drew.

"Hey, I'm not a misfit!" May retorted frowning. The man smirked but not in the same way May was accustomed to whenever she was speaking to Drew. Drew and Jennifer were both there too with looks of concern and worry on their face.

"If you hang around that homeless kid than you are one." The man sneered again. He then turned to Jennifer with a look of disgust. "I thought I told you to get rid of that brat a long time ago."

"Darren please…" Jennifer began her voice rather shaky.

"I believe I still send you money and all I ask in return is that the street rat doesn't live under this roof."

"Wait! What are you talking about!?"May inserted with rage dripping from her voice but she was ignored. A choking sob escaped from Rolyn's mouth and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I want her gone." Darren said glaring at Jennifer. "Or so help me…"

"That's enough!"Drew yelled getting up. "Rolyn isn't going anywhere, if she leaves then I do!" He added walked towards Rolyn. He grabbed her arm and May's as well and dragged them out the room.

He led them into the hall and Drew took Zangoose and laid her on the ground. Rolyn kneeled on the ground as well as she sobbed openly. Drew wrapped and arm around her with a look of worry on his face. May gazed at the scene completely confused.

"Drew, what was that back there? Who was that jerk?" May asked. Drew shook his head.

"That jerk…is my father." He laughed in a sort of bitter way. May's mouth opened in shock. "What happened back there…"

"Tell her!" Rolyn cried swiping at her tears. "I trust her and she has a right to know considering he just insulted her."

"Tell me what?" May asked in a tone just above a whisper.

"My dad never really connected with the family. He and my mother were getting ready to divorce when I was about four. After we found Rolyn and officially made her part of the family my father was enraged. He hated her from the first day he saw her….Rolyn's parent's were scientists and inventors that were taking attention off of his company so naturally he would have a hate for their daughter and even more hate considering his ex had just adopted her. My father literally wants her gone, even dead if that's what it takes."

May was nearly reduced to tears at the story and gazed at her friend.

"That….is…horrible."

**Well there goes all the drama and there is more to come that is connected to this chapter so I hope you paid attention.**

**May: I did! And all I have to say is poor Rolyn.**

**Me: Poor me!**

**Drew: I actually have pity for you.**

**May: Pweez Review.**


	7. Bonds

**Yea, here comes chappie #...eh it's a chappie**

**Drew: Rolyn can't count.**

**Me: No, I can't.**

**May: Really?**

**Me: Yes, and I'm also a sea nymph who lives in an underwater cavern in the Caribbean Sea.**

**May: Sarcasm….**

**Drew: I noticed.**

**Me: I own nothing.**

**Bonds**

May had thought it was a good time to go back over to her house and she avoided her parents or Max so that she wouldn't have to explain why Rolyn's eyes were red and puffy and why she kept sniffling. Drew also went over refusing to say in his own home as long as his father was there; thank god he was leaving that night to go on another one of his business trips.

The only ties he actually had to the family was that he was required to send them money every month after the divorce went through, otherwise he had no place in that home, or that is at least that's what Jennifer said.

"I'm really sorry Rolyn. I feel so bad." May said as she swung back and forth on a wooden swing in the backyard. Rolyn and Drew sat on the other two that were created only a day before.

"Sympathy is for punks." Rolyn muttered. May stared at her through narrowed eyes. Rolyn cracked a smile for what seemed like a while. "What I mean is that I'm okay and you don't have to be so upset about it all."

"Hayden's don't except sympathy." Drew muttered crossing his arms. May glared at him before Rolyn snickered to herself.

"And they have cocky attitudes that can get on your last nerve!" May retorted harshly with her eyes in narrow slits.

"HEY!" Rolyn cried. "I'm a Hayden too!"

"Not including Rolyn." May added with a sheepish smile. Drew rolled his eyes.

"That's the way it's always going to be…me being a Hayden, right Drew?" Rolyn asked directing her gaze to her brother. He shrugged his shoulders before nodding.

"Wouldn't trade a sister like you for anything in the world." Drew muttered. Rolyn squealed while she grinned happily. She reached over and wrapped an arm around Drew in a half hug.

"Back at cha!"

May looked at the pair and smiled softly. She never understood how caring and genuinely sweet Drew actually could be. This was a whole different side of him that she preferred more than his other way, they way he treated her. She actually felt rather envious of the pair. They had a bond that had developed over the years and couldn't be shattered now. Seeing this other side of Drew made May wonder how much there really is to him than his arrogant and cocky attitude; she wanted to get to know him more.

"Me and Max are nothing like you two." May said in a tone just above a whisper. Rolyn heard her and smiled softly.

"Eh, me and Drew have our spats." She said shrugging.

"That's cuz girls are annoying." Drew inserted crossing his arms. He received two set of glares now.

"Excuse me!?" The two girls shrieked. Drew smiled nervously.

"Uh…I think I should head home and go check up on Zanny…" Drew said getting up quickly and rushing to the back yard gate.

"Yea you better run!" May called after him.

"Shut up June." Drew called back deliberately calling her by another month of the year other than her actual name.

"Why you little…" May got up from her swing and was about to run after him with the intention of tackling him and knocking him out but Rolyn grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulled her back.

"Let it go May. Just let it go." Rolyn said in a monotone. May glared at Drew's retreating form before re-taking her seat in her swing.

"He's just so…UGH! He gets on my last nerve, but when you were upset he was completely sweet! Why is he such a jerk to me?" May exclaimed flailing her arms around a bit for emphasis. Rolyn shook her head and released a sigh.

"It's cuz he likes you." Rolyn blurted out. May gave her a disturbed look.

"Green haired jerk sister say what?"

"He likes you May!" Rolyn laughed. "I've lived with Drew for a good ten years and he only liked a girl once before and he was a complete jerk to her. All the other girls that swooned over him, he treated them well. God knows why."

"The way Drew is, I can never understand why he would like me. He hates me and I hate him."

"Nuh uh!" May cried.

"Uh huh!" Rolyn retorted nodding frantically. May shook her head.

"Ugh! I will not accept it so you can just stop right now." May said ending the conversation. Rolyn shrugged.

"I think you too would look fabulous together…." Rolyn said. May was about to retort once again but was cut short by a rustling in the bushes behind the swings. The two girls glanced at each other before directing their gaze to the bush.

"There's something in there…." May whispered.

"No duh Sherlock!" Rolyn whispered back harshly. May narrowed her eyes at her.

"Check it out…" May said nudging her. Rolyn shook her head.

"No you!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"Kirlia…" A faint whimper came from the bushes. Rolyn gestured her head towards the bush and nudged May. May pulled back the leaves hesitantly and the two found a small Kirlia lying on the ground. Its face was flushed and it had cold sweat covering it. May gasped and quickly picked up the medium sized psychic pokemon.

"Oh, this Kirlia looks sick." May said in pure sympathy for the now shivering pokemon.

"Again, no duh Sherlock." Rolyn said repeating her saying from before. May muttered some incoherent words and glared at her friend.

"We need to help it." May said as she made a quick walk towards the back sliding doors. Rolyn soon followed her, jogging to catch up. May silently, without drawing attention to herself or the sick pokemon in her arms, made her way up to her room and instructed Rolyn to keep watch on the door.

"Why don't we just get Drew back over here? He's good at this stuff." Rolyn said. May scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Drew can jump off a cliff." May muttered as she set Kirlia on the bed. Rolyn stared at her blankly before blowing up at her bang and pushing up her glasses. May ran into the bathroom next door to her room and came back with a damp cool cloth. She dabbed the pokemon's head before completely covering the pokemon's forehead.

"Kirli…" The small pokemon winced as the flushed look on its face grew to a deeper shade of red.

"It's still hot." Rolyn inserted pointing to the pokemon's face. May nodded and quickly took out a pokeball.

"Delcatty, take the stage." May said with a faint smile. Delcatty came out of its ball and mewed happily while rubbing up against its trainer's leg. Rolyn smiled and crouched down to Delcatty's level and scratched its head.

"What a little cutie." She cooed smiling brightly.

"Yea. I raised her from a Skitty." May bragged proudly. Rolyn twisted her mouth in a rude manner. "Okay Skitty use a gentle blizzard on the cloth." May instructed removing the cloth from Kirlia's head and holding it before the normal cat pokemon. It mewed before letting light snow flurries escape its mouth. May smiled in gratitude and set the now chilled cloth back on the psychic pokemon's head.

"Do you think it'll be okay?" Rolyn asked looking down at the medium sized psychic pokemon. May gazed at it as well.

"To be completely honest I have no clue."

**Oh no my computer is dying!**

**May: Type before it dies!**

**Me: I will! I will!**

**Drew: Please don't!**

**Me: Too late!**

**May: Pweez review.**


	8. Apology

**Okay, it's been a while so let's do this!**

**May: let's move it to it!**

**Drew: Let's not!**

**Me: I love him, don't you?**

**May: Eh…not really. **

**Me: Well that should be changed soon.**

**Drew: Rolyn owns nothing.**

**Apology**

The next morning May woke up with the sun falling onto her face and lighting up her room. May groaned lightly as she shifted, rolling over in bed. She didn't think it was a good time to wake up since it was…forty past eleven. Maybe she and Rolyn should not have stayed up until three in the morning rating famous pokemon trainers on how cute they were or watching a _So You Think You Can Battle _marathon.

May was tapped on the shoulder and cracked one eye open to see Kirlia all the way up in her face. She screamed in surprise and fell off her bed right onto Rolyn who was sleeping on the bed on the floor. Rolyn let out a scream of her own as the two got entangled together within the bed sheets. Kirlia laughed lightly, chiming its name over and over again.

"Oh what an interesting wake up…" Rolyn moaned as she pulled herself out of the mess they were in. May pulled herself out as well and glared at Kirlia.

"That wasn't funny!" She scolded the medium sized psychic pokemon lowered its head a bit in guilt. "But at least you're feeling better." May sighed patting the pokemon on the head.

"We should get dressed." Rolyn suggested quietly while gesturing to the pajamas they were currently in. May looked down at her Torchic pajamas and nodded in agreement. The two of them headed to the bathroom and got changed. May got dressed in the outfit Rolyn had put together for her adding in the necklace and some yellow heart shaped earrings. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail with a green ribbon as well. Since Rolyn did not bring any clothes of her own she borrowed some of May's, choosing a green halter dress that cut off just above the knees and a short sleeved hoody that had green, blue, pink and orange hearts spotting it.

"Hm, not that bad…" Rolyn sighed looking out the outfit on her in the full scale mirror. May laughed lightly.

"You look fabulous." May said as she tied her bandana around her wrist; she had to have it somewhere. Kirlia paced around the room eagerly catching the attention of the brunette.

"Do you want to leave Kirlia?" Kirlia tilted its head before walking up to May and latching onto her leg. May laughed lightly as she tried to shake the pokemon off.

"Looks like it wants to stay." Rolyn said as she slipped on some matching pink flats. May looked down at Kirlia and smiled softly.

"Is that true? Would you like to stay?" May asked. Kirlia unlatched itself and began to speak frantically.

"Kirli, Kirlia. Kirlia Kirlia Kirl!"

"It says it wants to battle you before you determine whether it can stay or not." Rolyn interpreted. May gave her a weird look.

"How…how'd you know that…?" May asked. Rolyn shrugged off question.

"Drew taught me how to interpret pokemon language when we were seven." Rolyn responded simply. May rolled her eyes at the mention of the green haired boy's name. It went unnoticed.

"Okay then, if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get." May said smiling at down at the Psychic pokemon with determination.

* * *

"Okay standard one on one." Rolyn said as she stood to the side. May pulled out a pokeball and gave it a toss for the white light to turn into her Wartortle.

"War!" It said happily in its raspy voice.

"Kirlia vs. Wartortle…now begin!"

"Okay, let's do this! Wartortle use water gun!" May ordered. The water pokemon complied and let a stream of powerful reinforced water straight at Kirlia. Thinking quickly the psychic pokemon used protect, creating a green dome shaped shield that deflected the water attack easily. "No matter, use bubble beam!"

The silver coated bubbles were propelled at high speed at Kirlia but once again it defended itself by unleashing a shadow ball that ripped right through the attack and hit the turtle pokemon dead on. May gasped as the pokemon was pushed back a bit due to the force but it still remained standing.

"You okay Wartortle?" May asked out of pure concern. The water pokemon nodded. May nodded as well and the battle continued. "Okay, now this might be hard but use water pulse!"

Wartortle opened its mouth letting an orb of water energy form until it was a good large size. It was unleashed crashing out into a wave hitting Kirlia at high force. The psychic pokemon yelled out as it was swept by the water and was weakened in the process.

"Go pokeball." May said pulling out an empty pokeball and giving it a good toss. Kirlia was sucked in by the red light and the light blinked at least five times as the ball wiggled around a bit before settling down signaling a successful capture. May grinned and snatched up the pokeball. "Alright! I caught a Kirlia!"

"Nice job!" Rolyn congratulated. May smiled to her friend.

"Okay Kirlia, c'mon out!" May ordered throwing the pokeball that had just sucked in the psychic pokemon. It came out with a smile on its face and said its name upon entry.

* * *

"Absol, use razor wind!" Drew ordered. The dark pokemon whipped its head around and two slashes of wind were unleashed from the horn on its head. It hit a tree in the far end of the backyard of the Hayden estate where Drew would battle with his sister and train because it was a safe distance from the house.

The attack pulled the old oak tree from its roots making it fly a bit but fall to the ground in a matter of second with a loud thud that shook the earth. Drew sighed and pet his Absol on the head. It rubbed its head against its trainers hand in response.

"Very good, but try it one more time and you can rest." Drew said. He seemed to still think the attack was lacking a bit. He stepped back and Absol waited for the command. "Okay try it again!"

Absol sent out the attack again at the same tree that had fallen over and the wind was strong enough to cut right through it and hit another tree behind it making that one fall over and shaking the ground more violently then the last time. Drew smiled satisfied and gave the pokemon another stroke on the head.

"Excellent job." He compliment as he returned the pokemon to its pokeball for a well overdue rest. He and Absol have been working all morning. He tucked the pokeball in his pocket and sighed. He began to walk back to the house, passing his mothers rose bush. He stopped and looked at the flowers and he instantly went back to what Rolyn had said a few days back.

"_You should not judge somebody randomly like a rude egotistical, arrogant, cocky, idiot."_

"I should apologize…" Drew muttered to himself as he went into the house to get a pair of scissors.

* * *

"Alright Kirlia, use psy-beam!" May ordered. The medium sized pokemon complied and launched the attack into the sky making a strike of multi-color that lit up the blue day sky. May smiled proudly. Kirlia was very strong.

"Kirlia!" It said happily gazing at its new trainer. May picked up the pokemon and gave it a hug.

"You are the best Kirlia!" May complimented setting the pokemon down on the ground.

"Yea, yea, we get it." Rolyn muttered plopping down into the grass and sitting Indian style while trying to keep her dress down.

"You're just jealous." May taunted glancing at her friend through half lidded eyes. Rolyn scoffed as she pulled out a pokeball.

"You'd be surprised…" Rolyn said giving the pokeball a toss. The white light turned into the form of a Kirlia, identical to May's except it was blue, green and white not green, pink and white. May blinked in surprise. Rolyn smirked in a Drew-ish way and May rolled her eyes and muttered something close to 'Shut up'.

"May!" Caroline called from the back door. Both girls looked to the brunette woman a bit surprised because she randomly popped out of nowhere.

"Yea Mom?" May asked.

"A friend of yours is here to see you." She said with a bright smile. May tilted her head in confusion. The only friend she had in LaRousse was Rolyn and she was right next to her. She glanced at Rolyn and she shrugged.

"Really? Who?" May asked. Caroline disappeared and Drew came out the door with a collected look on his face. May groaned and rolled her eyes and sat in the grass next to Rolyn as the two Kirlia began to play with each other. He was no friend of hers. Caroline appeared in the doorway again and still had that bright smile on her face.

"Thank you Mom." May said smiling at her mother for a second then scowling the next.

"No problem honey." Caroline said before going out of sight again. A silence hung over the three of them as Drew stood there.

"Hey bro, what brings you to the bright side?" Rolyn sighed stretching her arms up into the air. May laughed lightly at the remark and Drew laughed sarcastically before giving his sister a glare.

"You are so funny Rolyn, but come back to me when you're stupid comments come to an end." Drew retorted. Rolyn pouted a bit before shrugging it off. May's laughter ceased and she stood up and glared at him.

"Did you come over here for a good reason or are you here just to be your normal rude self?" May snapped putting her hands on her hips. Drew knew he had a valid reason to come to this house, if he didn't he wouldn't have been there. He sighed and flicked his hair out of his face.

"My mom told me to check up on Dawn." He lied simply.

"I'm fine." Rolyn inserted waving him away lazily. "Now you have no reason to be here."

Drew ignored her and turned her attention to the two Kirlia who were running around the back yard chasing one another.

"Hmm, since when did you get two Kirlia Rolyn?" He asked. Drew knew perfectly well that one of those Kirlia were not Rolyn's but May's instead and yet he still insists on getting on her last nerve. Rolyn rolled her eyes, understanding what Drew was trying to pull and pointed at May.

"One of them is mine," May began crossing her arms over her chest and smirking. "Why, are you impressed?"

"Hardly…" Drew sighed in a bored manner. May pouted and narrowed her eyes at him before flopping down into the grass next to Rolyn.

"Well I better go; I still have training to do." Drew said as he stuck his hand in his pockets. Rolyn waved goodbye while May ignored him. "Later _May_."

A scarlet red rose dropped down into May's lap surprising her to some extent. She blinked before looking at Drew who was already outside the backyard gate. She tilted her head in confusion as she gripped the thorn less rose in her hands. She ran her fingers over the velvet soft petals and smiled unconsciously.

"Roses are my favorite flower…" May trailed off quietly.

"Ooh, a red rose from the famous Drew, aren't you lucky. That must be some sort of an apology and in such a romantic way too." Rolyn sighed clamping her hands together in a dramatic fashion.

"Shut it." May snapped as a small blush began to form on her cheeks. Rolyn just giggled in response.

"Did you see how he tried to mess with you by saying that both Kirlia were mine? He's such a little jerk." Rolyn joked. May wasn't listening; she was still examining the perfect rose. She stroked every petal and smelled its beautiful scent. It was a gorgeous flower that May loved. She smiled again as she released a content sigh. She was so easily swooned.

'_That was thoughtful of him…'_ she thought as she twirled the flower in her hand. Right then something occurred to her and she jumped at the realization with a shocked expression on her face.

"WAIT!" She screeched. Rolyn gave her a weird look. "D-Did he call me 'May'?" She asked.

**OMG He called her May!**

**May: That is my name.**

**Drew: That nobody cares about.**

**May: Jerk.**

**Me: Review Pweez!**


	9. Camp

**AW I'm made a mistake last chapter! I typed dawn instead of Rolyn. What a stupid mistake.**

**Drew: I could expect no less from you.**

**Me: Shut up you green haired freak!**

**Drew: My hair is awesome.**

**May: You just say that because you were born that way…**

**Drew: So?**

**Me: I own nothing.**

**Camp**

"Summer camp?" May asked quirking an eyebrow. Rolyn nodded eagerly as she bounced up and down in her swing chair. If she bounced any harder she was going to rip the chair out the ceiling. May tapped her chin on contemplation before shaking her head side to side. "No."

"No?" Rolyn repeated drooping in defeat with a childish pout on her face. May nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes!" Rolyn cheered throwing her hands in the air. May glared at her.

"No!" May exclaimed trying to get her point across. She crossed her arms and turned her nose up. Rolyn pouted again.

"No?"

"Yes." May muttered.

"Yes!"

"No! Now stop that!" May ordered getting up from her swing chair and walking across the entertainment room. Rolyn huffed and blew up at her bang in exasperation.

"May…c'mon Camp Pokemon Masters is the best pokemon training camp in all of Hoenn. It has a section for everything! Coordinating, battling, breeding, science, and pokemon type studies. I've been going every year for the last 5 years." Rolyn said giving the brunette a reassuring smile.

"So?" May questioned as she randomly picked up a stuffed toy version of a Pikachu. Rolyn did a face-palm as she stood to her feet and grabbed May by her shoulders and gave her one forceful shake.

"You will go to camp with me and you will like it! We will be in the same program, you'll meet some of my friends and Drew will be there too so you'll have nothing to worry about!" Rolyn reassured wagging a finger in the brunettes face. May rolled her eyes.

"That's what I worry about the most." She muttered crossing her arms over her chest. Rolyn ignored the comment. "Isn't that camp mega expensive anyway?"

"Ah but when you are friends with the camps financial supports daughter you have a one way ticket in for free. All expenses are already taken care of." Rolyn said with a sly grin as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Your mom gives money to the camp?"

"Not only that, she owns it." Rolyn said with a most Drew-ish smirk. May rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" She sighed in defeat as she let her arms dangle at her sides. Rolyn squealed with happiness as she wrapped her arms around her in a short and tight hug.

"Good! Camp starts tomorrow! You can get a ride from me and Drew and you will be in my cabin with Alex and my other friends of mine Dawn and Marina."

"Whatever." May sighed shrugging her shoulders.

"It's sleep-away during the week but we come home on weekends." Rolyn added. May nodded. "This is going to be super awesome!"

* * *

"Drew! My goodness can you please get your green haired butt down here before I totally kick it within an inch of your life!" Rolyn called up the stairs. Four butlers held large suitcases in their hands all with her monogram on them. Four more butlers came down the large staircase with more large suitcases except they had Drew's monogram on them. The green haired teen soon made his way down the stairs as well.

He was wearing the camp T-shirt which was, for him, a green t-shirt with a Flygon it with the camp name printed across the front. Under it was his cabin name which was obviously: cabin Flygon. He was also wearing a black zip up hoody over that and some jeans. Rolyn was wearing a shirt similar except her t-shirt was a lighter shade of green and had a Dragonite on it and their cabin name which matched the pokemon on her shirt. She was wearing jeans shorts as well.

"Bout time. We have to get May." Rolyn said as she gestured for the butlers to load up the car. Drew rolled his eyes.

"So you convinced her to join us?" He asked shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Rolyn smirked.

"Yea, aren't you excited that you'll get to spend time with her?" She cooed. Drew gaped and Rolyn rushed out the door before he could retort. She smiled as she saw May at the end of the driveway fight with a butler over her two bags. She was wearing an exact copy of Rolyn's cabin t-shirt with a white mini-skirt. Rolyn shook her head before jogging up to May. "What are you doing? He's only going to pack your stuff in the limo."

May blinked stupidly before smiling sheepishly and letting go of the two bags. The disgruntled butler huffed before trudging off to the limo length escalade that Rolyn and Drew's mother had 

provided as transportation for the three teens. May walked with Rolyn and gaped at the long car in awe.

"We're taking _this_ to camp!?" She exclaimed gesturing to the limo. Rolyn nodded grinning.

"It's like you've never ridden in an escalade limo before." Drew muttered as he came up next to her. May jumped but then glared at him for the remark he made.

"Sorry that some of us are not full of money like other people." May retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Keep in mind when you are using come backs like that you are also referring to me too." Rolyn inserted placing her hands on her hips. May smiled apologetically. "Anyways, this thing is a simple car compared to some of the other things we've used as transportation."

"Well shall we stand here all day or get the heck outta here?" Drew asked.

"Yea, let's hit it." Rolyn said. Drew, being the gentlemen he is, despite his arrogance and ignorance opened the door to the…car and gestured for the two girls to enter. Rolyn entered smiling and saying a thank you and May followed doing the same minus the smile and the thank you was more of a mutter.

May and Rolyn sat on one side of the limo next to the mini fridge while Drew sat across from them. The floor was green carpeting with a large R and D monogram on it in gold. You could tell it was Rolyn and Drew's. Siblings had to share something I guess since everything was pretty much separate.

"Whoa…you guys are beyond rich." May breathed staring at the 50 inch plasma screen television that was mounted to her right.

"How lucky are you to be acquainted with me." Drew retorted smirking. May glared at him and he flicked his hair. She hated the way he was so aloof around her. It made her so frustrated…which was exactly what he wanted.

Getting to Camp Pokemon Masters took about two hours but there was a lot to occupy the trios time as they awaited their arrival. The camp was outside LaRousse due to the fact that was where most of the forests were. It was situated right next to Deoxys Lake which was the largest lake in all of Hoenn. May and Rolyn were watching television while commenting and criticizing random shows while Drew was asleep as the "car" pulled up to the camp. May looked out the tinted window and saw some kids her age stepping off a bus with the camp name on it.

Some kids had their pokemon out and were talking with other kids. May swallowed. This was the first time she would be meeting more people other than Rolyn and Drew. She was fine when she met Alex but that was because she was helping her get another clock. She sighed and felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will be great!" Rolyn reassured as the limo came to a complete stop. May smiled and nodded, her brunette hair bobbing under her classic red bandana. Rolyn smiled and returned the gesture then turned to Drew who was still fast asleep. She smirked and peeled off her flip flop and threw it at his head.

He jerked out of his sleep and looked around to find the projectile that hit him and saw that Rolyn had gotten up to get her flip flop back. He glared at her as May laughed at his expense.

"We're here sleepy head." Rolyn said as she slipped her flip flop on and pulled out a pair of sunglasses that had her name in green glitter across the sides. She put them on and sighed as she waited for the door to be opened for them. "Oh and May be prepared for when that door opens." May blinked in confusion but shrugged it off.

The door swung open and screaming rang through the air. The sunlight poured into the limo and Drew smirked back at May before stepping out the limo first. Mostly girl screams could be heard and may peeked out to see many girls screaming over the green haired teen and trying to get his attention. She rolled her eyes in disgust. He was cute but not enough to be worshipped.

Rolyn gave may a smile before gesturing for her to follow her out. As soon as Rolyn got out a mix of female and male cheers could be heard. Rolyn smirked and looked behind her to see May hesitantly stepping out with a nervous smile on her face. She held out her hand and May excepted as she helped her out. People began talk among themselves as to why some random girl was exiting the Hayden limo.

"Wow, you and your brother are practically celebrities." May said as Rolyn guided her through the crowds of people. Most of the girls had already left to go follow Drew where-ever he had run off to.

"Well my mother is a pretty powerful person in this city so it's natural that her children are like IT kids." Rolyn explained as they approached a cabin that had a Dragonite on the door. Rolyn went in and gestured for May to follow.

As soon as they entered they saw two girls arguing. One, May recognized as Alex but the other she was not familiar with. She had deep blue hair that was up in a high ponytail and she was also wearing their cabins t-shirt and a pink mini-skirt. Her eyes were cobalt and her expression was fierce. Alex was wearing some black skater shorts with her cabin t-shirt. Another girl was sitting in a bean bag chair reading a magazine with a girl on the front with bright blue ponytails and aqua eyes. The magazine was blocking her face.

"I want the bottom bunk!" The navy haired girl raged on. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I got here first so I got the first pick." Alex retorted.

"Why didn't you get a single bed then?" The girl argued crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because Marina was here already and claimed one and Rolyn reserved two of them."

"Ugh!!"

"A-hem..." Rolyn cleared her threat smiling lightly. The two girls turned their attention to her and grinned.

"Rolyn!" They said in unison. The girl reading the magazine put it down to reveal that she was the girl on the cover. May found this amazing. She was also wearing the Dragonite cabin t-shirt with some black biker shorts.

Alex ran over to Rolyn and grabbed her in a friendly hug which she returned. Alex then turned to May and smiled giving her a hug as well.

"Hey there May, long time no see." Alex said. May smiled.

"Likewise."

"Rolyn, who's your friend?" The navy haired girl asked gesturing to May.

"Oh, Dawn this is May. May this is Dawn LeNoirs." Rolyn introduced. Dawn smiled and shook hands with May. "Dawn's mother is a Coordinating Champion."

"Hey May! Welcome to Camp Pokemon Masters!" Dawn said shaking May's hand. May smiled.

"Thank you. Pleasure meeting you."

"And May this striking beauty is Marina Sanchez. She's a model for pokemon equipment and clothing." Rolyn said gesturing to the girl with the bright blue pigtails. Marina waved politely and put out her hand to May to shake.

"Nice to meet you May." She said. May nodded and smiled in return.

"You too." May said. She felt out of place. Rolyn, Dawn and Marina were all people with great connections. Alex was also very tight with the group so she felt out of the loop.

"May's father is the battle towers new frontier brain." Rolyn said giving May a nudge. May smiled bashfully while rubbing her neck anxiously.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Dawn gawked clamping her hands. "He must be super good!"

"That's cool!" Marina said nodding in agreement.

Right then a very loud horn was blown. The horns noise faded away from the cabin as it went through the entire camp.

"C'mon, orientation is starting."Alex said as she left the cabin. The rest followed. All the campers were heading to the camp lounge where the students could hand out if they didn't have a camp activity. The way the camp was so high tech and luxuries she wouldn't have to be told that Rolyn and Drew's mother funded it. Rolyn sat in a chair that had her name on it. May noticed that she was treated like a princess there but didn't suck it all up like Drew did.

A woman in a pair of purple shorts and matching vest top jumped onto the small mini stage that was situated at the front of the lounge. She had bright curly orange hair and onyx eyes. She had a microphone in her hand and she was smiling excitedly.

"Hello Pokemon Masters Campers! And welcome to another great summer at the best camp in all of Hoenn!" The kids all cheered and May just looked around taking in her surroundings.

"I'm Lillian and I'll be your master of ceremonies for the summer, so let's make it one to never forget!"

May smiled and clapped. She hoped this would be a summer she would never forget. She glanced across the room to see Drew slouching in his seat while a girl with maroon hair tried to get his attention. She rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust. He noticed her staring and smirked and nodded at her. She flushed and turned away.

This surely was going to be a summer to remember.

**Whoo I love this! However this chapter sounded a little like Camp Rock…I own nothing if related! (I should stop watching that movie)**

**Drew: You just watch too much television in general.**

**May: Recording it doesn't help either.**

**Me: Shut up! You just say that because you spend 90 percent of your life in the outdoors!**

**May: Pweez Review!**


	10. Friends

**Wow wow everybody!**

**Sea: We're watching Wow Wow Wubbzy**

**Me: Only because we're bored.**

**Sea: And my mom refuses to let us go to the pool later.**

**Me: Her mom hates Nick Jr**

**Sea: Anyhoo…we should get this started!**

**Me: I own nothing!**

**Friends**

"Okay guys, we're gonna give you guys some time to get settled and catch up with friends and we will gather at the outdoor battle field at six o'clock tonight!" Lillian said as she pointed to a clock hanging on a wall. "Have fun and prepare for the summer camp experience of your life!"

Lillian jumped down from the stage and some kids exited the lounge while others hung out there. Rolyn tugged on May's sleeve gesturing to the door where Alex, Marina, and Dawn were waiting for them. She followed them back to the cabin where they could unpack and get to know one another.

"Okay, my mom told me I should bring a blue dress but is it ok if I brought a pink one?" Dawn asked as she pulled a pink sundress out of her suitcase and held it up.

"Does it matter?" Alex sighed rolling her eyes. Dawn glared at her. Alex and Dawn always clashed because Dawn was more of a girly girl who was about image while Alex was tomboyish and just wanted to get the job done. Despite this the two were friends before they ever met Rolyn and Marina.

"It sorta does! I'm gonna sign up for the first battles so I want to look nice tonight." Dawn stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Alex shrugged as she went into her duffle bag and pulled out some dark colored shirts.

"Then wear the pink sundress." Alex said. Dawn looked the dress over and shrugged as she threw the dress over her shoulder and emptied out the rest of her bag.

"I'm going to sign up for the battles too." Rolyn announced.

"I feel sorry for the poor sucker who's put up against you." Marina laughed lightly. Rolyn smirked. "As for me, I'll hold it off. Little Miss is tired and the rest of my pokemon have been hard at work as well."

"I'm sitting this one out too." Alex said as she sat down on her bed with her legs crossed.

"What about you May?" Rolyn asked. "When we battled you were really close to beating me."

"Me? Oh no…I couldn't." She said bashfully as she continued to unpack her clothing. Rolyn threw a shirt at her randomly.

"Yes you can!" She pressed waving another shirt threateningly.

"May, you should really go for it. It's all for fun anyway." Marina said with a smile. May was still hesitant.

"Trust me, if Dawn's gonna battle you'll be perfectly fine." Alex laughed. Dawn glared at her playfully before punching her gently on the arm.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The blue haired girl said as she pulled hair into a ponytail and clipped her hair back with a yellow clip. "I'm ready to go sign up if you are." She added turning to Rolyn and May.

"Okay, let's go." Rolyn said as she put her sunglasses up in her hair. She grabbed May's hand and dragged her out the door and Dawn followed.

The three of them made their way to the front of the lounge which was where a table was situated for people to sign up for the battles. People were crowded all around the table but as soon as Rolyn was recognized they parted like the red sea for her to get to the table. Dawn and May followed her.

Sitting at the table was a girl with ginger hair tied into a side ponytail. She had cerulean eyes and she was wearing a light blue t-shirt that had a Lapras on it. Sitting next to her was a girl with salmon colored hair and blue eyes wearing an identical t-shirt. The girl with ginger hair looked up and grinned when she saw Rolyn and Dawn.

"Dawn! Rolyn! What's up?" She asked as the girls approached the table.

"Nothing much Misty." Rolyn said as she picked up a pen and signed her name on the battle list.

"Signing up for the battles again Miss Hayden?" The pink haired girl asked. Rolyn smiled at her.

"Of course Solidad." She replied in a dignified manner. Solidad laughed lightly. Solidad then noticed May who was standing awkwardly to the side. She smiled kindly at her.

"Are you signing up too?" She asked.

"Yea." May said smiling weakly and nodding. Solidad could tell this was her first time at Pokemon Masters.

"Oh, Misty, Solidad, this is May. She's our new friend who just moved here." Dawn introduced grabbing May by the shoulders. May felt more awkward than ever now. "May, these are some of the camp counselors also known as Misty and Solidad."

"What's up May?" Misty asked as she held out her hand. May took it and they shook.

"Nothing much, just getting used to a new environment." She sighed as memories of Petalburg came flooding back to her. It has been a while since she was able to think about her old life, her old home and her old friends.

"It's a pleasure meeting you May. I'm sure Rolyn has been giving you the Hayden treatment." Solidad said as she threw a glance at Rolyn. May laughed lightly at the comment because Rolyn had been treating her by giving her a limo ride and paying for all the camp expenses.

"Of course." The brunette said as she shook hands with Solidad.

"Speaking of Hayden's, where is that brother of yours Rolyn?" Misty asked. "He should have been signed up already or I should have seen him rolling with his crew by now."

"Oh don't worry he's sure to pop up." A voice said from the side of the lounge. Out came a boy with raven colored hair that was under a cap. He also had brown eyes and on his shoulder was a Pikachu. He was wearing a camp shirt that had a Pikachu on it as well. Following him was another guy who had tanned skin and spiky brown hair. He was wearing a matching t-shirt. May gasped.

"Ash? Brock?" She said as she ran over to the two. Rolyn and Dawn were confused as she grabbed the two of them in a hug.

"Hey May, I didn't know you moved to LaRousse." Ash said.

"Ash, she told us before she left." Brock said. Ash shrugged muttering something about being forgetful.

"What are you guys doing here?" May asked.

"Well since I've participated in some pokemon leagues and I've completed the battle frontier successfully, they asked me to be an instructor." Ash explained proudly. May nodded remembering when he told her about his adventures.

"I'm here because I used to be a gym leader and since I'm working in the field of breeding they asked me to be a counselor and I'm also going to ref the battles later." Brock explained.

"That's totally awesome! I'm going to participate in the battles with my friends Rolyn and Dawn." She explained pointing to the two girls who waved.

"That's great." Ash said as he took a seat at the sign up table next to Misty. Brock sat next to Solidad who was feeling awkward by his staring.

The crowd of people around the table parted again and there was May's torment. Drew came walking up with two other boys following him. One of them had normal length deep brown hair that was nearly black and grey-green eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and he was a little taller than Drew but only by an inch or so. He was wearing the same cabin t-shirt as Drew and had on baggy dark jeans with a chain hanging from it. Hanging from the chain were pokeballs.

The second boy was just about Drew's height and he had longish purple hair. His eyes were as black as onyx stones and his expression was blank of all expression. His arms were crossed and he was wearing black cargo pants.

"Well look who decided to sign up for a battle." Drew said as he glanced at May. She glared at him as she clenched her fists.

"Good to see you too Drew." Dawn said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. The purple haired guy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do us all a favor Drew and try not to act like a jerk." Rolyn said as she poked him in the chest. He pushed her finger away and rolled his eyes.

"At least he doesn't have anger issues." The grey eyed boy said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He smirked as Rolyn glared at him.

"I'll show you anger issues if you don't back down!" She growled as she waved a fist at him.

"Um, we're done signing up, why don't we get back to Alex and Marina." Dawn said as she pulled on Rolyn who was still glaring at the boy. May couldn't help but think that she disliked him the same way she disliked Drew.

May said goodbye to Ash and Broke and also said a goodbye to her new friends Solidad and Misty before she followed Dawn and Rolyn back to the cabin.

"Ugh he's just so…UGH!" Rolyn exclaimed throwing her hands into the air as she entered the cabin.

"What happened, did she see him?" Alex asked as she set down the book she was reading.

"Of course." Dawn mumbled as she pushed Rolyn to sit on her bed. Dawn took a seat in the butterfly chair and May sat next to Rolyn on the bed. Marina set down her magazine and shifted in her beanbag chair so that she was facing Rolyn and May.

"Are you taking about the grey eyed boy?" May asked. Dawn nodded.

"Yup, that was Jason Alvarez. He and Rolyn have been at it since the beginning of time." She explained.

"It's not just him!" Rolyn countered. "It's also Drew and the rest of the Flygon cabin!"

"Who else is in that cabin?" May asked.

"Well that anti-social boy with the purple hair is Paul Shinji, he's evil." Dawn said as she glared at nothing just at the mention of his name.

"And then there's Jimmy Talon and Aden Miller, who were probably in the cabin still because they're sitting out the battles."

"So it's a cabin of boys who are jerks?" May asked.

"Basically." Dawn sighed as she climbed up to her top bunk and laid out there.

"They're also the rivals of our cabin so we have to prove we're better!" Rolyn said standing to her feet.

"Can we start later cause I just want to chill for now." Marina said as she slouched in her beanbag chair. Rolyn waved her off and sat back down.

"Whatever."

**All finished!**

**Sea: Aw, already?**

**May: Yea…**

**Me: You can just smell the hidden romance under that rivalry**

**May: No.**

**Sea: Yes.**

**Me: Pweez Review!**


	11. Opposites

**I'm such a crazy fool.**

**Drew: Well we already knew that.**

**Sea: But tell us why anyways!**

**Me: Cuz I forgot my dog's birthday.**

**May: That's it?**

**Me: Yup, basically.**

**Drew: Oh my gosh that is stupid.**

**Me: Not to ME!**

**Sea: Rolyn owns no pokemon…**

**Opposites**

"So, what do you think?" Rolyn said as she stepped out from behind a rice paper changing area. The cabin girl's all gasped. Rolyn giggled and twirled in her light green knee length dress that ties around the neck and had sparkles that were bunched at the bottom before scattering when it reached the top. On her feet were low heel sandals that wrapped around her calf and tied securely at the top. They were also the same color as her dress. She had put some light green streaks in her hair that matched Drew's and her hair was in a messy bun that was curled and still managed to come off as elegant.

"You do not look like you are ready for a battle." Alex said with a smile. Rolyn shrugged and tucked some of her loose bang behind her ear. Even though Alex was not participating she still got dressed under Rolyn's orders. She was wearing a black halter top with a purple and black ruffled mini skirt. On her feet were knee high black kitten heel boots. Around her neck was a purple choker. She put her short violet hair in a faux hawk that she was able to pull off.

"I love it!" Marina gushed as she picked up the hem of Rolyn's dress. Rolyn swatted her away. She was also dressed. She was wearing a teal off the shoulder knee length dress that slanted to the left at the hem. Her hair was no longer in its interestingly shaped ponytails but was down with a blue bow at the top. On her feet were sparkling blue flats.

Dawn had not yet finished getting dressed in the cabin bathroom and she was in there for a very long time. May on the other hand was not dressed at all. She didn't think that any of her nice clothes would be necessary. She didn't understand how high class the camp really was but the working bathrooms for every cabin and the central air should have been a dead giveaway.

"May, you are gonna battle right?" Alex asked.

"Of course." May said with a smile.

"Not in that I hope." Rolyn said pointing at her outfit which was the white mini skirt and the cabin t-shirt she had worn upon their arrival. May flushed as she looked down at her attire then back at what everybody else was wearing.

"Um, I didn't pack anything formal." She confessed shrugging. Rolyn rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie this isn't even close to formal at Pokemon Masters." Marina said as she gestured to her dress. May felt really anxious and self-conscious at those words. Rolyn smiled and placed her hands on May's shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Luckily Rolyn, the girl with a pure passion for clothing design has come well prepared. You didn't think all those suitcases were filled with bug spray, did you?" She joked as she strode over to one of her unpacked suitcases. May laughed lightly and shrugged. Rolyn searched through the large suitcase for a few moments before she smiled brightly and pulled out something in a bag that had her name on it. "This is from my personal arsenal so it should look totally fabulous on you." She said tossing the bag to May. She also tossed her a pair of red kitten heel sandals that had little red jewel swirls going along the straps

"Ooh, a Rolyn original." Alex mused as she went to the bathroom. Dawn would need to come out sooner or later. "Dawn get your pink loving butt out here! How long does it take to put a stupid sundress on!?"

"I'm not wearing the sundress. I changed my mind." Dawn said as she opened the bathroom door and stepped out. She raised her arms and winked as she posed. "What do you think?"

"Tres chic." Rolyn said in her best French accent as she applauded. Dawn was wearing a magenta spaghetti dress that had a black sash going around her stomach that tied in the back. It was satin so it shined and under the skirt part of the dress you could see black ruffled mesh. Her hair was in a side ponytail with her bangs slanted to the right slightly over her eye. On her feet were magenta peep toes shoes that had black heels. Around her neck was black chocker that had a pink bow twisted to the side.

"Much better than a sundress! You'll be the most fashionable girl at the battles." Marina said. Rolyn huffed at the comment. "Besides Rolyn." She muttered. May laughed lightly before she was shoved into the bathroom.

"You get dressed May, Dawn will come in and help you with your hair afterwards. We'll wait outside." Rolyn said as she gestured for Marina and Alex to follow her out the cabin.

* * *

"When do these battles start again?" Alex asked as she watched another group of girls and guys dressed for the evening's events pass by. Rolyn looked at the watch around her wrist and sighed.

"In five minutes." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. It really didn't take this long to get a dress on and fix your hair. The event was not like the summer ball!

"Does time really matter for a girl who seems to go by her own clock?" A voice asked. Rolyn clenched her fists and was ready to attack when Marina held her back before she could pounce on the owner of the voice which was Jason Embers.

"Let's not ruin that pretty dress that you look so amazing in." Jason said as he smirked at her. Rolyn turned her head as she blushed scarlet.

"Can you stop flirting with my sister before _we're _late?" Drew said pulling Jason back by the shoulder. Jason narrowed his eyes at him for speaking so bluntly. Marina smiled as she saw Jimmy coming up behind the pair with Paul and Aden.

"Hey Jimmy!" She said completely forgetting about restraining Rolyn who was about to take advantage of her new gained freedom to jump Jason but was stopped when Alex held her back. Alex smiled and waved at Aden who waved slightly back.

Jimmy smiled and waved to Marina. Unlike the Dawn and Rolyn, and now May, Marina and Alex had no problems with Flygon cabin but they were still rivals. Marina was close friends with Jimmy since they shared a friendship that came way before camp and Alex had taken a liking to Aden who knew of her feelings but was still trying to figure out how he felt. Alex was completely unaware that he knew of her crush on him.

"Ladies…and gentlemen? What are you guys doing here?" Dawn said as she opened the door to the cabin. She looked at the boy's and Rolyn decided to answer before they could.

"They're just here to annoy us." She said with a faux cheerful smile. Dawn shrugged.

"What else is new?" She muttered. For that comment Paul glared at her. She responded by sticking out her tongue before she returned to her task at hand. "Anyway, as I was saying I would like to introduce the beautiful, the wonderful new friend of mine, May Maple!" She said dramatically as she stepped down the stairs and looked up in excitement as May appeared in the doorway.

"Um Rolyn are you sure this isn't too formal?" May asked as she stepped out the cabin. Rolyn squealed and Drew's eyes widened. May flushed and looked down at the dress still feeling her self-consciousness overwhelming her.

The dress was a halter dress that fitted like a corset and flared out in waves at the skirt. On the hip of the dress was a red ruby that showed where the dress bunched up to make the dress flare. It went a little above the thigh and it had small red gems that lined the waist to the one large red ruby on the side. Around her neck was a scarlet velvet chocker that had a pokeball pendant made from diamonds, onyx stones and rubies. Dawn had fixed May's hair so that it was out and curled elegantly.

"Perfect Rolyn original!" Alex said giving May a reassuring smile. May smiled weakly as she held her hands behind her back. She sighed and took a step forward only to easily lose her footing and trip. She was about to fall down the steps and she closed her eyes as she braced for a not so pleasant fall, but the impact never came. Instead two arms wrapped around her and she rested her chin on the person's shoulders. She opened her eyes and quickly looked up to see Drew. Her face began to heat up in a blush before she shoved him away and regained herself.

"What a thank you for saving your klutzy self." Drew said sarcastically as he crossing his arms over his chest. May glared at him.

"I think you owed me for how rude you've been but since I'm the one who has to be the better person, thanks anyway." She retorted with a fake smile that lasted for nearly a second.

"Hey…why am I still being restrained?" Rolyn asked as she struggled to be loosened from Alex's grip.

"Because dogs should stay on their leashes." Jason said. He took a step towards her and poked her nose. "And what a cute little dog you are." He cooed. Rolyn snapped her teeth at him nearly getting his finger. Alex pulled her back as she tried to kick him.

"You see Rolyn if we let you loose you might be sent to jail for murder in less than ten minutes." Marina said. Rolyn rolled her eyes and blew up at her bang.

"Aren't the battles going to start…well they already have started." Dawn said looking at Rolyn's watch.

"The ditz is right we need to go." Paul said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You see, if I was Rolyn you would be dead by now so I'll restrain myself like a normal person." Dawn said in the most dignified manner she could. Rolyn glared at her for that comment. "But, if you call me that _one_ more time they will never find your body!" She added shaking a fist at him as her eyes blazed. Paul shrugged not finding the threat intimidating at all, and walked away. The other boy's followed.

"I have weird friends." Aden muttered as the left.

"C'mon girls, let us not be swayed by the terms of our opposing cabin." Rolyn sneered as she glared in their direction.

"Opposites attract." Jason called back over his shoulder. Rolyn blushed and was about to run him down when May, Dawn, Marina, and Alex all grabbed her. She thrashed to get loose and started yelling words at Jason that are not supposed to be said so loud.

"Just let it go and let out that anger in the battle Ro." Alex said. Rolyn sighed and nodded as they went on their way to the Camp Pokemon Masters battle arena.

**Wah! I'm finished!**

**Sea: We didn't notice.**

**Me: I know right!?**

**Sea: YEA!**

**Drew: Weirdos...**

**May: Pweez Review**


	12. Pairs

**Babysitting is really getting to me.**

**May: How?**

**Me: The Kids tied me to a chair**

**Sea: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Drew: I'm not surprised.**

**Me: However all the kids got in trouble.**

**Sea: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**May: Rolyn owns nothing.**

**Pairs**

Marina and Alex took seats in a special section of the arena that was reserved for friends of Rolyn and Drew only. Anybody who went to the camp wished that they were lucky enough to be giving the privilege to sit in the Hayden section as it was called. Aden and Jimmy sat there as well, sitting on either side of the two girls who sat between them. Jimmy sat next to Marina and Alex sat next to Aden.

Many of the campers were not participating due to the fact that the pairing was at random and none of them wanted to get paired with Drew who was, for generations in the past, the best at the camp except for the once in a while time when he and Rolyn would go up against one another. She knew his style; she lived with him for goodness sakes, so it was only fitting that she beat him at some points, however Drew still manages to come out on top. In the long run Rolyn was second best in the whole camp but she was the best out of all the girls while Drew was the best out of all the boys.

May stood in the back room of the arena. It was an open arena letting the setting sun act as the lighting until it became too dark and they had to activate the lights. It was similar to a football arena or even larger, the brunette presumed. The field was changeable to different settings but right now it remained a simple dirt ground arena with a stage towards the back. May looked around at the other competitors and began to feel rather anxious. She had competed in competitions at her old school but this one seemed so much more major.

"May!" The brunette snapped around to see Solidad coming towards her with Misty and Ash following. She smiled brightly at them. To her surprised they were also dressed rather formally, although everyone was, however why were they backstage?

"Hi guys." May said waving slightly before returning her hand to her side. Ash waved and Misty said her hello. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Didn't they tell you, I would think Drew would at least?" Solidad said chuckling to herself as May huffed at the mention of the green haired boy's name.

"No, what's going on?"

"Guys!" Rolyn said coming up from behind May with Dawn at her side. Solidad smiled at the ebony haired girl and Ash and Misty said their greetings as well. "You look nice." She complimented.

Solidad was wearing a shimmering gold cocktail dress and matching peep toe heels. She didn't go all out so she didn't have any jewelry on but her hair was in a high ponytail that was curled into ringlets.

Misty was wearing a teal skirt that trailed in the back but was up to her knees in the front. To go along with that she was wearing a matching teal halter top that looked similar to a corset. It tied in the front with black string. Her short ginger hair was out and pulled back with a teal colored sea shell clip and on her feet was lifted sandals that were black to make the color pop.

Ash wasn't wearing his cap for once but his hair was its normal messy looking way. He was wearing black pants and black button shirt with a red tie. Just to show that he was still Ash he still wore converse sneakers but Misty made him wear black ones with red laces so at least he matched. Even Pikachu had a black bowtie on.

"Rolyn's right, you clean up good." Dawn commented smiling brightly.

"Same to you guys." Misty responded flashing a sweet smile of her own.

"Um my question is still left unanswered!" May inserted flailing her arms crazily to be noticed. Rolyn grabbed her arms and stuck them at her sides.

"Let me explain," Misty began stepping towards May. "Since us camp counselors are way more experienced than you campers we are going to open up the ceremony. Solidad is going to do a contest appeal performance for an example of what a top coordinator can do and I'm going to battle Ash to show what it looks like to battle a gym leader and how much it takes to be able to win a league like Ash has." Misty said gesturing to herself and Ash.

"But of course I'm going to win." Ash added with a sly smile. Misty rolled her eyes as a determined smirk came to her lips. She turned to Ash and poked him in the chest.

"You don't stand a chance." She retorted.

"We'll see about that."

On the stage Lillian was beginning the event. She jogged out onto the stage and bowed and waved to the crowd that was now going crazy knowing the evenings events was just about to begin.

"Good evening Camp Pokemon Masters! Are we ready for the opening battles to commence or what!?" She exclaimed into her microphone. Her response was a large jumble of yelling and clapping. Lillian smiled brightly and threw her arms into the air. "Well then let's get busy!"

The lights that were lighting the arena due to the fact that the sun was long gone, dimmed and a spotlight landed on the fabulous Solidad. She smiled brightly and threw two pokeballs into the air. Out came a Milotic and a Lapras. The night was just beginning.

* * *

After Solidad had finished her performance which ended with a frozen statue of the came sign which was the camp initials and a picture of an array of many different legendary pokemon from Manaphy to Arcticuno, Ash and Misty went at it and the battle didn't have a time limit. It was two on two so Ash had chosen to use his faithful pal Pikachu and his old friend Charzard against Misty Gyarados and Golduck which had finally evolved from Pysduck. It was close but Misty was victorious in the end, and of course Brock was the ref…in a tux.

Now Lillian was back on stage and a large screen came up behind her. It held a picture of every person who was going to be battling and on her command those pictures would be paired at random.

"Okay then let's get the pairs up there!" She exclaimed pointing to the screen in a confusing mix all the pictures jumbled around before finally settling with each picture connected to another for the battle pairs.

The participants in the back room looked for their picture and once they figured out who they were up against they would look for the person and exchange words…or rude remarks and looks.

"YES!" Rolyn cried jumping into the air as she found out who she was to battle with. Dawn and May gave her weird looks.

"Jason? You get to battle Jason?" Dawn asked as she found out the person she was battling was a boy named Ritchie. Rolyn nodded while rubbing her hands diabolically.

"You rigged the pairing for yourself, didn't you?" The blunette questioned placing her hands on her hips.

"No." Rolyn responded quickly as her eyes shifted anxiously. Even May gave her a doubtful look. She sighed, slumped her shoulders and crossed her arms as a blush came to her cheeks. "So what if I did?!"

"And you did it because…" May trailed off urging Rolyn to finish the sentence for her. May had found out that she was up against a girl named Naomi who had neck length brown hair but bright hazel eyes. Her smile was large and showed off the small gap that was between her two front teeth and her skin was tanned and her cheeks seemed permanently flushed. She was a cute girl overall.

"Because I'm gonna prove how much of a challenge I really am! He's gonna so get what he deserves." Rolyn said smirking evilly. Dawn and May rolled their eyes.

"You are so vengeful! Why can't you just kiss him and be done with it!" Dawn exclaimed waving her hands for emphasis. Rolyn gasped dramatically taking a step away from her.

"You make me sick." She hissed taking another step back, bumping into someone. She turned around to say sorry but gasped again and jumped to Dawn's side.

"Hey Rolly!" the boy said. Rolyn laughed nervously and tried to hide behind May and Dawn.

"Eh heh, hey Marcus." She responded trying to look away for something to occupy herself with. Marcus was a sweet guy, very sweet actually, Rolyn's only issue was that he had an unhealthy obsession with her and she just didn't like him. He was cute of course with his bright blue eyes and light blonde hair and his freckles was a nice touch but when you follow a girl home from camp every year and document the times she has spoken to you that kinda gives her the entitlement to be freaked out.

"I was wondering what you would be doing tomorrow." He said hopefully. Rolyn racked her mind for any excuse, any one at all but came up with nothing. She had absolutely no plans what-so-ever. May snickered at Rolyn's discomforting situation.

"She'll be with me, don't worry she's in good hands." Jason said coming up behind Rolyn and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She let out a sigh of relief as Marcus just smiled and said 'Maybe next time', however her discomfort was still there since Jason was _touching_ her. As soon as Marcus left Rolyn pushed Jason off of her.

"You are so lucky all my anger management has paid off." Rolyn said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and took a step towards him getting on her toes to get closer to his face. Even with heels on he was taller than her.

"You aggravate me so much but since you just helped me out I'll let it slide." She muttered. He smirked at her and she wasn't sure why, so she stood there shifting her weight to her right foot and placing her hands on her hips. "Well? What's with the smirk?"

"Well I just realized that since Marcus follows you, you're gonna have to actually hang out with me to tip him off." Rolyn's train came to a screeching halt as she realized her was right. "Can't wait for the battle and for the date too, _Rolly_." He finished tauntingly before walking away.

Rolyn stood frozen in place from shock before her eye began to twitch. May and Dawn exchanged glances wondering what was going to happen and in a millisecond Rolyn was trying to rush after the dark haired boy, to kill him no doubt but May grabbed her before she could get too far. Rolyn struggled in the brunettes grip and began to yell Jason's name over and over. His faint laughter could be heard as he kept walking away. This was the first time May had ever held Rolyn back from attacking Jason and it was weird on her end.

Drew came up next to May who was still struggled to keep Rolyn under control and the two of them were in _dresses_. Drew smirked at May who tried to ignore him.

"You know you should get a leash for her." He commented pointing to the now panting and glaring Rolyn. May nearly smiled at the comment but held it back.

"She's your sister." She responded. He shrugged and continued to smirk as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt a shock run through her body at the contact and blinked in surprise.

"True, but she is your friend who she hangs out with." He said. May gave him a soft smile.

"Good point, but you need to handle that friend of yours." May said referring to Jason. Drew nodded.

"Eh Jason just loves to do that to her so why stop a boy from doing what he loves to the girl he loves." Drew said smirking knowing that he had gotten Jason good. May gasped.

"He likes her?" She said in a hushed tone. Drew shrugged.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. You can never tell with boys, now can you?" He asked looking into her eyes. Somehow May got the feeling that Drew was not just referring to Rolyn and Jason anymore. She lowered her gaze as she felt her cheeks heat up in a blush.

"I guess not." She murmured before unconsciously tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Well I better get going, although my battle isn't until the very end." Drew said.

"Why?" May asked tilting her head in curiosity.

"Rolyn's battle is also at the end, right before mine against a boy named Ray; the reason is because we're Hayden's, we get that privilege." He said cockily. May rolled her eyes.

"Good luck in your own battle May." He said as he began to walk away but not without tossing a red rose over his shoulder. May dropped Rolyn just so she could catch it and the ebony haired girl fell to the floor with a thud. Dawn helped her up but she couldn't contain her laughter.

"Thank you." She huffed as she returned to her feet and glared at May who chuckled as well.

"Sorry…_Rolly_."

An ear splitting scream rung throughout the backstage area and it probably could be heard in the arena since the battle that was going on between two campers was stopped for a moment as people looked around trying to find the source of the scream.

"Um sorry for the little disruption, we are not sure who did that." Lillian said awkwardly. "Let the battle continue."

"Ugh, she got a visit from Marcus." Marina muttered shaking her head.

"Or Jason agitated her." Alex muttered leaning her head on her finger tips.

"Or someone called her Rolly….three times." Aden suggested putting his pointer finger in the air.

"Or all three." Jimmy said with a shrug. The four of them nodded in agreement that it was all three that set Rolyn over the edge.

**I hate when people call me Rolly…**

**Sea: Haha! Rolly! Rolly! Rolly!**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**May: Okay?**

**Drew: Pweez Review**


	13. Challenges

**Hello peoples!**

**Sea: Hola!**

**Me: For the next chapter press one.**

**Sea: If you just pressed one you are stupid.**

**Me: To get rid of Sea, press two.**

**Sea: No! Don't, I love you all!**

**Me: I don't own anything… (lol)**

**Challenges**

"Okay people now let's welcome our next battle between Dawn Hikari and her opponent, Ritchie Wilson!" Lillian announced. As soon as Dawn's name was said Marin and Alex began to cheer like crazy as did many other fans of the blunette, who happened to be a large majority of boys that were not part of the Rolyn, Marina, or Alex fan clubs.

Dawn skipped out onto stage and once she got into her spot she did a curtsy towards the crowd while giggling cutely at the large amount of applause she was receiving. She waved in her friend's direction and they did the same back before she finally turned to her opponent who had his pokeball ready to go. Dawn pulled out her own pokeball out of nowhere and enlarged it.

"Ready to go?" Ritchie asked. Dawn put on her determined smile and nodded as she gave her pokeball a toss.

"Emploeon! Spotlight" She cried as her pokeball split open and emitted a white light that came into the form of a large penguin. The pokemon said its name and stood waiting for its opponent to be thrown at him.

"Okay Sparky, c'mon out!" Ritchie called as he threw his pokeball. A Raichu came out with its cheeks already sparking and a confident look on its face.

"Wow, would you take a look at these pokemon! Let's see how they do up against each other!" Lillian said. And within seconds the battle had started. People in the crowd were cheering for either contestant as the first attacks were launched.

"Raichu use thunder bolt." Ritchie commanded.

"Dodge Emploeon and use hydro pump!" Dawn countered.

* * *

"Dawn's really good." May commented as she watched Dawn successfully get through most of Ritchie's attacks and come back with a few of her own. Rolyn nodded as she watched as well.

"She's come a long way. When she first started coming to camp when she was ten she really had no clue what she was doing. She was more concerned with what she was wearing instead of the 

quality of her work. Pokemon Masters schooling and camp changed all that." Rolyn said smiling at how good her friend had become.

"Wait, there's a school too?"

"Yup. Most of the campers here are from that school. You should transfer to it. They have an entrance exam to test how smart you are and entry battle to assess your skills but I could pull a few strings. Alex's mom is the Head Master and my mom is the founder of the school so I'll probably be able to place you in me and Dawn's classes."

"I'm not that sure. I can honestly say I'm not the best student." May said while smiling sheepishly and rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Does it look like I'm a top student?" Rolyn countered. May gave her a blank stare while her arms slowly crossed over her chest.

"Okay I might get straight A's but that doesn't matter! Dawn is average and Marina focuses on her performing arts and modeling career too much to care." Rolyn countered.

"What about Alex?"

"Her mother is the Head Master, what do you think?" May simply nodded in understanding. Alex must have a lot of pressure because of that.

* * *

"And the win goes to Dawn Hikari and her Emploeon who put up such a great fight! Let's give Dawn and Ritchie one last round of applause." Lillian said as the two trainers shook hands and bowed. It was a good battle but next was the one that certain people were waiting to see.

May took in a deep breath as she prepared to walk out into the open arena. She checked her dress over quickly and had her pokeball in a tight grip. She looked at the pokeball and smiled. This was her time to show LaRousse what May Victoria Maple was made of.

"And now let's welcome a new member to the Pokemon Masters crew, May Maple!" Lillian said after she already introduced Naomi who had walked out into the arena and was waving at people as they cheered for her. May sighed and strut her way into the arena. As soon as she was seen Marina and Alex went crazy, as did other people who recognized her from when she stepped out of the Hayden limo. She smiled bashfully and waved as she took her place. "Alright! Let's get busy!"

"Glalie, time to work!" Naomi said throwing a blue pokeball into the air. A determined looking Glalie came out and said its name in its shallow voice. May cringed and stepped back. May let that special smile she got whenever she battled creep its way onto her face as she enlarged her own pokeball and tossed it into the air while spinning around on one foot.

"Charzard! Take the Stage!" She called out as her Charzard appeared onto the field. It clenched its fists while letting out a forceful cry. Naomi blinked in shock for a moment before smiling at the challenge at hand.

"Okay then, Glalie use icey wind!" She instructed pointing to Charzard. Glalie complied and a chill ran through the air as frost and snow became visible and rushed at the fire dragon in a rush of wind.

"Fly to dodge then use flame thrower!" May instructed. Charzard nodded and flapped its large wings only once before taking off at high speed into the sky. The icey wind was completely evaded as Charzard flapped overhead getting a lock on its target to throw out its own attack.

"Counter with ice beam!" Naomi said quickly just as Charzard was releasing its stream of fire in Glalie's direction. Glalie quickly gained up some energy for the attack but not enough due to the timing because once it was fired it didn't last that long before being cleanly cut through by the flame thrower that hit its target. Although the flame thrower was weakened by the ice beam it still caused some good damage considering Glalie was an ice type.

"Now Charzard use Fire spin!" May commanded. The rush of the battle was seeping into her and the crowd added to her hype. Her battle with Rolyn was just as exciting but she actually felt as though she was performing like an actual Coordinator would, only difference was that there was no time limit.

Charzard whipped its tail and opened its mouth to release a fast spiral of fire that rushed as Glalie too fast for Naomi to comprehend. Once she was finally aware of what just happened as her Glalie was pushed back with charred marks covering its body she knew she wasn't doing too well.

"You okay Glalie?" She asked in a caring tone. Glalie winced but responded nonetheless. Naomi smiled and nodded. "Okay no more games, Glalie use arctic shock!"

May had a wave of confusion wash over her. She had never heard of that attack before so she didn't know how it came or how it affected a pokemon. All she knew was that she wasn't ready for what would happen next.

* * *

"Aw no, not arctic shock." Rolyn muttered doing a face-palm. Standing to the left of her was Dawn and to the right of her was Jason who was standing next to Drew who was standing next to Paul.

"What's that?" Dawn asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Rolyn sighed and slipped her hand down her face.

"My Glaceon learned that attack a while back. It's hard to learn because it's a very strong and precise attack. It never misses and it's very affective. The only downside is that its effects weaken each time it's used like overheat or ice ball." Rolyn explained.

"And what exactly are the effects?" Dawn asked.

"You'll see." Rolyn muttered as she slapped Jason's hand away. She glared at him in a way that said, 'you reach for my hand again and I'll kill you.'

* * *

"Glalie glowed a faint blue color before little sparks of blue electricity radiated off its body. Instead of responding May just stared in confusion with her head cocked to the side. Soon enough, after the glow had gotten stronger, a large beam of what looked like blue electricity shot from Glalie's mouth. As it flew May could actually feel the coldness of it getting closer and closer and her eyes widened as it was just about to reach its target. She was about to speak but her word died on her lips when the attack hit her Charzard right on.

Charzard let out a cry of pain as the blue electricity faded and from where it was hit a blue hue began to spread over its body, freezing it as it was changed to that color. Charzard struggled until only its head that had not changed the blue color and it craned it's neck while releasing streams of fire from its mouth, but it didn't take long for its head to be engulfed by the blue, bows and all.

Charzard stood as a blue frozen statue that didn't seem to have much intention of moving. May gasped in shock and was actually impressed by such an attack but she wasn't going to leave it there.

May never left it there without giving her all and she certainly wasn't done yet.

* * *

"So the effects is that your frozen on the spot?" Dawn asked as she pointed at the screen in pure surprise at what had just happened. Rolyn shook her head as she pushed Jason's arm off her shoulders.

"Actually, no, it's more like paralysis then being frozen on the spot. Of course a cold chill is slowly running through the pokemon who received the attack freezing it inside out so that it will take longer for the pokemon to recover. Basically Charzard is paralyzed until the ice fully gets through its body. It works faster on smaller pokemon."

"Whoa so Charzard is going to be frozen if the ice gets through?" Jason asked. Rolyn nodded.

"I usually use that attack for last resorts or emergencies. It could cause some major damage if the pokemon is too weak to get free and since this was the first time the attack was used it's at its strongest which makes the attack last for up to half an hour. Considering Charzard is powered by a flame, if that flame gets frozen only Celebi knows what will happen."

"So basically she lost?" Paul pointed out in a flat tone. Rolyn shrugged while nodding.

"I guess…"

"Or maybe she just needs some time. I'm sure her and her Charzard can do this." Drew inserted glaring at them. Rolyn scoffed and placed her fists on her hips.

"Since when do you have faith in her? You didn't even get her name right for a while if I remember correctly." She stated craning her neck in an attitude filled fashion. Drew rolled his eyes at her but he didn't respond because he knew it was true.

* * *

May began to feel anxious as the crowd began to murmur in response to her Charzard being paralyzed and slowly frozen. She was also aware that it was getting frozen because frost was creeping its way from the dragon's feet and up its shin. She really panicked when she saw Lillian heading towards the stage. That's when she tried to calm herself down and gain control of the situation.

"Charzard! I know you can hear me and I know you're strong enough to fight this! I know you can do this!" May called out. The stadium went silent as those words were said and May stood hopefully awaiting any reaction but after about a minute, nothing happened.

Lillian sighed into the microphone and smiled in a bittersweet way.

"I guess this battle is over…" Lillian trailed off, but was unable to finish her sentence after what happened next. Charzard blinked an eye and the blue color to its skin began to fade, starting at the head and getting down to the feet which remained frozen. Charzard tilted its head towards the sky and released a large cry with a burst of fire.

May and Naomi both gasped in response to such an amazing feat. Charzard crashed through the ice that was around its feet but its feet still remained blue since the ice was working from the inside. Not being able to stand on its feet, Charzard flapped its wings and lifted off the ground. Its tail flared as it snorted and May grinned and clenched her fists.

'_We're back in!' _May thought happily as her determination came flooding back. She began to plan quickly in her head as Naomi recovered from the shock that a pokemon actually escaped such a strong and inescapable attack. She grit her teeth and threw out a command before May could even open her mouth.

"Glalie, use ice beam!" She ordered pointing at the flying Charzard.

"Counter with fire spin then use heat blast!" May said right after Naomi. The ice beam and the fire spin crashed together canceling each other out and just as those two attacks disappeared Charzard already had energy charged up for its next attack. A ball of fire had formed in its open mouth and as soon as the time was right and the energy was high enough the attack was launched.

The large stream of fire lit up the already dimly lit arena even more as it sped at Glalie who didn't have enough time to react so it was hit dead on, making it fly back into the ground and skidding to a stop at its trainer's feet. Naomi's mouth hung open with shock for a moment before her face was contorted with a hint of anger. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette who was laying her Charzard on the ground due to the fact that it couldn't stand on its own feet.

She scoffed and returned her pokemon quickly. There was no way she was going to let May live this down. She glared at May one more time before turning on her heal and stomping her way off stage with her fists clenched and her head down.

**May made her first enemy!**

**May: is that supposed to be a good thing?**

**Sea: Yes!**

**Me: Okay well I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Drew: Pweez review.**


	14. Rivals

**Okay Next battle is between me and my moron.**

**Jason: But you love your moron.**

**Me: Uh-huh of course I do.**

**Sea: You do! It's written all in your binder!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Sea: Rolyn owns nothing!**

**Me: I thought I told you to shut up!**

**Rivals**

"Congratulations to May and her Charizard on their astounding comeback and fabulous win!" Lillian said as she applauded for the brunette as she took her bow and returned Charizard to her pokeball. She needed to find a place to take her so that something could be done about her still immobile feet.

May walked off stage and was met by Rolyn who smiled at her brightly and grabbed her in a hug. May laughed lightly and returned the gesture.

"That was beyond amazing May! Charizard is awesome." Rolyn complimented.

"Thanks…but do you know where I can treat Charizard? Her feet are frozen solid." May explained as she looked down at the pokeball in her hands sympathetically.

"You should go see Dawn; she can take you to the pokemon infirmary." Rolyn said nodding in the direction of the back room. May nodded. "I'm up next so don't be gone for long or else you'll miss me kicking Jason's butt!"

"I'll be there cheering for you. Good luck." May said smiling at her encouragingly. Rolyn thanked her and a determined smile came to her lips as she waited at the arena entrance. She pulled a pokeball off of a bracelet that was on her wrist and enlarged it.

"Time to shine…" She muttered to herself as her grip on the green and white orb tightened.

* * *

"Okay I bet you've all been anticipating this, the next battle is between one of our camp heart throbs, Jason Embers…" Lillian began. Girls began to scream like crazy except for Marina and Alex; they knew better. The screams got louder as he stepped out into the field. "And his opponent is our Camp Pokemon Masters heiress and princess, Rolyn Hayden!"

Rolyn came out smiling kindly and waving. In response she got a huge roar of applause and cheers. Brock handed her a microphone and as customary for every first event at the camp Rolyn, like her brother was qualified to say a few words before her battle.

"Thank you all for your support! I'm sure these next few weeks should be beyond wonderful for us all as we grow in our skills as the great trainers we are destined to be. So I shall not delay this any further….Time to bring down the house!"

Rolyn handed the microphone back to Brock and threw her pokeball in the air. Dragonite came out and took to the skies. It flew around the stadium a few times before doing three mid-air flips and landing next to its trainer. Every year both Rolyn and Drew battled with the same pokemon which was the pokemon that represented their cabin. Jason smirked and threw his own pokeball into the air.

"C'mon out Infernasteel!" His pokeball split in half and out came a wolf looking creature that looked like Drew's Electrasteel, but with its own original aspects. Its fur was a fiery red color and its eyes were an intimidating amber color. Its fangs stuck out of its mouth and its pointed ears were a red-orange color, as was its paws. It had a red gem in the shape of a flame on its forehead and the same pattern in its fur under its stomach. Its tail looked like a flame.

Rolyn smiled in satisfaction. She understood how this pokemon worked because she had the alternate evolution of it which was her Hydrasteel who she loved dearly. This would be too easy for her.

"Alright then, Dragonite use dragon breath!" Rolyn commanded pointing at the fire pokemon. Dragonite smiled and nodded before opening its mouth and sending the green hued attack at its target.

"Dodge and use metal clasp!" Jason countered with a smirk on his face. Rolyn knew exactly what was coming her way as Infernasteel jumped out of the way of the dragon breath and began to charge at Dragonite.

"Fly Dragonite!" Rolyn ordered. Dragonite flapped its wings and just as it was leaving the ground Infernasteel launched into the air and clamped its now silver paw around Dragonite's tail, pulling it down and slamming it down onto the ground. Rolyn looked surprised for a moment and tried to remain calm.

"Hold him down and use scorch." Jason said. Rolyn couldn't hold back her panic anymore as she watched Infernasteel release a tornado of raging fire at the dragon pokemon. Rolyn clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes as Jason smirked at her.

"Break free Dragonite, I know you can!" Rolyn called out. It didn't take long for Dragonite to get away from Infernasteel and launch into the sky. It flew around a bit before landing before its trainer. It glowed a green color before its burns and injuries disappeared from sight; it had obviously used recover. Rolyn smile and pet it on the head. "Good job Dragonite, now show them how you really hold them down! Use wing attack!"

Dragonite took to the skies once more before nose diving at Infernasteel with its wings outstretched and ready to tackle. Before Jason could retaliate Dragonite had hit its target but it kept flying until it slammed the fire pokemon against the arena wall and pinned it.

"Now use ice punch!" Rolyn's confidence creeped its way back as she watched Dragonite land a punch that encased Infernasteel in ice. The fire pokemon remained frozen to the wall and it looked like the battle was over as Lillian made her way to the stage to announce the winner but before the MC could even reach the microphone Infernasteel escaped its ice prison but winced. There was a difference in it now. Its tail was blazing like crazy.

"It's on…" Rolyn muttered to herself as Dragonite returned to her side. She exchanged glances with her pokemon and nodded as her determined smile returned. She loved a good challenge.

"Infernasteel use heat wave!" Infernasteel's tail flared a bit before it opened its mouth letting out a wave of fire that headed in the direction of Dragonite. The only problem was that Rolyn was standing with Dragonite and was in the attacks path as well. Her eyes widened in fear and she shut them too afraid to do anything else. "Withdraw!"

Rolyn's eyes snapped open as she watched the fire go in the opposite direction and going back to Infernasteel who seemed to be sucking it back in. She blinked in surprise as the attack went back before finally disappearing. She looked at Jason and locked eyes with him. He smiled slightly at her and she quickly turned her gaze to Dragonite.

"Okay….Dragonite twister!" Rolyn said as her cheeks began to flush. Dragonite took to the skies one more time and flapped its wings rapidly and harshly. A large twister formed and sped towards Infernasteel who was swept up within it and flung into the arena wall. It slid to the ground cringing in pain as it tried to get up but it just fell back down.

"That's it! Rolyn has done it again!" Lillian said into her microphone as the crowd of campers began to roar in applause for the camp heiress. She smiled brightly and waved into the crowd. She knew what just happened though…he could have just let the attack hit Dragonite and her and he would have won, but for the sake of her safety he brought it back. Rolyn smiled softly to herself as Dragonite flew around the stadium happily.

She glanced at Jason and saw that he was returning his Infernasteel to its pokeball for a well deserved rest. She ran over to him and put out her hand. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she just smiled.

"Just shake hands with me." She muttered. He smirked at her and took her hand in his. A shock ran up her arm and down her spine and she shivered lightly as she looked into his gray eyes.

"Congrats on a job well done for the both of them!" Lillian said. The crowd's applause got louder and Jason grinned cheekily as he pulled her into him by her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ooh I sense more than just a simple rivalry." Lillian mused.

Rolyn blushed and took a step away from Jason before glaring at him and walking out of the arena with her nose held high. Dragonite followed.

"As if…" Rolyn muttered to herself as she headed backstage to return to her friends. She was stopped when something or rather someone grabbed her wrist. She grit her teeth and was about to swing a fist at the person but stopped half way when she noticed it was Drew and not Jason who she was expecting.

"How'd you get behind me?" She asked a little surprised.

"Other entrance stupid." He muttered with half-lidded eyes. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" She sighed as he let go of her wrist and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, that's all." He said simply. Rolyn shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked.

"Uh maybe because you nearly got hit by a wave of fire." He retorted dryly. She just scoffed and turned on her heel to continue on. "By the way May is looking for you in the back room."

"Whatever…only you would know where May was."

**Shortish yes but next is Drew's battle with Ray! Yay and if you know who Ray is Riley will show up soon! Yay!**

**Sea: Otay!**

**Me: I hope you liked it.**

**Sea: And Rolyn promises that more contestshipping moments will show up.**

**Me: Yea I felt as though I was lacking…don't hate me!**

**Sea: Pweez Review! **


	15. AM

A new pen name means a newer set up. Is it called for, no; am I going to do it for the hell of it, yes! HK Here ready to give a whole new look to what was formerly Rolyn! She's not gone, she's under renovation so the ending result should be good…considering I've been writing a lot more lately….in my classes when I should be paying attention but anyhoo Let me be quite and let us continue to the story.

Yours Truly,

H e A r T K n O c K e D

* * *

Chapter 15: AM

* * *

"Now let us welcome to the stage, our camps very own, Prince Charming: Drew Hayden!" Lillian exclaimed bringing her hands to her cheeks in mock excitement. On the other hand the majority of girls in the crowd were going absolutely hysterical for the green haired so called prince charming. It was automatic reaction when Drew's name was mentioned. To every girl he was everything and more, however to one brunette he was the torment of her life.

Drew stepped out into the arena on the right side. He had his arms crossed casually and in one of his hands was a red rose that had a note tied to it. He smiled in that way that made girls swoon and all the girls were calling, hoping to be the lucky winner of that rose.

He smirked and tossed the rose into the air, nowhere near the stands and in the blink of an eye a blur of green flew past the rose capturing it and taking it along with it. The crowd looked in awe as they were able to recognize the creature as Drew's one and only Flygon. It flew over the stands and girls clawed up at the pokemon to get the rose as it skimmed over their heads.

Flygon stopped to hover above Alex and Marina and it dropped the rose into Alex's lap. She blinked and surprise but smiled at the dragon pokemon thankfully as she lifted the delicate flower to read the note.

_Give it to May later on…_

Alex smirked at what was written in Drew's neat cursive and she gave him a thumbs up as every other girl in those stands glared at her or spoke out of jealousy, not even knowing that the rose was meant for an entirely different person who was standing in the back room, watching the performance and smiling at the pure creativity of it.

"Now let us welcome or Prince in training, Ray Sanchez." Lillian called out. Ray stepped out from the shadows of the left side of the arena and strutting by his side was a Persian. Ray stopped just at the arena opening and Persian ran out to center field posing in an elegant manner.

A majority of the girls swooned as Ray made his way to his side of the field. Just as Lillian said, Ray was a prince in training and he was also Marina's little brother, but they had different mothers. Ray was nearly as tough to beat as Drew was and he loved to challenge the green haired coordinator just to prove himself but he usually lost ending in an extensive amount of training.

He appealed to some of the younger girls within his age group and since he was always in Drew's shadow he was looked at as Drew's successor even though he had yet to beat him in a battle. They were the same in every way except Ray was more closed off and wasn't really into making friends.

"Well then, let's get this battle started!" Lillian sighed as she stepped back so that the battle could commence. Flygon hovered at Drew's side and Persian took its position before its trainer. Ray shook his head letting his hair fall into his face and shadow over his forest green eyes as he took his first move.

"Persian, use agility!" He commanded. Persian complied and ran quickly in Flygon's direction. It would move from side to side, going in a zig zag pattern that would usually confuse the opponent but Flygon seemed unfazed and followed its every move.

"Flygon, keep tabs on Persian." Drew said calmly. Flygon called out its name in response to the command and carefully watched Persian and just as predicted it skidded to a stop before pouncing with claws unsheathed to use fury swipes.

Flygon quickly flapped its diamond wings and lifted off into the sky. Persian landed on the place where Flygon once hovered and retracted its claws as it snarled in the dragon Pokémon's direction. The crowd was a mixture of cheers for the two boys but Drew's personal cheering section seemed to overpower Ray's.

"Flygon use hyper beam." Drew instructed. Flygon did a 180 degree turn before swooping down in Persian's general location. It opened its mouth and a stream of burning red power went straight for the cat pokemon. Persian jumped out of the way only to have to narrowly dodge the attack again because Flygon kept firing. Eventually after much dodging Flygon got a hit due to the fact that Persian was getting too worn out.

"Persian, use thunder bolt." Ray commanded as Persian wobbled on its feet. It winced in pain from the hyper beam but after a good shake it was able to beat through the pain and regain its composer enough to focus and fire a thunder bolt from its mouth. Flygon flew out of the way but its tail got shot due to the high speed of the attack. Now Drew knew what Persian was best at and it was obviously sending out attacks at extreme speeds.

"Flygon use dragon breath." Drew said. Flygon complied and flew over to Persian who, on instinct, began to run. A moving target may have been harder that a nonmoving one but Flygon could still manage. It released the attack at the time it thought proper but Persian jumped quickly out of the way and spun around only to release another thunder bolt that wasn't even called for.

Flygon was taken off guard and was hit, not given enough time to dodge the fast lighting attack. Flygon went falling to the earth but before it could impact Drew whistled and it regained itself to hover above the ground before landing on its feet. It had taken a pretty bad hit by the mark it now had on its stomach and it was panting out of strain.

"Okay, let's make this work." Drew muttered. Flygon nodded understanding what was coming. "Use sand tomb."

Flygon's eyes glowed a bright blue before loose particles of the earth began to lift from the ground and pull together in a tornado. It engulfed Persian who cried out in surprise as it was encased in dirt once the tornado disappeared. Drew smirked at the shock on Ray's face and decided he would waste no time in finishing this.

"Now use hyper beam." He ordered. Flygon opened its mouth and let the attack go straight at the trapped Persian. Ray winced as his pokemon was hit by the attack dead on and due to the raw strength of the attack, the dirt encasing Persian was broken and it was sent flying back.

It laid on the arena floor completely warn out and beaten. A buzzer went off in the arena and Lillian came back just as the crowd began to chant Drew's name.

"Well looks like his winning streak has yet to be broken! Drew is our winner!" She exclaimed clapping for the green haired coordinator who shook hands with Ray after they returned their pokemon to their pokeballs. "Well, that wraps up our opening battle; I hope you're all ready for the next days to come for camp activities start officially tomorrow! Get some rest and remember to give your all!"

* * *

"Amazing as always." Marina complimented as she gave Dawn and Rolyn hugs. The two girls returned the gestures and Marina went up to May and gave her the tightest hug of all. May gasped at the strength behind the hug but giggled afterwards as she returned the hug as well. "You were great; and you doubted yourself." Marina laughed as she punched May gently on the arm.

"It was a good battle." May agreed nodding and smiling brightly. Alex stepped up to her and held out the blood red rose she had caught earlier from when Flygon dropped it into her lap.

"This is for you, mate." She explained as May hesitantly took the flower from her hand. The note had been pulled off thanks to Aden who wanted to see what it had said and accidently ripped it.

"Thanks…" The brunette laughed rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Alex laughed lightly and shook her head at her naïve friends thinking.

"It's from Drew." She explained further. May nodded in understanding and as she looked at the seemingly perfect flower in her hands she couldn't help but hold back a bright red blush.

"Ooh, he just loves to get romantic." Rolyn teased tugging at May's cheek in a playful manner. May pouted in annoyance and embarrassment as she slapped Rolyn's hand away.

"Remember you have a date tomorrow with Jason." Dawn reminded Rolyn as she wagged her finger at her ebony haired friend. Rolyn frowned at the thought and hunched her shoulders over as Marina and Alex smiled in astonishment.

"Rolyn has a date with Jason!?" They shrieked together. This was news to them since they were sitting in the stands the entire time. Rolyn rolled her eyes before reluctantly nodding.

"Only because Marcus was getting all up in my face. I didn't want to hurt the poor guy so I lied and said I was going to be with Jason tomorrow." She explained crossing her arms over her chest.

"He was the one that set it up though. That proves he likes you." Dawn inserted grinning in a sly way. Rolyn smiled fakely and her friends began to go into an uproar of laughter all the while her smiling was slowly withering away to a pout.

* * *

"Yea mom, I won my battle…I used Charzard…Ash and Brock are here too." May lifted her leg so that she could lean her foot against the post of her cabin. It was rather late, nearly midnight and lights out for the entire camp was about an hour ago, however May had received a phone call from her mother and thought it was best to call her back when it was quite and nobody could see or hear her.

Little did she know that she wasn't the only one up.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow and I'll see you this weekend." May finished before muttering a soft goodbye and shutting her red pokenav. She sighed before she stood up straight and stretched her arms over her head.

"Don't you think you should be in bed?"

May jump and suppressed her urge to yell and wake up the camp by slapping a hand over her mouth. She slowly turned around her heel thinking she would find some kind of kidnapper but let out a sigh of relief when she only found Drew behind her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She retorted removing her hand from her mouth and placing it on her hip. Drew shrugged and stepped up to her.

"I think I have some right to go on a walk when I'm not that tired." He said flicking his hair. May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"In the girl's portion of the camp?" She questioned quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to go on a long walk."

"At midnight?" She pressed. He narrowed his eyes at her and she smile sweetly at him.

"You did really well in that battle earlier." May was caught off guard by the sudden compliment and her cheeks automatically began to flush scarlet.

"Thank you…" She trailed off gazing downwards at her Torchic slippers, not wanting to make eye contact with him. She had dealt with so many situations where people were able to read her eyes. And she was sure this would be no exception.

"Of course I know _I_ could have done better but you did what you did." He added as the corners of his mouth curved up into a smirk. May lifted her eyes just to narrow them into a glare.

"You just won't stop, will you?" She questioned shaking her head slowly at him. Drew chuckled lightly and stepped closer to her. They were mere millimeters apart and this made May's blush deepen. He leaned in and May pulled her head back feeling as though they were getting too close for comfort.

"I don't know July, you're just so fun to tease." He said huskily right next to her ear. She shivered as his warm breath passed by her ear and he pulled back, his smirk even larger than before.

"See ya in the Morning." He said walking past her, brushing her arm in the process. May stood there a bit shocked for a moment before she realized…

"My name is MAY!!" She corrected. She thought he had gotten over the whole month of the year thing but obviously he hasn't. Lights in most of the cabins were turned on, including in her cabin and May slapped a hand over her mouth as she realized just how loud she was.

"Ugh Shut up!" One person yelled from their cabin.

"May? Mate, do you know what time it is?" Alex questioned poking her head out from the cabin. May spun around and smiled sheepishly at her Australian sounding friend and shrugged.

"Um…one am?"

* * *

Haha May woke up the entire girl portion of camp yelling at Drew. But what was Drew really doing in the girl's part of camp; you can think whatever you want. Sorry it took me so long to update but you know how school takes over your life. I think they invented to school so that kids could get tortured to the point of insanity….or maybe I'm just special….hmmm

Catch ya later,

HK


	16. Participation

_Otay I'm just glad that there is no school for the next four days. Praise the Lord! Whoo! I'm tired and I need some time to relax, now is the time and updating is the way so I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Later!_

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Participation_

* * *

"I told you it was a bad idea to wait until nearly one in the morning to call your mom, May. Now you're tired and sluggish!" Dawn scolded as she ran behind May and pushed her so that she kept up with the rest of the group. May was the only one exhausted, not from holding off her phone call but because she needed to calm herself after her small encounter with Drew the night before. He had her riled up enough to drive her drowsiness out of her.

"I'm fine…" May yawned, covering her mouth. Alex sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes feeling unconvinced.

"You're more slow then a Slaking, mate." She said wagging her finger in the brunette's face. May responded with another yawn as the five of them approached their first camp activity for the day. It was rather early, nearly seven in the morning but that didn't stop the camp horn from going off.

"Okay first camp experience is going to be a simple one: water pokemon." Rolyn explained as they approached a large cement building that had a picture of many different water pokemon on the door. Rolyn pushed through the double doors to reveal an indoor pool that already had water pokemon and their trainers swimming in it.

"Is this why we had to wear bathing suits?" May asked as she walked near the edge of the large pool. Marina nodded in her direction while humming a small yes in response.

"Get your pokemon out guys!" Dawn urged as she pulled a pokeball off her belt and tossed it into the air releasing an Empoleon. May stared at the pokemon with interest before Marina and Alex released their own pokemon. Marina released a Goldeen and Alex released a Tentacruel and a Cloyster. The three pokemon jumped in the water almost instantly and May reached for her own pokeballs and pulled out one to release her Wartortle.

"Wartortle!" It cried jumping into May's arms. She laughed lightly as the turtle pokemon snuggled up to her.

"Aw what an adorable Wartortle!" Dawn cooed leaning in for a closer look. Wartortle grinned bashfully and May chuckled while muttering a small thanks on their behalf.

"Rolyn, aren't you going to let out your pokemon before the counselor comes in?" Marina inquired. Rolyn smiled and nodded as she pulled three pokeballs off her belt. She tossed them into the air and out came a Milotic, Golduck and her close companion, Dragonite.

"Oh wow your pokemon are so cool Rolyn." May complimented as she watched Golduck do a triple flip into the water. Milotic did a perfect dive as did Dragonite. Wartortle soon followed not wanting to be left out.

"Thank you! Milotic was an adoption gift from Drew and Golduck was a birthday gift from Jason, speaking of which I'm turning sixteen in a week or so!" Rolyn squealed as she pulled off her t-shirt to show off her green and white spotted tankini.

"You know what that means? We get to plan her birthday party!" Marina added in excitement as she set down her towel and bag far from the pool.

Dawn was way ahead of everybody else and was already standing at the edge of the pool in her pink bikini. Alex pulled off her t-shirt to show off her black and purple striped tank bathing suit with match boy shorts before pushing Dawn into the pool.

"HEY!" The blunette cried as soon as she resurfaced. Alex shrugged and took a few steps back before doing a canon ball into the water making a nice splash that hit Marina who was standing close enough to get wet. She rolled her eyes and removed her clothes to show her blue one piece that had the sides cut out. She eased herself into the water unlike her friends who were now laughing.

"C'mon May we'll jump in together." Rolyn laughed lightly as she stood near the edge of the pool and reached her arm out to her friend. May nodded in agreement as she pulled off her shorts and her tank top to reveal her red bikini.

"Ooh red that's something new from the classic green, purple and pink clothing I've been seeing lately." Marina laughed as her Goldeen swam in circles around her in the pool. Rolyn, Alex and Dawn gave her blank stares knowing that she was referring to their favorite colors when it came to clothing choice.

"Anyways, on the count of three." Rolyn said as May grabbed onto her hand and they stood on the balls of their feet near the edge of the pool.

"Okay, one…two…"

"Three!"

Instead of jumping into the pool the two girls were shoved in causing a huge splash. Alex ducked under water and Marina and Dawn shielded their faces as they began to laugh. Once the two girls resurfaced they looked for the culprit who had caused their sudden jerk into the water.

"You said on the count of three." Drew said flicking his hair out of his face. Rolyn rolled her eyes and May huffed as she flushed with anger.

"We were just giving you an extra push." Jason added. Aden and Jimmy began to chuckle lightly and Paul rolled his eyes finding it rather juvenile.

"You no good jerks! Why can't you leave us alone!?" May exclaimed splashing some water at them.

"And why would we do that?" Drew countered. May glared at him and was about to retort when a loud whistle sounded from the top of the diving board that hung ten feet above the pool. May directed her attention to the top to see Misty standing there smiling with the whistle still between her lips. She was wearing a simple yellow one piece that tied around her neck and her ginger her was already wet and out of its side ponytail.

"Okay people this is a water pokemon activity so either get in the pool with your pokemon or get out!" Misty ordered, mostly towards the people who were talking outside the pool. Wartortle swam up to May and she had it stay close as everybody else got their pokemon together.

Drew and the others jumped into the pool causing a few splashes that aggravated May but she didn't care anymore. She was surprised to see the pokemon that had been released though. Aden had let out a Crawdaunt, Jimmy let out a Quagsire, Paul let out Sharpedo which most of the other students kept their distance from, Jason let out a Walrein and a Feraligatr and Drew had let out a Magikarp, Seadra and a Floatzel.

"Okay now that we seem to be ready…" Misty said as she enlarged six pokeballs. She smirked as she tossed them into the air and out popped six water pokemon. There was a Seel, a Starmie, Marill, Corsola, Politoed, and finally causing the biggest splash of them all, a huge Gyarados. May gasped at how big the dragon pokemon was. Misty jumped in after her pokemon and resurfaced sitting on Gyarados' head.

"That is amazing!" May said. Rolyn nodded in agreement.

"I bet you haven't seen a Gyarados as big as Misty's before. And I bet you'd under estimate the rest of her pokemon too. This girl is a gym leader and tough one too." Alex inserted in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't have to tell me about gym leaders." May sighed keeping in mind that because her father was such a challenge to beat that he became a frontier brain causing her to move to LaRousse.

"Oh yea that's right! Your dad is braining at the tower." Dawn laughed lightly. May smiled and nodded.

"Wait, your dad is the frontier brain at the battle tower?" Jason suddenly asked. May blinked in surprise before reluctantly nodding.

"Why should that matter to you!?" Rolyn inserted grabbing May's shoulders and nearly dunking the brunette under water just so she could get up in the dark haired boy's face.

"Don't worry about it boo." He said smirking at her. She made a face of disgust but her cheeks flushed nonetheless.

"Boo…?" May questioned tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"It's a term of affection, mate." Alex explained placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sorta like if you called someone honey or sweetheart."

"Oh I get it!" May said naively. "I never heard that before."

"That's because its Jewel region slang." Marina inserted. May quirked an eyebrow.

"Jason is from Peridot town in the Jewel region. I've been there on vacation once…they do use a lot of slang terms." Dawn said thoughtfully.

"Good job wasting a good two minutes trying to explain that to her." Drew commented sarcastically, generally towards Alex, Marina and Dawn but he intended for May to hear and once she had narrowed her eyes into a harsh glare, he smirked to himself in triumph.

Right at that moment the ten of them each got sprayed in the face by a water gun attack. It was the doing of Misty's Corsola, Starmie, and Marill. Misty was behind them still sitting on Gyarados' head and Dawn hid behind Paul because of how close the dragon pokemon was. He glared at her over his shoulder but didn't push her away or told her to move.

"If you people continue to disrupt my class I'll be sure to let Gyarados take care of you next time." Misty threatened pointing at each one of them. "Now, get your pokemon and let's go!"

* * *

"Ugh I hate some of these camp activities! Why do we need to know electrical pokemon tactics anyways!?" Dawn complained as she ran a brush through her electrified hair. "Ash isn't exactly the best instructor either."

It was nearly noon and the five girls were back at their cabin getting ready for their break period. They had gone through three standard activities as one group but after their break they would go to more specific activities. May, Rolyn and Dawn would be heading to coordinating which they had with Drew and Aden, and Alex would be going to battling which she had with Jason, Jimmy and Paul. Marina would be going to performing arts which she had been looking forward to the entire day.

"You're just complaining because his Pikachu got you good." Alex laughed as she pulled off her camp T-shirt to trade it in for a black t-shirt that had her name going across it in silver sparkles.

"Well at least it's finally break time! Two hours of just relaxing. I'm beat." Marina sighed as she plopped down into a bean gab chair.

"Don't you want lunch, cuz I am starving!" May said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"We might crash into Drew again though." Marina countered. May stuck out her tongue at the thought of seeing Drew again. He had been on her all morning and she thought she was going to have to kill herself if she saw him flick his green hair one more time.

"Speaking of the boy's I believe that little Miss Camp princess has a date with a certain boy named Jason…" Alex said in a sly manner. Rolyn froze where she stood in front of a mirror as she pulled her hair into a side ponytail.

"Oh yea, you sorta do have an obligation Rolyn." May said nodding in agreement. Rolyn groaned and stamped her foot.

"You don't want Marcus coming after you again, now do you?" Dawn questioned. Rolyn glared at her and stomped her way to the cabin door.

"You guys are evil!" She yelled as she exited the cabin to find Jason of course. Dawn and Alex glanced at each other and began to giggle uncontrollably although May stared after Rolyn with concern.

"Is she angry?" May asked. Marina shook her head as she picked up a magazine and began to flip through it.

"No she's a drama queen when it comes to Jason." Dawn sighed as she clipped back her bangs with yellow clips.

"I don't understand why those two don't just get together. Jason likes her; it's as plain as day and she's in denial." Marina sighed shaking her head.

"We can talk about Rolyn's love problems later. I'm more hungry then a Snorlax who just woke up from a year long nap. Let's go get us some food please!" Alex said as she made her way towards the door. May quickly followed for she was also hungry and Dawn and Marina went after.

* * *

_Yay I finished another chapter. Okay I was coming through, doing a little editting (this is the nineteen year old Rolyn by the way) and I saw this and I had to smack myself. I forget how old I was when I wrote this...or had that weird pen name...but whatever. I changed Jason's description when he's first introduced so...just carry on if you're reading this for the first time.! Pweez Review!_

_ . . .(and nineteen year old Rolyn)_


	17. Lunch

_Oh no it's me again…I hope you all have been waiting for this chapter because it's finally here. I couldn't get this done until like two weeks after I wrote it…I feel rather dumb but let me just get to the story and let your read._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: Lunch_

* * *

"I can't believe they actually had my favorite dish!" May exclaimed as she leaned over a steaming bowl of ramen. Alex laughed lightly as she twirled some of her noodles in her bowl. They, as in Alex Dawn and May had decided to eat ramen for lunch. Marina said she would catch up with them later and they had no clue as to where Rolyn was; Celebi help her in whatever Jason had her doing.

"Camp Pokemon Masters only has the best for the best." Dawn stated in a matter of fact tone. Alex rolled her eyes as Dawn smiled proudly and lifted her head.

"Then why are you here?" The tomboy asked as she pointed her fork at the blunette. Dawn gasped and narrowed her eyes into a glare at Alex. May couldn't help but laugh. Alex and Dawn's relationship was a personal show.

"Alex you are so mean to me!" Dawn exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away from the tomboy. Alex fake pouted and placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"Aw I say everything out of love." She cooed. Dawn huffed in response and May chuckled over her food.

"You guys are impossible." The brunette commented before taking in some of her food. She smiled in a satisfied manner; ramen always had that kind of effect on her.

"May!"

The brunette looked up to see a familiar face. The cute looking hazel eyed girl that she had went up against in the battles the night before. She smiled kindly as the girl known as Naomi approached her grinning widely, showing off her gap.

"Hi…Naomi was it?" May said smiling kindly at Naomi. Naomi smiled in return but her eyes did not match her expression. Alex was the only one to notice. She turned towards her soup while still eyeing Naomi warily.

"Yes, I'm so glad you remembered! I just wanted to say thank you for such a great battle! You were amazing." Naomi praised clamping her hands in front of her. She was wearing her camp T-shirt and on it was a Rattata, therefore making her from that cabin. "I also can't believe that you're friends with Alex, Dawn, Marina and the camp Princess!"

"Oh, you mean Rolyn? I live across the street from her." May explained bashfully as she waved off the younger girls comments. Naomi was about two years younger than May.

"Really!? That means you live across the street from Drew Hayden also! That is simply amazing! He is the most handsome coordinator I know!" Naomi gushed in a very excited fashion. May twitched in response to that comment; yes, Drew was rather attractive but once you got to know him for who he was….?

"Uh, yea I know him if that's what you're getting at." May said. Naomi's eyes sparkled and she narrowed them a bit as a large grin came across her face again.

"Do you like him?" She asked hesitantly not trying to lose her innocent appeal. May gasped and shook her head frantically.

"NO! No, no, no, no, NEVER!" May exclaimed standing to her feet. Naomi's eyebrows raised in surprise. She knew that this meant May felt some form of emotion towards Drew and this only made things easier for her. She was going to ruin May if it was the last thing she did.

"Oh…I get it! Well I'll see you later May! It's been a pleasure talking to you. Buh-bye!" She chimed as she skipped towards a burgundy haired girl cobalt eyed girl wearing an identical t-shirt to Naomi's and standing to the side was a white haired violet eyed girl who was wearing a pink backwards cap with pink sky goggles resting on them.

"Aw aren't the younger campers darling?" Dawn mused as she returned to eating her food. May smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yea, Naomi was really nice." She commented.

"I don't know mate. That girl seemed rather off to me." Alex commented leaning her cheek in the palm of her hand. Dawn waved her off in a nonchalant manner.

"You believe anyone whose normal is _off_." Dawn muttered. Alex narrowed her eyes into a glare and punch Dawn on her upper arm.

"Ooh, girl fight!" Someone said. The three of them looked in the direction of the voice to see Paul, Drew, Aden, and Jimmy. Dawn glared at them and Alex simply dismissed the comment. May glared specifically at Drew, even though it was Aden who had said the comment.

"Do you guys have anything better to do other than appear out of nowhere practically every hour on the hour?" May asked twisting her mouth into a scowl. Drew laughed lightly and took a seat next to her making her move over. Her face flushed at how close he was and she tried to keep her enraged demeanor from getting swept away by anxiousness.

"Well you see August, I don't know if the rules have been explained to you properly yet. Dragonite Cabin and Flygon Cabin are…"

"Rivals! Yea this has been explained." May inserted cutting him off completely Drew chuckled at her excitable behavior.

"It's not just based upon skill. It's also based upon, me and my sister and the way people act towards one another and since you have chosen to join the enemy cabin you have chosen the way we act towards you." Drew explained.

"Ugh Drew you sound like when we were playing Man Hunt when we were six!" Alex commented shaking her head at the green haired boy. Drew stuck his hand up in her face to silence her. She ignored it and returned to eating her lunch.

"He qualifies this as a battle. He hasn't left the arena yet." Aden commented in a low whisper so that only Alex could hear. She nodded in agreement and tried to stifle her laughter.

"Basically you've just proclaimed war now that the sides are even." Drew finished glaring over in Aden and Alex's direction. May's brow furrowed and she glared at him.

"I didn't proclaim anything but if it's a war you want! It's a war you'll get!" May said taking her now cooled ramen and turning the bowl over on top of Drew's head.

People gasped and time seemed to stop for a moment as May smirked triumphantly. Drew glared at her harshly before taking some noodles off of his head and throwing it into her face. Her laughter abruptly came to an end and in a matter of seconds she lunged on him and had him pinned under her on the floor. Drew flipped them over so that he had May pinned under him

"Hey! Get off!" Dawn said grabbing some noodles from her ramen and throwing them in Drew's direction. However she missed entirely and needed up hitting Paul on his shoulder. Jimmy chuckled as Dawn's eyes widened at the enraged expression.

"Food fight!" Jimmy called out. Soon enough food was flying everywhere. Aden and Alex ducked under a table avoiding the flying food but it was too late for Dawn who was whimpering as she tried to get some sushi out of her hair.

May and Drew continued to struggle on the floor completely oblivious to the many verities of food flying all over the camp cafeteria. Drew managed to get a hold of her wrists as she tried to claw at him and pinned them above her head as he straddled her hips. He smirked in a cocky manner and May glared at him harshly as her face flushed at the current position they were in.

"I hope Rolyn's having fun…wherever she is!" Alex exclaimed over the screams of the other campers as the food fight continued.

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling we're missing something really big and chaotic!?" Rolyn questioned as Jason gripped tightly onto her hand and paraded them around the camp.

"You're just weird." Jason responded pulling her in closer and wrapping his arm around her waist. She glared at him and stepped on his foot making him gasp and let go.

"Sorry _boo_." She laughed as she walked ahead of him.

* * *

_Ooh May started a food fight…well her and dawn but still! I wonder how this is going to get them in trouble. I guess I'll have to update and you'll have to review if you want to find out but first you have to review so press that button. Pweez Review!_

_V i V a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	18. Trouble

_I haven't updated this story in a while so I'm doing it right now, obviously. Well I guess I will just pick up where I left off which is what I always do…why do I keep stating the obvious I have no clue but I guess I'll just…update. Haha_

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Trouble_

* * *

"This is _totally _your fault." My said as she stood next to Drew. The two of them were in a straight line with Jimmy, Aden, Alex, Dawn, and Paul. The seven of them were the ones who had to take the blame for the horrible food fight that had the camp cafeteria covered from top to bottom in food of all kinds. Standing before the seven guilty teenagers was Misty, Ash, Soledad and Brock and the four camp counselors did not seem happy, except Ash who didn't seem to care all that much.

"How is this my fault September? _You're_ the one who pounced on me and covered me with ramen." He snapped at her as he narrowed his emerald green eyes into a glare. May huffed and rolled her eyes as she looked in the opposite direction.

"You are _all_ to blame for this mess. You all had a hand in participating." Soledad said, directing the statement at May and Drew who were turned away from each other.

"Nah! Aden and I were hiding under the table! We did not throw any food." Alex corrected raising one hand for emphasis. Soledad gave her a look that made her drop her hand instantly and pretend to be more interested with her black nail polish.

"_All_ of you are participating in some childish war that has been going on in this camp for only heaven knows how long." Misty said crossing her arms in an agitated fashion. Everybody lowered their gazes in a new found shame except Drew and May who were engaged in a glaring contest.

"Rolyn and Jason first started the war." Dawn inserted raising her pointer finger in a matter of fact notion. She received many incredulous looks from the people around her and she shrugged with an innocent look on her face. "What?"

"Snitch." Alex muttered rolling her eyes. Dawn tilted her head in confusion remaining oblivious to the fact that she had blamed someone else to get herself off the hook.

"I don't care who started this stupid little feud but it's absolutely upsetting! You're all acting like 5 year olds…especially you two, May and Drew." Misty said directing her gaze to the brunette and the green haired boy. They both gazed at Misty shocked.

"She's the crazed moron who throws ramen on people!" Drew said in defense for himself. May scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well Drew provokes me! He doesn't leave me alone and he purposely gets my name wrong just to get on my nerves." May snapped as she glared daggers at Drew.

"Sounds like the classic love-hate relationship to me." Brock inserted shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"NO WAY!" Drew and May yelled in unison as they turned their backs to one another.

"You two are so childish…" Paul muttered as he pulled a noodle out of his hair.

"You were in on this too though." Ash said in a knowing manner. His Pikachu nodded in agreement and Paul let out an agitated sigh as he darted his eyes somewhere else.

"You know what, I should take this to Mrs. Hayden and see how she feels about her son and his friends acting so irresponsibly, and wherever Rolyn is she and the rest of you girls are in the same amount of trouble because this whole thing is completely out of control. We can make this camp experience a good one or a bad one. Don't make me go to Mrs. Hayden _again_." Soledad said giving each one of them threatening looks.

"Punishment is always required in situations such as these," Misty began.

"Camp rules." Ash inserted cutting her off completely. She gave him a blank stare before continuing.

"Yes, anyways, your punishment is to clean the cafeteria and report back to your cabins. All of you are on lock down for the rest of the day…including Marina, Rolyn, and Jason. They may not be here but I feel like they need to understand that this is not something we're gonna put up with."

"Whatever." They chorused together.

"Cleaning supplies are in the closet so get to work." Brock said as him and Ash headed for the door.

"There are less savage ways of handling things." Misty added as she followed the two boys out. Soledad gave the group one last look before shaking her head and following her fellow counselors. "Now I have to go hunt for those other three."

"Marina should already be in the cabin and Jason and Rolyn should be together!" Dawn called after the four counselors. She got more incredulous looks and Alex slapped her upside the head. Paul glared at Alex as dawn rubbed her head and pouted.

"Let's just get to work please. I just want to get back to my cabin." Aden muttered as he went towards the cafeteria closet. Paul rolled his eyes before following.

"I have no clue how I got dragged into this." He growled as Aden handed him a mop. He also handed Dawn, Alex and May some sponges so that they could wipe down the tables and Jimmy went ahead on picking up the garbage while Drew mopped with Paul. Alex decided to gather up the plates and cutlery.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm on cabin lock down!? What did I do!?" Rolyn screeched as Soledad and Misty dragged her by both arms to her cabin. Brock and Ash had just taken Jason in the opposite direction and Rolyn could still hear Jason's laughter as she struggled against getting dragged all the way there.

"A little birdie told me that you have been keeping that war between Flygon cabin and Dragonite cabin alive for the past few summers." Soledad said.

"Dawn…" Rolyn growled as she made a mental not to get that blue haired snitch later.

"You guys have been going from one fight to the next and to show our annoyance you are on lockdown and we are going to tell your mother." Misty informed as they came up to Dragonite cabin. Marina was just stepping out when they arrived.

"NO! Please don't tell my mom! I will be grounded from a month and my birthday is in a few weeks!" Rolyn exclaimed in protest as they dragged her up the stairs and into the cabin. Misty grabbed Marina as well and pulled her in as well.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Marina questioned.

"You are on cabin lock down. Enjoy!" Soledad said before both she and Misty slammed the door to the cabin shut as they left. Both Marina and Rolyn knew what would happen if the exited the cabin. A silent alarm should go off and then they would be suspended from all camp activities for a week.

"Rolyn! What did you do!?" Marina exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Rolyn. The ebony haired girl shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head.

"I don't know!"

* * *

"It's a hard knock life for us, it's a hard knock life for us….uh….Alex do you know the next part of that song?" Dawn asked as she rubbed down another table. Alex glowered at the blunette before her eye started twitching in agitation.

"I don't know Dawn, but that shouldn't stop you from repeating that one line of the song over and over and OVER!" Alex said as she began to scrub a table more vigorously. Dawn blinked before shrugging and returning to her work, all the while humming that one line of the song over and over and over…

"I think it's a good way to pass the time and keep us entertained." May said as she dipped her sponge into the bucket of soupy, dirty water at her feet.

"Only you would think to brunette." Drew said as he mopped the area around her feet. May lifted one foot to dodge getting the mop on her. She was wearing flip flops.

"Well I'm just looking on the bright side. Sue me." She retorted as she narrowed her eyes at him. He rolled his eyes at her before smirking.

"The bright side of a situation that we wouldn't be in if you had more than five brain cells." He shot back. May growled but didn't slap him upside the head the way she wanted to. She had gotten herself in enough trouble for today. Drew's murder could wait until another day.

* * *

_Do you think that lock down and cleaning will help them learn their lesson? How about no. Things just get worse…or better, your choice, from this point on. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I tried and hopefully I succeeded. Do what ya gotta do and Pweez review_

_LaTaH PpLs_

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	19. Weekend

_This is a long and well over due update and luckily the entire Northeast got slapped in the face by a snow storm so I'm stuck in the house with no school. Obviously that means I'm going to update so everybody be really happy! I prayed that this would happen. (I didn't finish my homework ;P)_

_LE_

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen: Weekend_

* * *

"You guys are simply impossible! You got mw on cabin lock down over your stupid little arguments!? I mean really! Now mom is gonna be all over my case." Rolyn ranted as the car continued to take them away from camp. It was finally the weekend which meant all the campers were to go home for a break and relax a bit at home before training nd camp activities started back up on Monday.

"It wasn't my fault! Maybe if _Drew_ would just get off my case I wouldn't have snapped." May responded in defense for herself. Rolyn rolled her eyes as she continued to glare with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Please, if you had some self control like a normal person you wouldn't have snapped. Celebi knows you're a mental case waiting to be taken away." Drew retorted sharply as he copied his sisters actions by crossing his arms and glaring at the brunette. May felt alone at this point with both of them glaring at her.

"I so do have self control and it's those mean remarks that make me lose it!" May snapped. Rolyn let out a frustrated growl and turned her attention towards the window.

"I can't believe how immature the two of you are…it's so annoying." She commented in a low tone. Both May and Drew turned their gaze on the ebony haired girl who just continued to stare out the window with a calm expression on her face.

"Immature? You're the one that turns into a rabid Charzard just at the mention of Jason's name!" Drew pointed out. Rolyn's left eye twitched as she held back her urge to lash out at her brother. There was no use in proving his point so she just let out a frustrated grumble and waved him off.

"That's an entirely different situation. May is my friend so you're gonna have to deal with seeing a lot of her," Rolyn said giving Drew a stern look. He rolled his eyes and turned away from me. "May, Drew is my brother so you are bound to see a lot of him too. Either get along or the both of you can just go on without me because I'm not getting in the middle of your crap! I'd rather go on a shopping trip with dawn and offer to pay for everything."

May glanced at Rolyn to see that she was completely serious. She also glanced at Drew who was still turned towards his own window, his green eyes were narrowed into a death glare that he aimed at nothing. She let out a exasperated sigh and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She didn't want to risk losing her friend over something as dumb as her annoying brother.

"Fine…I'll try to not be as crazy and I won't lash out…as much." May muttered starring into her lap shamefully. Rolyn's mouth curved up into a smile as she wrapped an arm around May's shoulder as a thank you. Drew glanced at them and flicked his hair.

"I'll put in an attempt to be less rude on two condition." Drew said as a smirk came to his lips. May's small smile fell and Rolyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are these condition?" Rolyn asked cocking her head to the side in mock curiosity. Drew's smirk grew as he shot his eyes to May and back to Rolyn.

"You, sister dearest, have to try and get over you're hate for Jason and say nice things to him for one week straight; basically I'm asking you to flirt with him." Drew said. Rolyn's eyes widened and May winced as she began to slap her head over and over.

"Drew why would you make that a condition!? Why don't you just chop off my hand!" Rolyn retorted as she glared daggers at the green haired boy.

"Because wonderful sibling of mine, I know how much torture this will put you through…Do you want me to lighten up with the rude nature or not?" Drew questioned. Rolyn pouted and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Of course he would come up with the perfect way to torture her.

"Fine…what's the other condition?" Rolyn grumbled as she lowered her head in defeat. Drew chuckled to himself as his eyes landed on May who had a bad feeling about what he was going to say next.

"Well as you know, fangirls can be such a pain for me and I don't think they get it when I tell them to leave me alone…so if someone else did for me, I'm sure things would be a lot less stressful for me and I wouldn't be as rude all the time." Drew explained waving his hand in a nonchalant manner. Rolyn furrowed her brow and May twisted her face in confusion.

"You want me to be your watch dog!?" May exclaimed. Drew chuckled at her reaction and Rolyn placed a hand on her shoulder, silently instructing her to calm down. May took in a deep breath of air but her muscles remained tense.

"I wouldn't put it in those terms, but since this is you; yes I need you to be my watch dog until I say otherwise." Drew said as he flicked his hair out of his face, only for it to fall back into place. May clenched her fists and opened her mouth to deny the condition but Rolyn beat her to it.

"Done." Rolyn said quickly with a bright smile. Drew returned the smile but his was more conniving. May looked towards Rolyn shocked at what she had just gotten her into.

* * *

"I _cannot_ believe you agreed for me to fend off crazy fanatic morons for the grass haired jerk!" May complained as she paced back and forth in Rolyn's room. It was fairly larger, much bigger than her own across the street and one wall of the room was entirely made of windows and curved out like a balcony.

Rolyn sat on her bed and watched as the brunette paced all around her room. Her fists were clenched and a scowl remained permanently on her face. Rolyn let out an agitated sigh and rolled her eyes at the way her friend was over reacting. Rolyn had offered for May to stay the night and her parents were not hesitant to agree; they were just across the street.

"Please May, this could finally change things and also you are not the only one suffering here! I have to…" Rolyn cringed as an unpleasant shiver ran up her spine. "I have to _flirt_ with the spawn of the devil…"

"Oh c'mon Rolyn! Jason is not as bad as Drew! He actually acts like her likes and doesn't insult you!" May retorted sharply. Rolyn shook her head at the brunette.

"No Jason is just teasing me in his own special way. When I was six and Jason came over to play with Drew I thought he was cute and drew told him and he hasn't let it go! He's been using it against me to this very day! I'm fourteen, soon to be fifteen in less than two weeks now so that means he's been using it against me for eight years! Eight years!"Rolyn ranted as she clawed at her own cheeks in a crazy manner. May gave her a strange look and she coughed off her weird behavior before placing her hands in her lap.

"Um…okay Rolyn I get it…no need to go crazy on me." May commented as she took a few steps away from Rolyn. Rolyn rolled her eyes and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, after you have been around Jason long enough, you tend to go a little insane." Rolyn laughed. May smiled at her and out of nowhere a Masquerain flew into the room and began to circle Rolyn's head. May tilted her head in confusion as she watched the pokemon play around while Rolyn giggled lightly.

"Is that Masquerain yours?" May inquired gesturing towards the pokemon who had landed on Rolyn's head. Rolyn continued to laugh while shaking her head no making the pokemon fly away from her and towards May.

"He's Drew's. This is one of his less arrogant pokemon." Rolyn explained as Masquerain landed on May's head and chimed its name. May laughed while looking up at the pokemon.

"Aw, what a sweetie." May commented as Masquerain circled her head. Rolyn nodded before the pokemon quickly flew out an open window and into the backyard. May smiled lightly at its leave. "So Drew's pokemon are arrogant?"

"Only a few of them. They took upon his attitude I guess." Rolyn muttered rolling her eyes. "They are all extremely strong but I believe the less arrogant one's are the strongest."

"I agree." May said pointing her nose up into the air. There was a small moment of silence before the two of them busted out into laughter.

"I've never spoken about my brother to a friend so much…its weird." Rolyn laughed as her large grin withered down to a small smile. May's grin completely vanished as she gave her friend a strange look.

"Yea well there's a lot to complain about." May huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Rolyn chuckled at how naïve she was acting.

"Really May? I just think you're being childish…sure Drew is a jerk but he has his reasons. I've seen what it's like to have an overload to the point that you just can't take it anymore. Drew has gone through that so many times that I'm proud that all he does is act rude." Rolyn said fiddling with her fingers.

"T-There's no reason for him to be a jerk…especially to someone he barely knows." May commented.

"Show some sympathy for the guy. He's expected to do so much and the amazing part is that he gets it done. May, I know it's not easy to deal with Drew's crap, but what I said in the car has so much behind it. When Drew first spoke about you he had this look in his eyes. I know this shouldn't be coming from me but I believe he just likes being around you and wants to be your friend."

"Are you saying I should give him a chance or something?" May questioned flatly. Rolyn shrugged her shoulders in an unsure manner.

"I'm just saying that Drew is more than meets the eye…and ear." Rolyn laughed lightly. May contemplated over this for a moment, staring at her hands. There really was no excuse for being mean and rude but if Rolyn said that there was something good about this guy, she was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

_Ugh I feel like this is just some filler chapter. Well it sorta is…meh at least I got it done. Yay me for getting something done for once. I really should get to tha French homework…then again the teacher already doesn't like me so what's the point? Haha just Pweez Review._

_L i V i N g E t E r N i T y . . ._


	20. Singing

_Oh it's been a while and luckily its spring break and I just finished my biology work (thank God) I'm sorry for the long wait, I've just been really busy but school ends soon so just hold on there for about two months. It may seem long but to me it couldn't come any faster._

_This chapter is dedicated to Sasuke's Rage_

_LE_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: Singing_

* * *

"_I can feel you all around, thickening the air I'm breathing, holding onto what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's healing!" _May and Rolyn sang together. It was late, being two in the morning, but the two of them were making the best of their last weekend of freedom by singing along to different songs that came from Rolyn's pokedex.

May was currently standing in the center of Rolyn's canopy bed playing air guitar as she thrashed her head in random directions throwing her hair all over the place. Rolyn was standing on her vanity stool with one leg propped up on the vanity itself as she pretended to play the drums and thrashed her head back and forth.

Once the song had faded may busted out into a fit of laughter as she fell back into the bed, bouncing a few times. Rolyn laughed along with her as she jumped down from off the vanity stool to join May over on the bed. They had just gotten dressed in their pajamas which consisted of a teal silk night dress for Rolyn and red halter top with matching shorts for May. On the back of May's shorts were black hand prints that looked burned into the fabric.

"Yo May, what's up with the shorts?" Rolyn laughed as she rolled over onto her stomach. May, stupidly, tried to look over her shoulder as her shorts and laughed when she noticed what Rolyn was trying to point out to her.

"It was a gift from my grandmother." May chuckled nervously. St this Rolyn erupted into roaring laughter once again, inducing small cramps to her sides as it became hard to breath.

"Your grandmother has awesome taste." Rolyn managed to get out as she gasped for air. May glanced at her shorts again before shrugging and giving a small laugh herself. "Is that supposed to explain something about your character?"

May smiled innocently and slid off the bed and onto her feet. She straightened her halter top by pulling it up a bit. She turned to Rolyn who was still trying to suppress laughter and failing horribly.

"Hey, where's that bathroom in this place?" May questioned almost sounding as if she were going to laugh as well. Rolyn looked really deranged when she was trying to suppress laughter.

"D-Down the hall, four doors down from Drew's room." Rolyn stuttered as she pulled her legs in and began to roll around in her bed, all the while letting out small giggles of amusement. That girl was very easy to amuse at May's expense.

"Gotcha." May sighed as she slipped out of the heiress's room. She looked down both ends of the hall to see the only things illuminating it were small fake candles that were dimmed from earlier. She skipped down the hall humming _All Around Me_ as she passed the large double doors that were labeled with Drew's full name: Andrew.

May accidently passed the bathroom, counting the amount of doors wrong and once she finally found the bathroom which was nearly as big as her old room back home in Petalburg, she did what she had to do and quickly left to return to Rolyn's room. As she was about to pass Drew's room once again, Masquerain came flying out nearly hitting her with the door. It was surprising that the pokemon could even open a door.

"Hey Masquerain." May laughed as it flew circles around my head. It chirped its name a few times, all the while grinning at the brunette haired girl. May watched it for a while before it flew back into Drew's room still chirping. May hesitantly peaked her head inside the room and looked around to see that nobody was inside. The king sized bed was empty and the lights were on.

Masquerain flew around randomly a few times before perching itself on a guitar that was propped up against the bed. May's eyes sparkled a bit considering she loved playing guitar due to the fact that her mother had been teaching her for a while, thus making her pretty good at handling the instrument.

"Hmm…he wouldn't mind…" May muttered to herself as she slipped into the room, easing the door shut behind her. She made her way over towards the bed and snatched up the guitar before sitting herself down on the edge with the guitar in her lap.

She looked around carefully one last time before letting out a sigh and strumming the guitar a few times. Masquerain perched itself on her head as she slowly began to sing.

"_It was all so crystal clear; words like music in my ear. We had it going on, but something's wrong; something's changed. Cuz when I'm with you these days, I feel a million miles away; connections not so strong, what's going on, what's going on?" _May glanced up again just out of paranoia but then continued singing.

"_Cuz every time I try to talk to you, I end up feeling so confused, like you can't hear a word I'm saying. When I'm trying to be close to you, I'm having trouble getting through. I can't stand it; it's so tragic; I feel static between us."_ She finished with a small bittersweet smile. Masquerain began to chirp crazily while circling May's head once again and she took this as sign to keep singing and playing.

"Okay, okay…let me think." May laughed as she glanced down at the black guitar resting in her lap. Masquerain calmed down and retook its perch on her head waiting for another song. After thinking it through for a few seconds May finally thought of another song.

"_A dozen roses arrive, what a perfect surprise. You greet me with a kiss. I could get used to this. You think I look the best, when my hair is a mess. I can't believe that you exist. I could get used to this. Cuz you know you're too good to be true…I must have done something good to meet you…"_ May smiled to herself as she thought about the words to the song before continuing, not paying attention to the fact that the door to the room had opened.

"_Cuz you wrote my name all across your head. When I freak you understand. There is not a thing you miss and I could get used to this. I'm feeling it coming over me; with you it all comes naturally. I lost the reflex to resist and I could get used to this." _May laughed lightly as Masquerain chirped happily in her ear. He obviously liked her singing.

"Aw, you liked that?" May asked bashfully as she placed her hands over the still humming strings so that they would go quiet. Masquerain continued to applaud her in its own special way and May couldn't help but beam proudly. "I could sing more if you'd like?"

"No I think you sang quite enough."

May's head snapped up and towards the doors to see Drew leaning against his closed doors in a towel. His hair was one shade of green darker due to the fact that it was dripping wet and May took in a deep breath as she tried to hide her embarrassment that would have been apparent through the blush that was creeping towards her cheeks.

"Uh…h-hey Drew." May stammered as she put on a forced smile. Masquerain flew from her and perched itself on Drew's shoulder.

"Yea the kind greeting won't get past my inquiry as to why you are in my room at nearly two thirty in the morning." Drew deadpanned. May laughed nervously as he made his way from the door and towards another pair of double doors on the opposite wall.

"Um well…bathroom…Masquerain…guitar…" She stuttered nervously as she tried to keep her gaze anywhere but his half naked body. Drew chuckled sarcastically as he exited what may guessed was his closet with some pajama pants.

"Can I get that in complete sentences?" He asked throwing her a challenging look. May couldn't help but think that the expression made him seem all the more attractive, but this was Drew she was talking about; nothing has changed about his character.

"I was on my way to the bathroom and Masquerain led me here and I love playing guitar so when I noticed you had one I started playing and singing for him." May said in one breath as she pulled at her brunette hair nervously. He paused in front of her and glanced at Masquerain who smiled innocently.

Drew rolled his eyes before looking towards May once again, fully taking her in, instead of sparing her a glance. She internally squirmed there awkwardly under his scrutinizing gaze and he slowly cracked a smirk. Oh he was going to make her squirm…

"I wonder if Masquerain had any ulterior motives considering it knew I was in the shower." Drew pointed out. May shot a look towards Masquerain who made a beeline for a window; pushing through it quickly, it was out of sight in seconds.

"I just think he likes me…he is a sweet pokemon after all." May commented with a nervous laugh. Drew gave her a sarcastic smile in return for her naïve interpretation of the matter.

"Of course…" He breathed taking a step towards her. May anxiously crossed her legs and tried to avoid letting her eyes travel; she kept them focused on his face which didn't do her any good as she took in the fact that he was giving her a suggestive smirk and his eyes had a mischievous gleam to them. "But still I can't help but feel like this was an open invitation."

May's breath hitched in her throat as she leaned back into the bed due to the fact that he was leaning over her and she was not going to risk the close proximity. She brought her arms in close to her sides as he placed an arm on either side of her.

"What do you think September? I believe this is an opportunity I can't pass up." He said in a teasing tone. May's brow furrowed as her cheeks flushed scarlet.

"I guess you'll just have to restrain yourself." She retorted. He quirked an eyebrow at her, slightly caught off guard by her response, but shrugged it off and pushed himself away from her. May quickly took her new found freedom and rushed towards the door. "By the way your guitar needs tuning." She commented before running out paying no mind to the playful smirk etched across the green haired boy's face.

She ran straight into olyn's room, slamming and locking the door behind her making the ebony haired girl jump out of her sleep. May didn't know she was gone long enough for Rolyn to fit in a nap. Rolyn glanced at her frantic friend who was leaning against the door with a hand clenching her chest where her heart was beating wildly. She quirked an eyebrow as she flipped over onto her stomach and cocked her head to the side questionably.

"I have one question..." Rolyn began. May lifted her eyes to meet her friends and nodded, silently telling her to continue. "Is it Drew related?"

"Uh huh..." May breathed nervously. Rolyn nodded an affirming nod before flipping over onto her back again.

"I don't even wanna know...goodnight."

* * *

_Well I'll just leave it there for now. Yea I sorta made Drew a flirt towards the end because who doesn't like a green haired flirt? Haha I hope that will suffice for now. Until next time just drop me a review._

_Living Eternity_


	21. Agreement

_Yup, I changed my pen name once again, in case none of ya'll noticed. I hope this one sticks because I can't sit still for long, I can't pay attention for long and I can't keep a pen name for long but this ain't about me, it's about this wonderful story that I feel obligated to updating once again. Thanks for reading._

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty One: Agreement_

* * *

"Okay I was thinking, black halter top with white skinny jeans with matching pearl accessories, or red off the shoulder with purple tank and purple skinny jeans." Rolyn said as she pointed to each outfit, which was laid out on her bed. May had been already dressed in a red halter dress that ended just above her knee and her brunette hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Rolyn…just choose one. I'm starving." May groaned as she doubled over while gripping her stomach that growled on cue. Rolyn glanced at her friend from over her shoulder and let out an exasperated sigh. She shut her eyes and pointed to each outfit a sequence of times before stopping on the first one.

"Black halter it is." She sighed with a shrug. She snatched up the clothes and went towards another door that led to her private bathroom. May's head tilted to the side in confusion. If she had her own bathroom, why did she send may all the way down the hall only to be lured into Drew's room and being caught touching his stuff.

She reminded herself to ask about that later. Right now her hunger was dominating her thoughts right now so she had no effort to put towards being suspicious. May had to stand there, anxious for food, for a good hour before Rolyn came out the bathroom fully with a bright smile on her face. Her hair was pulled into to low ponytails that bobbed as she walked.

"Well then, shall we get breakfast? I'm sure you're ready to explode." Rolyn laughed as she passed May to head to the door. May smiled brightly at the mention of food and quickly followed her friend out the door, down the hall and then down the back staircase that led straight into the kitchen.

The smell of all sorts of breakfast goods practically slapped May and the face and her smile turned into a full out grin when she noticed all the already prepared food lined along the buffet that was against one of the kitchen walls. A young girl, in her early twenties was working at the stove wearing a chef's uniform and once she was aware of Rolyn and May's arrival she turned and bowed.

"Miss Hayden and Miss Maple. Good morning!" She greeted with a kind smile. Rolyn smiled back and returned the greeting as she took a plate from the end of the buffet and handed it to May who was so focused on the food that she didn't realize someone was speaking to her. "I believe that breakfast out in the rose gardens would be a good idea." The young chef suggested.

"Why?" Rolyn inquired finding the suggestion a bit too suspicious. The Chef, also known as Sandy smiled coyly and shrugged. "I think we'll just eat in the dining room."

"No! Rolyn I've never eaten in a garden before! Well…I have but things did not end very well." May commented with a sheepish smile. Rolyn pursed her lips as she piled the last piece of food that she wanted on her plate and shrugged. May squealed excitedly before sticking a piece of bacon in her mouth.

Rolyn lead May through the back door and onto the patio where she continued down a stone path into the garden where tall bushes arched and acted as a tunnel, shielding them from the sun until May could see an open area ahead. As they approached the area May could see tall round tables surrounded by chairs that you would have to climb into.

As they entered the open area, may gasped and a piece of bacon fell from her pants. She paused taking in her surroundings. It was a spot where three other bush tunnels met and the ground was intricately designed cobble stones. Surrounding then entire spot were many types of flowers but the tallest and most abundant flowers were vibrant roses of ever color.

"May?" Rolyn questioned from her seat that she climbed into. May pulled herself from her stupor and smiled sheepishly before joining her friend at the table so that they could proceed in having breakfast together. "I was thinking we could go shopping or something, Dawn offered the idea for us to meet up with her and Alex; just to get out the house." Rolyn offered before taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we could get some training in?" May asked hopefully. Rolyn smiled and nodded in agreement to the idea considering she could not remember the last time she actually put a lot of effort into her training which would be considered a shame…in her brother's eyes.

"Why was I not invited to the tea party?" A voice mused. The two girls looked towards the bush tunnel that was opposite to the one they came in to see none other than Drew with that classic smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Rolyn smiled in a knowing manner and May quickly turned her eyes to her food.

"What's up grass head?" Rolyn questioned as she twisted in her chair to face him. He shrugged as he approached the two, hands shoved into his pockets and a specific look in his eye that said he was up to something. He took a seat between Rolyn and May who were sitting across from each other and the brunette turned her head in the opposite direction. He smirked inwardly upon noticing this.

"Good morning _May_." He said putting unnecessary emphasis on her name. She lifted her head to flash him a quick smile before lowering her gaze to her food again. What had occurred just the night before had her flustered and this did not go unnoticed by Rolyn who furrowed her brow in suspicion.

"What did you do to May?" She asked turning narrowed eyes on the green haired boy. He furrowed his brow in confusion; however the forced coy smile on his face gave him away entirely only raising more suspicion.

"Nothing!" May responded quickly. Both Hayden children turned to her to see her eyes darting between them and a small hint of panic etched on her face. She laughed sheepishly before shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing happened…He didn't do anything. I'm fine."

"I beg to differ, crazy." Rolyn retorted quirking an eyebrow at her brunette friend. May forced a smile as she returned to her food, ignoring the fact that Rolyn referred to her as crazy. Drew smirked inwardly as he glanced at her, keeping her head low to hide the small blush that was working its way across her cheeks.

"Oh yea…Rolyn you have a visitor." Drew said changing the topic of the conversation, not only for May's sake but his own. Rolyn didn't need to know just how Drew was handling the whole "lightening up on the insults" situation. Rolyn lifted her head from her food and cocked it to the side.

"Who? I thought we were meeting Dawn and Alex at the mall." She muttered under her breath. Drew chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes in an amused manner. Rolyn still stared at him confused.

"I said _visitor_, as in the singular, as in not Dawn and Alex." He corrected. Rolyn gave him a blank stare due to the fact that he was explaining it to her as though she were a child just getting on "Hooked on Phonics".

"Just tell me who it is before I slap you upside the head." Rolyn deadpanned. Drew chuckled again and May couldn't help but laugh at the fact that there was someone sneaking up behind the ebony haired girl.

"I've always liked my girls violent." Jason said dangling a rose in front of her face. The only strange aspect was that the rose was colored to that the petals were green before fading into black at the end of each petal. May smiled inwardly finding the gesture sweet and the rose beautiful. Drew threw a quick glare his friend's way due to the fact that it was his thing and he probably got that rose from Roselia who was wandering around the gardens.

"I knew something was off!" Rolyn exclaimed hitting her legs with her fists. May couldn't help but laugh openly and Drew smirked as he leaned back into his seat. Rolyn snatched the rose from Jason's hand and examined it, lowering her head to hide her small smile.

"Aw, is that your way of saying you missed me?" Jason coaxed as he took the other seat that was between May and Rolyn. The brown eyed girl opened her mouth to retort rudely, but Drew coughed, sending her a reminder of their deal that was made just the day before. May gave her friend a sympathetic look and Rolyn let out a sigh.

"Of course." She said sarcastically. To here sarcasm was seen as flirting so she was not breaking the boundaries of the deal made so May was still exempt from any ridicule and Drew was not going to get a lashing any time soon from the brunettes fiery attitude.

"So what are we doing today?" Jason asked as he nonchalantly leaned back in his chair. Rolyn choked on a laugh.

"Well _May and I_ are going to the mall and then we're going to the park to train, but you and Drew are free to do whatever you please." Rolyn said with a proud smile. May couched out a laugh trying not to make it obvious and Rolyn gave her a smile.

"Good, we'll go with you." Drew offered with a smirk. Rolyn raised a finger shaking her head in disagreement.

"I don't think you want to do that. Dawn is going to accompany us on this shopping trip so unless you want to have to deal with her shopping rage, I suggest you sit this one out." Rolyn said in a matter of fact manner. May swallowed in fear for herself considering she had never dealt with anybody with shopping rage before.

"Oh no, there is no way I am going if Dawn is." Jason said, his eyes wide with fear. May's lips pressed together as she began to panic. If people would avoid the mall just because Dawn was going to be there, how would she handle it?

"Well then, it's settled." Rolyn laughed jumping down from her seat and grabbing her plate as she did so. "We'll be on our way now. C'mon May." She said as she headed for the bush tunnel that they had come in. May jumped down from her seat as well, taking her plate with her but she paused and turned to Drew.

"Is shopping with Dawn really that bad?" She asked quietly. Drew glanced at Jason who shrugged before leaning down towards the brunette, breaking all personal boundaries as he came close to her ear.

"Let's just say…we'll keep you in our prayers." He whispered into her ear. She pouted as a small shiver traveled down her spine and Drew pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"May!? Come on!" Rolyn called from in the tunnel. The brunette glanced at Drew one last time before jogging to catch up with her friend who was waiting on her. She could hear someone whistling the death march behind her and she swallowed nervously.

* * *

"N-Never again…" May breathed as she stiffly walked between Alex and Rolyn as they made their way from the mall to the park. The violet haired girl decided to join them in training due to the fact that Dawn was being taken home her mother who had gotten a phone call from mall security due to the fact that she got into a fight with another shopaholic that wanted the same pair of jeans she did.

"Its okay mate…you get used to it." Alex commented as she gave May a friendly slap on the shoulder. May stumbled forward still in the initial show of going on a shopping trip with Dawn. All their belongings which was only a fraction of what Dawn bought, was taken back home by Rolyn's driver so all they had were their pokemon.

"I don't think anyone could ever get used to that." May commented shaking her head. Alex laughed openly shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

"I'm still trying to get used to it." Rolyn laughed as they entered the park with her leading the way. Not that far off May could see kids playing on a jungle gym and trash robots cleaning up the area. However there was something that broke the tranquil feel of a simple stroll in the park and that was the scream of multiple girls that were crowding around one specific area.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rolyn muttered as she narrowed her eyes. They slowly approached the crowd of many screaming and excitable girls only to see Jason pulling himself from the crowd with an annoyed look on his face. Upon noticing the three girls he smiled thankfully.

"Well ey there Jason, what's going on?" Alex asked as she gestured towards the growing mob of girls. Jason let out an exasperated sigh as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What else do you think? Fangirls…" he muttered shaking his head in disgust. Rolyn gasped dramatically and clamped a hand on her mouth.

"You mean Drew is in there!?" She asked. Jason simply nodded and she gasped again before a smile came across her lips as she slowly turned to May who gave her a confused look in return due to the fact that she had no idea why she was being looked at in such a strange manner.

"What?" The brunette questioned carelessly shrugging her shoulders. Rolyn's smile turned into a smirk as she clamped her hands down on May's shoulders and faced her towards the mob of hormone crazed girls.

"It is _your_ job to save him May!" She exclaimed with horrible acting skills. Alex and Jason exchanged strange looks as May's eyes widened. "Remember the deal?" She muttered. May slumped her shoulders upon the reminder of the deal and Rolyn pushed her initiating the first few steps.

May took in a deep breath before heading into the mob of girls, getting pushed back as she made her way through. She growled as she got on her hands and knees, crawling between a few girls legs so she could reach the center of the mob where all the attention was.

Deciding that she knew she couldn't miss this, Rolyn smirked and headed towards the mob of fangirls, instructing Jason and Alex to follow. Instead of pushing her way through, she shot a few glares and upon seeing the princess who they knew to respect if they wanted brownie points with Drew, they moved aside letting the three through.

May finally reached Drew who looked slightly flustered, but not panicked. May thought that he might be with girls coming at him from every direction. On her way to him, May could have sworn she saw Naomi from camp. She jumped to her feet next to Drew and upon seeing her he shot her a pleading look, silently begging for help.

May yelled at a few girls either screaming "Back off" or "Go do something productive with your life" all she got in response was a few glares and a few pushes and shoves. Finding that her efforts were all in vain, a drastic idea came to mind and she swallowed upon considering it.

"Help me!" Drew ordered.

"I am! Just trust me!" May said just as Rolyn, Alex and Jason had made their way to the front of the spectacle.

May grabbed Drew by his shoulders causing his brow to furrow in confusion. Before he could ask for an explanation, May's lips crashed down onto his in a bruising kiss. Drew's body tensed as May kept her eyes shut making the kiss as convincing as she could, which wasn't very hard. Multiple gasps could be heard and a scream of pain and terror also worked its way in there too, drowning out Rolyn's scream of excitement as she cheered May on.

Drew finally relax and started to return the kiss to the dismay of many of the surrounding girl's and taking things a bit further he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into him causing a small moan to move from her mouth into his as their tongues engaged into a small battle. Upon seeing the kiss get more passionate Rolyn clapped and laughed and the fangirl standing next o her passed out.

Questions began to rise among the girls and they all were frantic and distressed questions such as "Who is she?", "Isn't she the new girl?", "Why is she kissing _my_ Drew?" and the most common one was "WHY HER and NOT ME!?"

Alex chocked on her laugh as she brought a hand to her mouth in shock and Jason smirked while glancing at the ecstatic Rolyn who was becoming giddy with excitement. The girls began to disperse, not wanting to witness the love of their life swap spit with another girl so son enough Jason, Rolyn and Alex were the only one' who were left, however, Drew and May who were unaware of their surroundings continued on.

Somehow the kiss had elevated to May being dipped back a bit as they hungrily ravaged one another's mouth. Alex glanced at Rolyn who cough lowly, still not catching their attention so she gave a louder more obvious fake cough and the two reluctantly pulled away, taking in a gasp of air as they did so.

Panting for air their eyes remained locked and Rolyn, Jason and Alex stood off to the side, remaining quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment. Drew's face was emotionless for a moment as his cheeks flush scarlet and he kept her dipped. After a moment a smirk began to tug at the corners of his mouth and May's already scarlet cheeks deepened to a vibrant crimson.

"Uh…I thought that it would…be the best way to get rid of them….so yea." May panted out trying to catch her breath. Drew simply nodded, still smirking at her and not breaking their eye contact. "It was…a spur of the moment thing." She continued to explain. He nodded again not moving from their current position. "I think I'm gonna go now." She muttered. He nodded a third time before letting her go.

May straightened her shirt and gave him an awkward half smile as she turned on her heel to join her two friends who were both grinning. Jason passed her with a smirk on his face as he went to go join Drew who was smirking himself as he brought a hand up to touch his lips, his cheeks still flushed. As May made a quick walk over to her friends, she began to scold herself in her mind.

"May?" Drew called. She snapped her head around to look over her shoulder at him to see that his smirk was replaced with a smile. Although his smirk was very attractive, seeing him smile in such a manner made her heart drop into her stomach. "Thanks." He said with a nod.

"You're welcome…" She managed to get out with a nod and smile of her own. As she turned away she let out a deep breath as she brought a hand up to her lips. She smiled against her fingers as she ran towards Alex and Rolyn who were waiting on her.

* * *

_I hope ya'll enjoyed that. I try so please drop mea review and tell em what you think. I'd love to know. Getting reviews encourages me. It was a fun chapter to write so I hope it was just as fun to read. I was laughing at the end and I'm the one that wrote it. Haha._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	22. Alakazam

_Oh happy day! School is out which officially makes me a junior and gives me the opportunity to update without worrying about staying up too late or getting my homework done later on. I can't believe how fast the school year had moved. It was kind of shock and on the last day it felt like the first…or at least the second. Oh well at least I can update, right?_

_MethodToMadness_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Two: Alakazam_

* * *

Alex, Rolyn and May were relaxing in the Hayden gardens, where May and Rolyn had previously had the pleasure of enjoying their breakfast. May barely spoke as Rolyn and Alex went on and on about the kiss she had so shamelessly planted on the green haired ego-maniac that was Drew. She couldn't say she was proud of it, but she couldn't say that she regretted it either. May had made it completely clear that she held no feelings for Drew…as far as she knew but she couldn't deny the fact that she had found the kiss enjoyable.

The exhilarating feeling she had received from it and the way he responded with just as much enthusiasm still sent shivers down her spine. Every few moments she would bring her hand up to touch her lips and this didn't go unnoticed by her two friends who eyed her suspiciously. In all honesty May could say that she had never received such a passionate kiss in her life.

"Hey I just got a text from Aden." Alex commented as she glanced up from her open phone. Rolyn and May both lifted their gazes to meet the violet haired girl's eyes. "She wants to know if you guys are up to some clubbing tonight." She said as a crooked smile came to her lips.

"Clubbing? Aren't we under age?" May questioned glancing between the two girls. Rolyn and Alex exchanged looks before erupting into loud roaring laughter. May pouted, not finding any humor in her question.

"Oh May…this club is a teen club. Jason's mom owns the place." Rolyn explained giving her hand a nonchalant wave. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Yup, It's called Alakazam…"Alex said in a dramatic whisper as she wiggled her fingers in a weird fashion. May quirked an eyebrow and Alex couldn't help but laughed lightly.

"Most of the campers who live close by go there. Its mega exclusive too. It even has a list." Rolyn said with an affirming nod. May's brow furrowed for a moment as she took in the information.

"Yea, Rolyn has been on the list since the place opened considering Jason oversees practically everything that happens at that place." Alex said smartly. Rolyn narrowed her eyes into a glare as May stifled her laughter. "The place is basically run by teenagers and its Aden's night to DJ so are you guys in? Dawn and Marina already are."

"May?" Rolyn inquired turning towards the chocolate haired girl. May brought a finger to her chin and thought for a good three seconds before nodding eagerly.

"Count me in! It sounds like fun." She commented with an optimistic smile. Alex nodded as she flipped her pokedex back open and began to skillfully text a reply to Aden telling him that everyone was willing to go.

"Awesome! I'll called Dawn and Marina over and we can have a closet raid for some cute outfits. Going to Alakazam means you have to have a look that screams BAM!" Rolyn said as she threw her arms in the air for emphasis. May jumped and Alex cringed before shooting the ebony haired girl a strange look that was only reserved for Dawn.

"Could you get any louder and more obnoxious?" Alex asked flatly. Rolyn blinked stupidly before pursing her lips and giving a careless shrug in response to the comment.

* * *

The entire afternoon consisted of the closet raid that Rolyn had scheduled for the entire Dragonite cabin to have before they left for Alakazam. Dawn and Marina had arrived only minutes after receiving Rolyn's text. Supposedly a raid through Rolyn's closet was better than going on a shopping trip to the mall or so Alex told May.

The raiding went along like this…

"Ooh I love this purse!" Marina squealed as she clutched onto a teal, almost duffle sized purse that had Rolyn's name as a front buckle with diamonds encrusted into it making it sparkle. The shining leather material caught the light perfectly and made Marina's eyes sparkle.

"Does this dress compliment my curves?" Dawn asked as she gazed at herself in a full scale mirror. She was currently in a pink tank dress that stopped just above her knees. It was sparkling along the chest while from there down it was pure silk. She pouted and pulled the dress off.

"Pink or blue?" Rolyn questioned as she held up a pink tank top and blue tank top. Alex glanced between the two before shaking her head giving the negative for both tanks. Rolyn shrugged and returned them to their place on a rack.

"These earrings are bangin!" Alex commented as she help up a pair of black wing earrings. The wings were encrusted with diamonds letting them glimmer when they caught the light.

"That skirt is way too short!" Marina scorned as Dawn looked at the leather skirt she had just pulled on. For the second time Dawn pouted as she pulled off the skirt and threw it into a growing pile of rejects.

"Do you think this top is too revealing?" Rolyn questioned as she turned around in the halter that tied around her neck. As she turned her friends could see that the halter was backless and tied around her blower back. In response to her question she received a simultaneous yes.

"This bracelet matches right?" Alex questioned as she held up a thick peach bangle that she help against a purple cocktail dress. Rolyn quickly shook her head and Alex tossed the two items over her head.

As all this transpired, May sat to the side o a stool unable to know where to begin. She had looked through some articles of clothing for a few moments, but quickly gave up due to the fact that there was too much to choose from and nothing seemed to suit her.

"May, why haven't you chosen anything yet?" Rolyn asked as she took a seat on the edge of the stool where May was seated. Marina, Dawn and Alex also put the raid on hold to direct their attention on the brunette who was smiling sheepishly.

"I'm just…overwhelmed I guess." She admitted bringing her pointer fingers together repetitively. The four girls exchanged looks before Rolyn jumped to her feet and snatched up May's hands before jerking the brunette to her feet.

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Rolyn said in a reassuring manner. Dawn, Marina and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Aw thanks guys!" May exclaimed as she gave a bright smile…although she had no clue what she had just been dragged into.

Choosing an outfit for May went like this…

"Oh May this shirt is so you!" Dawn cooed as she held up a ruby silk top that had black lace along the trimming and as the straps.

"Try this May!" Alex said as she plopped a fuzzy black hat on the brunettes head. May removed the hat and twisted her mouth to the side with slight disgust as Alex chuckled.

"Purple would never work, how about white?" Rolyn questioned as she snatched a pair of purple shorts from May's hands and replaced them with a pair of white shorts.

"These dangles scream elegant yet flirty." Alex commented as she held up a pair of earrings that had hearts hanging from it on small silver chains.

"Strappy is in right now." Marina commented holding up a pair of red strappy heels. May's eyes widened at the height of the heel and Marina gave a sheepish smile.

"Bangles?" Rolyn said simply as she help up a bunch of black bangles of different shapes and sizes.

And the closet raid continued for another two hours…

* * *

"Okay time to head out girls." Rolyn said as she stood up straight from fixing her satin peep-toe heels. They weren't that high but she was now taller than everybody else. In her hand was a black silk clutch that had a green bow on it.

She also had on green satin halter dress that fanned out at the hips. It stopped mid thigh showing off enough leg to turns heads and it had a black, perfectly designed lace that wrapped around the waist accentuating all her curves. Her hair was intricately done by Alex so that it was in a high ponytail but also had her bang slanted over her eye and she had wrapped some hair around the ponytail so that some stuck up and out accordingly. She wore her classic Rolyn necklace, hoops with chains hanging from it them and a silver chain bracelet.

"I'm ready!" Dawn exclaimed posing in her pink cocktail dress that was off the shoulder and made from a satin material. It hugged her perfectly and she had navy sandal heels to go along with it. The heels tied behind her ankle and to match her heels she had navy feather earrings in her ears along with navy bangles that jingled each time she moved her wrist. Clutched in her hand was a navy and pink striped clutch that had a diamond clip.

Her hair was put into waves, cascading down her shoulders and back freely without any clips to stop it. Around her neck was a velvet navy chocker that had a pink gem at the center that glimmered perfectly in the proper lighting.

"Me too." Marin inserted as she clipped a square gold bracelet around her wrist. She had that teal duffle bag-purse that she had chosen earlier draped over her shoulder against the protests that a clutch was more functional.

She was wearing a teal tank top that was see through from the waist down as it fanned out making it slightly into a midriff. She also had on a pair of white skinny jeans with a large gold belt hanging loosely around her hips, falling to the side lightly. On her feet where teal kitten heel shoes that made her taller, but only by an inch. Around her neck was a thick gold chain and for earrings she chose gold hoops. Her hair was half up, half down with a gold clip.

"I've been done." Alex deadpanned as she spun around on a vanity stool. She was wearing a black leather dress that had slits going all around the skirt, only to reveal purple plaid underneath that was also on the hem off the halter dress. At the top of each slit was a purple silk bow and the waist looked like a corset tied with purple silk ribbons.

Alex even went as far as to die her violet hair jet black while adding in streaks of purple. Her hair was now flat so it looked short and disheveled while her bang was being held back by a purple plaid bow. She had on fishnet stalkings and black high tops with purple laces as she refused to wear heels. Around her neck was a black chain that had a purple pokeball hanging from it and for earrings she stuck with the wings she had found.

"Okay then the only person left is May…." Rolyn trailed off as she looked around the room for said brunette. The others followed her example only to realize that may was nowhere in sight.

"Well? Where is she?" Marina asked crossing her arms over her chest. Rolyn shrugged and Dawn proceeded to check under the bed which got her a strange look from Alex.

"I'm right here…" May said coming from Rolyn's bathroom. Her four friends turned to look at her only to gasp at the sight of the brunette. Her outfit was perfect and enticing but it was less elegant than the formal wear she had been given for the first battles.

May had on a red silk tank top that tied around her neck and over that was a black patent leather corset that accentuated her curves perfectly. It was laced up with red lace that matched the red lace ribbons that help her chocolate brown hair in two lightly curled ponytails. She had stuck with the white shorts Rolyn had chosen for her and she also had on knee high wedges that made her nearly as tall as Rolyn.

Her bangs fell over her forehead in a naïve yet flirty fashion and around her neck was the jeans material friendship choker she had been given previously. The red M matched but the jeans material seemed to clash but nobody objected because the necklace had sentimental value. In her ears were pearl studs and around her wrists was a pearl bracelet. Slung over her shoulder was a white handbag that had a ruby chain hanging from it.

"Why are you all staring at me?" May asked nervously as she suddenly felt self conscious. They just continued to stare. "Maybe I should go change…"

"No!" Rolyn called out.

"Yea May you look…" Marina began as she searched for the right.

"Hot!" Dawn provided with an excited nod.

"In a blunt word, yes." Marina laughed with a shrug.

"Yea May, you look amazing. Yu truly are a member of the Dragonite cabin." Alex said as she put on a proud smile. May grinned in return as her cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Well let's get moving! The limo is waiting outside." Rolyn said as she made a strut for the door. Her four friends exchanged looks as she did her model walk that she had come to master before they all erupted into giggles. "What?" Rolyn questioned.

"Nothing Miss Diva…" Alex commented as she passed Rolyn to head out the door. Rolyn's brow furrowed as she quickly followed. Dawn skipped out the door humming a tune and twirling once in her dress.

May took in a deep breath as she glanced down at her feet. She felt someone link arms with her and looked up to see Marina giving an encouraging smile. May smiled softly in returned and Marina gestured towards the door.

"I'm sure you're not used to the glamorous life…" Marina sighed. May shook her head looking rather sheepish.

"I'm from a small town, so no." May laughed. Marina nodded slowly.

"Me too." Marina said. May's brow furrowed in confusion.

"But aren't you a model? You have the best style I have ever seen." May commented gesturing to Marina's outfit as they strode down the hall hearing Dawn's faint giggles and Rolyn's orders to pick up the pace.

"Yea…but I was horrible at first. Once I met Dawn, Alex and Rolyn I made friends and learned so much. I'm glad we had the opportunity to meet you because you fit in perfectly even if you don't believe it." Marina said as they approached the front door. They paused as they saw Dawn slipping into the limo after Rolyn.

"Thank you Marina. I feel more confident now." May said gratefully. Marina pulled her in for a half hug and nodded.

"No problem. No let's get ready to work it." Marina said as she strode towards the open door of the limo. May quickly followed.

* * *

_Oh this was a very fun update! By the way all those outfits are originals. It took me a while to think them up but I referred to pictures of my friends. Alex's dress is on that my friend had designed and wore for her sweet sixteen. Overall I had fun. Now let's see what happens when they get to that club with those outfits on. (Laughs evilly as lightning flashes)  
Pweez Review!_

_MethodToMadness_


	23. Clubbing

_I had so much with the last chapter that I just couldn't wait to update again. I hope this makes you all happy because this chapter should be fun for me since the last chapter was a joy for me. Well let me simply shut up and stop stalling and get to the good stuff. Thank you for reading and enjoy._

_MethodToMadness_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Three: Clubbing_

* * *

As the limo came to a stop outside of the club that had Alakazam in big bright neon letters above a canopy that was purple and was over a trail of purple carpet leading to the door, May took in the flashing colored lights switching on the outside and blinking on the inside. Standing at the door was a pair of boys May recognized from camp. They were rather large and had serious faces on. You could also hear the beat of music that was slightly muffled coming from the inside. There was a long line of teenagers all waiting to go in and May pouted.

"Guys, that line is like an hour wait!" May over exaggerated as she glanced back at her friends. The driver had already exited the car and the five of them could see his shadow as he made his way around the car to open the door for them.

"Not for us it isn't." Dawn said in a sing song tone as the door was opened for them. Dawn let out a squeal as she quickly moved to get out the car. May could hear people talking as they recognized the limo or the fact that Dawn had just popped out.

Alex shrugged to Marina, Rolyn and May before sliding out the limo as well. People began to point her out and Alex let out an aggravated groan as she ordered people to back off. Marina chuckled to herself as she made her way towards the door as well. She locked eyes with May for a moment before mouthing the words "Work it" and winking. May nodded as Marina exited the limo.

"You ready Maple?" Rolyn asked nudging may on the shoulder. May jumped slightly before forcing a smile and nodding quickly.

"As ready as I'll ever be Hayden." May sighed as her nodding slowed down. Rolyn smiled and gestured for her to go. May took in a deep breath as she slid out the car with Rolyn in tow. May was caught off guard by cameras flashing.

"C'mon before we get attacked by a news crew or something." Alex said as she suddenly came to May's side grabbing her arm and dragging her past the many people waiting in line and to the front of the line. Alex paused and glanced over her shoulder for Rolyn who was smiling nervously as she tried to get past camera men. "Hold on. We need Rolyn's pass."

Alex ran back for Rolyn and yelled a few rude comments and some threats which caused the camera people to disperse and it also caught the attention of the people who were not already watching as they waiting in line. May stood there awkwardly as Alex came back dragging Rolyn along with her.

Rolyn smiled at the bouncer and went into her clutch to pull out a laminated card that had Alakazam scribbled across the front and her name in neat cursive underneath. Next to her name was a seal made especially for VIP's. The bouncer nodded and Rolyn instructed May and Alex to follow her. Marina and Dawn had already gotten in with Marina's pass which she actually had to pay for.

Once inside they had to walk downstairs and May could hear the song _Party People_ playing. Up in a booth at the front of the club was Aden who had a head phone pressed to his ear as he scratched some records, remixing the music.

The club was much bigger on the inside than as it appeared on the outside. There were two levels. The lower level had tables surrounding the dance floor and off to the left was a juice bar. The higher level filled with booths that had names on the table showing that they were for VIP's only. May could see Marina and Dawn getting situated at the largest VIP table that was center. She could also make out Jimmy already relaxing in the booth.

Rolyn dragged her over with Alex casually following in the rear. Rolyn smiled brightly as she waved at Jimmy who tipped his cap to her. He found no need to be so formal in his clothing choice and he did not seem to mind the loud music because it looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Hey, where are the other guys?" Rolyn asked. Jimmy shrugged and on cue Paul appeared with a bored expression on his face. Dawn smiled at him just as the song changed to _Boom Boom Pow_.

"Hey Paul, you wanna dance?" Dawn asked over the music putting on her cutest smile. Paul glanced at her and shrugged.

"Whatever…" he muttered. She squealed as she grabbed his arm and jerked him towards the stairs that took them to the lower level and onto the dance floor where people were all dancing. Strobe lights were flashing nearly blinding May as she took a seat in the booth.

"Dance?" Jimmy asked simply as he glanced at Marina. Marina's eyebrows lifted a she came off surprised and Rolyn nudged her for her to respond.

"Yea, let's go." Marina laughed. Jimmy gave a crooked smile as he gestured for her to slide out the booth. She did so and he followed before taking her hand and leading her off just as Dawn had done with Paul.

"Well I'm going to help Aden with some song selections. Don't wait up." Alex giggled as she went around the perimeter of the place to reach Aden at the front. May could see him smile as she came next to him. She took his head phones and placed on another record. It was the song _Bottoms Up_ which May recognized.

"Let me order us some Shirley Temples." Rolyn said as she nudged May. May jumped slightly and gave an approving smile. Rolyn simply raised a hand in a waiter came almost instantly. Rolyn asked politely for the two sodas and they came in less than two minutes.

"Wow that was quick…" May commented as Rolyn slid her the reddish soda. Rolyn nodded as she took a long swig of her own soda.

"It's all about being a VIP." Rolyn laughed. May laughed along with her and nodded in agreement.

"Yup being my boo sure does pay off doesn't it?" Jason said as he slid in the booth right next to Rolyn. The ebony haired girl jumped before rolling her eyes and ignoring him as she took another sip of her soda.

May laughed lightly as she watched her friend's bow furrow. Jason sized her up, taking her in and his mouth slowly curved into a crooked smile.

"Ro, you look…" He trailed off unable to find the correct word. She smiled with her straw still in her mouth and she glanced over at May. The two of them silently had a conversation and May nodded giving her the okay.

"You wanna dance Jaze?" She asked with a small smile. He looked surprised for a moment before a smirk came to his lips.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He said arrogantly. Rolyn rolled her eyes and pushed him so he would slide out the booth.

"Just hurry up before I change my mind." She commented flatly. He quickly slid out and took her hand in his before helping her to her feet. She smiled as he kissed the top of her hand and she glanced back at May before waving. May waved in response as she leaned her head on her fist and took a sip of her soda.

By the time she was finished with her soda she had been watching her friends for a while. Hey were all dancing, minus Alex who was now DJ-ing under Aden's supervision. The music was loud so it was hard to think so may stuck to spectating while wishing Rolyn was there to get her another Shirley Temple. She let out a groan and lowered her head a bit

"You know just sitting there makes you look like a total loser." Someone commented. May gave a bittersweet smile as she remained in that position, not facing the person that was speaking to her.

"Well there is nothing else to do since I'm just the new girl." May muttered with a shrug as she lifted her head to see Drew smirking at her with his arms crossed. He wasn't that dressed up just as the guys weren't but he still managed to look like the guy with the best style. He was wearing a black t with a white intricately designed cross on the front and a pair of wings on the back and some dark jeans.

"Excuses, excuses Miss Maple." He said nonchalantly as he threw his head back trying to come off exasperated. May smiled lightly as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Well _Mr. Hayden, _maybe if I had someone to dance with I would not look like a loser as you would say." She retorted smartly. He gave a sarcastic laugh as he leaned his palms on the table.

"Let's see if I can get the loser outta you" He said in a low, almost suggestive tone. May was a little taken aback by this and her mouth flew open in shock as she choked on a laugh.

"You're joking right? The fabulous Drew Hayden wants to dance with little old me?" May said in her best valley girl accent. Drew laughed sarcastically once again while rolling his eyes before putting out a hand to her.

"Shut up and dance with me September." He ordered. May furrowed her brow as she glanced between his face and his offered hand. After a very short internal conflict May decided to take up his offer…not because of his charm or sweetness, but because she looked like a fool sitting there and Alex put on her favorite song _Just Dance_.

_Red wine (Convict)  
Gaga (Oh-oh, eh)_

"Since you have no coordinating skills with pokemon I guess you suck at dancing too." Drew commented. May snorted as he led her towards the center of the dance floor, people moving out the way for them.

"Please Hayden don't make me have to step on your feet." May laughed dryly. Drew chuckled in response as he lifted her arm in the air before letting it drop on his shoulder. He guided her other hand towards his other shoulder and placed his hands on her hips before pulling her into him.

"I'll take my chances." He said smoothly. A shiver traveled up May's spine.

_I've had a little bit too much (much)  
All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink; oh man  
Where are my keys? I lose my phone (phone)_

The two of them began dancing moving in perfect sync and catching the attention of other people. Some girls even noticed May as the girl who planted one on Drew earlier that day and some began to complain to the dismay to some of the guys they were originally dancing with.

From the DJ booth Alex stuck her tongue out as she bopped her head to the music and scratched a record a few times just for the extra club effect. Aden nodded in approval and she flashed a bright smile.

_What's going on, on the floor  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool; what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but its alright (a-alright)_

"I have to give you credit Maple, you have yet to step on my feet." Drew commented. May smiled and shrugged in response.

"This isn't the type of song you move your feet to." May sighed in response.

"Really?" He inquired feigning cluelessness. May nodded as a smirk came to her face and she moved her hips to the beat of the music causing drew to quirked an eyebrow.

"Yup, you just move everything else." She laughed. He smirked in response.

_Just dance; gonna be okay, da-da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance; spin that record babe, da-da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance; gonna be okay, d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

Drew gave a devilish smile as he spun her around by one hand so that he was dancing behind her. May swayed her hips as she sang along with the song. Some people gave wolf whistles at the sight at the far from innocent dancing and Alex laughed from the DJ booth as she pointed out the pair to Aden who gaped.

Alex then pointed towards another area not that far where Jason was hold Rolyn to him by her waist dancing in a similar manner to May and Drew. Aden then pointed out Dawn and Paul who. The purple haired teen was standing there with a blush dusting his cheeks with his arms crossed as Dawn danced circles around him. Marina and Jimmy were off to the side seemingly the only ones not taking things to a more seductive level.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out (inside outright)  
Control your poison babe; roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight (oh-oh-oh-oh)_

"I think the song is referring to you Drew." May laughed at the mention of roses. Drew furrowed his brow as he turned may back around so that she was facing him once again. She gasped as he pulled her closer to him, their faces mere inches apart.

"It's upsetting how you're actually focusing on the words when you are dancing with the hottest guy in this city." He said with an arrogant smirk. May rolled her eyes as her arms rested on his shoulders once again.

"Oh we're dancing? I thought we were…"

"Don't go there." He cut off as that devilish smirk returned. She laughed in return.

_What's going on, on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore  
keep it cool; what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember, but its alright (a-alright)_

May didn't want to admit that she was having fun…but she was having the time of her life. She didn't know that just dancing with her green haired menace would be so amusing and enticing at the same time. Each movement was like another temptation and May simply ignored her surroundings and let herself move to the music while Drew moved with her.

Just like her, he was enjoying himself; not just because of the close contact and the border line dirty dancing but because May looked simply amazing in his perspective. For some reason her smile seemed more dazzling, her sapphire eyes shined playfully, her clothing choice was complimenting and tantalizing; oh yes he was definitely enjoying himself.

_Just dance; gonna be okay, da-da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance; spin that record babe, da-da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance; gonna be okay, d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

"I didn't know you had a bad side October." Drew commented just as he dipped her. May giggled as an embarrassed blush colored her cheeks.

"I can't say the same for you." She responded. Drew laughed lightly.

"Yea I guess you could call me the classic bad boy." He said sarcastically as he pulled her back up in one slow fluid movement that caused May to bit her lip.

"Y-Yea…" She stammered. Drew quirked an eyebrow at her and she forced her confidence to return by giving a smirk.

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin out the catalog  
Can't believe my eyes; so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gon give it up, steady tryin to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow (yea)_

"Ooh do you see May and Drew?" Rolyn laughed as she placed her hands on Jason's chest. He glanced over his shoulder at the pair and rolled his eyes as he returned his attention to the girl in front of him.

"Yea, but I much rather focus on you." He said smoothly. Rolyn made a gagging noise before laughing lightly and wrapping her arms around his neck so that she could pull herself closer to him.

"You try way to hard Jaze." She sighed. He shrugged in response. "I like your enthusiasm though. It seems like you want me bad."

"More than you know." He mused. This received a giggle in response and her cheeks burned a scarlet color.

_Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
They way you're twirlin up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the mean time stay and let me watch you break it down  
And dance, gonna be okay, da-da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da-da doo-doo-mmm_

May twirled her hips as she spun around so her back was facing drew once again. She raised her hands over her head, lifting her ponytails in the process. She giggled lightly when she felt Drew's hands on her hips and he pulled her into him once again causing a shiver to travel down her spine.

Alex did a small spin back before letting the song continue as she pressed the left head phone to her ear. The lighting had dimmed a bit and Aden was at her side scratching as well when he thought necessary.

_Just dance; gonna be okay, da-da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance; spin that record babe, da-da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance; gonna be okay, d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance  
Woo! Let's go!_

"Aw May finally came out of her shell." Marina commented as she leaned against the juice bar with Jimmy at her side. He took a sip of his smoothie and nodded slowly.

"She broke out of the shell…" He trailed off as he choked on a laugh. Marina giggled as she nodded I agreement.

May really was going all out which just went to show that she was head strong. Marina couldn't help but feel envious on how quickly the brunette was adapting when it had taken her so long and yet she couldn't feel any prouder.

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, its symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, its symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic_

"Getting a little dirty there, aren't you Maple?" Drew inquired as May moved in sync with him. She had her arms draped around his neck while his held her loosely around her waist.

"I think we passed that a long time ago." May commented flatly. Drew shrugged in response.

"Shame on you then." He said sarcastically.

"Hey you're the one that asked me to dance." She retorted with a shrug.

"And I have yet to regret it." He said suggestively as he sized her up. May's cheeks flushed scarlet.

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)_

Alex and Aden had brought it down to dancing in the DJ booth just letting the music play. It had a strong enough beat to work on it's own and it was ending soon anyway.

"Having fun?" Alex asked as Aden spun her out than back into him.

"Of course." Aden laughed as Alex swayed her hips to the beat. A blush came to his face and she smirked devilishly at him.

"Am I too much for you Aden?" She inquired as she leaned into him He swallowed nervously as he frantically shook his head.

"N-Not at all…it's just…"

"Just…?" She pressed quirking an eyebrow.

"Never mind." He said quickly as he placed his hands on her hips she pouted lightly before they began to dance again.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da-da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da-da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, da-da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da-da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

As the song began to fade, Drew showed no intention of letting go of her. Sapphire orbs met jade ones as they locked eyes, both breathing shallow breaths. They were in a compromising position and Drew decided to take advantage of this by leaning in towards her. May's cheeks were flushed as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Hey look there's Dawn!" She exclaimed as she quickly turned her head towards the table where she was previously sitting. Drew rolled his eyes as a scowl came to his lips. "Thanks for the dance Hayden." She said before leaning up to let her lips brush against his.

"No problem." He said with a smirk as he watched her jog over towards Dawn.

* * *

_Wow that had to be the most fun chapter so fun considering I just ADORE music (people call me an artsy emo because of that) and I LOVE Lady Gaga who sings __Just Dance__. __Party People__ is by Fergie and others, __Boom Boom Pow__ is by Black Eyed Peas, and __Bottoms Up__ is by Keke Palmer. I don't know if this matters but I just wanted to let ya'll know.  
Now Pweez Review_

_MethodToMadness _


	24. Right

_Updating once again! Are you surprised or are you just happy that I'm doing so…stop me at any time before me ego inflates to the point that my head is out of proportion with my body. Sike nah…anyhoo I just suddenly felt like I owed updates and the story is going in a good direction so why stop a good thing?_

_MethodToMadness_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Four: Right_

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" May asked as she slid into the booth next to Dawn who was sitting uncharacteristically close to Paul. The purple haired teen would glance between some random area in the club and the navy haired beauty at his side and this did not go unnoticed by Marina who had been sitting one person away from Paul. Jimmy was what separated them.

"Of course!" Dawn laughed as she moved over a bit. Paul narrowed his eyes at her but she paid it no mind and continued to smile at the brunette. "Aren't you having fun May? This place is awesome." Dawn commented just as the song _Glamorous_ began to play. May nodded as she took her seat next to Dawn.

"Hey, they're playing my song." Rolyn giggled as she appeared in front of the table with Jason hovering over her from behind. She leaned her hands on the table and threw her attention towards May who was innocently minding her own business and sitting there. "I saw you with my brother May." She pointed out with a devilish smirk that could rival Drew's.

May practically jumped when she heard those words and all eyes were directed on her. She glanced around nervously before forcing a smile and shrugging.

"Yea, he asked me to dance." She laughed awkwardly. Rolyn's smirk grew as she nodded. May's cheeks began to flush as her forced smile turned soft as she thought back to that seemingly long moment she had spent with Drew.

"Aw! How cute!" Rolyn cooed as she clasped her hands and brought them to her cheek. May pursed her lips as she lowered her head again. "I knew he wouldn't be able to resist! I mean you look hot May." She complimented. May lifted her head to smile thankfully.

"Yup and so does Marina, Dawn and Alex." Jason inserted receiving thankful smiles from marina and Dawn. Rolyn's smile fell as she glanced over her shoulder to throw a glare in his direction. He smirked in response before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him for a backwards hug. "Don't worry Ro I think you look sexy."

"T-Thank you…" She stammered before pursing her lips. Her cheeks were dusted a light rose color and May laughed at her friend's expense. "But May I have to say you and Drew looked hot out there."

"I-I don't care!" may stuttered as she shrugged her shoulders before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? So you wouldn't care about that?" Marina asked as she pointed out towards the dance floor. May followed her finger to see Drew dancing with, to May's surprise, Naomi. May furrowed her brow in confusion and slight disappointment. She understood that Naomi liked Drew, that was a given but seeing the two of them together did not fall right with May.

It certainly was not because May was jealous, because she never would be considering she didn't like Drew. She just didn't approve, even though it was not her place to show approval. May's face went blank minus the narrowing of her blue eyes and Rolyn took not of this and nodded. May understood that Drew wasn't her boyfriend but the scowl on her face showed her disappointment.

"May?" Dawn questioned tapping her shoulder. May slowly turned to the navy haired girl, turning her glare on her and causing her to inch away. May blinked before forcing out a big happy grin and laughing lightly.

"Yea?" May asked simply through clenched teeth. Dawn shook her head quickly as she inched closer to Paul who didn't seem to care anymore. May shrugged and quickly looked back on the dance floor at Naomi and Drew. She suddenly felt the urge to cut in but that would give the horrible impression that May actually cared which was NOT good. Although looking at Naomi, a girl she had called a friend…she couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed.

Naomi looked over at May and smiled sweetly, but May saw more to the smile. It had a smug touch to it and the evil look in the girl's eyes didn't feel right to May. The brunette stood up only to be pushed back into her seat by Rolyn.

"Jealous much?" Rolyn snapped. May turned a glare on her and Rolyn returned the look with twice as much attitude and harshness. May pouted and slumped her shoulders.

"Of course not." May muttered. Rolyn rolled her eyes as the song came to an end. She noticed Drew making his way from a protesting Naomi and she gestured him over. Naomi noticed and shot a glare in the adopted girl's direction. Rolyn mouthed the words "Back off or else" and Naomi let Drew go willingly looking intimidated by Rolyn's threat.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Drew muttered as he came up to Rolyn's side. Rolyn put on a coy face as she shrugged trying to come off clueless.

"I have no clue what you're talking about?"

"Yea I saw you threaten Naomi." Drew commented. Rolyn gave a sheepish smile. "She's just another fangirl…" He added making a face of disgust. May noticed the tone and the face and smiled inwardly. Her disappointment quickly faded.

"Okay people I believe you know what time it is!" Alex said into the mic at the DJ booth. Aden shot her a look and snatched the mic from her.

"Open Mic! First we have a request from…Drew Hayden? Shocker…" Aden said muttering the last part and jabbing Alex in the ribs. She laughed lightly as she smiled slyly in May's direction.

"May Maple! Come on down and choose a song!" Alex said. May's eyes widened three times normal sizes as she felt as though someone had just dropped a bomb on her. Her eyes darted over to Drew to see him smirking evilly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Y-You didn't!" May cried shooting up from her seat. Drew shrugged carelessly and flicked his green hair.

"Oh but I did…" He said as he snatched up her wrist and pulled her out of the booth. He resisted as a spotlight fell on her as he dragged her towards the front where the DJ booth as situated.

"B-B-But Drew I can't sing in front of all these people!" May cried as the neared the front. People began cheering her on and out of the corner of May's eye she could see Naomi glowering off to the side with a girl may had come to know as Briana from camp and another camper who she did not know by name but she recognized the white hair and violet eyes.

"You have a beautiful voice so don't worry about it; just think of it as an appeal." Drew coaxed as he pushed May towards an awaiting Alex who had a microphone ready. May swallowed nervously as Alex handed her the mic.

_No turning back…_ May thought to herself. She leaned in towards Alex and whispered a song and Alex grinned before nodding and returning to the booth where she quickly pulled out a disk, flipped it a few times and put it to play. May took in a deep breath as the music began softly and eyes focused on her.

"GO MAY!" Rolyn screamed. May smiled inwardly before beginning to sing.

"_I Think I found the one; new life in my lungs…" _She began softly but surely. Her voice was gently and melodious, surprising a few people. _I'm guessing this is love…"_

The song obviously had a beat to it but its slow beginning made people begin to wonder if they would be able to start dancing or if they should just stare at her and watch her sing. May took in another breath as she continued.

"_Pumping through my veins…killing all my pain. You're the remedy to my heart break…" _May sang. Alex nodded in approval as Aden's eyes widened at how sweet her voice was; matching her personality all together. _"Wouldn't have it any other way…"_ May continued shaking her head.

The music went into a short bridge that picked up tempo and built up in a crescendo that made a bright smile came to May's lips as she finally fought past her shyness.

"_Hope this never dies…Nothing else feels so right!"_ She sang strongly tilting her head back a bit receiving a few whoops. Some people took this as the cue to start dancing as the music began to pick up as she went into the chorus.

"_Every time I look at you I'm on a high! I need you're lovin because it makes me feel alive! With the music playing its so easy to believe that nothing else feels so right!" _May sang. Her voice rung out almost flawlessly and just like when she was dancing with Drew she could feel the music.

May grinned as she flipped one of her ponytails and began to strut onto the dance floor where people were moving to her song choice. People cleared the way for her as she weaved between people careful not to trip in her boots.

"_Every time I look at you I'm on a high! I need you're lovin because it makes me feel alive! With the music playing its so easy to believe that nothing else feels so right!"_May repeated as the spotlight followed her.

She smirked over her shoulder as she came to a stop in the center of the dance floor. For extra effect as the music calmed down, the lights began to dim so May stood out under her spotlight.

"_I feel a little strange; you go straight to my brain…" _May practically cooed as she pointed to her head. People were still moving around her while focusing on the enticing brunette. _"Drivin me oh so crazy, crazy, cr-cr-crazy…"_ She grabbed onto on ponytail and pulled on it while making a face of frustration.

"_Between the sounds and lights…you got me hypnotized…" _She droned rolling her head around. Dancing teenagers encouraged her with wolf whistles and by clapping along to the beat. _"And if there'd never come a sunrise…well that'd be just fine…"_

* * *

"Was this an attempt to embarrass her?" Rolyn asked her brother who was leaning against the table, his eyes locked on May as he watched her work the song to her liking. It was hard for him not to stare. Having the pleasure of receiving a kiss from her earlier that day was enough, but when she had danced with him he felt so tempted…

"Not really…" Drew retorted shooting Rolyn a blank look. She quirked an eyebrow coming off as unconvinced. She leaned on the table next to him and jabbed him in the ribs causing him to wince.

"If it was, you know it was a failed attempt right? May has it all and she knows how to work it." Rolyn laughed with a sarcastic smile. Drew nodded as he smiled as well.

"Oh I already know that…" He mused.

* * *

"_This will never die….Nothing else feels so right!" _She sang pumping a fist into the air. As if she had given the command, strobe lights began to move frantically and the colored lights began to flash. A red spotlight then landed on her as she began to move again.

"_Every time I look at you I'm on a high! I need you're lovin because it makes me feel alive! With the music playing its so easy to believe that nothing else feels so right!" _May smiled at people as she passed them. She even danced around a couple who grinned in return enjoying her enthusiasm. _"Every time I look at you I'm on a high! I need you're lovin because it makes me feel alive! With the music playing its so easy to believe that nothing else feels so right!"_

May made her way to the VIP area and Rolyn could no longer hold back her smirk. She knew exactly where may was going as did the giggling Dawn and the smiling Marina who was leaning back in her seat.

"_I'm hangin on every word you said…" _May practically mused as she moved up the stairs of the VIP section painfully slow in Drew's case. His eyes never left her and even Jason couldn't help but smirk. _"You the song stuck in my head…and I love it…"_

May made her way over to Drew until she was standing before him. He smirked at her expectantly and she resisted her urge to laugh. She took him by the collar of his shirt and jerked him towards her surprising many people.

"_I'm guessing this is, this is love!" _The note was perfect and it carried out far as she reached the high pitched necessary. She threw her head back as she held the note, never letting go of Drew who was now blinking in astonishment. People began to clap in response and she let go of his collar only to each for his hand.

"_Every time I look at you I'm on a high! I need you're lovin because it makes me feel alive! With the music playing its so easy to believe that nothing else feels so right!"_

The club was now suddenly vibrant and May could make out the cheers of her friends over everybody else. She dragged drew behind her as she skipped out onto the dance floor and after a moment he began to go willingly as a small smile came to his lips.

"_Every time I look at you I'm on a high! I need you're lovin because it makes me feel alive! With the music playing its so easy to believe that nothing else feels so right!"_

May had led him to the center of the dance floor and the red spotlight hung over them as May twirled around to dance; moving her hips to the music and raising her free hand over her head.

"_Every time I look at you I'm on a high! I need you're lovin because it makes me feel alive! With the music playing its so easy to believe that nothing else feels so right!"_

By this time Rolyn had dragged Jason onto the dance floor with her and they were sharing their second dance. Dawn had persuaded Paul into joining her one last time and he did so willingly but he trudged all the way there. Marina and Jimmy stayed at the booth; however Marina was standing on the table cheering May on.

"_Every time I look at you I'm on a high! I need you're lovin because it makes me feel alive! With the music playing its so easy to believe that nothing else feels so right!"_

As the song began to fade out May turned her back and glanced over her shoulder with the microphone to her smirking lips. Her pose seemed perfect as she winked and the song ended with a little mixing, compliments of Aden. Alex had been too busy dancing.

May received the loudest applause that could be offered and if anybody bothered to look, you could see Naomi and Briana leaving the club; however their white haired cabin member remained as she clapped with a bright smile on her face. May bowed and Drew gave her a few casual slow claps as she took another bow. She even got some requests for another song.

"C'mon May do another!" Dawn giggled nudging the brunette.

"You're voice is excellent." Jason complimented. May's cheeks flushed as she muttered a thank you.

"I don't really want to…" May began. Rolyn slapped a hand on her back and May cringed.

"Oh yes you do! As a matter of fact, I will sing with you." Rolyn said with a grin. May smiled brightly in return.

"Really?"

"Yup, let's go." Rolyn said gesturing towards the DJ booth.

"Yea! You go guys!" Dawn cheered.

* * *

_Okay lately I've been all about the music but right now I want to take in suggestions. What song do you think Rolyn and May should sing? If you can give me more former pen names of mine than anybody else I will use your song. Okay get to suggesting in those reviews! That means you have to review._

_MethodToMadness_


	25. Untouched

_Okay I'm updating again. This is the time where we all scream yay and hold hands while jumping around in a circle…or not. Well the song has been chosen after being recommended by the person who managed to give me four of my pennames. Round of applause for ContestshippingBex! You are awesome and thank you for the marvelous suggestion. This chapter is dedicated to you. Enjoy people…_

_MethodToMadness_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Five: Untouched_

* * *

"Hey Alex, May and I are gonna do a song together." Rolyn said as she swung her and May's locked hands. May smiled nervously as Alex's eyes darted on her. With a shrug Alex smiled in return and nodded before turning back to Aden.

"I have the _perfect_ song for both of you. However the question is, can you work it to it's potential." Alex said as she flipped through a few records before pulling one out and giving a devious smile. Rolyn glanced at May and they both nodded in silent agreement.

"We can handle it." Mau said in an affirming manner. Alex nodded slowly as she handed to duo a pair of microphones and held the disc between her pointer and middle finger.

"Okay then…" The now blacked haired girl sighed before turning back to Aden and giving him the okay to announce the next singers by winking. He nodded before grabbing hold of his DJ mic and calling for people's attention. A hush came over the crowd and some still gently swayed to the lowered beat while others stopped with expectant faces.

"People it looks like the fabulous May is going to grace us with another song…" Aden said with a smile. He received many loud cheers in response and May smiled inwardly in a proud manner. She had never felt so confident. "And this time she's brought a friend…" Aden added lowly receiving questioning looks. Alex snatched the mic from him with a grin.

"Let me hear ya scream for the Fabulous May Maple and our friend the Princess, Rolyn Hayden!" Alex practically yelled as she threw a "rock on" sign into the air. The cheers multiplied and Dawn stood on the table where the others sat to let out a loud cheer while coordinating the proper moves to go along with it. Paul snatched her down off the table and she landed in the seat next to him with a light thump.

Drew let his head rest on his finger tips as he threw a glance towards Jason who was standing at his side, arms crossed over his chest and a very expectant look on his face. Drew was the only one the heard Rolyn sing because she only sang in the shower so Jason was sure to get a surprise and just when he thought May couldn't get any more interesting…

The music was brought in by violins sounding very staccato and you could just picture the stiff movements of the people who were playing. Some people in the club glanced around in an oblivious manner while others let out low cheers recognizing the song. The beat started up and people actually began to recognize that this was a song you could dance to… (Duh)

As the beginning was going on Rolyn jerked her head and May took the silent message to move. They began their way towards the center of the dance floor with people clearing the way for them. Rolyn glanced at May who nodded and Rolyn brought her mic to her lips.

"_I go ooh, ooh; you go ah, ah," _She sang almost effortlessly. People whistled in response to the sensual feel of the music and Rolyn smirked as she glanced at May.

"_L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la," _The two harmonized perfectly while smiling at each other.

"_I can la, la, la, l-la, la; I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want; don't stop…"_ Rolyn sang as she twirled her hips from left to right in a suggestive manner. Again people offered her whistles and some wolf calls from boys who were close enough to get a good view.

"_Give me, give me, give me what you got, got_ _cuz I can't wait, wait, wait anymore, more, more…" _She continued. May harmonized with her in the background and Rolyn sent a not so innocent smile in Jason's direction. He quirked an eyebrow in response and she went on.

"_Don't even talk about the consequences cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me…"_ Rolyn began to make a beeline in Jason and Drew's direction with May at her side and a red and green spotlight covering them as they approached the two boys.

"_And I don't give a damn what they say; what they think, think, cuz you're the only one who's on my mind…" _While singing this Rolyn stood face to face with Jason. His expression was challenging so Rolyn took the challenge and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into her. _"I'll never ever let you leave me; I'll try to stop time for ever; never wanna hear you say goodbye…"_

"_Bye, bye…" _May harmonized as she came to Drew's side and leaned her elbow on his shoulder. The two boys exchanged looks before May and Rolyn turned towards one another with bright smiles on their faces.

"_I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you; it's not enough to say that I miss you!" _Not a single note was off and their voices complimented each other's perfectly to the point that people just stared as they sang.

"_I feel so untouched right now; need you so much. Somehow I can't forget you; I've gone crazy from the moment I met you!" _The two girls leaned in towards one another before May jumped in an excited manner finding a place behind Drew.

"_Untouched…and I need you so much…" _May sang right near Drew's ear. A pleasant shiver traveled down his spine as she smirked from behind him. She was enjoying the effect her new found confidence had on him.

"_See you, breathe you; I want to be you…" _Rolyn began again. Her voice was not as high in range as May which left her to the verses rather than the harmony.

"_Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la…" _May harmonized with her while letting an arm slink it's way around Drew's torso. In the background of the music you could make out a low "Go May", compliments of Marina who was smiling in an amused manner.

"_You can take, take, t-take, take time, time to live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life…" _Rolyn sang as her brown eyes met Jason's bright grey ones with May popping up from behind Drew to harmonize with her once again.

"_Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared…" _She continued keeping her eyes locked with his. Neither of them broke eye contact as she placed a hand on his shoulder and let her nails rake their way down his collar and to his chest. Jason bit his lip only in response.

"_I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more…"_ She let her hand rest there and glanced between it and his eyes and after a second glance she could see the smirk forming on his lips and she could also feel the blush forming on her cheeks. _"Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right cuz in the end it'd only you and me…"_

"_And no one else is gonna be around to answer all the questions left behind…" _May's voice came out clearly making the harmony completely melodic. She made her way around Drew so that they were now face to face and he quirked an eyebrow. _"And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today you've still got me to hold you up, up and I will never let you down, down…"_

"_I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you; it's not enough to say that I miss you!"_ May gave a small playful pout and Drew had to fight back a smile. He knew well before the song that she was toying with him and he had yet to object because he was enjoying himself to no extent.

"_I feel so untouched right now; need you so much. Somehow I can't forget you; I've gone crazy from the moment I met you!"_ Rolyn gave a devilish smile as she took one of Jason's hands and guided it to her hip. His breath hitched and it didn't go unnoticed.

"_Untouched, un…untouched…"_ They sang almost breathlessly as May turned her back to Drew glancing at him over her shoulder only to see an amused smirk play his lips. Before she could register the act, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. _"Untouched, un…untouched…"_

"_Untouched, un…" _Rolyn sang independently as Jason got the idea and placed his other hand on the other side of her hips. He was no stranger to the feel of her hips but he would never get over the twisting that occurred whenever he had the opportunity to touch her.

"_Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la…"_ May sang as she leaned back into Drew with a smile that showed shyness and content.

"_Untouched, un…"_ Rolyn continued just as Jason gently pulled her into him. She leaned back slightly so that the contact was from the waist down and Jason took in a sharp breath as he fought back the temptation such a compromising position brought.

"_Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la…" _May sang as she craned her neck back to look at Drew. He gave her a crooked grin that was upside down to her and she resisted the urge to giggle. She could not actually believe she was enjoying herself and it wasn't because of the agreement they had just made yesterday; maybe it had something to do with the kiss…

"_I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you; it's not enough to say that I miss you!"_ The two sang together as only the back beat was the melody they had to work with. People still moved, almost frantically to the music in response to the duos singing.

"_I feel so untouched right now; need you so much. Somehow I can't forget you; I've gone crazy from the moment I met you!"_ Rolyn glanced at May who returned the look and the two of them exchanged knowing smiles. They truly were working this song to its _physical_ potential.

"_I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you; it's not enough to say that I miss you!"_ Drew practically hugged May to him getting as much contact as possible and May could feel his warm breath tickle her neck as her entire body began to suddenly heat up. What he was doing to her, she wasn't sure, but she didn't care because she liked it.

"_I feel so untouched right now; need you so much. Somehow I can't forget you; I've gone crazy from the moment I met you!"_ Rolyn moved her hips, painfully slow in Jason's case while still moving to the best and he narrowed his eyes in response to her enticing movements.

The song went into a guitar solo that gave the two girls a chance to simply bask in the sexual strain that hung heavy in the air. Temptation was beginning to look sweeter and sweeter in Jason's eyes as he gazed down at the girl pressed up against him. She gave devilish smile that only intensified the lustful feeling that was urging him to do something, however he objected.

May, being the ever so playful yet slightly devious brunette she was, decided to dance instead of standing in the tension that was building up. Drew's heart rate picked up as he tried to focus on anything but the beautiful girl that was practically dancing on him. It was nearly becoming unbearable to deal with and the blush on his cheeks made it obvious.

"_Untouched, un…untouched…" _They sang softly. May pried herself from Drew who seemed reluctant to let go and Rolyn let her nails find their way down Jason's chest before pulling away all together.

"_Untouched, un…"_ They finished as they turned to face the crowd. Before the song could even fade out the mass of clubbing teenagers all erupted in applause for the two girls not only because of their melodious voices but for the little display they had offered to go along with it.

"Awesome…" Alex simply said as she moved through people to approach the two. May and Rolyn exchanged proud, bright smiles before returning to Alex. "You really did work the song." She added as she draped her arm around Rolyn's shoulder

"I'll say! Talk about Ooh la la!" Dawn said as she bounded over to them with an excited smile on her face. She wrapped her arms tightly around May's torso and gave a tight squeeze. "You two were beyond hot…you were…you were…" She trailed off.

"Sexy? Alluring? Tantalizing? Enticing?" Marina offered as she came up behind them.

"Teasing? Tormenting? Tempting? Sexy?" Alex continued.

"I said sexy…" Marina deadpanned. Alex shrugged in response with a small crooked smile.

"Yes! All of those things!" Dawn giggled as she released May from her choking hug.

"Yea…did you see the way Drew bolted after you turned your back? He was so flustered." Marina commented laughing lightly. This small bit of information caused May's eyes to widen as she quickly looked towards the stairs that led out the building just in time to see Drew leaving.

"Yup and Jason made a beeline for a table. Probably to sit down and hide the fact that he's a tad _excited_ at the moment, if you know what I mean." Alex noted with a malicious grin. They all erupted into laughter paying no mind to May who was inching away towards the exit.

"I'll be right back." The brunette said quickly before bolting as fast as she could in her heels in hopes of catching up to Drew.

* * *

_I'll leave you on that note for you all to wonder what will happen. I'm sure you're all like "Nooo." But if I get reviews I'll get the next chapter up much quicker…well that's a dependent variable. All I'm saying is review and I own none of the songs used and the song used in the last chapter was "Feels So Right" by Krystal Meyers._

_(p.s. pay no mind to errors...lol)_

_MethodToMadness_


	26. Exception

_I really can't believe how many reviews this story is getting. It just makes me happier to update so here I am doing just that. The last three chapters were fun to write because of the music but music won't be coming up in this chapter but of course it will in the future. Oh and by the way Untouched was by the Veronicas (I don't know if that mattered at all). So please enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Six: Exception_

* * *

Once May was outside the club she could still hear the beat of music and the laughter of other teenagers but she paid it no mind as her eyes darted in every direction in search for green hair. After a few seconds of frantic searching she spotted something moving and green across the street. She groaned as she glanced down at her heeled feet and made a quick walk to catch up with him. Heels were fashionable, not functional…unless you were Dawn, Marina, or Rolyn.

"Hey Drew!" She called waving her hand in hopes of getting his attention. He glanced over his shoulder and an immediate smirk came to his lips as he paused to let May catch up to him. Once she did she let out a sigh and gave a smile.

"Where ya going so early?" She asked as she clamped her hands before her. He shrugged in response to her question. "Everybody is still inside…" She added in a matter of fact tone.

"Nooo." He droned sarcastically. May pursed her lips into a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't have to be rude. I just wanted to know where you were going." May huffed narrowing her blue eyes at him. He rolled his eyes at how easily she was frustrated and offered her another smirk.

"If you _must_ know, I'm going home." He said as he turned to leave. May's brow furrowed as she watched him begin to walk again. Once again she jogged to catch up to him.

"Why?" She asked; she almost sounded as though she was whining.

"Because I want to. I needed a walk anyway." He sighed as he shut his eyes and tilted his head back. May quirked an eyebrow at him in response.

"Why?" She repeated.

"Because I need to clear my head Maple; do you mind?" He snapped quickly as he turned his narrowed green eyes on her. May paid no mind to the tone and cocked her head to the side and Drew's expression softened a bit. She pulled off the clueless look adorably to Drew's dismay.

"Why do you need to clear your head?" She inquired further. Drew felt a blush tickle the back of his neck and it eventually spilled over onto his cheeks as he kept his lips pressed into a line refusing to answer her question. May took note of the way he suddenly became tense and it wasn't that hard to put two and two together…Well it took her five minutes of awkward silence but at least she got it. "Oh!" She laughed.

"What?" He quickly retorted darting his eyes to her. She smiled proudly as she placed her fists on her hips while still managing to keep up with him.

"My sincerest apologies." She laughed as she looked at him through half lidded eyes. He gave her a harsh glare and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"What?" He repeated in a much harsher tone. Great, now he sounded like her…

"You needed to get out of there because you got so flustered. Ha! It's hard to believe I doubted myself. I even surprised myself." She started out confident and then sounded downright awkward and nervous.

"I sure as hell was surprised…" Drew muttered to himself more than her.

"What?' She asked not catching what he said.

"I said I wasn't and never will be flustered. I don't get flustered." Drew stated in a matter of fact tone as he sped up his pace. May pouted for a moment as she sped up as well simply following him and not caring where he led her.

"Can you let go of that ego of yours for a moment? Jeez I have never met someone so stubborn in my life." She complained narrowing her eyes as she stared ahead. Drew paused to turn towards her, chuckling to himself.

"Please Maple, that little display was nothing I'm not used to so you can jump right off that high hoarse of yours." He retorted. May quirked an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest feeling a tad bit unconvinced.

"Well I'm no stupid fangirl who was just doing it for a little attention from a stuck up snob like you." She shot back sizing him up. "That was probably a onetime thing so you better have enjoyed it." She added. The brunette furrowed her brow for a moment wondering since when she sounded like Alex and Rolyn mixed together.

Drew's eyes narrowed in question as well as he wondered just where did this attitude come from. Although she was getting smart with him which was a major taboo in many people's eyes he couldn't help but smirk in an amused manner. Nobody ever had the nerve to speak to him…sing to him…dance on him the way that she did…well unless they were desperate, but that was exactly what May wasn't.

"I did." He said simply with a shrug. May's narrowed eyes widened and her crossed arms fell limply at her sides.

"Excuse me?" She inquired cocking her head to the side.

"I did in enjoy it." He said nonchalantly before flicking his green hair out of his face. A smirk came to his lips once again as he watched her cheeks flush scarlet.

"W-Well good!" She stammered in response.

"Good." He repeated shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

"Fine!" She exclaimed taking a step towards him.

"Fine." He repeated once again mimicking her action and taking a step towards her so that they were now standing toe to toe.

"Fine." May said through grit teeth as she leaned in towards him.

"Gotcha…" he retorted simply as he leaned in towards her as well. May's eyes widened.

* * *

"Hey you…" Rolyn laughed as she slid into the booth next to Jason. Jimmy who was just sleeping there a moment ago was now at the juice bar along with Marina and Dawn had managed to drag Paul out onto the dance floor to fluster and embarrass him once again.

"What's up Princess?" He sighed as he sat up a bit from his slumping position. Rolyn racked her mind for something to say but she came up with nothing. She usually used one of his stupid comments as a spring board for a conversation.

"Um…I don't know…?" She tried with a shrug as she gave a nervous smile. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she lowered her gaze.

"Would you look at that? Rolyn Hayden, the girl who is constantly talking is at a loss for words. Someone call the media." He sighed sarcastically as he offered her a playful smile. There was her spring board.

"The one who should be at a loss for words is you. I totally worked that song _and_ you." She retorted smartly letting her head move from side to side as her arms crossed over her chest. Although the flashing lights made it hard to make out, Rolyn could slightly see a blush come to his cheeks.

"This goes to show just how much you want me." He said simply as his playful smile turned crooked. Rolyn pursed her lips and blew up at her bang.

"No way! I was just putting on a good performance." She said in defense for herself. Jason laughed off her excuse sounding unconvinced.

"Right." He sighed sarcastically as he turned towards her. She looked frustrated which was a look he was used to seeing, especially when she was around him. It never got old…or stopped being cute.

"I'm serious Jason." She said sharply as she wagged a finger at him. He swatted her finger out of his face and cupped her chin in his hand swiftly pulling her in towards him. Rolyn let out a low squeal at the sudden closing of the space between them and Jason chuckled lightly.

"You know I'm gonna have to get you back." He said lowly. Rolyn bit her bottom lip as her brown eyes locked with his gray ones.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" She inquired, however her voice sounded weak and drained of all confidence.

"Both." He said simply before pulling her into him and crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

"Um…" May said nervously as her eyes darted between his green eyes and his lips which were dangerously close to hers. She leaned back a bit hoping the gap between them would increase however he simply followed her causing her to swallow nervously.

May's heart beat increased tenfold and it pounded loudly in her ears. Breathing actually became difficult as she took in deep breaths to calm herself down, however with Drew hovering so close to her it seemed nearly impossible. May's already red cheeks deepened in color as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes Maple." Drew ordered. May hesitantly did as she was told to see that Drew had taken a step back. May let out a small sigh as she watched him turn to leave once again.

"A-Are you still going home?" May asked. He glanced over his shoulder at her with a look that asked her if she really asked such a question when the answer was obvious. She forced a smile as she nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Mind if I join you?"

"Why?" He asked sounding very surprised.

"I don't know…I guess you shouldn't go home alone?" She tried shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm a big boy now. I think I can handle myself." He retorted as he began walking May. Quickly followed, staying on his heels.

"Yea but I mean people shouldn't walk alone. Don't you want a friend to talk to?" May pressed deeper. Drew snorted in response.

"So now we're friends?" He asked as he glanced at her over her shoulder. May furrowed her brow due to the fact that it was a good question. Never did May consider Drew as a friend. From the moment she met him he was just an arrogant snob or Rolyn's brother…never a friends. However thinking about it now…

"Do you want to be?" She asked lowly.

"I don't need any more friends." He deadpanned. Was he really that content with his cabin members as his only friends or did he just dislike her that much. May stopped in her tracks as her eyes casted downwards and her lips moved into a pout. Drew noticed that the clicking of her heels had stopped and glanced back at her to see her standing there.

Suddenly a feeling the Drew was unfamiliar with came over him. He felt ashamed and his heart dropped in an unpleasant way…He believed that Rolyn had told him about such an emotion…What did she call it? Oh yea guilt…

"Uh…" He began hesitantly as he turned his gaze towards the sky for guidance. Celebi knows he needed it. "I guess I can make an exception…since you're already my sister's friend."

May's head shot up at those words and a bright smile overwhelmed her as she let out a happy squeal before launching at him to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. Making friends was May's second favorite thing to do; coordinating came first.

"Uh…don't you think we should start walking again?" Drew managed to get out nervously. May couldn't help but snicker in her head. Drew sounding nervous and awkward was definitely a first for due to the fact that he was the epitome of confident and collected.

"So I'm allowed to go with you? Because you now it's always more fun to walk with a friend and since I'm staying at your house it won't be a problem. I can tell you all about Petalburg… or my parents, or my annoying brother Max of and…"

"May," Drew cut off.

"Yes?" She laughed.

"Let go and shut up." He ordered in a monotone. May laughed again, this time awkwardly as she released him from her hug and shut her mouth.

* * *

Rolyn's entire body tensed as her eyes widened three times their normal size behind her glasses and her breathing hitched in her throat as her heart seemed to pause for a moment. He tilted his head to the side a bit just as Rolyn had managed to pull away slightly to take in a gasp of air. He took advantage of her already open mouth and snaked his tongue into her mouth causing a soft moan to move from her mouth into his.

This only encouraged him enough to push her back into the booth seat so that he was hovering over her as he ravaged her mouth with his tongue in a manner that was anything but gentle. She clenched her eyes shut as everything suddenly became silent and she became oblivious to her surroundings. All she was aware of was his lips pressed almost painfully against hers as he roughly searched through her mouth.

After a moment she finally responded and their tongues moved together for less than a second before he quickly pulled away. She took in a gulp of air as he pulled back with a smirk on his face. She panted for air as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"There. Now we're even." He said before licking his lips and sitting up straight. Rolyn laid there for a moment before shooting up straight while wiping her lips frantically with the back of her hand.

"You're sick…" She commented with her voice cracking. It was hard to determine. But her entire face was bright red as she continued to wipe her mouth and stick out her tongue a few times in mock disgust.

"Say what you will but keep in mind that you liked it." He retorted arrogantly. Rolyn bit her lip nervously as she glanced around, hoping that nobody had actually say…or possibly heard.

"W-Whatever Jason! You're so full of yourself!" She exclaimed however her nerves were still wracked and her voice had cracked once again and she stuttered nervously.

"Love you too Princess." He laughed as he leaned back in his seat. "Have you been drinking Shirley Temples?" He inquired as his smirk broadened. Rolyn's eyes widened once again as she pushed up her glasses before pulling a fist back and letting it impact with his shoulder.

"S-Shut up!" She cried.

* * *

"Won't the others wonder where you went?" Drew asked as he and May turned a corner landing on their street. May shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"They saw me go after you so what does it matter? But just in case, can I borrow your dex?" She asked rather sheepishly as she extended her hand. Drew rolled his eyes before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his green pokedex. She muttered a "thank you" before flipping it open and typing a message to Marina. She was the only one that would pay her dex any mind in a club.

"Why did you come after me anyways?" Drew questioned glancing at her. She was focused on sending the message so he had to wait a moment before he received an answer.

"Because I wanted to know where you were rushing off to. Jeez Drew, sometimes you can be really antisocial." May commented with a nonchalantly wave of her hand.

"Really? And here I thought you were coming after me because you finally realized that you're madly n love with me." He retorted as a smirk came to his lips. May's mouth twisted to the side at his arrogance and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are hardly charming." She deadpanned shaking her head.

"You're no sweetheart yourself." He snorted in response.

"Yea but at least I'm not full of myself! I mean c'mon!" She exclaimed throwing her arms into the air dramatically before crossing them once again.

"Hey I'm just realistic and truthful; like isn't it the truth that you were trying to seduce me?" He said lowly. May coughed out a nervous laugh.

"Yea right!"

"I mean, I don't blame you. Look at me." He continued gesturing to himself. May rolled her eyes in response.

"Please don't flatter yourself. It makes you look conceited." May said smartly. He gave her a dismissive wave in response.

"Whatever. All I know is that _both_ songs were directed at me." Drew said as they approached the gate to the Hayden house. May snorted as he went to the keypad for the gates to open.

"You are sooooo arrogant." She commented shaking her head.

"And you are sooooo annoying, but I guess we'll both have to deal with it." He retorted as the gates opened and he slipped inside. May quickly followed not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

_Yay, all done and I'm ready to update again so go ahead and review so I can get a jump on that. Haha, anyways…well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I found it fun to write because I just love writing out those small arguments between May and Drew. They are simply adorable which is why I love Contestshipping so much. Ok then; you know what to do so go ahead and do it._

_MethodToMadness_


	27. Song

_Since this is one of the few stories I have prewritten I believe it is progressing wonderfully. Although I haven't been sticking to what I wrote about four years ago…its weird because I wasn't as detailed and my handwriting was big and bold and this whole story was supposed to be written in May and Drew's point of view. Well the changes are for the better._

_MethodToMadness_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Seven: Song_

* * *

"Hey, have you seen May?" Dawn asked as she slipped into the booth next to Rolyn who has been sulking and rubbing her lips frantically for the last half hour while Jason just sat there looking smug. Dawn perked an eyebrow as she waited for a response that she wasn't going to get. The both of them seemed to be in their own world.

"She went home." Marina said walking up to the table with her dex in hand and Jimmy trailing behind her. Dawn's brow furrowed and Rolyn was snapped out of her daze.

"She went home alone?" Rolyn inquired lifting her head. Marina glanced down at her dex before shaking her head.

"No, she's with Drew." The light blue haired girl explained. Dawn gasped and let out a high pitched squeal as she clamped her hands together. Rolyn's eyes widened twice their normal size as her mouth flew open just as Alex was returning to the table with Paul and Aden.

"What's with the faces mates?" Alex laughed while letting her hands rest on her hips. Marina shrugged and turned her dex to Alex so she could get a good look. After Alex scanned over the message she gasped. "Brunette did what!?"

"Well we don't have to worry; at least we know she's safe." Rolyn breathed leaning back in her seat while crossing her arms under her chest. Jason snorted in response to her optimism.

"Won't it just be them in the house since everybody has off on the weekend?" He questioned quirking an eyebrow. Rolyn nodded slowly.

"And isn't Mrs. Hayden at a charity ball in the city?" Alex inserted. There was a small pause of silence as the four girls exchanged looks. That was all they did before they all scrambled for the door leaving everything forgotten at the table, including the boys.

* * *

"It feels so good to be out of those shoes!" May sighed while she stretched her arms over her head as she strode into the family room of the Hayden home that could house up to seven families. It was equipped with the latest game consoles (Rolyn's doing), an air hockey table, a pool table, a mini bar, and a flat screen that took up nearly an entire wall.

The wall to the right and back was entirely made of glass. Towards the back it overlooked the gardens and towards the right it showed a pool. Half the room had green carpeting more towards the television and as you went towards the back of the room you had to walk down two steps towards the hardwood area. There were couches and a few scattered bean bag chairs, but what caught May's particular interest were the five bubble chairs that hung from the high ceiling.

"Nobody told you to wear shoes like that." Drew pointed out from his lounging position on the couch; his shirt lay forgotten on the floor leaving him in a white under shirt. His guitar lay in his lap as he craned his neck back to relax.

"That's not the point." May countered as she strode over to the couch he was sitting at. Like him she had gotten herself comfortable by putting on her pajamas which was a Torchic tank top and some Beautifly flannel pants that looked worn and old.

"Actually it is." He laughed sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to sit at the end of the couch. Drew quickly retracted his stretched out legs to make sure that she didn't sit on his feet as she plopped down on the couch with another sigh.

"The point is I'm just glad to be home." May breathed as she relaxed into the lime green suede couch. Drew perked an eyebrow at her before moving into a more upright position.

"Um, your home is across the street. You are free to go there if you like." He said pointing towards the exit. May narrowed her eyes at him in a glare and he gave a crooked smile in return.

"I thought that when you agreed that we were friends, the teasing would stop." She commented crossing her arms under her chest. He snorted rudely while shaking his head.

"No way." He said simply.

"Whatever…" She muttered turning away from him. He didn't seem to care; instead he picked up his guitar and snatched up a music sheet that was sitting on a side table. May still didn't look at him but she listened as he tested out a few chords before bringing them together. "That sounded nice…" She muttered glancing at him through the corner of her eye.

"I'm writing a song for Rolyn's sweet sixteen." He explained not looking up from the music that was resting next to him. She turned back to face him and he quickly turned back to his guitar.

"That's sweet…" May said raising her brow.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" He asked as he took up his pick again.

"I don't know…I just never pictured you as the kind to do a heartfelt gesture." She laughed sheepishly. He lifted his eyes only to give her a sharp look.

"I'm not heartless Maple."

"I know! I know…" She trailed off avoiding his hard gaze. "So when's her birthday again?" May asked trying to change the subject.

"Next Saturday." He grumbled before strumming another chord. "She's been talking about it a lot; I'm surprised you don't have it drilled in by now." He added. May let out a light laugh.

"True…but don't you have the rest of the week to work on a song?" May inquired quirking an eyebrow. He let out an exasperated sigh and lifted his head.

"No we have camp and we have to plan a party." Drew explained giving a nonchalant wave of his hand and rolling his eyes in an annoyed fashion. "Jason is having just as much trouble as I am. He's writing her a classical piece."

"So he really does like her…" May almost giggled.

"Just cuz he's writing her a song doesn't mean he likes her. I'm writing her one too." Drew retorted smartly. May pursed her lips at the tone he was using with her.

"But he does…doesn't he?" May asked with a sly grin. Drew gave a careless shrug before nodding. "I knew it! Why do they argue so much is the question."

"Well when Jason and Rolyn first met she instantly had a crush on him. This was when she was five. She hid that crush for five long years and then she met Dawn. The blue haired shopaholic told Jason and he sadly rejected her feelings."

"That's horrible!" May exclaimed pouting in sympathy for her friend.

"Yea, but after a while things were never the same between them. He never let her live down the fact that she had liked him for so long. He would just keep reminding her all the while making his feelings for her grow."

"Guys are such idiots…" May muttered more to herself than to Drew, however he still heard.

"I'm a guy last time I checked." He practically growled. May shrugged and he rolled his eyes at her.

"So now it's reversed. He likes her but she doesn't like him." May concluded.

"No, she still likes him." Drew countered shaking his head.

"How do you know?" She challenged quirking an eyebrow.

"The same way I know Dawn likes Paul, Jimmy and Marina are secretly going out and Alex likes Aden but he's way to naïve or dense to care." Drew listed with a shrug. May blinked stupidly n response.

"Hmm…seems like we're the only ones in our group of friends who don't like each other like that." May laughed. Upon looking into Drew's eyes her laugh turned nervous and awkward. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a smirk and she forced a smile.

"Yea, I guess…but you never know." He sighed as he glanced down at his music once again. May blinked in surprise before following his gaze; ducking her head a bit to hide the red tint coming to her cheeks.

"So the song is called 'When You Love'?" May asked glancing up at him. He nodded slowly before turning to his guitar again. He began strumming and May took up the music. Following the words and notes as he played.

"_When you love, you're not alone. The one you love is there beside you. Never lost, or on your own; a gentle hand is there to guide you…" _May sang according to the notes and what Drew was playing. He stopped playing and glanced up at her a bit surprised and she gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry…" She said as she moved to place the sheet music back on the couch between them. Drew shook his head quickly.

"No, that was perfect actually." He said softly.

"R-Really?" May stammered nervously. Although she had exemplified that she had a marvelous singing voice, just the tone of his compliment and the sincerity that she felt caused her to blush bashfully.

"Yea…I really wasn't going to have the lyric when I performed at her party, I was just thinking about giving her the lyrics, but now that I heard how you took to it so easily…" He trailed off with a coy smile.

"Wait…you want _me_ to sing a song that _you _wrote?" May sputtered. He perked an eyebrow at the fact that it was such a shock to her.

"What's the matter? You still have a grudge against me?" He asked feigning disappointment. May shook her head frantically while waving her hands back and forth making her look crazy.

"No! Of course not!" She exclaimed. He gave her an expectant look as he resisted the need to smirk knowingly at her. May glanced at the music again and slumped her shoulders slightly. "It's just that…this song is very beautiful by what I can tell and I don't know if I should…"

"What happened to Little Miss Confident that was dancing up on me in the club?" He sighed cutting her off completely. May's words died on her lips so her mouth just hung open while her cheeks turned forty different shades of red. She couldn't help but wonder why he had to be so blunt.

"Um…" May hummed nervously. He rolled his eyes before setting his guitar down on the floor next to his foot. May pretended to pay him no mind as she let her eyes remain locked on the music; singing the chorus over and over in her head.

All the while she was paying no regard to the devilish smirk that came to his lips or the fact that he was now standing to his feet. He did a quick stretch before moving himself so that he was standing in front of her. May pulled her feet up on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. Drew cocked his head to the side before leaning over her, trapping her between his arms and getting dangerously close.

"Are you intimidated, or something?" He asked lowly while glancing around just to humor the fact that she was not willing to give eye contact.

"No…" She trailed off. Her voice cracked a bit and she slumped down further into the couch. He laughed lightly before leaning in further coming close to letting his lips brush against hers. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes darted between his lips and his eyes.

"Then what's the problem? There's nobody else here so you should feel much more comfortable." He pointed out with a careless shrug. May swallowed back her heart which had leapt into her throat.

"Um…these are different c-circumstances…" She commented forcing a nervous smile. He chuckled lightly and May could feel his warm breath tickle her lips.

"Why? This doesn't _'feel so right'_?" He asked "Are you still feeling _untouched_?" He continued as he let a hand rest on her shoulder before it made a slow trail down her arm. She shivered in response. "Or do you wanna _just dance_?"

May narrowed her eyes at him knowing he was just making fun of her at this point. He just continued to give her that smug smirk.

"May!? Are you here!?" Someone yelled followed by a shuffling of multiple footsteps and the slamming of the front door. Both May and Drew jumped as they recognized the voice and Drew quickly stood up, snatching his sheet music in the process and shoving it in his jeans pocket.

"May!? Mate, where ya at!?" That heavily accented voice was obviously Alex's and she sounded much closer than Rolyn who had been the first to call out.

"We're here to save you from Drew raping you!" Dawn practically sang. May rolled her eyes and Drew glared at nothing before taking his seat on the couch with his guitar. Following Dawn's comment you could hear a faint slap. "OW! Alex!"

"May?" Marina inquired popping her head into the family room to see May and Drew situated on the couch, both of them looking suspiciously nonchalant. "Hey! I found them! They're in the family room!" There was more shuffling of heels before Dawn, Rolyn and Alex all appeared.

"Hey guys, what's up?" May asked innocently.

"Nothing…what's up with you guys?" Rolyn asked in a very curious tone as she strode into the family room. Dawn, Marina and Alex quickly followed.

"Nothing…Drew left because he was getting bored and I decided to tag along because I was getting tired hence the pajamas." May explained. All four of them gave her skeptical looks before someone spoke again.

"So…nothing happened between you two?" Marina asked bluntly while placing her hands on her hips. May shook her head frantically.

"Are you guys sick or what? Jeez I have morals." Drew inserted as he took his guitar by the neck and stood to his feet. He faked a stretch before offering a sarcastic smile to the four girls. "I'll just go to bed now…it's late." Drew said glancing at the clock. It was fifteen minutes past eleven to be exact.

"Whatever…" Rolyn muttered still eyeing him.

"Night." He breathed heading for the door. May watched him leave, catching him pause to glance back and wink at her. She turned away to smile inwardly.

* * *

_That actually took a while! Each time I did one thing I either got called by my mom or I had to watch my soap opera (yes I watch those) or I had to let my computer cool down…Well at least I got it done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I certainly did enjoy writing it. Please review!_

_MethodToMadness_


	28. Date

_Oh my goodness so many apologies are in order here. I planned on updating like last week but my computer cord broke and it had absolutely no power and my other computer was completely useless except for going on the internet so I never got the opportunity to type anything up. I feel so bad that I haven't updated in like forever so I hope you don't hate me._

_~Restore My Soul~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Eight: Date_

* * *

May woke up the next morning with a minor headache, (probably from all the blasting music and loud chatter she had encountered the evening before; not to mention the interrogation her friends had put her through) her feet were slightly red and still sore and all she wanted to do was keep sleeping, however the digital clock that sat on the nightstand next to Rolyn's bed read twelve thirty…

"What!?" May shrieked doubling taking on the time. It was in fact half past noon. May was never a person to actually sleep through breakfast _and_ lunch…not that food was the only thing on her mind. She was all alone in Rolyn's room with no sign of the ebony haired girl or her annoying green haired brother.

May shuffled out of the sheets of the bed that had been brought in for her stay at Rolyn's house. She made a beeline for the closet knowing Rolyn couldn't possibly miss another outfit. She had too many to take account for every single one.

She pulled out a pair of blue biker shorts and a white skirt to put over them and pulled them on quickly. Frantically throwing off her pajamas she pulled on a white t-shirt and a blue halter top to put over that as well. Knowing she needed one last thing she ran to her overnight back which had been laying forgotten and pulled out a blue bandana that had a red pokeball symbol on it.

While still tying it around her neck she rushed out of Rolyn's room and down the hall towards the main staircase that led to the foyer. Upon reaching the steps she sat on the railing and slid down only to notice someone was blocking her way to the bottom.

"Watch out!" May hollered at the lime haired woman. Jennifer glanced over her shoulder and gasped upon seeing the brunette rushing towards her down the railing. She quickly side stepped and May landed in a heap on the floor with a perfect thud. Jennifer cringed upon seeing the girl impact with the marble floor.

"Oh…good afternoon May. Did you sleep well?" Jennifer asked offering a sweet, kind smile. She couldn't help but wonder how this woman could give birth to Drew…but then again the sharpness of their eyes was nearly identical. They both had intimidating looks.

"Yes Mrs. Hayden. Thank you for letting me stay over here this weekend." May said sheepishly as she lifted herself from the floor and gave a nervous smile.

"It's never a problem may. You have become such a positive influence on both Rolyn and Andrew." She said; almost gratefully as she bowed her head a bit. May's smile broadened proudly and she nodded. "Well, you must be looking for Rolyn. She's in the ballroom with Andrew…"

"Thank you." May said quickly while making a sharp left into the living area, all the while giggling to herself about the use of Drew's full name. It wasn't a strange name but it was still amusing to hear a mother say it in such a _motherly _fashion.

Finding the ballroom was more difficult than the brunette had thought. She should have asked Jennifer when she had the opportunity but it was a little too late now, so after five minutes of wandering she finally decided to ask for directions, which was rather awkward since she was not trying to find her way to the next city…

Upon finding the ballroom after being led by one of the many butlers she noticed that it was very similar to a city regency only slightly larger and the windows were much taller. In the center was a circle of marble floor with a giant green 'H' in the center.

Surrounding on thin green carpeting were many tables with, some that were in the process of being set up and some that had beautifully carved chairs around them. Towards the front of the room was a stage that stretched across the length of the room and hanging overhead from the dome shaped ceiling were many sparkling chandeliers.

Sitting at one of the already set up tables were Drew and Rolyn looking through books filled with designs and color schemes. May smiled inwardly as she quickly made her way over to them.

"Hey guys…you having a big party?" May laughed, playing dumb. Rolyn grinned upon seeing her best friend and Drew lifted a bored gaze.

"Yup! My sweet sixteen is going to be great!" Rolyn said. Her tone was dripping with excitement and she was beaming.

"I didn't know you guys threw parties like this…" May said glancing around the ballroom. She couldn't help but wonder how many people were invited because there were at least a hundred tables set up and room for more.

"Yea well when Drew turned sixteen his party was similar to this…just less people." Rolyn said smartly receiving a glare from her partially older brother. She smiled sweetly at him and he rolled his eyes rudely in response. "You are automatically invited May so don't worry about the whole invitation rule that I'm going to enforce." Rolyn added.

"She hired a bouncer…" Drew said n a hushed tone. May perked a brow and Rolyn shrugged carelessly.

"I'm just going all out here." She explained. May still looked skeptical. "Oh yea and there is a catch to being invited..." Rolyn began hesitantly. Once again Drew rolled his eyes and May's brow furrowed as she took a seat next to Rolyn.

"There's always a catch when it comes to you and anything related to you." Drew deadpanned. Rolyn picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a pencil and chucked it at him. He ducked just before the pencil could take his eye out.

"Well…this party _requires_ that you have a date." Rolyn finished giving a sheepish smile. May's mouth gaped open a bit and her head cocked to the side.

"Why?" She practically whined. Rolyn shrugged as her sheepish smile turned sly.

"Just to make things interesting. This could make or break a few relationships…well hopefully make." Rolyn said.

"That's great…where am I going to find a date?" May muttered leaning her chin in the palm of her hand. Rolyn's brow shot up under her bang as she glanced between May and Drew. She smirked inwardly as she rested her elbows on the table, knit her fingers together and leaned her chin on them.

"Well…" She began coyly giving an innocent shrug. "Drew doesn't have a date yet…" She said jerking her head towards the green haired boy. Drew narrowed his eyes at her while crossing his arms over his chest.

"What exactly are you trying to imply sister dearest?" He said, using the pet name in a very sarcastic way. Rolyn's fought back a smirk and beamed brightly as she stood up and pushed May's seat closer to Drew's causing the brunette to blush a bit.

"I'm implying that you, Andrew Benjamin Hayden, should take her, Maybelle Victoria Maple to my party next weekend." She said wrapping an arm around both of their shoulders. Drew shrugged her off and May's cheeks were now glowing crimson red.

"Rolyn, I don't know…" May began hesitantly. Rolyn cut her off with an annoyed groan and an eye roll.

"C'mon, neither of you have dates yet and I personally think it would be fabulous if my brother went with my best friend…I mean I have to go with his best friend." Rolyn said muttering the last part.

"No you don't. Jason didn't even ask you." Drew retorted. She shot him a quick glare as he smirked knowingly at her.

"I just think you two should go together. If you're not doing this for each other at least do it for me?" Rolyn said giving the best puppy pout she could. May glanced at Drew and he shrugged as his smirk withered to a soft smile. Rolyn noticed this and squealed.

"Okay…" May finally mumbled.

"Alright! Trust me; you guys won't regret this and who knows? Sparks might fly…" She mused giving the two of them a sly look. May's blush, that was once subsiding quickly returned and she lowered her gaze bashfully.

"Between who? You and Jason?" Drew retorted smartly. Rolyn's eyes widened dramatically as her cheeks burned bright red.

"Shut up Drew!"

* * *

"Wonderful job May! That was great!" Soledad applauded as May stepped from the center of the appeal stage with her Wartortle in her arms. She was currently in Contest appeals class at the camp with Dawn, Rolyn, and Drew and she had been the first to volunteer to give an appeal. "Would anyone else like to try?"

A hesitant hand went up and Soledad gave a kind smile as she pointed out the girl, acknowledging the raised hand. The girl stood up tugging on her Rattata camp T-shirt and a she had a skeptical look on her face. Her violet eyes were casted downwards as all eyes turned on her. Silently she made her way to the stage, passing May on the way.

"What's your name?" Soledad asked.

"Riley." The white haired girl said lifting her gaze to meet her instructors. Soledad smiled warmly and nodded.

"Okay Riley; show us what you got." She said in an encouraging manner. Riley nodded slowly as she pulled a pokeball out of her pocket and enlarged it. Without a word she gave the pokeball a toss and from the white light the form of a Medicham came.

"Medi…" It mused as it remained in a lotus position and hovered at Riley's side. Riley took in a breath before leaning over to the pokemon and whispering something in its ear. Medicham cracked an eye open as it nodded with each thing Riley said. "Medicham…" It sighed as Riley pulled away with a small smile on her face.

Before anyone could question Riley's actions she pulled out three pink balls from her pocket and tossed them into the air. Medicham sprung into action hitting each ball with an ice punch that froze them on contact. As the frozen balls started to fall Medicham shut its eyes and was soon surrounded by a light pink aura. The balls hovered in the air giving off the same aura before they began to spin.

It started off slow until gradually speeding up to the point that they were an icy blur and it was impossible to tell if there were still three balls hovering in the air.

"Now!" Riley ordered simply. Medicham snapped it's eyes open and the balls seemed to implode as a reaction. What was left was shards of snowflake sized ice that sparkled and the ball was reduced to sparkling confetti. Riley smiled lightly while taking a small bow and she received applause for her work.

"That was very well put together Riley. Good job." Soledad said coming up beside the young camper and placing a hand on her shoulder. Riley nodded and quickly made her way off stage with her Medicham floating close from behind her.

May's eyes followed the Riley, noticing her eyes were still cast downwards and her smile was hard to detect. May furrowed her brow before turning back to Soledad who was giving small pointers on how to perform an appeal, all the while pulling examples from May and Riley's performances.

* * *

"Riley!" May called. The thirteen year old paused and glanced over her shoulder at the brunette running towards her. Her eyes widened as she fiddled with the pink cap that was resting backwards on her head.

"Oh…hi…" She said. Her tone was just above a whisper and May smiled at her kindly.

"I really enjoyed you're appeal! It was amazing." May said. Riley lowered her gaze which caused May's smile to falter. "Why do you look like you're doubting yourself?"

"I…well May you are one of the best I've ever seen." Riley admitted rubbing the back of her neck nervously. May smiled bashfully while shaking her head.

"No way…"

"Yes! You are! You beat Naomi and she's the strongest girl in my cabin and you're friends with some of the strongest campers _and_ I think you're amazing." Riley said dramatically. May smiled sheepishly.

"Aw…thank you." May laughed.

"You're the reason why I got up on stage. I'm way to shy otherwise nobody ever notices me anyway…" Riley muttered.

"No way! You are so good that you don't need someone else to be you're example! Just take the initiative once in a while, okay?" May said placing a hand on her shoulder. Riley gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Riley!" Both Riley and May looked over towards the direction where the shriek had come from. Standing there was Naomi and that girl with burgundy hair. Naomi had a scowl on her face that was directed at Riley and May furrowed her brow.

"I'll see you later May. Brianna and Naomi are waiting for me." Riley said as she shrugged off May's hand and ran over to her fellow cabin members. Naomi said something to her that May couldn't hear before shooting a glare in May's direction as Riley lowered her head…almost shamefully.

* * *

_Not much of a chapter, but you all know I try! At least I updated and things can start progressing again from this point. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to review. I'll be sure to update more often after this; you do _not_ have to worry._

_~RMS~_


	29. Hunt

_Yay an update. The idea for this chapter came to me a after I was looking through pictures of my last mountain retreat. Basically since I was able to do some things up there I think that the campers should be in on it. I hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry for the wait._

_~Restore My Soul~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Nine: Hunt_

* * *

"You guys know what today is?" Rolyn asked as the corner of her mouth pulled into a crooked smile. Marina glanced up from her magazine and gave a similar smile while Dawn inserted a cheeky grin. Alex laughed, almost manically while May sat on her bed, her brow furrowed in confusion as to what they were smiling about.

"Um…isn't it Wednesday?" May piped up. All eyes turned to her, giving her a strange looks before her fellow cabin members erupted into loud laughter. Alex was laughing so hard that she fell on her back to the floor with a thud.

"Well duh May but today there is a special activity scheduled." Dawn laughed waving her hand in a nonchalant manner. May's head cocked to the side as she still remained in the dark as to what they were talking about.

"But all scheduled activities are done for the day and the sun is setting _and_ we do have a curfew…" May pointed out in a matter of fact tone. Rolyn snorted as she strode over to the brunette, her crooked smile turning completely devious.

"This is all true but a challenge has been proposed…" Rolyn said slowly as she placed a hand on May's shoulder. May glanced up at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Flygon cabin and Dragonite cabin always have a series of challenges during the summer. They are always against camp rules but we've only been caught once." Alex explained throwing a glare in Dawn's direction. The navy haired girl shrugged.

"What!? I didn't mean to set off one of the alarms!" Dawn exclaimed in defense for herself. Alex rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to May.

"The first challenge is Man Hunt." Alex finished giving a devilish smile. May's mouth twitched up into a smile as well. She remembered many nights of playing Man Hunt with her friends back in Petalburg. It was one of her favorite games.

"Our friend Alex here is the ultimate Man Hunt player. She has won us every game for the last five years." Rolyn explained jerking a thumb in Alex's direction. Alex brought a hand to her mouth and shook her head feigning bashfulness.

"I wouldn't say ultimate but I have been referred to as the best." She laughed flipping her short deep purple hair in an arrogant fashion. Once again she had dyed it to her liking.

"She can never be found but she always catches at least three players from the opposing team." Marina chimed in with an affirming nod.

"And with you on the team, May, we will be sure to win." Dawn added giving the brunette a thumbs up. May smiled in return and nodded.

"The game is set for twelve, midnight so that gives us enough time to talk strategy. Let's make this six years of consecutive wins girls." Rolyn said with a confident grin. Alex crossed her arms over her chest and gave a sly smile. Dawn and Marina exchanged high-fives and May nodded in agreement.

"We're gonna need flashlights." Marina added smartly.

* * *

"Isn't it like a bunch a girls to be late." Jason grumbled leaning up against the large oak tree that was the supposed meeting spot. It was a mere five minutes past midnight and there was no sign of the members of Dragonite cabin.

"Are you that desperate to see your beloved Rolyn?" Paul deadpanned tossing his navy flashlight into the air causing its light to shine over the surrounding area. Jason narrowed his eyes at the purple haired boy who paid the look no mind.

"Yea, just chill it's only five past twelve." Jimmy sighed as he twisted his hat backwards. Jason rolled his eyes before focusing on his grey flashlight more than any normal person should.

"I don't even know why we agreed to this. We always lose anyway." Aden piped up in a defeated tone from his seat in the dew covered grass. "I mean every time they hide we find them in order; Dawn, Marina, Rolyn, and then Alex always get's to base before we even have a chance to blink." He added

"That's quitter talk." Jimmy commented firmly.

"Yea but it's true." Paul snorted. "What makes this year so different?"

"They have May now." Drew finally inserted with a sigh as he clicked his green flashlight on and off.

"Isn't that sorta bad? That means they have one more player." Aden pointed out. Drew shrugged as he shut his eyes and a smirk began to slowly creep its way across his lips.

"It makes things more interesting…" He responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Of course…" Jason sighed in a knowing manner. Drew's eyes snapped open only to narrow at the dark haired boy.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"It means you're gonna focus on finding May and then you're going to make out with her." Jason laughed. This earned him a chuckle from Jimmy and Aden while Paul tried to fight back a smile.

"I think that's what you have planned for my sister." Drew retorted sharply.

"Fair enough…" Jason muttered as his smiled disappeared.

"I think I see them…" Aden said pointing towards a few new lights that were moving in their direction. The sound of footsteps became more apparent as the lights came closer and as Aden had pointed out it was in fact the girls.

"Hey guys." Marina said sweetly, however there was falseness to her tone and the devious smirks on all of their faces were also a dead giveaway. Drew stepped forward and Rolyn did the same.

"Terms?" Rolyn questioned simply in a bored tone.

"No hitting, biting, clawing, or anything of that sort." Drew listed as he glanced at Alex who seemed rather disappointed that those restrictions were made. She was known to be rather violent in past games.

"Boundaries?"

"Cabin areas only."

"Bases?"

"Yours will be our cabin and ours will be your cabin."

"Perfect." Rolyn said with a smile as she turned to her fellow team members.

"Who will be the first to hide?" Marina inserted raising her index finger.

"Rock-paper-scissors?" Drew asked holding out a fist. Rolyn shrugged and the commenced with the minor game of rock-paper-scissors with Drew being the winner.

"Okay standard minute timing to hide." Rolyn said as she brought her wrist watch up to turn on its timer. "And…go."

Drew turned to his team members and they made a swift exit. Soon enough their footsteps faded and the girls were alone with only their flashlights and each other to keep company. Rolyn watched her timer intensely while May glanced around the area. There couldn't be a better place to play Man Hunt. The area was heavily forested and it was fairly large. Also the night was perfect with the stars dotting the sky and the moon, full and vibrant overhead.

"Okay their time is up." Rolyn sighed glancing around. "Show no mercy girls and don't be scared." She added as she flicked on her flashlight. She and Dawn went to the left while Marina strode straight on her own.

"C'mon mate…they stuck ya with me cuz we'll make a good team." Alex said as she looped arms with May and led her towards the right. Both of them held their flashlights steady, only letting them move when they thought they heard something.

"So…who do you usually find?" May asked as they continued their trek, arms still looped.

"Aden is such a woos; I usually find him first and then Paul because he's rather careless and sometimes Jimmy when I'm on a roll." Alex explained as her eyes darted around in search for their target.

"What about Drew and Jason?"

"Drew is pretty tough to find. Marina usually finds him though. That's why we sent her off on her own and Jason usually waits right at the base. He always taunts us but since Dawn is pretty light on her feet, Rolyn distracts him and she sneaks up and gets him from behind."

"Does he fall for that every time?" May laughed.

"Every time, mate."Alex laughed as well. As the two of them shared a laugh a rustling of bushes could be heard. Alex lifted a hand to signal for May to stop and be quiet. They stood there stiff and in silence for a moment before something moved in the shadows and the faintest glow of a flashlight could be seen. "That's Aden…" Alex whispered.

"How do you know?" May whispered back.

"He never hides in one place too long. He likes to move…" Alex responded as she cupped her hand over the light of her flashlight. May did the same and the two of them crouched down and slowly made their way towards where they saw the form pause. Once they were close enough Alex smirked over at May and counted on her fingers. On three she pounced.

Aden released a small yelp as he was tugged by the collar and jerked back. May grabbed his wrists and Alex cupped a hand over his mouth.

"You lose again mate." Alex breathed into his ear. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and muttered something that was muffled by her hand. Her brow furrowed as she moved her hand away from his mouth. "Say that again?"

"I said, what else is new." Aden grumbled as he jerked his wrists from May's grip to cross his arms over his chest. He pursed his lips into a pout and Alex smiled at him.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're disappointed." She laughed ruffling his hair. He swatted her hand away as his cheeks turned a bright red.

* * *

"Okay so what's the plan again?" Dawn asked as she kept her shoulders hunched and her eyes shifted, almost in a nervous manner. Rolyn groaned as she brought a hand to her forehead with a nice slap.

"Okay we are after Jimmy first and possibly Jason if he decides not to be stupid enough to stand so close to base and lose in humiliation…" Rolyn trailed off rolling her eyes at the boys past stupidity. "You're always good at sneak attacks so I will be the diversion and when the time is right you pounce."

"Gotcha." Dawn said with a firm nod. The two of them continued on in silence…except for Dawn's humming. Rolyn threw a glare her way but she paid it no regard as she continued humming while waving her flashlight all around; a dead giveaway.

"Dawn, can you focus for just a few seconds?" Rolyn growled through clenched teeth. Dawn glanced at her and smiled sweetly before nodding.

"Oh wait hold on a second." Dawn sang holding up a finger. Rolyn's brow furrowed as Dawn disappeared into the bushes. There was a little rustling that caused Rolyn's mouth to twist to the side in confusion when only a few seconds later Dawn emerged from the bushes dragging both Paul and Jimmy by the collar.

"What the…" Rolyn trailed off shaking her head in disbelief. Dawn smiled gleefully while Paul scowled and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, won't Alex be surprised!" Dawn practically sang.

"How did you find both of them and captured them so quickly?" Rolyn asked still in shock. Dawn glanced at the two boys before turning them loose and shrugging carelessly.

"While I was waving my flashlight around, I saw them."

"_Ugh! Drew!"_

"Sounds like Marina might need some help." Rolyn said. Dawn nodded and glanced towards the two boys that she had effortlessly captured.

"We know the drill." Jimmy mused giving a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Okay, see ya losers!" Dawn laughed before following Rolyn in the direction where the exasperated cry had come from.

"I can't believe she caught us at the same time." Paul muttered narrowing his eyes at Dawn's retreating form.

"Hey, she's your girl. You should be proud…" Jimmy sighed shoving his hands into his pockets. Paul didn't even bother to turn towards him to glare at him. He simply glared at his feet, while trying to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks.

* * *

In the mist of their running Dawn and Rolyn barely noticed the second pair of flashlights coming up on their right flank. Dawn glanced to her side and beamed upon seeing Alex and May had suddenly joined them, probably hearing Marina's subliminal message for assistance.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Dawn laughed as they continued on.

"Nothing. We caught Aden." Alex responded feigning enthusiasm.

"Dawn caught both Paul and Jimmy at the same time." Rolyn piped up. Alex's eyes grew twice their normal size while Dawn beamed. May smiled as well muttering small congratulations to the navy haired girl.

May was so preoccupied that she didn't hear Rolyn yelp or see the person running right in her direction. She crashed into said person rather harshly, falling onto her back with a sudden weight on top of her. She yelped upon hitting the ground and groaned soon after.

"Oh my gosh!" May could hear Marina exclaim. At least they found her…

May leaned up a bit, shaking off the fall by shaking her head frantically. She cracked her eyes open only to see a pair of bright green eyes staring back at her. This snapped her out of her dazed state as she realized who those eyes belonged to.

"Uh…" Drew droned as his eyes remained locked on hers. Her cheeks flushed as her body tensed while he leaned up a bit only remaining on top of her from the waist down. Both of them remained frozen like that, not putting any effort into moving although they knew they should. May swallowed as she noticed the shock melt away from Drew's face only to be replaced by a suggestive smirk.

"Well isn't that a compromising position…" Alex mused quietly. This snapped May back to reality and she shoved Drew off of her and right into Alex who took him by the collar of his shirt. "You've been captured. She said simply.

"Um…I-I think we should go find Jason." May stammered avoiding letting her eyes land on Drew.

"I know exactly where he is." Rolyn muttered.

* * *

_Sorta a cliffhanger, sorta not. I don't know…well anyways I had fun writing this chapter because I LOVE Man Hunt. It has to be one of my favorite games that I play on retreats or when I go to camp. Well let me shut up but before I do let me say thank you for reading and please review._

_~RMS~_


	30. Deal

_Wow it's hard to believe that summer is coming to an end and school will be starting up again. I'm surprised I didn't update as much as I thought I would. (I give my apologies for that) Well I've been thinking about this chapter for a while although it may not be that big of a deal. Me talking sure isn't so let me just get to the chapter._

_~Restore My Soul~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty: Deal_

* * *

"If he's standing right by base again then I'm going to sick Little Miss on him." Marina said as they slowly trekked through the forests and towards the girl's cabins. Trailing from behind was the boys, each one of them scowling despite the fact that they had predicted their shameful loss.

"You know he's gonna be there so get the pokeball out right now." Alex scoffed giving a nonchalant wave of her hand. "He's just that dumb and there isn't a shadow of a doubt in my mind that all Rolyn has to do is bat those lashes of hers for him to be distracted enough for me to get 'em."

"That's the upsetting part." Jimmy muttered more to himself than anybody else. Aden nodded in agreement as Dawn laughed lightly at the comment.

As the trees began to clear and the lights that lined outside the cabins came into view, Rolyn, who was at the front of the group gradually began to slow down keeping an eye out for the dark haired boy as they neared the Dragonite Cabin. She narrowed her eyes as the cabin came into view and there was no sign of Jason.

"This is ridiculous." Aden whined rolling his eyes.

"SSHH!" Alex hushed putting a finger to his lips. He smirked against her finger but it didn't stop his cheeks from turning a bright scarlet. Alex turned away from him with her lips pursed as she tried to fight back a blush of her own.

"I see him." Dawn whispered as she pointed discretely towards the steps that led up into the cabin. Jason was, in fact, standing there playing with his flashlight by waving it around randomly as he tried to twirl it in his hand.

"Okay Rolyn, you know what to do. Dawn and I will take position and Marina and May will keep a lid on the other four dorks." Alex said as she gestured to the four boys behind them. She received a glower from Paul, a careless shrug from Aden, and annoyed look from Jimmy and an eye roll from Drew.

"Gotcha…" Rolyn said before she stood up straight and brushed off her camp T-shirt and knee length shorts. She flicked off her flashlight before pushing up her glasses and letting Marina run her hand through her hair to fix it.

"Go get 'em girl." Alex said as she pushed Rolyn out into the open. Rolyn stumbled catching Jason's attention and causing him to quirk an eyebrow as she regained her balance and gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey Jaze…" She said lowly as she took a few short steps towards him.

"That's our cue." Alex said as she took Dawn's hand and dragged her through the forested area. Once they were sure that Jason was focused on Rolyn they scampered out and hid on the other side of the cabin for the right moment.

"You know, I think I have gotten used to losing." Aden muttered as he flicked her flashlight on and off. Marina rolled her eyes as she leaned up against a nearby tree.

"What did I tell you about quitter talk?" Jimmy scolded slapping him upside the head. Aden retaliated by punched the navy haired boy in the arm. Once again Marina rolled her eyes but was accompanied by a bored looking Paul.

"Yea hiding and getting found in less than ten minutes is the stupid part." Paul mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have to agree." Drew sighed flicking his hair out of his face. Marina scoffed as a devious smile came to her face.

"You only say that because you were found in the best way possible; straddling an innocent brunette." She laughed casually. Drew's mouth flew open to retort but his words died on his lips as his cheeks flushed a bright red that could be seen, even in the darkness.

"M-Marina!" May exclaimed as her own blush dusted her cheeks a rose color. Marina giggled childishly as May glared daggers at her.

"It's the truth. He probably did it on purpose." Marina pointed out. That was when Drew took a few retreating steps as he tried to fight against his blush to get any darker. May noticed this and gave Marina a look that purely said 'shut up'.

Getting the message, Marina pressed her lips together in a fine line as she silently gave her apologies in her aqua eyes. May let out a small sigh before taking a few steps towards Drew who was casually leaning against a tree.

"I'm sorry…" She said hesitantly as she focused on the light that her flashlight casted onto her feet. He glanced at her, one eyebrow perked in question. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going so…sorry."

A smirk came to his lips as he suppressed a chuckle. "You really shouldn't take the blame for every little thing." He commented. Her brow furrowed as she lifted her gaze to his face.

"I don't…"

"You sorta do. It wasn't necessarily your fault." He added knowingly.

"It wasn't…"

"Nope. Maybe Marina could be right," He sighed. In on swift movement he snatched up her wrist and pulled her into him. Her eyes widened at how dangerously close he know was. She could feel his warm breath dance over her lips as he smirked at her. "Maybe I did do it on purpose."

"Eh heh…" She laughed nervously as her eyes darted between his and his lips that ghosted over her own.

"WHAT?"

The shrieked brought her back from her minor stupor and she eased her way from him, flashing a sheepish smile which he responded to with a devilish one. May's cheeks turned forty shades of red before she noticed Marina moving out of the forest the same way Rolyn went. The others followed her as well so she turned to Drew, gave a shrug and followed as well.

"You heard me loud and clear Princess." Jason responded as he smirked nonchalantly at the now fuming Rolyn.

"What's going on?" Marina asked in a hushed tone hoping the others would get the message and keep it quiet.

"I'm offering a deal to Little Miss Anger Management here," Jason explained with a careless shrug. Marina furrowed her brow.

"Which is?" May inserted.

"I don't touch the base and you win _again_ if she…"

"He wants me to kiss him!" Rolyn exclaimed throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. May's eyes widened while Marina tried to suppress her laughter.

"Where are Dawn and Alex? They should have caught you by now." May pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"Well since there is no rule against using pokemon, Lapras froze them to the side of the cabin." Jason explained gesturing to the cabin. May glanced around the side to see that the two girls were in fact frozen to the side of the cabin.

"Ooh that was smart." Aden muttered with a nod.

"Okay so either Rolyn and Jason do the tongue tango or we lose…" Marina said with a slow nod. "Just lay one on him so we can hide Rolyn."

"Marina!" Rolyn squealed.

"What?" Marina shot back. Rolyn just let out a frustrated groan in response as she stamped her foot like a child.

"Ha, and I thought this plan wouldn't work." Drew mused crossing his arms over his chest.

"Y-You planned this!?" Rolyn exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Of course, now kiss him or forfeit." He said carelessly. Rolyn whimpered as she shook her head frantically.

"Can't we just forfeit?" She whined.

"No!" Alex's voice sounded. Rolyn groaned again but threw her head back just to exaggerate.

"Oh c'mon Princess you've done it before…" Jason chuckled as a devious smile came to his lips. Rolyn's eyes widened as a blush creeped up the back of her neck and tickled her cheeks. Marina gasped and May's brow furrowed in confusion.

"W-Wait…you kissed Jason before?" May asked. Rolyn hunched her shoulders as she nodded slowly.

"Whoa…talk about dirty little secrets." Marina mused as she nudged the nearest person, which happened to be Paul, in the stomach with her elbow. He gave her a harsh glare and she retracted her arm.

"What are ya waiting for Ro? Go ahead and do it." Drew coaxed. Rolyn shook her head frantically again as her feet turned in nervously.

"Do I really have to in front of all of you?" She whimpered childishly.

"Yes."

"No." Jason said throwing a glare towards Drew. The green haired boy rolled his eyes. "You don't even have to do it now. All you have to do is promise that you will."

"Or you could lose!? Please?" Aden inserted. Marina rolled her eyes and Jimmy slapped him upside the head once again.

Rolyn pursed her lips before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine…I promise."

"Man!" Aden exclaimed.

"Ugh I just made a deal with the devil." Rolyn muttered as a shiver traveled up her spine.

"Wasn't it worth it though!? I mean we did win!" Alex called still frozen onto the cabin with Dawn dozing off next to her. Rolyn rolled her eyes as she muttered a whatever and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmm, I thought she would put up more of a fight if she hates Jason so much." Drew muttered. Rolyn slowly turned to glower at him and May took a step away from him in case she was tempted to attack. She was known for that.

"Can someone please just get Dawn and I down so that we can hide and win the second part of the game." Alex called.

"I'll handle it…" Marina sighed as she trudged over to where Alex and Dawn remained clung to the wall of the cabin. May gave a small amused smile. She couldn't help it because this seemed like an everyday thing between the group of girls and boys but she didn't believe she would ever get used to it.

* * *

_I know this was very short but I really need to move things along because I'm getting excited about the next few chapters so sadly I will not be giving you the whole descriptive portion when the girls hide, even though I did have some things planned for it. Next chapter will probably be how Drew and May practice the birthday song. Thanks for reading and please review._

_~RMS~_


	31. Practice

_I think I complained about this before but school is lurking in the background of my life. It's just begging to spring out of nowhere and take over my life. No doubt its going to because I get back into school next Wednesday. I'll try and update as much as I can until then. Thanks for reading and I do not own the song mentioned._

_Oh and Naomi's name has been changed to Nichi (pronounced Nicky)_

_~Restore My Soul~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty One: Practice_

* * *

The girls had gotten into their cabin well past one in the morning, each one dropping into their respective beds like they had just died. Rolyn was the first one to go down, grumbling something about breaking promises. Marina was fast asleep next needing her "beauty sleep" and Dawn just passed out complaining about doing enough running for one life time.

Alex had stayed up doing nothing. Every few minutes she would listen to music only to turn off her music player and fall asleep once a slow song came on. May laid in her bed the whole time but she wasn't asleep. She just thought about nothing and everything before drifting off to sleep at around three in the morning. It was a peaceful sleep until her Dex went off next to her head.

"Ugh…c'mon…" She groaned as her eyes cracked open slightly to see that Her Dex screen was lit up due to an incoming message. Rolling her eyes she took up the Dex in her hands only to see that she had a message from Drew. Why he would message her this early…or at all for that matter caused her brow to furrow.

'_Meet me at the dock in 10 min'_

Another groan escaped the brunette as she rolled onto her back. What could he possibly need from her right now?

She glanced at the digital clock that sat next to Rolyn's bed to see that she had gotten a good two hours of sleep and that it was five in the morning. Outside the sun was just coming up but it was still horribly dim. Wake up call wasn't for another three hours…

Rolling her eyes once again she swung her feet over the side of her bed and pulled a fresh cabin T-shirt from the wardrobe that sat against the wall opposite to her and Rolyn's beds. Pulling that on, she looked through her own suit case for a pair of jeans shorts.

Rubbing the rest of the sleep from her eyes and raking a hand through her bed head she left the cabin, only to be greeted by the brisk morning air that sent a shiver up her spine. A yawn escaped her as she trudged away from her cabin, being wary of being out of bed so early. Dragonite cabin was already in enough trouble.

As she approached the dock that was for camp activity use only she found Drew sitting there, lotus style with his guitar resting in his lap as he tuned it; strumming every now and then just to test the sound. May quirked an eyebrow as she took a few hesitant steps that caught his attention.

"Huh, I didn't think you'd actually show up." He commented as he glanced up at her before looking back at his guitar. May pursed her lips as she stood before him, watching him carefully.

"Well, I'm here now; so what do you want?" She retorted while crossing her arms over her chest. He glanced up at her, flashing a crooked smile before patting the spot in front of him for her to sit down.

"I believe you promised to sing the song I wrote." He said as May plopped down on the dock before him with little grace. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she tucked her legs in the lotus style that matched Drew's.

"I remember you asking but I don't remember me promising." She reminded in a matter of fact tone. He set his guitar aside and glanced up at her with a bored look on his face that said he could care less.

"Well you didn't say no either, so either way you're gonna sing this song at that party." He shot back firmly.

"And why should I?"

Drew chuckled at her persistence before leaning in towards her. "Can't you do this as a favor to me? I am your _date_ after all." He pointed out as a smirk came to his lips. May noticed that familiarly devious gleam in his eyes and fought back a blush as she scooted back a bit away from him.

"Fine…but only because it's a gift to Rolyn." She snapped pointing her nose up in the air in an arrogant manner.

"Sure…whatever makes you happy." He sighed as he took up his guitar once again. The case rested at his side and he took out the sheet music and handed her a copy that he made for her. "I'll play first and then you can jump in or just tell me to start over for you to join in…"

May nodded as she read over the lyrics. "The words are really beautiful." She commented as he played.

"Yea, I believe you told me this before." He laughed sardonically.

"Yea…but I meant it. I would love it if someone wrote me a song like this." She commented truthfully. Drew paused his playing, placing a hand over the strings to stop its hum. He glanced up at her and cracked a soft smile.

"Well if things work out, I just might write you a song too." He offered. May's expression lit up dramatically as a grin crossed her lips and her eyes grew wide while sparkling with excitement.

"Really?" She squealed in her disbelief. He shrugged as he tried to fight back against his smile tha threatened to broaden. "That would be awesome!"

"But, like I said, this has to work out." He reminded her.

"Oh! Okay, let's get started then." She said as she wiggled a bit giving her the look of getting comfortable as she straightened out her sheet music and focused on it intensely. Drew rolled his eyes at her before lowering his head to give a smile of admiration. "Ready?"

"Yea…" He sighed as he glanced down at his own music and began to strum the first few chords. He nodded once, signaling for May to jump in.

"_Whoo ohhhh, whoo ohhhh, whoo ohhhh…"_

Drew smiled as he nodded in approval. Even though she was just reading the notes she was able to get it on her first try…with the help of the guitar. Overall she sounded perfect. May smiled in return before she continued on with the first verse.

* * *

"May, mate, you look like you've been wrestling a Steelix 'til dawn. Did ya get enough sleep?" Alex asked, her voice laced with concern as the brunette yawned over her untouched ramen for what seemed like the seventh time in the last three minutes. It was lunch time and when May wasn't eating, something was off.

"Yea…I'm fine; I just…" Another yawn passed the brunette's lips as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Okay if you yawn one more time, I will punch you in the face." Rolyn threatened waving her fork around as a noodle hung from her mouth.

"Oh, no you won't." Marina said giving the ebony haired girl a dismissive hand wave. Rolyn stuck out her tongue childishly as she continued to devour her shrimp noodles.

"Well anyways I guess I'm just a bit tired from all the running…" May lied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Or dawn's snoring kept you up all night." Alex muttered throwing an indignant look over at her navy haired friend. Dawn gasped in mid-bite into salmon.

"Hey! I do _not_!" Dawn exclaimed in defense for herself while pointing her fork at Alex. The purple haired girl gave her a blank look before rolling her eyes.

"Oh yea then it must have been the Rattata keeping me up at night." Alex said sarcastically with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Probably, because I know for a fact that I do NOT snore."

"Sure…" Alex trailed off giving a lopsided grin.

"Okay on a lighter note, all of you are leaving camp early tomorrow." Rolyn inserted before shoveling more noodles into her mouth before giving a content smile.

"Why?" Marina questioned as she played with a roll on her tray.

"Well my mom wanted us to go shopping for gowns but I decided to make them myself and I want to see how the fit on you guys to see if any last minute altercations need to be made." Rolyn explained with a careless shrug.

"You made five gowns?" Alex asked in disbelief. Rolyn gave her a 'Duh' look and she shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me mate, but that dress better fit my style or I'm showin' up naked."

"Don't worry," Rolyn laughed as Dawn gave Alex a look of disgust. "I made sure the dresses represented our personalities and I used our respective colors; purple, aqua, pink, green and now red." She said throwing a smile May's way.

"This party is going to be one to remember." Dawn squealed.

"Oh that is so true." A voice mused feigning sweetness. All eyes darted in the direction of the voice to find Nichi, Brianna and Riley. Alex snorted and rolled her eyes while Dawn perked an eyebrow. Marina crossed her arms over her chest and Rolyn put on her calm and collected face. May glanced at Nichi before turning back to her feet.

"Look what the Purrugly dragged in." Alex whispered into Dawn's ear. Dawn nodded in agreement as she focused on eating her food.

"Why hello Alexandria, Dawn, Marina, Rolyn and…May." Nichi greeted shooting the brunette a fake smile. May pressed her lips into a firm line as she tried to ignore her.

Nichi approached Rolyn, only to be followed by Brianna. "Rolyn, you're highness, I just want to say happy birthday ahead of time." She laughed. Rolyn forced a smile and nodded. It had been made very clear that all five of them did not have a taste for the Rattata cabin.

"Yes, everybody is so excited about your party." Brianna inserted clamping her hands and nodding vigorously.

"Are they now?" Rolyn muttered resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes and we were wondering just when we were going to receive or invitations." Nichi giggled while flipping some brown hair over her shoulder. Rolyn giggled as well but it sounded horribly sarcastic and anybody could pick it up.

"Oh, well maybe it got lost in the mail." Rolyn deadpanned. The other's snickered under their breath in response and this caused Nichi's cheeks to flush in annoyance. Rolyn flashed a fake grin before turning back to her food.

"How unfortunate…" Nichi muttered before glancing at Brianna and silently telling her to follow. The two girls retreated but Riley stayed behind, catching the five girl's interest.

"Um…sorry about that." Riley apologized as she bent at the waist to be bow. She quickly went to follow her fellow cabin members and May smiled softly.

"They annoy me so much." Alex growled under her breath as she glared in the direction the three thirteen year olds had retreated in.

"This is why Rattata cabin is not invited to my party. They're just a bunch of rude Drew fangirls." Rolyn pointed out with an eye roll.

"Not Riley…" May inserted furrowing her brow.

"Who?" Dawn asked through a mouth full of food.

"Riley Simmons; the girl with the white hair." Marina explained. Dawn nodded in understanding before returning to her food.

"Why can't you invite Riley?" May questioned as she turned to Rolyn.

"I didn't think of that…I just thought that since she hung around Nichi and Brianna so much…"

"No," may cut off shaking her head. "She's just shy and doesn't know how to make new friends. She's not a fangirl as far as I now and she's really nice."

"Very true. She just happens to have a crush on one of Drew's rivals." Marina inserted.

"How do you know?" May asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Marina knows everything." Rolyn said jerking a thumb towards the aqua haired girl. Marina shrugged with a knowing smile. "If there is anything going on, minor or major, Marina will know about it."

"Okay so who is this rival that Riley is pinin' over?" Alex questioned.

"Ray Sanchez; you know, the 'Prince in training'. Everybody said that he's the next coordinating prodigy behind Drew and Rolyn of course." Marina explained with a bored wave of her hand. May's eyes shot up in surprise. She remembered hearing them call him the "Prince in Training" during the introduction battles but she didn't know he was that good.

"Aw…and Riley likes him? That's so sweet." Dawn cooed clamping her hands together dramatically.

"Oh Ray is invited to my party. His mom is like one of the most well known scientists in the region and my mom is friends with her, but he's horribly stoic so he refuses to go by the '_Must have a _date' rule." Rolyn stated. The little bit of information caused wheels to turn in May's head and she snapped her fingers in realization as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Why don't you invite Riley and we can get them together?" May offered glancing between her friends.

"May, I don't know…" Alex said a bit skeptically.

"C'mon! Rolyn said this party could make or break relationships. Why don't we make this one?" May asked.

"May you are too nice for your own good." Rolyn laughed. "But I'm in. I'll invite Riley, but you have to get ray to ask her to the party." Rolyn said as she stood from the table.

"Okay…" May said with determination shining in her eyes.

* * *

May swallowed as she watched Ray train his Charmeleon rather rigorously. He commanded the pokemon to do flame thrower over and over and his tone was harsh. His expression was hard and blank of emotion and May had to agree with Rolyn when she said the boy was stoic. He radiated the term.

However looking at him now, she had to agree with those who called him a "Prince in Training". Although he would say otherwise, his Charmeleon was rather strong and had excellent precision. He also had the looks to be classified as a Prince. He had bright green eyes and sandy brow spiked hair with a sun kissed tan. She imagined that if he were to smile it would be rather charming.

"Okay…I just have to be _very_ convincing…" May sighed as she raked her fingers through her hair and straightened her back. "Okay…" She sighed as she approached.

Upon hearing her talking to herself, Ray became aware of her and instructed his Charmeleon to rest as it returned to it's pokeball before turning to face her approaching form. She smiled anxiously and waved at him, causing him to perk a brow in question.

"Hey Ray…" She laughed awkwardly.

"Miss Maple…" He regarded crossing his arms over his chest. Rolyn failed to mention he was very formal as well.

"You know who I am?" She questioned as her brow shot up in surprise.

"Of course, you defeated Nichi in the introduction battles; you happen to be friends with the camp heiress and are you not Drew's girlfriend?" He said in a monotone.

"WHAT!?" May shrieked. Ray narrowed his eyes at her and she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Oh, I mean…me and Drew are _NOT_ going out. We're just friends…"

"Right." He sighed coming off as unconvinced.

"Well that's not the reason I'm here. I've been made aware tha you were invited to Rolyn's sweet sixteen." She began hesitantly.

"Yes, what of it?"

"I'm also aware that you do not have a date…"

"No." He said simply turning away from her. May's mouth dropped open in shock as she tried to figure out how he knew before she even asked. So much for being convincing. She searched her mind for something to say and stammered nervously as she watched him retreat.

"But, there's this girl…she's really cute but she's kinda shy and she doesn't have a date yet."

"Not my problem."

May took in as she went out on one heck of a limb. "She likes you though…" May sighed. Ray paused and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I don't care."

"C'mon Ray have a heart! Riley needs some help coming out of her shell and I know it would mean a lot to her if it were you to help her." May practically begged. Ray paused and turned back to her, his head cocked to the side in slight interest.

"Riley? You mean that sad excuse for a coordinator?"

"Hey, now don't go judging people just because…"

"Fine." He cut off. May blinked in surprise before her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Fine?" She questioned. "Fine to what?"

"I'll ask her to be my date." He sighed before rolling his eyes at his obliviousness.

"Really!? Oh that's so awesome!" May exclaimed pumping a fist into the air. Ray was tempted to roll his eyes once again.

"Whatever…

* * *

_Okay I am all done. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it because I really wanted to involve Ray and Riley from my story ATOTH. It was a given when ray was mentioned way towards the earlier chapter, if you remember. I even mentioned them getting together sooner or later. So yea, please review and thank you for reading._

_~RMS~_


	32. Countdown

_Wow…first week of school was anything but what I expected. I expected super hard teachers, annoying classes that I want to run out of and pointless lectures…so far gym only fits that category. Luckily I did all my homework ahead of time and that enables me to update. I just finished picking out gowns for the girls to wear so I hope you all enjoy this next chapter._

_~Restore My Soul~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Two: Countdown_

* * *

"No, no, no! That is supposed to go on that table with the green table cloth, not the black!" Jennifer exclaimed as she gave one of the maids a harsh look from over the rim of her square rimmed glasses.

The uniform clad woman nodded frantically as she snatched up a crystalline vase from the table she had set it on and scrambled to place it on the nearest green clad table. The ball room was all coming together with a theme of blacks, greens and the occasional silvers. Maids, butlers and some organizers were moving to and fro, carrying various objects that would have their role in this birthday party of the year.

The stage was set with practically every instrument known to man, being prepped to be played that next evening. A disco ball had just been hung from the ceiling and was being tested letting glimmers of light flash in every direction. The tables were being garnished with vases filled with green and black roses, compliments of Roselia who was wandering aimlessly, only pausing when needed.

Rolyn's Glaceon was currently working on an ice sculpture of its trainer posing with all of her pokemon. Once it was finished Drew's Alakazam was kind enough to take the sculpture to the freezer via telekinesis. Everything was running smoothly…there was only one problem…

* * *

"HE DIDN'T ASK YOU???" Dawn, Marina and Alex all screamed with little harmony. May cringed as she brought her pinky finger to pick out her ear which she now found difficult to hear out of. Rolyn, who had been sitting before the three shocked girls shrugged as she played with the hem of the gown she would be wearing in less than twenty four hours.

"No…Jason did not technically ask me to be his date." Rolyn sighed giving her eyes a slight roll as she avoided the looks she was receiving. She also had to fight back the blush that tickled the back of her neck and threatened to spill over onto her cheeks.

"That is simply…unacceptable!" Dawn exclaimed throwing her hands into the air for emphasis. Even the pink cocktail dress that she would be adorning could not distract her enough from this as Rolyn had hoped when she let the fact slip. "We have party entrance practice!"

"Why would he _not_ ask you…?" Marina scoffed placing a fist to her hip. Rolyn shrugged and Alex snorted.

"Please, he will ask you when I'm done with him." Alex said as she brought her fist into her palm. "Isn't he in Drew's room? I'll just head over there and we can have a little chat…"

"Nothing rash Alex…we need him to be alive for the party." Marina countered pointing indignantly at the accented girl causing her to pause midstride. Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she backtracked away from the door.

"Correct me if I'm wrong…but I thought Rolyn hated Jason." May inserted. All eyes turned on her and an uncomfortable silence filled with awkward tension hung in the air. May blinked stupidly wondering what she had said that was so wrong.

"I do…" Rolyn sighed; her head was lowered so that her face was no longer visible but her clenched fists were enough to show her frustration. "It's just…I don't know…"

"She doesn't hate him." Alex cut off firmly. "Rolyn likes him…a lot and she knows it. I've known her long enough to know that she will never get over him." Although Alex's words were pointed at May, her eyes were locked on the ebony haired girl.

"Shut up Alex!" Rolyn exclaimed snapping her head up and throwing a glare at said girl.

"You know it's true, don't deny it!"

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

While the two argued, May snuck her way towards the door. She was not noticed since Alex and Rolyn were going at it and Dawn was setting herself in between as she tried to break up the fight that just might go physical. Marina was too engrossed with pulling her teal gown up against her body to care if May left or not so she was sure that nobody would mind her absence, or reason for it either.

"Okay Alex said they're hiding out in Drew's room so…" May muttered to herself as she strode down the hall. She paused in front of the double doors that she dare not pass since she was practically trapped by a half naked Drew with only a guitar between them. She shivered at the thought.

Beyond those doors she could hear the loud base to whatever song those boys were listening to and minor chatter amongst the five boys that were in there. Taking in a deep breath she straightened out her red tank top and adjusted the waist of her jeans before rapping on the door gently.

There was a pause in the talking and May leaned in towards the door as the music was turned down. She could hear Drew muttering something about his mom and the sound of movement. She quickly jumped back from the door just as it was swung open to reveal a bored and slightly agitated Drew.

"Oh…what a surprise to see you here Maple." He sighed as he leaned against the door frame to his room. May glanced beyond him to see Aden currently sprawled out on the floor with Jimmy sitting on his stomach and Paul muttering something about stupidity from an armchair. Sitting on the bed with a laptop placed in his lap, was Jason. "Just couldn't stay away; could ya?"

"Please don't flatter yourself," May sighed as she gave an eye roll and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not the reason I'm here."

Drew actually looked surprised as he perked an eyebrow in question. "Really?"

"Surprised?" She questioned back as her lips curved up into a crooked smile. He furrowed his brow at her before shooting her a scrutinizing glare.

"No," He lied sizing her up. "Why are you here then?"

"I need to speak to Jason." May said pointing over Drew's shoulder at the boy in question. Jason's head shot up at the mention of his name and Drew's mouth opened in shock. May smiled brightly as she motioned the grey eyed boy over.

"Why do you need me?" Jason asked as he set his laptop aside and came up to Drew's side.

"Yea, what do you need him for?" Drew asked, however his tone was a bit more firm and he sounded slightly annoyed.

"Jeez, it's none of your business. I just need to speak to Jason." May said as she took Jason by the wrist and jerked him towards her. He stumbled forward and out of the doorway of the room to Drew's displeasure, and May offered her sweetest smile. "I'll have him back in a moment."

With that May shoved Drew back into his room and pulled the door shut. She heard him exclaim a word she would consider vulgar but paid it no mind as she draped and arm over Jason's shoulder, which was rather difficult considering how much taller he was.

"You're not gonna confess undying love for me, are you?" He questioned as he glanced at her.

"WHAT!? NO!" She screeched shoving him away. His eyes grew wide and she forced a smile in the place of her shocked grimaced. "I mean…you don't have to worry about that."

"Okay so what do you need me for?" He said carefully as he tried to keep his distance from her. May nodded to herself as she prepared to play matchmaker once again.

"Well…I was wondering…"

"Why I haven't asked Rolyn to be my date to her own party?"

May blinked in surprise. "How'd you…"

"I just know…" He said in a hushed tone. May's brow furrowed as she took a step away from him.

"Okay…then why haven't you asked her? You know it's important to her." May pointed out as the two them unconsciously began to make their way down the hall.

"I was actually waiting for one of you guys to force me." He sighed as he knit his fingers together behind his head. May gave him an incredulous look as she shrugged at him.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be sure she wanted me to ask her."

"Aw…" She sighed clamping her hands together.

"Please don't 'aw' it deflates my ego." He said quickly.

"Awww…." She cooed leaning up to ruffle his hair. He groaned and slapped her hand away. May laughed lightly and paused as she noticed the door that they were coming up to. The sound of Dawn's whimpering and Marina's harsh scolding came through the door. "Just ask her because I ensure you she really wants you to ask her."

"Okay…" He sighed, feigning defeat as he gave a knowing smile. May grinned as she reached for the door handle to Rolyn's room.

"Okay, just give me a second." She said as she slipped into the room. Jason watched as the door slammed in his face and he could hear Rolyn yell as she asked May where she had went. May responded with quick "Nowhere" before a few thuds and yelps could be heard. No more than five seconds May came out with Dawn, Marina and Alex trailing behind her.

"Hey what's the big…?" Alex trailed off as she noticed Jason standing there. Her mouth remained open as she threw May a look. May responded silently with her own knowing look before she jerked Jason by the wrist into Rolyn's room before slamming the door shut once again.

"You just love to play matchmaker, don't you?" Marina breathed giving May a crooked smile. May glanced back at the closed door as she heard Rolyn yelp on the other side of it. She grinned and nodded.

"Yup…"

* * *

"Okay we will run through this _one_ last time." Jennifer exclaimed up the winding staircase that led into the ball room. She lifted the CD player in her hand above her head after pressing play and letting the instrumental to _A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes_ play.

When it reached the chorus Dawn came out from the right side hall to the steps and Paul came out from the left looking as bored as ever. They met halfway and Dawn reached out for his arm but he quickly snatched it away.

"This is just a practice. Don't get ahead of yourself." He said coldly as they turned swiftly to face the staircase.

"Oh Whatever…" She scoffed as the two of them walked in time with one another but with little grace and Dawn had a scowl etched across her face.

Next came Marina who strode out with her face tucked in a magazine but she seemed to know exactly where she was going. Jimmy strode out with his hands stuck in his pockets as he chewed on a piece of gum crudely. This caused Jennifer to groan and shake her head.

Alex came out soon after when the chorus repeated for the third time. Aden came out rather late and Alex was not pleased with this.

"No! Wait, can we try again!" She screeched down the staircase.

"No! Just keep going!" Dawn yelled back.

"I was asking Jennifer!" Alex yelled as she paused at the top of the stairs.

"Well I think you should just keep going because we've always messed up when it comes to you!" Dawn screamed back.

"Ugh…" Aden groaned pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a seat at the top of the stairs to wait out the supposed friend's argument.

"Okay …let's try this _one last time._" Jennifer growled through clenched teeth. Marina let out an agitated sigh as she went to scale the staircase once again with Jimmy in tow. Paul soon followed along with Dawn who was still arguing with Alex who stood at the top.

"See!? Now we have to start over!" Dawn screeched.

"It isn't my fault! Aden came out late!" Alex yelled back as Dawn approached her, climbing up the last few steps.

"You should have just kept going!" Dawn countered smartly.

"Its none of your business!"

* * *

"Okay there will be a series of dances. Each couple will have their own." Jennifer informed the ten teenagers sitting before her on the ball room floor. Aden's hand shot up and Jennifer's eye twitched as she tried to remain patient. "Yes Aden?"

"Do we have to know any specific dances?" He asked like a five year who just learned how to count. Jennifer nodded slowly and he said a small okay.

"Man, I don't dance." Jimmy snorted.

"Too bad!" Jennifer snapped. This caused them all to jump and rendered them all further questions silent. "Anyways…Rolyn and Jason, you have two dances."

"Why two?" Jason inserted. Jennifer shot him a look over her glasses and he snapped his mouth shut after muttering a never mind.

"You will dance to _If I Never Knew You_ and _Once upon a Dream_. There will also be a sibling dance so Drew and Rolyn will be dancing to _Once Upon a December _and Dawn and Paul you two will dance to _Love Will Find a Way_."

"Oh! I love that song! It is so romantic…" Dawn mused as she clamped her hands together and leaned her head on Paul's shoulder. He cringed and scooted away from her and into Aden.

"Yea…" Jennifer trailed off. "Marina and Jimmy will be dancing to _You'll Be in My Heart _and Alex and Aden you will be dancing to _I Can Go the Distance._"

"Isn't that song about a guy who wants to be a big strong hero?" Alex asked.

"Yea, so?" Aden counted. Alex sized him off before suppressing a chuckle.

"Whatever…" She laughed throwing her hands up.

"Anyways!" Jennifer exclaimed. She just wanted everything to be done and perfect for tomorrow night but these kids were not exactly making the task easy for her. "May and Drew, you will be dancing to _I Can't Help Falling In Love With You._"

"Um…does it have to be a love song?" May piped up, raising her pointer finger to be recognized. Jennifer forced a smile and nodded slowly.

"They are all love songs."

"_Once Upon a December_ isn't a love song mom." Rolyn pointed out.

"Just for that there is an extra hour added on for practice! One more interruption and I swear I will make you drop and give me fifty!" Jennifer screeched. All eyes glared at Rolyn who smiled sheepishly. "There are also two songs that you will all dance together. They are _Ten Minutes Ago _and _Sweetest Sounds_."

Silence hung amongst them; all of them too scared to speak. Jennifer gave a bright smile and nodded, letting her green hair bob.

"Excellent…no let's get to work."

There were simultaneous gulps.

* * *

_I had fun writing this chapter and you know when songs are mentioned, music comes into the mix. I'm really excited for that because each dance will probably have its own chapter so you know this party will be long. Also the links to the pictures of the gowns I have chosen for each girl will be up very soon so I hope you take a peak of that on my profile. Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter didn't suck…oh and PLEASE review._

_~RMS~_


	33. Orchestra

_Oh this chapter should be so much fun. Well in my opinion it will be because I don't know this chapter will have music and I just love music. It's practically my life, especially all those sweet love songs from Disney movies like Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella. It just makes me all excited and I can just picture everything in my mind. I hope that you all can to…_

_Any of the songs used from this point on are not mine so I have no claim on them whatsoever, I just enjoy them!_

_~Restore My Soul~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Three: Orchestra_

* * *

May stared at herself in the full scale mirror and brought her fists under her chin as she released a sigh. She was never someone to feel self conscious so it wasn't that that was bothering her. She was nervous; she would admit that because having to go down a large staircase, hooked onto Drew's arm was something to be nervous about. Having to dance with him to three different love songs was anxiety attack worthy.

"May?"

The brunette jumped lightly and turned to glance over her shoulder to see Alex smiling at her. In her hands were two jewelry boxes, one flat and one much larger in size. May smiled sheepishly as Alex approached her grinning.

"Ya look beautiful mate." Alex mused as she opened the flat box to reveal a necklace with matching earrings. May gasped and her eyes widened at the site of the jewelry that resembled diamond flowers with ruby water drops. "Rolyn insisted we all look our best."

"I can tell." May said as she smiled up at Alex. Alex's necklace was much simpler and of course, purple, but along with the earrings they were still elegant and complimented her gown perfectly.

"It's almost time…are ya nervous?" Alex questioned as she clipped the necklace around May's neck. May had to move her hair out the way in order for her to do so. Marina had put her hair half up and half down while it remained pin straight. Nothing much could be done with Alex's hair considering how short it was but May noticed the tiara perched upon her head with purple gems.

"Um…sure." May breathed as she rubbed her hands together nervously. Alex chuckled as she finished getting the last earring in before reaching for that larger box she had set on the floor. She popped the lid off and May nearly stumbled back. "Just how rich are these people!?"

Alex chuckled once again as she lifted the ruby and diamond encrusted Tiara that matched the necklace, over May's head. "That's exactly what I said when Drew and Rolyn bought my family a personal chef when I turned ten."

The tiara fit May's head perfectly and sparkled as it captured the light at just the right angle. Alex turned her towards the mirror once again and May blinked in surprise. She nearly couldn't recognize herself because the girl staring back looked like she belonged in high society…or maybe a royalty…

"Ya look hot." Alex laughed.

The satin spaghetti strap dress clung to her perfectly in all the right places and the layered skirt that had a minor train glimmered with the slightest move May would make. The bust was so detailed in the designed that May couldn't help but wonder just how much time Rolyn had spent on getting in every pattern when she did it all by hand. It still amazed her each time she looked at it.

White satin gloves went up her arms and around her wrist was a ruby bracelet that was, compared to the other jewelry she adorned, completely simple. On her feet were red heels that were at least the standard two inches. They were peep toe and patent leather with a bow perched on the top. Some hair framed her face and Dawn was kind enough to powder her cheeks with some light blush and gloss her lips while lining her eyes so that their blue hue popped.

"You don't look half bad yourself." May giggled. Alex grinned while pretending to fluff her hair in a snooty manner.

The subtle purple color of the dress was just to her liking and just like Rolyn had promised, it matched her style perfectly. The chest was dotted with small glittering gems and the bust split apart graciously only to be held together by strings of identical gems. Other than that, the dress was rather simple minus the luxurious feeling of the fabric and the way it fanned out elegantly at the skirt.

On her hands were black lace fingerless gloves and around her wrist was a purple gem bracelet that matched May's. On her feet were black lace ankle boots that were also peep toe. They were not the shoes that Rolyn had in mind for her but Alex insisted.

"Thank ya darling…" Alex said as she posed with one hand in the air and the other on her hip. The two of them shared a laugh just as Marina reappeared from wherever she went, fully dressed and just finishing putting in her second earring. "Whoo, look at you…" Alex mused.

Marina gave a lopsided smile as she twirled around in her gown. "I know. Rolyn's outdone herself this time." She sighed as she scanned over her dress once again.

Her satin dress was another simple yet elegant one. It was a halter that came around her neck and the halter itself was beaded and jeweled with designs that took a steady hand to do. It's color was a pure aqua blue that matched her in style and color just the way she wanted it to. The skirt brushed the floor ever so slightly giving a peak at her matching pointed toe heels.

Draped on her arms was a matching shawl that was made from a mesh that made her look regal. Around her neck was a simple aqua gemmed necklace that had a silver chain and in her ears were the matching earrings that she had brought from home saying they matched just about anything. Around her wrist was the aqua version of May and Alex's bracelets and perched on her head was a diamond fin shaped tiara that was placed before a difficulty styled bun held in place by diamond clips. Her cheeks were lightly blushed and her eyes were brushed subtly with an eye shadow that was nearly invisible.

"Dawn still working on Rolyn?" Marina questioned as she strode over to the vanity and began to check herself in the mirror before applying lip gloss. Alex nodded while humming a yes.

"How long does it take? We have nearly five minutes." Marina sighed as she spun around on the vanity stool to face her other two friends. Her eye moved from Alex to May and she smiled brightly. "May you look so great…"

"Thank you!" May laughed as she glanced down at herself before lifting her head to smile brightly. Her nervousness was slowly fading and being replaced with anticipation.

_5 minutes…_

May's smile softened just as the bathroom door slammed open and Dawn came twirling out in her rose pink halter taffeta gown. It hugged her perfectly before fanning out in different layers. A ribbon tied around the hips of the dress and at the hem of the halter were rose colored beads that were aligned perfectly only to curve down into a V at the center. Her hands were hidden in pink wrist length gloves and around her wrist was a pink bracelet that matched the others.

She giggled as she stopped in a pose that had her winking as she placed her hands on her hips. A pink gem stone necklace hung around her neck with matching dangle earrings and what made Dawn grin the most was the diamond flower design tiara perched on her head. Her bangs were pulled back and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail by a gemmed ribbon that matched her dress. Her makeup had her cheeks pink along with her eyes and her lips were a glossy rose color as she smiled.

"The beauty has arrived!" Dawn announced. "Don't I look fabulous?"

"Sure, but where is _Rolyn_; you know…the birthday girl?" Alex said while crossing her arms over her chest. Dawn blinked stupidly before glancing back at the bathroom she had just bust out of.

"Oh…hold on." Dawn sighed as she picked up the skirt of her gown and trudge to the bathroom, showing off her pink one strap sandals that seemed a little taller than everyone else's. "C'mon Rolyn…you look great! C'mon!" Dawn demanded as she gestured out of the bathroom.

"Fine!" Rolyn snapped.

She stepped out the bathroom slowly and Dawn squealed as she clapped her hands together. Rolyn purse her lips and kept her arms stiff at her sides as smiles came to her friends faces, upon the sight of her.

"Rolyn..." Marina began.

"You look so beautiful!" May exclaimed.

"No, how about drop dead gorgeous!" Alex laughed as she clapped her hands together. Rolyn cracked a sheepish smile as she turned her feet in as she blew up at her bang. She also fiddled with the glasses on her face nervously which they told her to without but she had refused firmly reminding them that she was border line blind without them.

"Thanks…I guess I'm just anxious." Rolyn sighed as she swung her hands back and forth.

Her dress looked as though it had come straight out of a fairytale, just like she had intended. It was green of course, with a slight black tint to it. It was strapless with black beaded flower designs sewn into the bust with a thin ribbon underneath that stopped at the lace-up back. A second ribbon tied around just about her hips where the dress fanned out into a skirt that could rival Cinderella's. Hidden underneath that skirt were black sandal heels that had straps crossing over her feet. On her hands were elbow length satin gloves.

Her hair was curled into ringlets, compliments of Marina's steady hand and perched on her head was a tiara that had extravagant diamonds with black stones dangling in it. Around her neck was a black choker that dangled down with matching earrings hanging from her ears. Draped over her arms was a green shawl that was tinted black just like her dress. Her eyes were lined and her cheeks were the slightest pink tint and her eyes were dusted the slightest silver when she blinked in just the right light while her lips were glossed.

"You do not have to be anxious…" Marina said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not getting married…"

"Yea…" May sighed as she strode over Rolyn until they were standing face to face. "You look amazing…we all do and we're all here so…don't worry." May said sweetly as she offered a sweet smile and took up Rolyn's hands in her own.

Rolyn could not hold back her own smiled as she grabbed May in a hug. May returned the hug and the two of them shared a laugh.

* * *

"Okay…" Jennifer said from the stage, microphone in hand. All eyes turned on her and she gave a crooked smile, very similar to Drew's smirk. "Please help me in welcoming our guests of the evening…" She said before turning to the orchestra and signaling them to start playing _A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes_ just as the lights dimmed and a spotlight came to the top of the stairs.

Out strode both Dawn and Paul from opposite sides of the staircase with Paul wearing a tuxedo with a pink shirt that matched Dawn's dress. The room fell silent as he bowed to her and she curtsied before she wrapped her arms around his. The two of them strode down the staircase with Dawn smiling and Paul looking rather stoic, but much calmer than usual.

They were followed by Marina and Jimmy who mimicked their actions before heading down that stairs as well, with Jimmy wearing a tux identical to Paul's but he had on a shirt that matched Marina's dress accordingly. Marina thought that this would be a good idea, so she planned this for all the boys, putting Aden in a purple shirt, Drew in a red one and Jason in a green one.

Alex and Aden did not have difficulties like they did in practice. Aden came out on time and Alex didn't go into a fit of giggles like she had when Aden tripped upon approaching the steps. It ran smoothly enough for May and Drew to come out on time.

Since this was the first time Drew had a chance to her in her gown he nearly paused, forgetting what he was doing until May laughed lightly, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. When they met in the middle like they practiced, he gave her a once over before bowing to her as she curtsied. They turned, May linking her arm with his, before proceeding down the stairs.

"Rolyn really did a good job." Drew muttered out the corner of his mouth as the spotlight followed them down the stairs.

"Yea the dress looks incredible." May sighed back as she took in the faces of many different people. She noticed a head of familiar white hair and tried not to grin.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Drew did the unexpected. He leaned in towards her, letting his lips brush over her cheeks, causing them to heat up almost automatically. He smirked inwardly as he heard some gasps in the supposed audience.

"_You_ look incredible…" He breathed before pulling away. May swallowed as she brought a hand up to brush back any stray hair in a nervous gesture. They parted ways as they had practiced, standing on either side at the bottom of the staircase.

The music suddenly shifted and all that was heard was the beautiful sound of the harp. All eyes turned back up to the top of the staircase where Rolyn stepped out, smiling nervously with Jason approaching her from the opposite side.

He paused before her, while taking her hand and bowing before placing a kiss on the back of her hand. She curtsied as she tried to fight back a giggle before the two of them strode down that staircase together.

"You look stunning Princess…" He complimented as they came to the bottom of the staircase. She smiled at him before ducking her head bashfully.

"Ya don't look half bad yourself." She responded quietly before her mother approached them before handing Rolyn a microphone. Rolyn muttered a thank you before looking out towards the many guests she had invited.

"Thank you all for coming… and all I have to say is…LET"S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

* * *

_Oh this was a joy to write and right now the gowns, jewelry, and tiaras will be posted on my profile so if you want to get a general idea or if you just like looking at pretty dresses, copy and paste those links to get a peek. Thank you all for reading and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Drop me a review and tell me what you think._

_~RMS~_


	34. Sounds

_I'm trying to get as much in as possible so here is another chapter. I'm actually surprised I was able to get so much done…usually I'm like, "Meh, I got a chapter in, that'll be enough", right now I believe that it isn't enough not when things are getting so much fun. Well prepare for more because this is the start of many fun chapters to come…but not during the week. Haha, enjoy._

_I do not own Sweetest Sounds…I believe these two old guys do._

_~Black Roses~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Four: Sounds_

* * *

So far the night seemed so young and the fun had only just begun. For some, this was a night that they didn't want to end because this was the opportunity to make new friends, say things you never said and look your absolute best, which many people did. The Ball themed party seemed to be perfect, especially in the birthday girl's eyes.

People were dancing to the song _Sweet Dreams_, a classic that Rolyn had put on her list of songs that she wanted to be played. Aden was even kind enough to DJ when he believed that the DJ that was hired was not exactly 'suiting the proper style' as Aden had put it.

"Can I throw a party, or what?" Rolyn said as she sat at the head of a round table, if that was even possible. Barely thirty minutes into the evening and people were throwing compliments about the party.

"Or what." Jason deadpanned from her left. She shot him a look which he responded to with a lopsided grin. "Kidding…" He muttered draping and arm over the back of her chair which was larger than all the others.

"When are we going to do that first dance!? I just want to get it over with…" Alex complained two seats down from Rolyn. May and Drew were the two that separated her from the ebony haired girl.

"It's going to be so much fun…" Dawn mused as she smiled brightly and clamped her hands together in her excitement. She, along with Marina had taken dance classes most of their life due to their love of the performing arts so this was not something that they dreaded.

"Actually I believe we have our first group dance in about five minutes," Marina inserted as she focused on a grand clock that hung on an opposite wall. She leaned back to look at Alex who had her lips pursed as she anticipated the moment she had to step out onto the dance floor. "I suggest you go and get Aden now…"

"Whatever…" Alex groaned as she quickly got up, arms crossed over her chest, and trudged to the stage where Aden was enjoying his time by mixing different songs. Marina laughed lightly when she saw the look of dread on Aden's face when Alex said something to him. Reluctantly he stepped down just as Jennifer got on stage, in a different dress than the blue one she had on just thirty minutes ago.

"Okay people, please clear the dance floor because the birthday girl and her personal party will be entertaining us with a dance to the classic song…_Sweetest Sounds_.

The lights suddenly dimmed and guests scrambled to find their seats just as soft music began to pour out from the speakers that seemed to be hidden throughout the ballroom. As the soft music began spotlights slowly came on showing the five girls sitting on the floor, each one of them lifting their head one at a time. Jennifer squealed as she watched her hard work unfold.

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The Kindest words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me_

As the first verse came and went the five of them moved their hands back and forth before slowly standing to their feet as music took the place of words. They spun in sync towards the center before the music picked up again and another row of spotlights came down on the five boys.

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The Kindest words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me_

Since the five of them had blatantly rejected spinning out into the center like some sort of pansy, to Jennifer's dismay, they step towards the awaiting arms of their proper partners and got into right positions. Hands clasped together while the girls placed their hands on the boys shoulder and the boys placed their hands on the girls' hips.

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The Kindest words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me_

Stepping from left to right, the five couples moved in perfect sync as the moved in a full circle. Jennifer smiled inwardly at how well they were all doing although it was a basic dance, the more difficult stuff, she saved for later for when things picked up a bit. Although the facial expressions, pointedly Paul's, could have been better, she was still please with the result of their practice.

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The Kindest words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me_

As the music began to slow down, the five girls spun out with their arms extended, before gently lowering back into the sitting position they were previously in. The boys backed away back to there side of the dance floor before all their heads were lowered, some in even embarrassment.

Once the lights spotlights dimmed and the main lights began to return, applause erupted as the ten of them took their bows, curtsies in the girl's cases.

"That wasn't so bad…" May mused as they made their way back to their table.

"Are you kidding me!? I was counting in my head and I swear I could hear Aden counting in his head too." Alex exclaimed raising her pointer finger in a matter of fact manner.

"Stop being dramatic; it was fine…" Marina sighed as she took her seat.

"And sadly that was only the beginning." Jimmy added as he took his seat next to her. She nodded in agreement as she went to go take a sip of her water.

"Next up is Dawn and Paul…" Aden said as a sly smile came to his lips. "How 'bout that? Are ya ready?" He asked as he nudged Paul. The purple haired boy shot Aden a glare that could scare grown men and Aden scooted his chair away from him.

"I'm sure Dawn is ready," Alex teased as she elbowed the navy haired girl in the stomach. Dawn glanced over at Paul and their gazes caught for only a moment before he looked away. She pursed her lips as she lowered her gaze and her already pink cheeks turned a shade darker than her dress. "Oh come on, it won't be that bad…" Alex said noticing Dawn's expression.

"Yea, Alex and Aden have to dance right after that and they are the only ones with little experience." Rolyn pointed out with a crooked smile. Alex snapped her head around to throw her a glare and Rolyn just laughed in response.

"I don't get what the big deal is…I thought it was fun." May sighed as she slumped in her seat.

"Of course you would; you were dancing with me after all." Drew said before giving an arrogant flick of his hair. May scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, maybe it's just the fact that I like dancing." She countered in a matter of fact tone.

"That's surprising since you pretty much suck at it." He snorted crossing his arms over his chest. May gasped and narrowed her eyes at him in an indignant glare.

"You jerk! I think I was doing a good job."

"Key word: _think_."

May balled her hand into a fist before swinging at his arm causing him to jump before gasping in pain. Jason cringed on behalf of his friend while Rolyn snickered darkly, letting her eyes narrow in a knowing manner as the group of friends erupted into laughter.

"Ow…" He groaned shooting her a glare.

"There's more where that came from next time you insult me Hayden! I mean it!" She exclaimed waving her fist in a threatening manner. He watched her fist carefully while nodding in understanding. She may not exactly be the best dancer but she had a fierce punch.

"Hey! You two! Stop flirting!" Alex said pointing from May to Drew. The two of them gave her an incredulous look before simultaneously rejecting the idea of even thinking about flirting with one another. Although their words of protest came out in a jumbled mess as one tried to speak over the other. "Okay… well when are we gonna eat!? I'm starved…"

"Complain a little louder Alex, I don't think they heard you all the way in Sinnoh!" Dawn exclaimed back

"Don't start with me LeNoir or I swear I'll…"

"Alex," Rolyn cut off. "If we get you something to eat, you promise not to mangle Dawn in front of the party guests…"

"Depends on what you get me and how murderous I feel." Alex responded crossing her arms over her chest and twisted her mouth to the side defiantly.

"I've never met someone so violent…" May mused.

"This coming from the girl who just punch me." Drew breathed rubbing his still sore arm. May gave him a forced smile that he found rather creepy.

"Well my violence is justified. You insulted me and I punched you. It's elementary." May explained with a careless shrug of her shoulders. Drew gave her a blank stare before rolling his eyes at her.

"There is no justification for such cruel behavior…" Drew retorted.

"Would you feel better if I apologized?" She sighed throwing him a bored look. He nodded slowly as he gave her a mock pout. "Fine…I'm sorry…"

"Thank you…"

"Sorry that you're a jerk." She added with a lopsided grin. Drew gave her a blank stare once again that she laughed openly at him.

"Jeez will you let it go?" He breathed throwing his hands into the air to show his exasperation. May shook her head frantically in disagreement.

"Not until you apologize for insulting me and promise not to do so for the rest of the night." She said firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up into the air. Drew flicked his hair before slouching in his seat, letting a few lowly muttered words pass his lips as he avoided eye contact. "What was that Mr. Hayden? I didn't quite catch what you mumbled."

"I said I'm sorry and I promise to lay off." He growled letting his Peridot eyes narrow into slits. May's lips curved up into a bright smile as she relaxed her posture.

"Thank you! That is all I ask for." She laughed sweetly. Drew let out an annoyed sigh as he turned away from her slightly.

"Aw…shouldn't you guys kiss and make up?" Rolyn taunted leaning a bit towards the table. May's smile quickly vanished and Drew's expression was suddenly contorted with immense shock. Rolyn giggled girlishly at their reaction as did Marina and dawn. Alex would have contributed but she was currently ingorging on shrimp cocktail.

"Rolyn you have a sick and twisted mind." Drew commented flatly. Rolyn quirked an eyebrow at him and leaned her elbows on the table as she placed her chin in the support of her hands.

"Do I Drew? Do I really?" She questioned. Something about her tone caused Drew to cock his head to the side in question as she waited for her to continue. "Would it really be such a bad idea to kiss May?"

Yup, she had trapped him.

"No…I mean of course it would be…but I…"

"Stammering Drew? I never took you as one to stammer? Is my inquiry troubling you?" Rolyn pressed as a grin that resembled the Cheshire cat came to her lips. Drew recognized that as her evil smile; a knowing smile that always made him squirm.

Glancing over at May, Drew's mouth hung open as he tried to find the proper retort but he came up with nothing but a long "Uh". May had her brow knit together as she played with her fork that had been innocently resting on the table. Her cheeks were dusted a light rosy color that seemed to give her away and that was when an idea came to Drew's mind.

His lips slowly turned up at the corners, easing into a smirk that rivaled Rolyn's Cheshire smile. This caused Rolyn's eyes to narrow as the two siblings had a short stare down.

"You really want to see May and I kiss?" He questioned coolly. This caused all attention to be diverted onto the current conversation. Alex even paused dipping her shrimp just to turn towards Drew.

As expected Rolyn did not respond. Instead her eyes darted to the brunette whose eyes had doubled in size as she released a shaky breath. She had expected to inserted herself by now, but she had been strangely silent and that was the perfect opening for Drew.

Without hesitation he turned towards May, cupping her right cheek in his hand as he swiftly pulled her into him. He leaned in as he tilted her head to the side and his eyes locked with hers. The shock was apparent in her blue orbs as he slowly inched them closer. His lips lightly parted mere millimeters from hers and she could feel his warm breath dance over her own.

She clenched her eyes shut paying no mind to the idea that she could push him away or reject the motion to capture her lips with his own. She actually felt as though she did not want to reject the kiss…she actually anticipated it. She relaxed and let out a sigh through her nose only to hear him chuckle before his hand brushed off her cheek.

"Sorry Rolyn but I am not going to give you the satisfaction of watching." Drew sighed as he repositioned himself in his seat so that he was slouching once again.

May's eyes snapped open and her eyes darted to Drew. His eyes were shut and he looked completely relaxed as he lounged in his seat. Everyone was silent as they registered what had just happened and what he had just said for that matter.

May's cheeks flushed noticeably and she hunched her shoulders in embarressment.

"Drew, you are such a jerk!" She accused while frantically shaking her head.

"I know." He sighed as his smirk returned.

* * *

_Those last two lines came to me when I was listening to that horribly annoying song "You're a Jerk". I had to pause and ask myself what was the point of such a song. To prove how much of a stupid idiot you are or how arrogant you can be. At least the guy knows he's a jerk and now Drew does too. I hope you enjoyed and please review._

_~Red Roses~_


	35. Smile

_Well overdue update, don't you think? Yea…I thought so. Well it is currently snow storming and nobody understands just how excited I am. Next to writing snow has to be one of my absolute favorite things! Well let me stop my drabbling on my love of the glittering whiteness that is the majestic snow. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_~December Roses~_

* * *

_Chapter Fifty Four: Smile_

* * *

"I think I am going to puke." Alex mumbled as she leaned forward while holding her stomach. She received strange looks from everyone at the table, including one from Aden who was trying to soothe her by rubbing her back in circular motions.

"I told you that eating all that shrimp in one sitting would hurt you in the end." Marina breathed as she took a sip of sparkling cider from her fluke. Just looking at her mannerisms made any other person look undignified; she even had her pinky delicately sticking out.

"If I wasn't on the verge of regurgitating tiny shell fish all over the floor I would have sooooo punched you right now!" Alex growled glancing up only to glare at Marina. The blue haired girl simply smirked in return before bringing her fluke to her lips once again.

"Didn't I already establish that violence is not permitted?" Rolyn questioned waving her hand in a nonchalant manner.

"That's what caused my engorging in the first place." Alex growled.

"Good point…but it's not valid." Rolyn retorted with a very Drew-like smirk came to her lips. Alex scoffed.

"Of course it is! The proof is in the last chapter!"

"The last what?" Rolyn questioned twisting her mouth to the side in confusion.

"Oh I think the shrimp has gone to her head." Marina commented shaking her head slowly. "Now she thinks we live within a story."

"Jeez Alex, could you get anymore crazy?" Dawn commented gazing at Alex through narrowed eyes. The purple tinted haired girl groaned as she bashed her head down on the table in frustration.

"Trust me…you have yet to see crazy." Alex grumbled into the table cloth. Dawn laughed lightly in response.

"I'm bored…" Jimmy muttered leaning his chin in the palm of his hand.

"I think there's a chocolate fountain calling your name." Marina commented gesturing to the chocolate fountain that was overflowing with the silky treat. Jimmy let a smile tug at his lips before rising from his seat.

"Marina, my dear, would you care to join me in engorging on chocolate?" He questioned holding out a hand to Marina. She smiled softly as she giggled behind closed lips while nodding and delicately placing her hand within his.

As they strode away hand in hand Marina glanced back and winked while mouthing 'Don't wait up.' Alex glanced at their destination, noticing the chocolate before gagging a bit and hunching forwards a bit.

"Jimmy just can't resist the temptation of chocolate." Rolyn commented while shaking her head a bit. "There will be nothing left for the rest of us once he's finished."

"Not to mention he'll be on a buzz." Dawn inserted with a knowing nod. May furrowed her brow as she glanced between the two.

"Buzz?" She questioned quirking a brow.

"Yea," Drew began. "Jimmy has been forbidden from having sweets…well he's actually limited to one piece of candy per week. He gets a tad bit hyper." He said with a knowing smirk.

"A tad bit!? Last time he had a box of truffles we had to shoot him off the roof!" Alex exclaimed before her face turned a rather greenish color. She cringed before jumping from her seat. "I'll be right back."

"I think I'll go help her…" Rolyn breathed as she slowly stood up to follow the now sprinting Alex.

"Don't take long boo; you know how much I miss you when you're gone for too long." Jason called after her with a smirk on his face. Rolyn's cheeks flushed and she clenched her fists, but she did not turn back to face him. It would only encourage him more. "She so wants me."

"As much as I want to get stung by a hundred Beedrill." Paul muttered. Jason shot the purple haired teen a glare that went completely ignored.

"Now our first single couple dance will be performed by Paul Shinji and Dawn LeNoirs!" Jennifer called out from the stage. Dawn squealed in surprise and Paul groaned while rolling his eyes in agitation.

"That's what ya get you purple haired freak." Jason muttered spitefully.

"This close to killing you." Paul growled as he stood from his seat and brought his index finger to his thumb while glaring at Jason. The dark haired boy shrugged and avoided eye contact as Dawn took Paul by the hand and practically dragged him to the now cleared dance floor.

As the music slowly began a spotlight came illuminated the center of the dance floor where Paul and dawn stood with hands together and up in air as they were bent at the elbow. They slowly moved in a circle before moving apart just as the first verse began.

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need, to face the world alone  
They can have this world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave, or strong, or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart…_

They came back together after circling each other and resumed the position they had used in the first dance. As the music picked up Dawn glanced up at Paul and for the second time that night, their eyes caught and he quickly turned away. Dawn tried to fight back a smile.

_I know, love will find a way  
Anywhere I go, I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll get through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way…_

After swaying in time with the music the two of them separated once again and Dawn noticed that it happened reluctantly like neither one of them were willing to let go. Although after they did separate, they began to circle one another once again and Dawn ducked her head lightly to blush as she noticed Paul's eyes following her.

_I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong, and so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

Once again they came together swiftly and at this point, Dawn was beaming. Paul moved his hand to wrap around her waist and once again, she ducked her head.

Alex and Rolyn were just returning from the bathroom with a disturbed look on Rolyn's face and a bright smile etched across Alex's. The two paused in the doorway and watched as Paul and Dawn glided across the dance floor.

"Aw, isn't that sweet…" Alex mused as she gazed upon the spectacle before her.

"What...no criticism? No smart jab?" Rolyn questioned perking an eyebrow at her accented friend. Alex shook her head slowly as she pretended to swipe away a tear.

"No…it's too sweet..."

_They'd know, love will find a way  
Anywhere we go, we're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way_

As the music began to fade so did their gently sway as they separated for one last time and circled each other before reaching out and interlocking hands. As the music finally disappeared and the people began to applaud, with Alex cheering the loudest, Dawn glanced between their interlocked hands and Paul's face only to see a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Oh my gosh…" She whispered under her breath. He pulled away from her and bowed before turning to return to his seat. Dawn stood there, stiff with shock, before she finally scampered off the dance floor and came up to Paul's side, interlocking her arm with his.

"Get off me." He ordered.

"Oh…umm s-sorry." Dawn stammered as she eased her arm away from his. Her cheeks burned a bright red as she nervously fiddled with her hands. Paul was only able to take a few steps before sigh escape his nose, he turned back to her holding out a hand.

"C'mon." He said simply. Dawn glanced between his face and his hand before a shy smile tugged at her lips. Paul rolled his eyes at her before gesturing her to take his hand. She eagerly did so only to have him intertwine his fingers with hers.

"Thank you." Dawn said sweetly as she smiled brightly up at him.

"For what?" He muttered as he kept his eyes forward.

Dawn shrugged before gently tightening her grip on his hand. "I don't know." She breathed. Paul rolled his eyes once again but he couldn't help but let that ghost of a smile return to his lips.

"Oh that was so adorable mate!" Alex squealed dramatically as she tackled Dawn in a tight embrace that caused the navy haired girl to let go of Paul's hand and stumble backwards. Paul glanced back at her and shrugged as he ducked his head to hide his smile. "It was so sweet that I nearly got a cavity!"

"AGH! Alex!" Dawn exclaimed as she tried to pull her accented friend off of her.

"I'm sorry but I nearly cried…" Alex trailed off over dramatically before her expression turned rather stoic and she pulled away. "Nearly."

Dawn smiled brightly. "Aw, Alex!" She giggled as she grabbed Alex in another hug. Alex pursed her lips to fight back her own laughter but it was inevitable. The two friends embraced and laughed openly with one another

"Wow…They really are best friends." May muttered with a furrowed brow.

"Of course they are. What made you think otherwise?" Drew question as he followed her gaze to the two girls who were now on the dance floor with one another while dancing to the song _Down_.

"Well, the two of them are always arguing and getting annoyed with one another; not to mention they are two totally different people." May listed turning towards Drew. He simply shrugged carelessly.

"So what?" He said shaking his head dismissively. The two of them are significantly different…enough to make people wonder and they do fight a lot giving off the impression that they don't care for one another…" Drew trailed off as he met May's eyes.

May pursed her lips as she felt a blush creep up the back of her neck. The situation he was describing sounded dangerously close to their relationship. Drew and her were very different; May was so carefree and childish, not to mention hot headed while Drew was rather focused and mature while keeping a leveled head and an ego at the same time. Yes, they argued a lot but that didn't mean they hated each other…but it didn't mean they…

"But they love each other." Drew finished as he pulled his gaze away from May's as his cheeks flushed a light red. "Dawn and Alex are best friends and that'll never change. They care about each other too much."

May nodded slowly before a smile came to her lips. "Yea…" She agreed.

* * *

_Okay compared to my other work this is really short which is kinda bad but at the same time I'm glad I was able to get this chapter in because I wasn't really going to write out Paul and Dawn's dance but I really wanted to stick in some ikarishipping in there. Things will keep progressing from there and hopefully the chapters will get a bit longer. Thanks for reading and I recommend reviewing._

_Oh and The song__** Down**__ is by Jay Sean_

_~December Roses~_


	36. BONUS

_Last chapter we were speaking on Dawn and Alex's friendship and while doing the dishes I just had this idea to elaborate from that point so this is my very first BONUS chapter EVER, solely dedicated to how the __**Misinterpreted Love **__gang met before May and before anything else. I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

_BONUS CHAPTER_

* * *

"NO! Please Mommy! I'll be good! Please!" A five year old violet haired girl shrieked as she was forcefully dragged into the dance studio. The bright lighting, mirrored walls and pink ribbon plaguing the room caused the poor girl's eyes to widen in fear. All around her little girl of her age were all playing with one another, smiling as they showed off their pink leotards and matching tutus. "Mommy, if you don't let me leave I'm going to run away!" The pink eyed girl threatened.

Her mother, who she was a mirror image of, shot a glare down at her. "Alexandra, it won't be that bad. Besides, you might actually make a friend." Her mother said in her thick exotic accent. Alexandra pursed her lips into a tight pout.

"I don't need friends." The little girl mumbled. Her mother, Jordyn, rolled her eyes and got down on her knee to meet her daughters eyes. Gentle pink eyes gazed into a pair of glaring ones. Jordyn couldn't help but smile. Signing her daughter up for ballet may not have been her best idea but it certainly would free up her time.

"Don't say that," Jordyn began placing her hand on Alexandra's small shoulders. "Having friends may not be a necessity…but in the long run, if those friends are true, you'll never regret it. So try and have fun and if you still don't like it when I come back in a few hours, I'll pull you out the class, okay?"

Alexandra snorted. "I'm not gonna like it." Jordyn nodded and ruffled her daughter's hair before placing a kiss on her pale forehead. Alexandra fought back a smile as her mother stood up. "Bye Mommy."

"Bye sweetheart." Jordyn said winking at her daughter.

Alexandra watched her mother leave and sighed once she was sure the woman was gone all together. She glanced around at all the little girls talking with one another about dolls and pokemon that they thought were the cutest. The violet haired girl felt so out of place in the dance studio and it made her feel uncomfortable; not only that she was completely terrified about making friends.

She was only five and she already felt self conscious…

It was then she felt a kick to her rear that caused her to jump.

"Ah! Sorry!"

Alexandra snapped around as the high pitched apology reached her ears. She glared harshly as she came face to face with a navy haired girl adorning a pink leotard and her hair was tied up in a bun. Her eyes were a sparkling, joyous sapphire and her cheeks were flushed a bright red as she kept her hands clamped over her mouth.

"You better be." Alexandra said shoving the navy haired girl back by the shoulders. The unnamed girl stumbled before falling flat on her rear. Alexandra smirked and stuck her tongue out at the leotard clad girl.

A beat passed before the two were rolling on the studio floor, shrieking and yelping while slapping and pulling at each other's hair. Alexandra even resorted to biting thinking that this other girl would give up and start crying like any other girl would, but the navy haired girl responded by biting right back.

No more than five minutes later did the dance instructor come in to break up the fight.

"Dawn! I would have expected better from you!" The teacher scorned wagging her finger in the navy haired girl's face. Dawn huffed and stomped away. Alexandra did the same knowing that when her mother came she would see no more of this dance studio or the pink wearing Dawn.

Although she had to give the girl some credit; she could really fight.

The hours ticked by slowly for Alexandra as she pretended to follow what the teacher was saying and doing. Every few moments she would feel a pair of eyes on her and she would glance behind her to see Dawn staring at her from the end of the line of girls. Alexandra scowled and tried to focus even though she didn't want to.

At the end of the class is when Dawn actually had the nerve to approach her.

"Hey…" Dawn began.

"Hey…" Alexandra mimicked. Dawn lowered her gaze for a second before meeting Alexandra's eyes.

"I like your eyes. They're pink…"

"I know." Alexandra muttered. Dawn lowered her gaze again.

"Well…I'm sorry for biting you." Dawn sighed turning her feet in. Alexandra mentally giggled at the memory.

"I'm sorry for biting you first." She laughed. Alexandra paused for a moment noticing that she had just apologized and let her guard down for a moment. "You fight pretty good." Dawn smiled softly.

"Thanks…so what's your name?"

"Alexandra." Dawn crinkled her nose.

"I like Alex better." She commented. "You look like an Alex." She said poking Alexandra in the chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alexandra questioned poking Dawn back.

"I don't know." Another poke.

Alexandra laughed. "You can call me Alex then." And another…

It didn't take the two of them more than a few seconds to erupt into soft laughter, paying no mind to the pair of pink eyes watching them. Jordyn smiled to herself knowingly as she watched the two girls poke each other back and forth. She wasn't surprised when her daughter had offered to continue ballet from then on, all the while talking about her first friend.

Little did she know that Alex was Dawn's first friend as well.

* * *

"Wow! They have everything here!" An eight year old Dawn exclaimed as she strode into Alex's grandparents shop. Alex nodded as she stood to the side and picked up a figurine of a Piplup off a shelf.

"You can have this if you want," Alex said holding the figurine out to her navy haired friend. "I know how you like this pokemon."

"I do!" Dawn confirmed taking the figurine from her hands. "I want my first pokemon to be a Piplup!" Alex grinned and nodded.

It was then that Dawn was bumped into causing the figurine to fall from her hands and go crashing to the marble floor. Dawn's hands clamped over her mouth as the figurine shattered to a hundred pieces. Alex's eyes widened before she looked past Dawn to see who had bumped into her. Standing there was a purple haired boy, who was scowling in annoyance and his onyx eyes were narrowed, almost evilly.

"Oh no…" Dawn squealed crouching down. She snapped around, on the verge of tears at the expense of the shattered gift her best friend had offered her. "You big dummy! That was a gift!"

The boy didn't respond. Instead he scoffed and walked away, hand in his pockets.

"Don't worry Dawn; there are plenty more…" Alex reassured crouching down to help Dawn pick up the pieces to the shattered figurine.

"Yea but that dummy didn't even apologize! He looked like a jerk…"

"His name is Paul…he doesn't have many friends because he's so mean." Alex said before laughing openly. "What a loser, right Dawn?"

Dawn furrowed her brow before standing up straight and dashing towards the front door to the shop. Alex blinked in surprise before calling after the girl and following her. Dawn caught up with Paul rather quickly and took him by the shoulder. He paused and snapped around to shoot her a death glare.

"If you apologize then I'll be your friend." Dawn said quickly. Paul quirked a brow at her and once Alex caught up her mouth gaped open.

"Who said I wanted to be your friend?" He said lowly. Dawn lowered her gaze and dropped her hand from his shoulder.

"C'mon Dawn! Just leave him alone." Alex said taking Dawn's hand and dragging her away. It was a few steps later that the two girls heard it.

"Sorry…"

* * *

An nine year old ebony haired girl hid behind the slide in the park as she kept her deep brown eyes trained on only one thing only. The dark haired, green eyed boy she stared at laughed openly as he punched her brother on the arm. She laughed quietly herself as she watched her green haired brother cringe. Thinking the object of her affection may have spotted her she ducked behind the slide all the way, her little heart pounding.

Finding that she was clear to look again she peaked around the slide only to come face to face with a pink eyed girl that caused her to scream and jump back, making her head hit against the metal bar of the slide.

"Ow…" She groaned before pushing up her glasses. She then looked up at the person that had scared her to see that she had not been alone. Standing at her side was another girl with navy hair and blue eyes and next to her was a rather angry looking boy that had purple hair and dark, glaring eyes

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to scare ya." The pink eyed girl laughed offering her hand to the brown eyed girl. "My name is Alex, by the way."

"I'm Dawn!" Dawn chimed in waving her hand frantically. Alex rolled her eyes as she hoisted the mocha skinned girl to her feet.

"And that guy over there is not a murderer; he's just Paul." Alex laughed as she jerked her thumb in Paul's direction. Said boy growled under his breath and Dawn giggled before slapping him upside the head.

"I'm Rolyn…" The ebony haired girl introduced dusting off her pants.

"We know!" Dawn exclaimed. "Next year we're going to your mom's summer camp."

"Ohhhh…" Rolyn breathed as her eyes darted in the direction of her green haired brother and his dark haired friend that she had been focusing on just moments ago.

"You look nothing like Drew…are you sure you are related to him?" Dawn questioned quirking a brow.

"She's adopted you pest." Paul explained shooting her a glare.

Alex rolled her eyes for the second time. "Sorry about my mates…they're rather spacey." Alex muttered so only Rolyn could hear. The glasses wearing girl smiled awkwardly before glancing in Drew's direction one last time to see the dark haired boy had tackled him to the ground. "Keeping an eye on your brother?"

Rolyn didn't respond. Alex followed her gaze and noticed that she had not been staring at her brother but the friend. Alex smirked.

"Who is the cute guy?" She questioned. Rolyn's cheeks flushed bright red rather quickly as she whipped around to face Alex.

"N-Nobody! He's not cute!" Rolyn exclaimed waving her hands. Alex nodded slowly.

"Rolyn!"

Said girl jumped as she saw her brother and his friend approaching. Drew narrowed his green eyes at the three newcomers that had suddenly surrounded his sister before turning to her.

"Who are these people?" the green eyed boy questioned locking his eyes on Rolyn. The ebony haired girl blushed deeper and lowered her head.

"We're Rolyn's new friends, and who are you?" Alex questioned quirking a brow at the boy.

"I'm Jason, her _best_ friend." He retorted crossing his arms over his chest. Rolyn glanced up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Well what kind of best friend leaves their mate hiding behind a slide?" Alex retorted placing her hands on her hips. Jason furrowed his brow and pressed his mouth into a line.

"She got you there Jason." Drew muttered with a smirk. Jason shot him a glare.

"Shut up," He snapped before turning to Rolyn. He took her hand in his and flashed her a sweet smiled. "C'mon Ro, we can play together." Jason said as he began to drag her away.

"What about me!?" Drew snapped turning to follow. Alex smirked.

"You're welcome Rolyn!" he called. Rolyn paused, took her hand from Jason's and ran back to Alex to wrap her arms around her.

"I'll be here again tomorrow. I can't wait until we're in camp together." Rolyn said softly. Alex nodded and Dawn grinned widely.

"Rolyn!" Jason called waving the hand she had let go. She gave Alex, Dawn and Paul one last grin before running back to Jason, grabbing hold of his hand once again, all the while blushing a deep scarlet and smiling happily.

* * *

Ten year old Rolyn sat at the front of the group of campers, Alex sat to her right and Dawn was next to her. To her left was a blue haired girl. She had her hair pulled into two pigtails and her expression was stoic and her aqua eyes looked horribly bored.

Rolyn did not look too happy as well so she applauded this blue haired girl that seemed to be rid of all emotion. Rolyn had been dreading this day since last week…She cringed at the thought.

Dawn had been kind enough to inform Jason about her five year crush on him; she should not have expected less from the blabber mouth. She had not see Jason since, thankfully, but today, the first day of camp, she knew she would see him. He was Drew's best friend after all and she was Drew's sister.

"Uh ohhhh…" Alex breathed. Rolyn glanced up and immediately regretted it as she watched her brother stride into the camp lounge conversing with Jason. The two of them laughed openly before talking lowly and Rolyn couldn't help but think they were talking about her. Rolyn fought back a nervous blush as she turned forward again. "Don't worry mate…maybe things won't be so bad. I think he might like you too…"

"You think so?" Rolyn muttered sarcastically.

"C-C'mon! Chin up!" Dawn encouraged. Rolyn silenced her with a glare.

"Just don't Dawn. You're on thin ice." Alex reminded.

Dawn nodded and lowered her head, almost shamefully. She didn't think that Rolyn would mind if she had slipped Jason the hint that she had a crush on him, but obviously she was wrong.

"Rolyn,"

All three girls turned as if all their names were Rolyn. Alex pursed her lips and Dawn ducked her head once again. Rolyn's heart jumped when she saw Jason standing before her with Drew at his side.

"What's up? Hanging out with the tomboy and the big mouth?" He questioned. Rolyn furrowed her brow at the fact that he had the nerve to insult her friends.

"This tomboy is going to punch you in the face." Alex grumbled shooting him a glare. He chuckled sarcastically.

"I don't think Rolyn would let you." Jason retorted.

"And why wouldn't I?" Rolyn inserted quirking her brow. Jason smirked knowingly.

"Because you like me."

There was a pause of silence before Rolyn let out a growl worthy of an Arcanine. She launched at Jason, only to be held back by Alex who yelped as she tried to keep the flailing, growling girl under control.

"Let me at him! Just one punch!" Rolyn screeched as she clawed crazily hoping to scratch Jason.

"You wouldn't hit me, would ya sweetheart?" He laughed. Drew rolled his eyes before cringing as Rolyn let out a high pitched battle cry as she slipped from Alex's grasp. Alex gasped as the blue haired girl that had been watching this all happen tackled Rolyn to the ground and pinned her there.

"I suggest you leave." She said to Jason. He was about to say otherwise when Drew took him by the collar and dragged him away.

"Let's be smart for once Jason." Drew muttered.

"Get off me!" Rolyn cried struggling under the blue haired girl.

"Calm down first because if you don't, you might get in trouble."

"That's my problem!"

"Okay." The blue haired girl removed herself from on top of Rolyn and put her hand out to help the ebony haired girl to her feet.

"Sorry for being so aggressive…"

Rolyn huffed as she straightened out her camp t-shirt. It was then she noticed that this blue haired girl was wearing one identical to hers signaling they were in the same cabin.

"My name is Marina…I guess we're in the same cabin. I just moved here to LaRousse so…I'm new to most of this." Marina explained bashfully. Rolyn shrugged before holding out her hand.

"Welcome…" She muttered. Marina smiled softly as she took hold of Rolyn's hand and they shook.

"Thanks."

* * *

"He's so adorable!" Alex gushed. Rolyn quirked her brow at how out of character she just sounded. Dawn giggled and Marina smiled lightly.

"Aden is a rather cute boy…" Marina agreed. "But Jimmy is cuter."

"Says you!"

"All the boys in Flygon cabin are a bunch of jerks." Rolyn inserted crossing her arms over her chest. "Especially that stupid Jason Alvarez…"

"Says you!" Alex repeated.

"They are our sworn enemy! We cannot submit to them or show affection for them! They are to be destroyed under the awesome might of the Dragonite cabin. I may not know Aden very well and Jimmy may have joined camp a little late but as long as they are with Paul, Drew and Jason, they are evil."

"Oh Rolyn would you let the grudge die?" Marina sighed.

"I will take it to my grave…" The eleven year old grumbled. "It's us or them; whose team are you on?"

"But there are five of them and four of us…" Dawn pointed out.

"That shouldn't stop us." Rolyn said. She grinned as she jumped to her feet on her bed hands on her hips. "Are you with me girls!?"

There was silence among them. Rolyn furrowed her brow.

"I said, ARE YOU WITH ME!?"

"Yea! Team Dragonite!" Alex screamed jumping to her feet as well.

"Team Dragonite!" Dawn cheered doing a jump.

"Fine…Team Dragonite." Marina laughed.

* * *

_I hoped you all enjoyed this little background story. It wasn't that long but I had fun writing it. I'll be sure to get the actual next chapter up very soon; probably in the next two days or so…so look out for that. Oh! And one more thing; please review._

_December Roses_


	37. Distance

_It's been a while now hasn't it? Hmm, well I'm sitting in my neighbors house while they're out of town, watching their adorable puppy all the while coughing up a storm due to the cold I received walking over a mile in seventeen degree weather…does anybody else find this a bit strange? Huh, maybe it's just me. Well let's just get on with the chapter, shall we? _

_~December Roses~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Seven: Distance_

* * *

"Sooooo Aden and Alex are next…are ya ready?" Dawn giggled as she nudged Alex. The pink eyed girl groaned while throwing her head back.

"Noooooooo…" She drowned.

"Oh, c'mon it won't be _that_ bad…" Rolyn mused smiling softly. Aden snorted.

"Uh yea…it is." He breathed nodding quickly. "I hate dancing…" He whined.

"But you're dancing with the stunning and amazing Alexandra! Consider yourself honored."

"Yea Aden," Alex said punching said boy roughly on the shoulder. He cringed and whimpered for the sake of his shoulder. "Remember who you're dancing with." She scorned.

"Aheh…of course I'm excited to dance with you Alex…" He laughed nervously as his cheeks flushed bright red. Alex laughed at his expense.

"The song you guys are dancing to," Jason began as he pointed between Alex and Aden. Alex quirked a brow at him and Aden nodded for him to continue. "Isn't it from some movie?" He questioned cocking his head to the side.

"You should know which movie it's from…" Alex said as the corner of her mouth quirked up into a crooked smile. Jason narrowed his eyes at her in confusion and Alex let a sigh pass her lips as she leaned back in her seat.

"Why should I know?" Jason laughed sarcastically. It was obvious he and Alex did not meet eye to eye, but they almost acted like siblings, May thought, like her and Max or Rolyn and Drew.

"Because the movie the song is from just happens to be…"

"My favorite movie." Rolyn inserted, cutting Alex off completely. Jason turned to look at her to see her expression completely blank minus that glare that had her deep brown eyes set on fire. Jason swallowed.

"Of course I knew that," Jason snorted slumping in his seat a bit.

"Of course you did." Drew said sarcastically with a flick of his hair. Jason shot him a glare and he simply smirked in return.

"I bet you he knows Rolyn's absolute favorite song from that movie too." Aden laughed. Alex nodded in agreement knowing very well that Jason had no clue. His blank expression was enough of a clue to what that particular song is.

"Save yourself the embarrassment and just say 'I Can Go the Distance'…" Drew breathed shaking his head. Jason's cheeks flushed red which surprised May to some extent. She had never actually seen Jason blush such a color. He always seemed so confident in her eyes…

"Okay, we should not delay our second couples dance," Jennifer said from the stage. Alex sunk in her seat and Aden's head snapped up, his smile quickly vanishing. The two glanced at one another, both of them looking as though they'd be thrown into a panic attack at any moment. "Alright, clear the dance floor people!"

Aden hesitantly pushed himself away from the table and stood to his feet. He turned to Alex, a nervous smile spread across his lips as he held out a hand to her. She glanced down at his hand before glancing back up at his boyish smile. She gave her own lopsided smile as she placed her hand in his and he pulled her to his feet.

"You ready?" Aden asked as he led her to the dance floor. Alex shook her head crazily.

"No…are you?" She asked back as they reached the marble flooring. Aden snorted.

"No…"

"Well then let's do this." She said as she glided across the dance floor until she was opposite to him. The lights dimmed a bit and people began to murmur before the music began. Alex and Aden strode to the center of the dance floor, meeting halfway and getting into the proper position. Aden's arm slinked around her waist and took her right hand in his left.

_I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
And the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be_

The couple seemed to glide across the floor in such a way that it seemed natural to them. They remained on beat to Dawn's surprise and Marina who was leaning against the desert table while Jimmy dipped his thirtieth strawberry into chocolate, smiled in approval as Aden dipped Alex accordingly. The two of them could surely waltz…

_I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong…_

Alex let out a shaky breath as she glanced down at her feet in those Celebi forsaken heels. Her breath hitched in her throat and she mentally began to panic as she stared down at her feet as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world, all the while mouthing _'1,2,3…'_, trying to keep up with Aden to avoid getting her feet stepped on.

It was then she felt his finger nudge her chin up. She lifted her head, her pink eyes meeting his deep purple ones.

"Focus on me." He told her lowly. She took in a breath and nodded as a soft smile came to her lips. He smiled in return as he spun them around the dance floor.

_Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a life time  
but somehow I'll see it through_

Aden spun Alex out and her smile brightened as she twirled back into him as gracefully as she could.

"Don't they look simply perfect together?" Dawn sighed almost dreamily as she leaned her cheek in the palm of her hand. Rolyn sighed as well before nodding in agreement.

"I don't know why Alex doubted herself so much; she's doing fine." May laughed.

"That's what Alex always does," Drew explained with a dismissing wave of the hand. "She whines and complains about her being incapable but in the end she does fine without even knowing it."

"Aden's the same way." Jason added with a nod. "Which is why they're perfect for one another."He snickered with a crooked smile.

"Shut up you little gremlin." Rolyn snapped punching him in the arm before turning back to the dance floor to watch her friends dance with one another.

_And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
Its an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance and my journey is complete_

"Ooh this is the good part!" Rolyn squealed as she slapped Jason's arm to gain his attention. He shot her a glare but looked into the direction of the dance floor nonetheless.

"What good part?" May questioned.

"The bridge to the song…oh it is one of my favorite lines throughout the entire song."

"Really…" Drew droned with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. Rolyn ignored him and began to sing along with the song.

"_And to look beyond the glory is the hardest part." _May darted he eyes from Rolyn to Alex and Aden. They were twirling around once again. _"For a hero's strength is measure by his heart…."_

May smiled widely as she watched Aden lift Alex into the air, still spinning and both of them smiling at one another. Maybe Jason wasn't too far off when he said they were perfect for one another. Right now they looked so happy together…

"_Wooooh…"_ Rolyn sang as she returned her gaze o her two friends who were currently dancing. Aden slowly lowered Alex to the ground and they fell in step once again, picking up the pace to go along with the movement of the song.

_Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms_

"This is unbearably sweet…" Marina sighed with a soft smile on her lips as she shook her head. Jimmy's head jerked up at the term sweet. She turned towards him and rolled her eyes despite the smile. "I think I need to cut you off…"

"Aw, c'mon, just one more chocolate covered pretzel…" Jimmy whined as Marina took the small snack pretzel from his hand and set it back on the tray.

"Nuh uh…the next dance is between Rolyn and Jason then its May and Drew then it's you and I so I want the sugar buzz to pass through your system by the time we go on, okay?" She said.

Jimmy smirked at her before snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her into him. "Okay…Mom." He chuckled. Marina shook her head.

_I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms…_

The dance ended with Alex wrapping her arms around Aden's neck in a sweet embrace. His cheeks flushed bright red as he gave that classic boyish smile he was known for. The lights came back up and everyone applauded for the couple as the moved off the dance floor hand in hand.

"See, that wasn't so bad…" Aden laughed as he glanced down at Alex. She gave him an incredulous look. "Okay it was horrifying but fun!"

"Yes…horrifying and fun…" Alex chuckled sarcastically as they came to the table where her friends sat.

"AH! Alex you looked beautiful! Ballet certainly paid off!" Dawn squealed shooting up from her seat to wrap her arms around Alex's neck in a tight embrace.

"_Ballet?" _Everybody chorused, including Aden and excluding Paul. Dawn pulled away and smiled sheepishly.

"Oops…heh…" Dawn laughed nervously. Alex's expression blanked for a moment before it contorted with a mixture of pure rage and annoyance. She turned the look at Dawn and the blunette squeaked before sprinting off as quickly as she could in her heels.

"Get back here you blabber mouthed, pink wearing Barbie doll!" Alex screeched running after the blue eyed girl.

"Huh…Alex took ballet…" Marina said as she took her seat with Jimmy taking the one next to her. "Who would have guessed?"

"I'm surprised that Dawn was able to keep that a secret for more than a day…" Rolyn snorted as she leaned back in her seat, ignoring the fact that Jason had his arm draped over the back of it.

"I wonder why Alex didn't want anybody to know…" May mused tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Isn't obvious?" Marina snorted. "Alex has always been what you'd call the tough one…independent, blunt, rash and rather tomboyish. Ballet would totally ruin her image…"

"But it had to have been long ago because she wasn't taking ballet when I met her." Rolyn pointed out.

"She stopped when she turned nine." Paul stated flatly. Everyone turned to him, all with expressions of question. "After I met her and Dawn, she stopped…she only took ballet because of Dawn."

"How do _you_ know?" Aden snapped.

"Dawn told me."

"Oh…"

"That's reasonable." Rolyn said with a shrug.

"Of course Dawn told him…" Jason mumbled.

"Do you have something to say Alvarez?" Paul growled towards the dark haired boy. Jason's brow shot up and he chuckled off the threatening comment.

"No…not at all." Jason laughed before taking a sip of his apple cider.

"Good cause if you did I would have to rearrange your face." Paul muttered under his breath. Rolyn scoffed.

"Excuse me but you will do no such thing!" She snapped rather loudly. Everyone paused to look at her. Jason smirked behind the rim of his fluke while everyone was confused to why she would stand up for him when she clearly stated that she did "not" like him. "I get to rearrange his face; you can have what's left."

"Ha!" Marina laughed before taking a sip of her cider as well. Drew smirked and May furrowed her brow.

"C'mon love, back me up here!" Jason chided turning towards Rolyn.

"Sorry _babe_, but if anyone is gonna kick the crap outta you it's gonna be me." She said taking his face between her hands and pulling him in close to her. "Cause I love you so much." She muttered patting his left cheek before pushing him away.

"You guys freak me out." May commented shaking her head.

"Thank you," Jason and Rolyn chorused.

May rolled her eyes before turning to Drew. "So when do we dance again?" She asked leaning her chin in her hands.

"Third to last." He sighed. "You can hold out till then, or am I just that tempting?" He questioned lowly. May scoffed.

"Yea right, I'm dreading the moment." She grumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

"The moment I hold you in my arms and romance you on the dance floor?"

May's cheeks flushed bright red. "You're hardly the romantic type Drew. If a girl were to fall for you she must be blind…or deaf…or both." May muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mhmm…" He mused.

"What was that?" May snapped.

"May…are you losing your hearing?"

May slumped in her seat as she turned away from Drew, hiding the red that colored her cheeks. Rolyn snickered on her behalf knowing that the two of them were obviously flirting, more than she and Jason do which was saying something…not that she would ever admit to flirting with Jason of all people.

Marina smiled knowingly as she glanced at Jimmy who was twitching slightly, probably due to his massive sugar intake. This was actually only the beginning.

"D-Does anybody else feel the urge to start running around in circles???" Jimmy breathed as he tapped on the table multiple times.

"Oh boy…" Rolyn muttered. Right at that moment Dawn came by their table, screaming for help. No more than five seconds later Alex appeared, her face flushed and her eyes raging.

"Which…way…?" She panted as she paused at the table.

"That way." Paul said simply as he pointed towards the direction that the bathrooms were known to be located. Alex smirked evilly as she nodded before taking off as fast as she could in her heels.

"Wait for me!" Jimmy cried jumping up from his seat. He ran after Alex, laughing like a maniac and causing people to pause as he passed them. Marina groaned and dropped her head to the table.

"And let the sugar buzz begin…" Drew muttered leaning his forehead on his finger tips. Aden nodded slowly in agreement, still in shock by the way Jimmy had just taken off laughing like a guy straight out of a mental hospital.

"Who wants to go settle everything?" Rolyn asked gesturing in the direction that her three friends had run. Drew ducked his head, Aden began to whistle innocently, May took a coy sip of cider and Paul simply glared at her. "Okay let's choose this way…eanie meanie miney-I ain't going."

"I'll go!" Marina exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"You brave, brave soul…may Arceus be with you." Aden saluted Marina as she stood from her seat and trudged off to catch Jimmy, calm down Alex and soothe Dawn.

"Not even Arceus can save her now…" Jason commented shaking his head.

"For once and _only_ once, I will agree with Jason." Rolyn said with an affirming nod. Jason smiled brightly.

"Aw love, I knew you'd back me up sooner or later." He cooed leaning over and wrapping his arms around her waist before pulling her into him. She glared at him before he smirked at her and jerked her onto his lap causing her to yelp.

"You sicko! Let me go!" She commanded struggling against him. He only held her tighter to him.

"Nah…I like this position." He laughed into her ear. She groaned in disgust before hunching her shoulders and crossing her arms over her chest.

"How sweet…" Drew mused sarcastically. Jason grinned at him and Rolyn huffed in annoyance.

"You two are humorous to watch." May commented as she pointed from Jason to Rolyn.

"I could say the same thing about you and Drew." Jason retorted smiling coyly at her. May blinked stupidly before pursing her lips and shaking her head.

"No…I wouldn't say that…" May muttered as her cheeks flushed red. Jason chuckled as he leaned his cheek against Rolyn's side.

"Ugh, whatever; let's get ready for our first dance before my mom thinks you're trying to rape me." Rolyn growled as she began to wriggle her way out of Jason's grasp. He reluctantly let her go, allowing her to stand up.

"It's not rape when there is consent…" Jason mused just loud enough for everybody else at the table to hear. Rolyn seemed to be frozen for a moment as Jason smirked wolfishly. After getting over the initial shock of his words, she growled as her cheeks turned deep red.

"In your dreams loser." She growled grabbing him by the tie.

"Oh so you do know what I dream about…"

"Arghhhh!" Rolyn balled a hand into a fist and was about to let it fly into his face, but Drew grabbed her hand and pulled it back.

"Remember sister dear, no violence at the party. Shining moment, remember?" He said lowly in her ear. Rolyn huffed once again and regained her composure, letting her expression soften.

"C'mon ya big pervert…" She muttered dragging Jason away by the tie.

"Oh yea, they are _totally_ in love…" May said sarcastically.

"Hey you never know," Drew said smartly. "You find love in the strangest places. One day you could hate someone and then the next you're found making out with them in a broom closet." He said with a lopsided smile.

"D-Did that actually happen?" May stammered.

"I was being hypothetical Maple." He laughed lightly. May smiled sheepishly.

"O-Oh…" She sighed.

"So, do you wanna go find a broom closet?"

* * *

_Hopefully I didn't disappoint. I'm horribly tired right now but I still have loads to do before I set down for a nap and try to sleep off this cold. I'm actually surprised I was able to get sick…I never usually do. Well anyways let me say one last thing…well two; Please review and bye._

_~December Roses~_


	38. Dream

_Oh this chapter is so overdue that I do not even deserve the kind reviews and comments I receive on this story so often. But I'm back now so nothing to worry about. I'll admit I had been putting this off and then when I actually WANTED to update my computer decided to contract this huge virus, but now its all better and I'm ready to update._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Eight: Dream_

* * *

"Are you excited yet?" Jason asked nudging Rolyn with his elbow. The ebony haired girl turned her head slowly just to get some effect for the death glare she had her bright brown eyes narrowed into. Jason did not seemed intimidated by the look, if anything he should be used to it by now.

"Excited about what, dare I ask." She snapped cocking her head to the side and keeping her eyes narrowed. He smirked at her crookedly while draping an arm over the back of her chair.

"Our dance baby," He said with a careless shrug. "I know how you love to be close to me." He added cockily. Rolyn groaned in disgust, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him to stare ahead.

May had to suppress her urge to laugh lightly. She had to admit, she was rather air headed at times and a tad bit oblivious but Rolyn really wasn't fooling anyone…not anymore at least. It made her wonder if she was ever in a situation such as Rolyn's if she would handle the situation the same way; probably since she hated conflict and having her emotions tampered with which was what was happening with Rolyn.

Maybe she'd rather have a relationship like Jimmy and Marina's. They were so sweet with one another, it was almost too perfect. They were like the best of friends and always so level headed with one another. She presumed what they had was simple and she could work with simple…

Then again what Aden and Alex exhibited was cute. They had a childlike relationship; when May thought of them she thought of a shy boy handing a love note to the girl he liked asking her to check the box yes or no if she liked him as well. They were innocent…in their own way. May admired this innocence.

She didn't really understand what Paul and Dawn shared though. Paul was such a closed off person while Dawn was so open. It was difficult for May to wrap her mind around the idea that Dawn held feelings for such a crude, dark boy; then again he had his better moments. I guess the saying opposites attract could apply but it was still so very complicated.

Or maybe…

Maybe…what she had now was enough, but May didn't know what she had now. She didn't believe she liked anyone at the moment…but there was always…

"May, do you want to come back to earth or do you want to continue to stare creepily in Jason's direction?" Drew said snapping his fingers in May's face. Jason turned at the call of his name and perked his brow in question only to shrug it off.

"Why? Are you jealous or something?" May countered smiling smartly. Drew scoffed before rolling his bright green eyes at her comment.

"Why would I ever be jealous? I know you don't like Jason and even if you did, Rolyn would bite your head off." He said just low enough for her to hear. He was not in the mood to have any commentary from his brash sister.

"Okay, it doesn't have to be Jason," May breathed with a roll of her eyes. "It could be any boy in this room. I could like anyone and you'd probably be jealous." May let her mouth pull into a crooked grin and Drew cocked his head to the side.

"Are you insinuating that I would have feelings for you, hence I would be jealous if you liked anyone but me?" He questioned calmly. May simply detested the way he was able to remain so aloof.

"Are you not denying me?" May asked back. Drew smirked at her in an amused manner. Her witty banter certainly was improving. If you spend enough time with people like Rolyn and Alex you are sure to hold up your end of an argument pretty well.

"I never said that," He commented lowly, sitting back in his seat. May perked a brow at how he was able to keep himself so nonchalant and maintained. He was perfect and that annoyed her to some extent because he _knew_ he was perfect and he wouldn't let her forget it.

"Oh," She gasped placing a hand to her chest dramatically while still remaining sarcastic. "Is Drew flirting with me?" She mock squealed although she did sound scarily close to what a fan girl sounded like.

"Please May; if I was flirting with you…" he trailed off giving her a once over as a wolfish smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. May's brow furrowed as a blush crept up the back of her neck. "You'd know." He finished, winking at her.

"May!"

The brunette snapped around to see the ivory haired Riley making her way over to their table. May's expression lit up when she saw the girl, holding onto Ray, Marina's cousin's hand. He did not look as stoic and guarded as he had when May first met him. He actually looked a bit peaceful even if he was being dragged by Riley.

May stood to her feet as soon as Riley came up to her and wrapped her arms around the younger coordinator in a hug. Riley giggled lightly; it was obvious she was enjoying herself greatly, especially since Ray had asked to be her date to the party.

"Hey Riley, you look amazing." May commented sweeping her hand over Riley's outfit. The thirteen year old was wearing a white party dress that stopped just above the knee with a shimmering skirt that fanned out dramatically. The color of the dress matched her snow white hair that was free of its cap and was curled into ringlets that made her already short hair look a bit shorter.

Her makeup was light but if it caught the light correctly it made her glow almost. Her jewelry was a simple string of pearls with a matching studs and a matching bracelet. She truly looked like angel.

"You look ravishing in red." Riley laughed back. May giggled in response before muttering a thank you. "So you're part of the VIP party, huh?"

May glanced back at her table of friends and nodded. "Yea, you know Rolyn."

"Mhmm…" Riley hummed. "Her dance is next, right?"

"Yes, and she is dreading it, or so she says." May laughed lightly with a roll of her eyes. Riley nodded slowly as she glanced at Rolyn before turning back to May.

"Then your dance with Drew…" She said as a teasing smile came to her lips. May cleared her throat awkwardly as a sheepish smile came to her lips.

"I'm kinda worried…I've never danced in front of so many people." May admitted twiddling her fingers.

"Don't think so much into it. You're a coordinator. Performing in front of big crowds is what we do best. "Riley encouraged with a firm nod. May laughed lightly and nodded in agreement before reaching out to hug Riley once again.

"Oh my dear, is that you Riley Simmons?"

May pulled away and Riley blinked in surprise as Mrs. Hayden approached them grinning like a maniac. She snatched up the thirteen year old in a hug and May perked a brow as Riley stood there laughing awkwardly.

"I simply adore you!" Jennifer exclaimed pulling away from Riley. "I heard you sing once and it was phenomenal."

"Th-Thank you," Riley stammered bowing respectfully. Jennifer chuckled.

"I'm actually using your rendition of _Once Upon A Dream_ for Rolyn and Jason's first song! I'm so glad to actually have met you." Jennifer continued to gush dramatically. May perked her brow at Riley who had a nervous smile on. Ray smirked in amusement at his date.

"Ah…that's wonderful." Riley managed to get out.

"It would be simply unbelievable if you sang while they danced."

Riley's violet eyes widened. "Wha-What?"

"Would you?" Jennifer pressed. The woman certainly did work quick. "I don't mean to impose or anything but your voice is simply divine."

May was kind of surprised. She had never taken Riley as the singing type. It was even more shocking that Jennifer was using a rendition of the young teen's song for her daughter's first dance. She certainly would love to hear Riley sing since Mrs. Hayden spoke so highly of her and Mrs. Hayden knew best.

"Do it Riley," May encouraged. "Performing in front of big crowds is what we do best, right?" She quoted.

"You did say that…" Ray sighed with a careless shrug. Riley shot each one of them glares before smiling at Jennifer and nodding slowly. The older woman squealed girlishly before taking Riley by the hand and sweeping her away.

May watched as Jennifer dragged the ivory haired girl to the stage, talk to some of the musicians and scrambled to center stage where the microphone was. She took hold of it with her free hand while her other hand held tight to Riley's wrist.

"Alright everyone it is time for the Birthday girl and her wonderful date to dance to their first song," Jennifer said happily. Anyone could tell she was very excited.

Jason stood from his seat before pulling out Rolyn's and offering his hand to her. "My love…" he said smoothly. Rolyn rolled her eyes at him but smiled and took his hand nonetheless so he could lead her to the dance floor.

"And singing the song _Once Upon A Dream_ will be the talented Riley Simmons…" Jennifer said stepping to the side and ushering Riley to the microphone. Riley's cheeks flushed as people began to clap for her from their tables, having cleared the dance floor.

The lights dimmed slightly but not as much as they had for Alex and Aden's dance. Rolyn stood opposite from Jason and he smiled innocently at her. If Rolyn didn't know better, she would have said it was a genuine smile.

The music began calmly and Riley took in a deep breath from the stage as a spotlight came down on both her and the couple on the dance floor. Dismissing her nerves, she began to sing.

" _I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream…I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar agleam…" _She sang effortlessly in her sweet soprano voice.

Rolyn circled Jason while remaining light on her feet before he took her hands within his own and began to circle them around the floor, taking the lead completely. Rolyn glanced down once when he practically swept her up before glancing back up to see Jason smiling down at her.

"_I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you, I know what you'll do…you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream…" _Riley glanced around nervously, but still managed to maintain herself.

Rolyn and Jason glided across the dance floor in step and the ebony haired heiress tried her best to keep her breathing under control. She would never admit it but she was simply terrified at the moment…possibly more terrified than Alex was when she had to dance. As the music picked up she had to take a deep breath to calm herself down.

"_Once upon a time I dreamed we'd be together…in love forever. Once upon a night I was wishing for a never…a never ending…" _

"You're alright Boo," Jason sighed, barely moving his lips. Rolyn glanced up at him while trying to focus on the movement of her feet at the same time as they did another turn.

"I'm not worried." She lied narrowing her eyes at him for a fleeting moment.

"I know you by now Rolyn," Jason retorted firmly. "Just remember I'm still here." Rolyn pursed her lips before nodding.

"_Once upon a time…once upon a night…once upon a wish…once upon a dream…" _Riley sang gently tilting her head to the side.

Rolyn and Jason stopped their twirling to move their feet in time to the music back and forth almost like they were skipping. Rolyn still tried to focus on not letting herself slip up even though she was making the dance look effortless. Jason smiled knowingly as he watched her face contort with concentration.

"_I know you, I danced with you once upon a night…there we were wishing this dance would last forever, all time…"_

"Who knew that Simmons kid had such a sweet voice?" Alex chuckled jerking a thumb to the stage. Aden nodded in agreement. "And look at our Rolyn…she has no idea how good she and Jason look together."

"Yea…they look like two crazy kids in love…" Dawn sighed dramatically. May chuckled at that last comment. They did look very nice together…almost like they were meant to be that way. It made her wonder if she would look the same while dancing with Drew…

"_I hope its true, this vision is more than what it seems…Cuz if dreams come true I know what we'll do…we'll dance once again, the way we did then…upon a dream…" _Riley smiled into the microphone as she let her eyes drift shut for a moment.

Jason continued to lead them across the dance floor, moving so smoothly and gently; it was almost as though their feet were not touching the ground, but you could not tell for Rolyn with the skirt of her dress dusting the floor. She looked like a princess dancing with her prince. She smiled lightly at the thought. She wouldn't mind Jason being her prince…if only for a dance.

"_Once upon a time…I dreamed we'd be together, in love forever. Once upon a night I was wishing for a never, a never ending…"_

"I see a smile," Jason said as he kept his head up, only glancing at Rolyn fleetingly. Rolyn tilted her head back and her smile did not falter. "That beautiful smile I love so much…"

"Stop being such a suck up…" Rolyn muttered as he spun them around. If she wasn't so focused she would have gotten dizzy by now.

"I'm not sucking up Ro…" He whispered smiling crookedly. "There are a lot of things I love about you…" He mused pulling her closer. Rolyn didn't argue, instead she focused on fighting back a blush.

"_Once upon a time…once upon a night…once upon a wish…once upon a dream…yea, yea yeaaaah." _Riley tilted her had back a bit as she let the note drag.

Jason spun Rolyn around and lifted her off the ground in the process, pulling her above his head. She laughed lightly as her hair veiled her face and she stared down at him while her hands rested on his shoulders. He continued to spin her and she bent her knees.

"_Once upon a night…I dreamed we'd be together, in love forever…once upon a time…once upon a time…once upon a night…once upon a love..." _Riley held the note beautifully.

Jason brought Rolyn down and brought his arm around so that he was holding her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled broadly. He smiled wolfishly in return as he leaned in closer to her.

"Aw…how sweet…" Dawn giggled placing a hand delicately over her mouth. Marina nodded in agreement as she suppressed her own giggle.

"Jason is such a sneak…" Jimmy muttered shaking his head. "The dance did NOT require that much contact."

"You know Jason…always has to be so touchy-feely when it comes to my sister…" Drew practically growled.

"_Once upon a dream…once upon a dream…once upon a dream…"_

Rolyn took Jason's face in between her hands and grinned at him crookedly before placing a kiss on his forehead. The applause was loud as Jason set her back on her feet and Riley took her bows.

"What was the kiss for?" Jason asked as he took her hands within his and intertwined their fingers. Rolyn shrugged.

"It was a spur of the moment thing…think nothing of it." She laughed swinging their intertwined hands back and forth.

"Oh…and here I thought you liked me again." Rolyn almost cringed at the term _again_.

"In your dreams." She muttered attempting to leave him standing there alone but he wouldn't let go of her hands. She glanced back at him, her eyes slowly narrowing into a glare and he smiled weakly.

"C'mon…can we not fight...for once." He asked quietly. Rolyn stared at him for a moment before casting her gaze downwards. His green eyes always got to her and she found that incredibly unfair. "You know how much I hate it when we fight baby."

"Whatever…" Rolyn laughed pulling him along. Jason grinned as he playfully stumbled into her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Get off!" She commanded.

"No," He retorted childishly. "I love you too much."

* * *

"Riley that was amazing! Right Drew?" May said jerking her elbow into Drew's ribs. The green eyed boy shot her a look before smiling as sweetly as he could at the ivory haired girl and nodding. Drew wasn't even sure why May had dragged him all the way over to the stage.

Riley's cheeks flushed bashfully as she smiled sheepishly. "Thank you…that means a lot." She giggled lightly.

"Hey,"

Riley turned to see Ray coming up to them and smiled brightly. May was surprised at how relaxed and vibrant she was when around Ray. She thought it would be the opposite…considering one usually is rather shy around a crush and Riley was such a shy character in itself.

Ray wrapped an arm around Riley's waist and pulled her into him before turning his head to place a small peck on her cheek. She giggled nervously and May smiled knowingly while Drew perked a brow in question.

"You were great," Ray complimented. Riley nodded slowly.

"Thank you…" She breathed wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"We'll…leave you two alone…" May laughed sheepishly before taking Drew by the collar of his shirt and dragging him away.

"Do you mind?" Drew snapped slapping her hand of the collar of his shirt. May pursed her lips and turned to him.

"I wanted to leave them alone."

"Doesn't mean you have to drag me like a dog." He hissed fixing his collar. May rolled her eyes before staring past him at Riley and Ray. Ray was holding her by the waist and was whispering something to her that made her wrap her arms around his neck and giggle.

"They are unbearably sweet…I'm so glad I helped."

"I think you were being nosy." Drew muttered.

"Excuse me, but I am the one that coaxed Ray into asking her to go to the party with her." May said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yea, but by the way they are so into each other…I'd say it would have been a matter of time before they connected on their own." He responded smartly.

"Well…I just sped up the love process," May said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. Drew smirked in amusement before nodding in agreement.

* * *

_Whoo, I am so glad I got that done. Now I feel a bit better and I feel as though I got my muse back. I think I might make another bonus chapter that focuses more on the boys. We need to get their side of the story right? I'm sure all of you will appreciate that. Thanks for waiting for this chapter and the next one should be up…maybe Wednesday._

_~Rolyn~_


	39. BONUS 2

_Here is that other Bonus Chapter that I had promised. This one will mainly revolve around the boys just like the last one revolved around the girls. Hopefully you all like it and I believe it was rather necessary to give a bit of background behind the guys, especially characters like Aden who is an original character and does not have much of a personality. Thanks for reading._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_BONUS CHAPTER_

* * *

"Amy! So good to see you," Jennifer laughed as she opened her arms to embrace her friend. The dark haired woman laughed as well as she walked straight into the lime haired woman's hug. The two wrapped their arms around one another and rocked back and forth as a five year old, green eyed boy stared on, looking around absent mindedly.

"So…I have all the paperwork you needed." Amy said as she casted her own green eyes down to her brief case. "I'm sure that you'll be getting the most out of the divorce, including custody." She added in a hushed tone even though her young son wasn't paying her no mind.

Jennifer nodded quickly with a grim smile. "It had to be done…all I wanted to do was give her a good life but he can't seem to accept her. Do you think it's wrong to choose her over my husband?" Jennifer asked, choosing her words carefully.

"What you did for that little girl…its admirable. Darren hasn't exactly been father of the year to Drew either. He hasn't been a father or a husband at all actually." Amy sighed. Jennifer nodded once again before looking past her friend to the five year old that was still glancing around in a bored manner.

She smiled slightly remembering he had yet to meet _her_. "Jason, are you looking for Drew?" Jennifer asked. Jason's face lit up visibly at the mention of his friend's name. Jennifer knew he would react in such a way. The two boys had been friends since they were in diapers. "He's in the playroom if you want to go play with him."

"Can I, mommy?" Jason asked turning to Amy. The green eyed woman smiled kindly before nodding. Jason smiled in return before running off in the direction of the playroom.

"She's with Drew…" Jennifer breathed turning to Amy once again. Amy nodded slowly.

"I'm sure they'll become fast friends."

Down the hall Jason went down a flight of stairs into the playroom, following the sound of laughter, although his brow furrowed as he heard the giggle of a girl. As he stepped into the playroom he found Drew, but he wasn't alone…he was pushing a girl on a swing. He never met this girl; she had chocolate colored skin and bright brown eyes and in her lap was an egg.

"Jason!" Drew exclaimed. The girl looked in Jason's direction and her smile quickly vanished. Jason narrowed his eyes as his green eyed companion approached him, only to drag him over to the girl who stood up in response. "Jason, this is my little sister Rolyn."

"She's not your sister." Jason retorted quickly. Drew cocked his head to the side and Rolyn took a step back.

"Yes she is…mommy adap…adop…adopted her, so now Rolyn is my sister. She's gonna live with us from now on."

Jason turned his gaze back on the girl who was already staring him down. The two stared at each other for a moment before he finally spoke.

"You have cooties."

Rolyn furrowed her brow before taking a step towards him. He stared at her cautiously, but he did not react in time to the quick peck on the cheek she gave him.

"There, now _you_ have cooties." She said smartly.

* * *

"But Mom…I'm afraid of school." A seven year old boy cried while shaking a head full of dark hair dramatically. His mother, who barely looked like him minus the fact that she had a matching short haircut, rolled her eyes before giving her son an incredulous look.

"You said the exact same thing about broccoli." Nancy sighed in exasperation. Aden snorted.

"That's because it's true. Broccoli is gross." He countered smartly. Nancy stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and exiting the diver's seat of the car. The boy watched as his mother walked around the front and came to his door only to swing it open and snatch him up by the strap of his backpack. "Nooooooooo! Mom!"

"Come one Aden! Pokémon Masters is a wonderful school!" She grunted as she tugged onto her son harder, but he had latched himself onto the seat of the car and wasn't being as cooperative as she wished.

"I'm sure it is a wonderful school but I'd rather be home schooled!" Aden cried as he held to the seat tighter. Nancy groaned as she let him go before taking in a deep breath. She glanced around for a moment noticing the other kids that were entering the elementary school division of the Master's campus. Shrugging she approached the first boy she saw and smiled kindly.

"Excuse me," She began in a sweet tone. The boy glanced up at her with deep almost golden eyes. He perked a brow as she nervously folded her arms in front of her. "My son, Aden is a bit…shy…would you mind helping me?" Nancy asked.

The navy haired boy nodded slightly causing the slightly too large backwards hat on his head to bob. Nancy grinned before gesturing to Aden who was hanging halfway out of the car while still gripping onto the seat.

"Hey Aden," The golden eyed boy called out. Aden only shifted in response. "That car is on fire and is about to explode."

Letting out a rather girlish scream, the seven year old Aden sprung from the car and ran to his mother before hiding behind her while holding his arms over his head for protection. Nancy acted quick and scrambled over to her car as Aden still stood there, eyes screwed shut while he tried to protect himself from the exploding car.

"Bye Aden! Have a wonderful first day!" Nancy called out the car window before speeding off. Aden cracked his eyes open just in time to see his mother drive away. His brow furrowed in confusion as he wondered why his mother would jump into a car that could possibly explode.

"Man, you're gullible." The golden eyed boy laughed. Aden turned his dark purple eyes on the boy and perked a brow in question.

"You were lying?" Aden practically whimpered.

"Duh…you need to get to class." He responded.

"But I hate going to new schools! I've been to at least five and I never make friends and there are weirdoes out there!" Aden whined.

"If I be your friend and protect you from the weirdoes will you stop whining…its kinda annoying." The boy chuckled. Aden snapped his mouth shut and nodded. "My name is Jimmy by the way."

"Well thanks for lying to me to get me to leave the car Jimmy."Aden said sarcastically. Jimmy smiled crookedly as he wrapped an arm around Aden's shoulders.

"No problem, you big baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

* * *

"You've been staring at her for the longest time…why don't you just go introduce yourself." Aden sighed shoving Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy in return snapped his attention away from the blue haired beauty that was sitting at a lunch table in the cafeteria alone flipping through a magazine. "She's even alone so it won't look like your just trying to hit on her."

"No way!" Jimmy exclaimed as his cheeks flushed a rosy color. Aden smiled knowingly before shaking his head at his friend.

"I'm smart so I know what's best. You're impulsive so you should have been over there by now." Aden sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're a smart mouth which will get you a punch in the mouth and I'm…not going over there." Jimmy muttered shaking his head frantically.

"Fine…" Aden sighed standing to his feet. Jimmy glanced up at him in question.

"Where are you going?"

Aden didn't respond, instead he made his way over to the table where the blue haired girl was sitting by herself. Jimmy watched with wide eyes as Aden spoke to her and she responded. Aden smiled as did the girl who then giggled when Aden pointed in Jimmy's direction.

"Oh Celebi…" Jimmy groaned ducking his head.

The girl gathered her stuff and stood up before following Aden back to the table he left Jimmy sitting at, at the other side of the lunchroom. Jimmy sunk in his seat as Aden retook his seat to his right and the blue haired girl took the seat to his left.

"Jimmy, this is Marina Sanchez. She's a performer and a model for different Pokémon products. She's also going to Pokémon Masters camp this summer." Aden introduced.

"Hi Jimmy…" She laughed extending her hand to him. He smiled bashfully at her before taking her hand and gently shaking it.

"Marina, this is my best friend Jimmy Talon. He's a trainer and is striving to become a Pokémon master. He is also going to apply to go to the camp this summer." Aden said smartly.

"I am?" Jimmy muttered. Marina perked a brow in question and Aden elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean yea…I am!"

"That's great." Marina laughed lightly. "You might get in late for registering so late." Marina informed him. Jimmy nodded slowly. "But that doesn't really matter. I'm just glad I made some friends."

Jimmy smiled kindly at her before turning to Aden who was nonchalantly leaning back into his chair.

"Whose the big baby now?" Aden said lowly so only Jimmy could hear. The golden eyed boy rolled his eyes before pushing the ten year old out of his chair and causing that girlish shriek Aden was known for to pass his lips.

* * *

"Flygon cabin…" Aden muttered under his breath as he looked through the many boy cabins that were named after different Pokémon. He had to say that not having Jimmy with him certainly aroused that "big baby" attitude he had been labeled with. He was never good with new people…

"Hey,"

Aden jumped before spinning around only to have his eyes double in size. "Oh, Mr. Hayden you highness, I mean sir, I mean…"

"My name is Drew." The green haired boy cut off smiling crookedly. Aden snapped his mouth shut and nodded quickly in understanding. His friend, also known as a player at school, Jason, chuckled lightly at Aden's reaction to Drew's appearance. Although Aden did not recognize the purple haired boy that stood far off to the side. He looked rather intimidating.

"So you have Flygon cabin?" Jason asked gesturing to Aden's camp T-shirt. Aden glanced down at the t-shirt himself before nodding frantically. "Well aren't you lucky…that's our cabin too."

"R-Really…" Aden stammered.

"Don't mind Jason…he's just conceited." Drew sighed with a roll of his eyes. Aden cracked a smile as Jason's smirk fell into a frown. "Your name is?"

"Aden Miller…"

"Well then Aden Miller you have officially been drafted." Drew said with a firm nod. "What are you good at?"

"Healing and Pokémon interpretation…why? What am I getting drafted for?" Aden questioned.

"Well you must have heard of my sister, Rolyn?" Drew questioned. Aden nodded automatically, also taking note of the way Jason's body language changed at the mention of the other Hayden's name. "Yea well her cabin has declared war on ours not too long ago. It's a total of four girls; Marina, Alex, Dawn and her."

"Marina Sanchez?" Aden asked cocking his head to the side.

"Blue hair?" Jason asked back. Aden nodded.

"That's Marina alright, but I don't know an Alex or a Dawn…I might have heard of them around school though."

"Well then welcome to the war private." Jason said bringing a hand down onto Aden's shoulder.

"I hope you don't believe that I am actually participating in this nonsense." The intimidating purple haired boy finally spoke up.

"Oh yea…I forgot Paul was here." Jason said dryly. Paul gave him a death glare in response.

"You're in it to win it Paul. Don't you want to get one over on Dawn and Alex?" Drew said using his skills in persuasion. Paul didn't respond, he simply crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay…I'll be part of this…cause'." Aden inserted with a shrug. "But my friend is going to be joining camp in a week or so…do you mind if he bunks with us?"

"Not a problem…" Drew said with a smirk.

* * *

"Tell me how I got dragged into this!?" Jimmy asked as he flopped down onto his bed. He groaned when he realized just how sore he was.

"That girl…Rolyn…she's crazy! She is _crazy_." Aden whimpered as he eased himself into one of the bean bag chairs.

"Oh please, you have yet to see her at her worse." Jason snorted as he sat on the edge of his bed. He was covered in scratches and a few bite marks which caused a few people to wonder just what had happening to him. He cringed as he tried to relax a bit but it seemed nearly impossible.

"You just _had _to provoke Rolyn when you _know_ just seeing your face will cause her to flip out…" Drew said as he entered the cabin with an ice pack to his head.

"A-And not only that but that girl, Alex, took pleasure out of beating the crap outta me!" Aden cried rubbing his arm where he knew a bruise was going to form from getting a good punch from the purple haired girl.

"Jason just loves causing problems. He knew that if he provoked Rolyn he would cause Alex to get angry then Dawn would get angry then Marina… and thus ending with you guys getting your butts handed to you." Paul said. He was seemingly the only one without a scratch on him. His death glare worked wonders…

"Oh shut up you traitor."

"Just because I refuse to participate in your nonsense does not mean I am a traitor to the cause." Paul retorted flatly. Jason rolled his eyes.

"This was my first day and the first thing that happens? I get beat up by a bunch of girls! Do you understand how deflated my ego is right now!?" Jimmy inserted.

"Blame Aden…he wanted you in this cabin." Drew said pointing at the dark haired boy.

"Screw you Aden!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"If anything else, this should encourage us to get them back. They may have beat the crap outta us, but they're still a bunch of girls." Jason muttered.

"Dude, that is _so_ sexist." Aden whined shaking his head.

"Okay, despite Jason's pig-headed concepts, he has a point. We just got beat up by a bunch of girls…we need to step up a bit. They are the enemy after all; our rivals and what do we do with rivals?"

"Hide from them until they get bored and move on?" Aden whimpered poking at his hand where he had received a bite mark from Rolyn when he tried to stop her from mauling Jason.

Jimmy took his hat off and smacked Aden behind the head. "That's quitter talk."

"Oh so now you're all for this!?" Aden retorted.

"Not exactly…I just hate quitter talk."

"We defeat rivals and that is exactly what we're gonna do now." Drew said paying no regard to Jimmy and Aden's exchange.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Jason said with a smirk.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Jimmy grumbled.

"Can I go home!?" Aden exclaimed, only to get a slap to the back of the head, compliments of Jimmy once again. "I mean…yea…go team."

"I hate all of you." Paul muttered.

"Thanks Paul…" Drew muttered sarcastically.

* * *

_I think this chapter is shorter than my last Bonus chapter which is sorta disappointing. The next chapter will surely be a good one. Its going to be May and Drew's dance! I feel the need to change the song…I have a few in mind but if there are any suggestions I am completely open to them. I am also changing Jason and Rolyn's second song, so you all can look forward to that. Otay, please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	40. Star

_I am completely ecstatic. I found the most perfect song for Drew and May. It's by my absolute favorite artist…well second favorite because Priscilla Renea is my first at the moment. I usually change tastes as I discover new genres and new artists to listen to. Well the artist who sings this song is Corinne Bailey Rae who is absolutely wonderful. Hopefully you'll think so too when you read the lyrics to her song._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Forty: Star_

* * *

May couldn't help but wonder how everyone around her was acting so carefree and relaxed while she was a nervous wreck on the inside. Her heart was pounding dramatically in her chest, causing a thud in her ears. She wondered if anyone else could hear it…probably…it was erratic.

Breathing deeply didn't seem to help, although anyone would have easily given her such advice. She sunk in her seat at the table, half listening to Rolyn as she scolded Jason for another wrong doing he had done to her. She could also hear the subtle laughter of Marina as she sweetly said Jimmy's name…They would be dancing right after her and Drew. How did Marina remain so composed?

Her leg bounced under the table as she folded her hands in her lap. She was anxious, that was obvious and she'd be a liar if she were to say she wasn't nervous. Although, despite all the fluttering feelings that overwhelmed her…she couldn't help but look forward to her dance. The song was sweet…beautifully expressive and she knew she looked ravishing so she would be surprised if she didn't turn heads, but what she was most excited about was….

"No…" May muttered to herself shaking her head. Her brunette hair swished back and forth as she ducked her head. "It's just Drew…" She added in a tone just above a whisper. After those words passed her lips she glanced up at him.

He seemed as calm as ever. May narrowed her eyes, feeling envious. Even if he was faking it, he was doing a horribly perfect job. Drew was impossible to understand because he could hide himself so well while still standing out. He was devilishly charming and witty…a girl would kill to be in her position.

May smiled in spite of herself, chuckling behind closed lips as she gazed at him. Yes, she was possibly a very lucky girl…To be able to just be around him…to have such friends…to just be where she is.

"You're starting to creep me out…" Drew finally sighed, not even bothering to turn to face her. He stared at the half filled fluke in his hand as he swirled the bubbling cider.

"Um…what?" May said trying to play off the fact that she had just been staring shamelessly at him prior to his comment.

"The staring Maple…I do have this wonderful thing call peripheral vision and you are hovering over me like a fangirl." He said carelessly as he looked towards her out of the corner of his eye.

May furrowed her brow while pursing her lips indignantly. "Oh please Drew…like I would demean myself to become a graveling fangirl." She rolled her eyes before shaking her head, dismissing what he had said.

"So you find it demeaning for a girl to give such dramatic public displays of affection for me?" Drew questioned finally turning towards her. May stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Well…it's just strange…what kind of self respecting girl would denounce all respect for her own reputation for some guy?" May said carefully. This time it was Drew's turn to stare at her for a moment.

He nodded slowly. "I guess it's just love, isn't it?" He sighed as his lips quirked at the corner. "I mean…love does make one do pretty outlandish things, wouldn't you agree?"

May blinked stupidly.

"It could even drive someone to resulting to the childish method of teasing the one they care for…if you look at it so cryptically it doesn't seem much sense but if you look at it with the kind of simplicity that just subjects you to love then…nothing else really matters, wouldn't you agree."

"I-I guess…" May stammered lowering her head as her cheeks flushed bright red. She couldn't help but feel as though he was hinting towards something…something she rather not admit to…not right now.

"Alright people, I'm sure you've all been waiting for this one…my charming son Drew," Jennifer was briefly cut off by the screams of the few girls who might still hold a torch for Drew. Furrowing her brow, Jennifer shrugged before continuing. "And the beautiful May Maple…"

"That's my girl!" Alex screeched standing to her feet before May could even push away from the table. People gave her strange looks and Drew brought his palm to his forehead as Alex laughed nervously before retaking her seat. "Sorry Mate…got a little over excited there…" She sighed.

May rolled her eyes while holding back a smile as she felt her hand be swiftly taken up within Drew's. She glanced up at him to see that his expression was completely passive. He wasn't nervous nor excited…well she could be for the both of them.

"Try not to mess up." Drew muttered as he pulled May to her feet. May forced a smile as a spotlight landed on them once the house lights had been dimmed.

"Try not to be a jerk, and we have a deal." She retorted smartly. Drew paused for a moment before guiding her to the dance floor, delicately holding her hand.

"Your comebacks keep getting better and better Maple…" Drew said lowly as he swung her around. Moving into the proper position as one hand found it's place around May's waist. "Better make this good." He playfully warned.

"I intend to…" May whispered as the music began with the gentle strumming of a guitar and the smooth voice of one of the many singers.

_Just like a star across my sky  
Just like an angel off the page  
You have appeared in my life  
Feel like I'll never be the same  
Just like a song in my heart  
Just like oil on my hands  
Oh, I do love you…_

Their movements were slow and perfect. Gliding gently across the floor as Drew held May tightly to him. She thought her heart couldn't pound any harder in her hears but she was sadly mistaken. She was afraid she might go into cardiac arrest… or worse, Drew could catch on to just how flustered she truly was…if he hadn't already.

He was very good at reading people while keeping everyone around him clueless. This was both admirable and agonizingly annoying. May wasn't sure why but the conflicting emotions…she didn't mind. Well, if it was anyone else she would but this was Drew…things were just different with him.

_Still I wonder why it is  
I don't argue like this  
With anyone but you  
We do it all the time  
Blowing out my mind_

May couldn't help but become aware of the lyrics to the song. It was not as if she had not listened to the song before because Jennifer had put them to practice to this song multiple times, but actually performing this dance while being held closely to the guy she supposedly despised…she began to actually connect the song to herself.

It was surprising how it applied to her and Drew…although she would never admit to loving him. Why should she anyways? It was not as if she actually did.

"Do I…?" May quietly questioned.

"Do you what?" Drew asked back as he glanced down at her. She turned her blue eyes up to meet his and shook her head, forcing a smile.

"Nothing that should or would concern you…" She muttered as they continued to move in time with the music.

_You've got this look I can't describe  
You make me feel I'm alive  
When everything else is a fade  
Without a doubt you're on my side  
Heaven has been way too long  
Can't find the words to write this song  
Oh, your love…_

"Look at how…intense they are." Dawn commented as she pointed to the couple gliding across the dance floor. "They seem so into it…into each other."

"They have such a chemistry that can't be described Dawn. When they're together…they butt heads but sparks fly in the best way possible." Marina said smartly as a smirk came to her lips.

"You insinuating those two have the hots for one another?" Alex chuckled sarcastically. "It's been obvious…even more obvious than Rolyn and Jason."

"Hey!" Rolyn squealed turning a glare on the pink eyed girl. Jason put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, causing any further comments to die on her lips.

"Just watch your brother have his moment…" He muttered. Rolyn complied and turned her attention back to the dance floor just as the dancing couple did a quick twirl.

_Still I wonder why it is  
I don't argue like this  
With anyone but you  
We do it all the time  
Blowing out my mind_

"You're not as bad as I thought you would be…" Drew commented lowly as he spun her out. May smiled, almost crookedly, at him.

"You're not half bad yourself…and I have to admit…you just might be 'romancing me on the dance floor' as you previously put it." She chuckled lightly. He perked a brow at her before smirking at her.

"So are you admitting to your feelings for me?" He asked as his arm slinked further around her waist. May glanced down at how close they were and took in a deep breath as her cheeks flushed a bright crimson. Drew laughed quietly at the sight.

_I have come to understand  
The way it is, it's not a secret anymore  
Cuz we've been through that before  
From tonight I know that you're the only one  
I've been confused and in the dark  
Now I understand…_

"I don't believe there is anything to admit to Hayden." May breathed turning her blue eyes away from his bright green ones. He cocked his head to the side, silently challenging her. "You're just becoming full of yourself once again."

"Why is it that when I speak the truth, and you know I'm speaking the truth, you claim it as ignorance? I simply call it as I see it Maple." He retorted smartly, his lips barely moving. An uncomfortable look passed over May's face before she pushed out a smile.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you _want_ me to like you…" She laughed coyly. "Am I wrong?" She glanced up at him and he pressed his lips together as his cheeks turned the slightest shade of red. "Am I just another notch in your princely belt?"

Drew hesitated before letting his eyes drift shut. "I don't think this has ever crossed your mind because I was even surprised that it had passed through my own thoughts, but would it actually be that surprising if I actually admitted to caring about you?"

May's heart seemed to drop as she glanced up at him, just in time for him to dip her slowly. Her eyes locked with his and he smirked at her, causing her breath to hitch in her throat as he pulled her back up.

_I wonder why it is  
I don't argue like this  
With anyone but you  
I wonder why it is  
I won't let my guard down  
For anyone but you  
We do it all the time  
Blowing out my mind_

"Why does May look like someone just slapped her across the face?" Rolyn questioned narrowing her eyes curiously. Alex nodded in agreement as they stared at their brunette friend who was flushing a deep shade of red.

"Her and Drew have been…talking." Paul said carefully while crossing his arms over his chest. Dawn glanced at him with a perked brow before asking,

"What about?"

"How do you expect me to know?" He almost snapped. "I can see their lips are moving but I can't read them, especially at this distance."

"I thought you could do anything…" She commented smartly. Paul rolled his eyes before turning away from her.

"Drew must have said something to her." Marina sighed, stating the obvious. Silence hung over the table for a moment before Aden finally sighed as well, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think I might know…" He muttered. "What he said I mean."

"What?" Alex asked quickly, grabbing onto his arm. "What did he say?"

"Just…wait for it."

_Just like a star across my sky  
Just like an angel off the page  
You have appeared in my life  
Feel like I'll never be the same  
Just like a song in my heart  
Just like oil on my hands…_

"A-Are you saying that you like me?" May stammered. Even though the music had ceased, they still held onto each other, he still held her close and their eyes remained locked. Drew cracked a smile before letting go of her hand to gently tilt her chin up.

"And if I am?" He said lowly leaning into her. May took in a sharp breath. "Would it be a problem?"

May didn't speak; all words died on her lips as she tried to tune out the erratic beating of her heart and ignore his warm breath that was dancing over her lips. Clenching her eyes shut she groaned before pushing Drew away putting a good gap between them.

She snapped her eyes open before quickly making her way off the dance floor, moving at the highest speed her ridiculous heels would allow. She avoided her table of friends, leaving the ball room all together and leaving Drew to stand there looking absolutely shocked on the dance floor.

"May…" Rolyn said lowly as she pushed away from the table. "May!" She called after the brunette before running after her.

"Rolyn, Mate!" Alex was about to stand to her feet and go after Rolyn as well but Marina stopped her, shaking her head.

"I have a feeling…that this is not where our advice belongs…" Marina said lowly. Alex pursed her lips as she gazed in concern in the direction that May and Rolyn had just run. "I have a feeling that this will benefit the both of them…leave them be."

"What about Jason?" Dawn inserted. "Is he allowed to go?"

Marina snapped her attention off of Alex and then onto the vacant seat that Jason had once been lounging in. She then looked around noticing that not only he was gone, but Drew was gone as well.

"Ugh…nobody is gonna see my dance now." She huffed. "I knew drama would ensue..."

* * *

"May can you…hold on! Hold on for just a second!" Rolyn cried as she snatched up May's hand. May tired to jerk from her grip but Rolyn pulled her back, causing the brunette to spin around and face her. "What's the matter?"

"I…can't." May said glancing around at the various maids that were moving about, to and from the party. Rolyn took note of them as well and resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she pulled may along, instructing her to follow.

Rolyn led them to a room May had yet to be aware of. It was like another living room…probably a place where Jennifer entertained guests away from her children. Rolyn sat May down at the long red suede couch. She took a seat next to her, folding her hands in her lap.

"What's going on?" Rolyn asked lowly.

May shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest and casting her gaze downwards. "I don't even know anymore." She admitted shrugging a second time. "Rolyn its seriously frustrating…_seriously_."

"I-I get it…" Rolyn stuttered nodding slowly. She knew May was referring to Drew…Now she desperately wanted to know what her brother had said to fluster May up so dramatically.

"No!" May snapped shaking her head vigorously. "I really don't think you don't! He's your brother so you only see the best in him…you only look for the best in him."

"I do get it May!" Rolyn snapped back furrowing her brow. "I mean c'mon…Drew is the type of guy to circle his prey before pouncing, but he does it for a reason. If he was any more open…he would easily choose the wrong person, but I saw how careful he was with you…because I know he cares about you."

"But you don't see him the way I do…"

Rolyn paused, ducking her head and not paying any mind to the shadow that cocked his head to the side standing to the side of the threshold. Jason leaned against the wall, listening carefully and trying not to make his presence known. He wasn't needed and he was tempted to simply go back to the ball room and wait…but he hesitated.

"You're right…I don't because he's my brother and that would be really…disgusting." Rolyn managed to force a laugh but May didn't even bother to smile, even though she was tempted to do so. "But…I do understand how you see him…Marina sees Jimmy the same way, Dawn definitely sees Paul that way and Alex would not hesitate to admit that she sees Aden that way and I…"

Rolyn's breath got caught in her throat and she coughed nervously. May lifted her head and caught Rolyn ducking her own to hide the blush coming to her cheeks.

"Jason…" May said simply. Rolyn visibly tensed.

Jason stood up straight at the mention of his name just as Drew came down the hall. He was about to ask Jason where his sister and May was but the green eyed boy was quick to slap his hand over Drew's mouth before pulling him against the wall next to him. Drew glared at him and Jason silently told him to keep quiet by putting a finger to his own lips.

"This isn't about me," Rolyn said quickly.

"Yea but you're putting it off…just like me…so it isn't just about me either." May stated smartly. "You care about Jason and you know it."

"Yea well maybe I don't want to!" Rolyn exclaimed quickly standing to her feet. "I've been hurt enough times to know that liking him won't help me."

"That's what I'm thinking…sort of." May muttered. "I don't think I want to like Drew…but that doesn't mean I can just stop it. It's a matter of mind and heart. You know in your head that you don't want to feel this way…or you shouldn't but…your heart doesn't seem to really care."

Rolyn cocked her head to the side before forcing a smile. "I knew I was friends with you for a reason…since when did you get so wise…"

"I just speak what I know."

"Yea, so I like Jason…never stopped actually but…that doesn't change everything that's happened. There are those times I just want to admit to it like he tells me to…but I know better,"

May sighed in response.

"He'll have to make the first move because I need to know that it wouldn't be a mistake. I don't want to get hurt again."

Drew glanced at Jason to see that his friend was staring at the floor, looking more guilty than a man that had committed murder. "At least now you know…" Drew whispered. Jason nodded absent mindedly.

"I understand." May said gently.

"However…with Drew…I know he won't hurt you May…its just not in him. He really cares about you." Rolyn practically laughed. May nodded slowly.

"I know."

"You know?" Rolyn gasped.

"She knows?" Jason hissed. Drew slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"Yea," May laughed. "In Drew's own way…he's been hinting towards it and this is why its so frustrating." May growled standing to her feet and taking a few steps away from the couch.

Rolyn perked a brow in confusion. "I don't follow…"

"I don't know what to do Rolyn…with whatever I have with your brother…I just don't know what to do…I'm scared."

"One of the downsides to having a crush…" Rolyn said moving over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell you what not to do…don't let other people interfere…you take it where you want to go and I'm sure you want to take it somewhere else."

May smiled at her. "Maybe..."

"Well, do it…soon. I didn't do it and look what happened." Rolyn laughed shaking her head. May laughed as well and pulled her friend into a hug.

"I will then…" She said lowly. Rolyn squealed and gripped onto her tighter.

"Are you guys alright?"

The two pulled away as Jason entered the room with Drew waiting behind in the threshold, both smiling as coyly as they could. May and Rolyn exchanged looks before nodding in unison, smiling broadly as if nothing had happened. The two remained unaware of the fact that both he and Drew had been listening in on their conversation.

"Well I believe that one of you is having a birthday party and are not present…" Jason trailed off. Rolyn's eyes doubled in size as a gasp passed her lips.

"Aw man!" Rolyn exclaimed. "We're totally gonna miss Marina and Jimmy's dance if we don't hurry up!" She added quickly as she snatched up Jason's hand and made a bee line for the door. May remained where she stood. "May?"

"You guys go ahead…I think Drew and I should talk." May said gesturing to the green haired teen.

Rolyn simply nodded and turned back to Jason.

"C'mon _boo_." She chuckled sarcastically.

"Right behind you love." Jason responded with a genuine smile.

* * *

_Oooh I wonder what Drew and May are gonna talk about. I think you all know…well Jimmy and Marina's dance will be next and then I'll probably squeeze Jason and Rolyn's dance in there two. This story will be closing up soon…at the end of Rolyn's party actually so prepare for that, but do not fret…a sequel is in the making._

_~Rolyn~_


	41. Feelings

_Oh I am so happy that my computer mysteriously started working again. Thanks heavens too because I've been itching for some updating. I hate just sitting back and reading, I LOVE writing and thank you for all those people who sent me love expressing how much you love this story. I have to admit I love it as well…very much actually._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Forty-One: Feelings_

* * *

"So…" Drew trailed off shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. He moved away from the door frame and approached the brunette cautiously. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I guess… I should apologize for pushing you away like that…in front of everyone…that had to be embarrassing." May muttered twiddling her thumbs nervously.

Drew nodded slowly while giving a crooked smile. "Yea, but you tend to do embarrassing things Maple."

"Seriously…are you going to make this more difficult for me than it already is?" She sighed crossing her arms over her chest. Drew furrowed his brow as he casually took a step forward.

"That depends on what you're trying to say."

"I think you would know…since you're so smart and all." She muttered shrugging. She tried her best to remain aloof and calm just like he was, but she couldn't fight back how nervous she actually was. Her hands shook and she had to clamp them together to keep them calm.

"Thank you for the compliments." He retorted sarcastically.

"See, this is why I'm finding it hard…You're always so held together, you're never nervous o-or worrisome…you're really level headed and arrogant about it too and you are _always_ beating around the bush; you always dance circles around me…almost like you're toying with me."

"Listen May, what I said…I didn't mean..."

"I know what you meant." May interrupted lifting her gaze to meet his. "I'm much smarter than you give me credit for…I know what you meant."

Drew remained silent, cocking his head to the side.

"At least I _think_ I know what you meant…b-because if I admit to this and I'm wrong…not only will I be embarrassed to the point of solitary confinement but I think I might have to move again…" She trailed off shakily, clapping her hands together.

"If you admit to what?" He questioned lowly, taking another step towards her.

May hesitated as her breath hitched in her throat. "Admit to actually caring about you." She mentally cringed while waiting for his reaction. Seconds passed and they couldn't be any longer for her. "Can you just reject me so I won't feel like an idiot?"

"You are an idiot Maple," Drew sighed, his lips curving up into a smirk. "And you talk a lot too…"

Cupping her chin, he tilted her head upwards before covering her lips with his own in a tender kiss. Her eyes screwed shut as she tried to pour into that single kiss everything she wanted to say and everything that was soon to be said.

Her stomach knotted as his arm slinked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gently cupped his cheeks in her hands while everything went silent…she wasn't aware of anything anymore. She didn't care where she was or where she needed to be because right now she was with Drew and that's all that mattered…

…………………

"Okay it's been almost a half hour…this is ridiculous." Alex growled as she pushed away from the table, standing to her feet.

"Hey…" Aden said before quickly snatching up her hand. "Just…let it be. If they're taking this long it means something is actually getting done, ya know?"

"Can you not be insightful…for one second?" Alex snapped crossing her arms over her chest. Aden shrugged as he leaned back in his seat.

"Seriously Alex, is it really that aggravating to not know what's going on?" Marina questioned, nonchalantly waving her hand.

"Actually, yes it is!" The girl in question squealed. "I'm the _best_ at advice giving and I'm more blunt than anyone else. I get straight to the point. If _I_ was handling the situation everything would have been dealt with and over with by now and we'd all be happily eating shrimp puffs by now."

"Alex…let it be." Dawn inserted shaking her head at her pink eyed friend.

"Fine I'll give 'em two more minutes before I go huntin for them…" Alex grumbled under her breath as she retook her seat.

* * *

"If you can't tell by now…I do like you…a lot." Drew laughed lightly as a smirk came to his lips. May's cheeks flushed a brighter shade of red than they already were.

Clearing her throat awkwardly her blue gaze casted downwards, "I think actions speak louder than words anyway…" She said rather nervously. Drew's smirk broadened. She was so naïve…He couldn't help but find it adorable and now he could express that freely.

"Well then…you must have gotten my message loud and clear."

It was almost as though a weight had been lifted. There were a lot of opportunities for them now. May would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. She's heard about those cliché moments where things can blossom quickly and turn into something more…she just didn't picture it happening to her.

"Wise men say only fools rush in…" She muttered more to herself than Drew, but he finished the line for her anyway.

"But I can't help falling in love with you…" He said lowly before tilting her head up by the chin and meeting her lips in a gentle kiss. May's eyes instantly fluttered shut at the feeling of his tongue trying to snake its way into her mouth. She was not hesitant to allow this, a small moan moving from her mouth and into his…

"Well let me grow wings and call me Flygon…"

May and Drew literally jumped apart prior to becoming aware of Alex standing there, arms crossed over her chest and one brow perked in question. It would be impossible to recover from what the accented girl just saw…because she _saw_ it. Smiling knowingly the dark haired girl approached the obvious couple and circled them once before…

"I knew it!" She exclaimed stamping her foot rather childishly. May furrowed her brow and Drew rolled his eyes. "Everything happens and I mean _everything_ happens when I'm not around."

"Alex…" Drew began slowly. Alex put a hand up in his face, instantly silencing him. Glaring at her he slapped her hand away.

"Mate, I knew…I _knew_ it was definitely bound to happen sooner rather than later. The chemistry could be ignored for so long, but seriously guys, waita come back to the party and announce the good news."

"It's not like we're getting married Alex. You can calm down now." Drew said rather sarcastically. Alex groaned while rolling her eyes in response to the comment.

"C'mon mates…we need to get to the party…and we need to find Rolyn." Alex said taking May's hand within hers and leading her towards the door.

"You don't know where she is?" The brunette asked.

* * *

"Now…I give you the talented Marina Sanchez and the charming Jimmy Talon…" Jennifer said just as the lights dimmed throughout the whole room except for the spotlight that landed on Jimmy and Marina.

As the music began their hands met before they mirrored each other, bringing their hands up before going out. Jimmy took Marina's hand within his own and she smiled at him. His cheeks flushed red as his other hand found its place on her hip.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment and it sees me through  
Its enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

"I forgot just how nerve racking it is to dance while everyone has their eyes on you." Jimmy muttered as he glanced down at his blue haired partner. Marina laughed lightly before giving him a reassuring smile.

"You're just not used to performing in front of crowds for their pleasure." She pointed out smartly. "You're a trainer…all you do is battle for other people's entertainment."

"Gee, thanks." He grumbled, rolling his eyes. Marina laughed once again.

"Don't act so insulted…" She advised just as they did a quick twirl.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
Its enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How its laid to rest  
Its enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best…_

"Where did Alex go?" Rolyn sighed as she quickly took her seat. She had just returned from her conversation with May and she knew that the brunette and her brother would not be around for Marina and Jimmy's dance.

"She went to go look for Drew and May." Aden explained with a careless shrug. Rolyn groaned a she brought a hand to her forehead.

"Oh great…" She muttered shaking her head. "She's most likely going to interrupt something."

"What do you mean?" Dawn questioned cocking her head to the side. Rolyn waved off her question nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter…"

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting Kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-cross voyager  
Beats in time with yours_

Jimmy dipped Marina back before they began to twirl across the dance floor. Out of all the dances, Marina and Jimmy's looked the most elegant. Maybe it was due to the relationship they already had established or the fact that they appeared as the most mature out of all their friends…whatever it was, made each movement look perfect and beautiful

"Thank Celebi you're not still on that sugar high…" Marina chuckled lowly. Jimmy laughed along with her.

"Sorry…you know how I get in the presence of sweets." He smiled cheekily at her and she laughed once again before leaning in towards him.

"Yea…and next time you try to bite me when I'm trying to pull you away from the chocolate fountain I will steal your favorite cap in the middle of the night and put it through a shredder."

"Aw…I love it when you threaten me." He laughed pulling her closer and leaning his forehead against hers. Both of them paid no mind to the dramatic sighs at that public display of affection.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
Its enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How its laid to rest  
Its enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best…_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best…_

"Not bad Talon, but I think I still managed to outshine you." Marina said with false arrogance. Jimmy snorted while rolling his eyes in response.

"Oh please, you said it before, I'm not a performer, I'm a trainer." He retorted smartly.

"Just admit I'm better than you and we'll leave it at that." She said pretending to fix his tie. He laughed lightly while wrapping his arms around her in a tender embrace.

"Yea, like that'll ever happen…" He mumbled before placing a peck on her lips. Marina's cheeks turned bright red as she bit her lip, but that didn't stop her from smiling.

* * *

"You just _have_ to be jealous of how perfect Jimmy and Marin are together…" Dawn sighed clamping her hands together dramatically. Rolyn nodded in agreement, her expression content as she watched the most innocent out of their group of friends initiate in careless public displays of affection.

"Jimmy is such a sweetheart…so romantic and respectful at the same time." Rolyn pointed out shooting a glare in Jason's direction. The green eyed bow slumped in his seat. Normally he would have retorted with a smart comment, but after "overhearing" Rolyn's conversation with May, he thought against it.

"Marina is so lucky…" Dawn said in agreement.

"Hey, I'm respectful and I'm a sweetheart." Aden inserted giving a nervous smile.

"Yea, but in a little brother kind of way." Rolyn said waving him off. "However I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind some of that romance coming her way." She smirked evilly and Aden's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Who said my name?" Alex said pulling out her seat at the table. She glanced between Rolyn's smirking expression and Aden's red face before perking a brow in question. "Are you teasing my boy here?"

"No…" Rolyn trailed "Where's May and Drew?" She asked glancing past Alex for any sign of her best friend and her brother.

"Right here!" May practically squealed popping out of nowhere. Everyone was silent in response…not at how happy she sounded but by the way her hand was interlocked with Drew's. Said boy was smiling softly…genuinely smiling.

"Um…I feel as though I missed something very important." Dawn Said as she glanced between the couples interlocked hands and May's smiling face. "I thought May would have beaten the crap out of Drew by now."

"They're together stupid." Paul said lowly, narrowing his eyes at her. Dawn glared right back at him in return.

"Oh and how was _I _supposed to know that?" She snapped back at him.

"It's obvious."

"You know what, whatever…"

"Okay since nobody else is going to do it, I guess I'll have to be the one who screams in excitement and glomps somebody in a hug at their new found _relationship_." Rolyn practically sang as she quickly stood to her feet.

"Please don't do a jumping hug…Alex already tried that one and it didn't end too well." May laughed nervously as she thought back to how, on their way back to the party, Alex could no longer hold in her excitement and jumped on May in an attempt to give her a hug, but instead knocked the brunette to the ground.

"Okay whatever, I'm just so happy for you guys!" Rolyn squealed as she wrapped her arms around both May and Drew for a three-way hug. Drew pretended to gag and May laughed lightly as Rolyn tightened her grip. "It's about time you two became a couple!"

"Did I hear right?" Marina asked as she approached the table with Jimmy not far behind. "Are Drew and May actually together?"

"Yes…" Drew sighed rolling his eyes.

"It was bound to happen." The blue haired girl said taking her seat.

"I know, right?" Alex and Rolyn said in unison before laughing together.

"Am I the _only_ one who didn't see this coming?" Dawn groaned, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Yes…stupid." Paul muttered.

"You shut up." She commanded, pointing at him threateningly.

"Okay…" He muttered cracking a ghost of a smile.

* * *

_Gasp! I made Paul smile! Well anyways there was a bit of Marina and Jimmy thrown in there and just so you know they were the only couple that has been together this entire time…They were just really exclusive. Oh and I added just a tad bit more Paul and Dawn…I know it wasn't a lot but they needed to have a little interaction, ya know? Anyhoo Jason and Rolyn's second dance is next chapter and another confession so be prepared for that. Okay, thank you for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	42. Wonderful

_Whoo, it is_ finally _Friday so I can just relax…maybe update this story once again. I'm just so glad that I got my computer back that I have to keep typing…It makes me believe I had not lost my muse because my actual physical writing has not been as good as I wished. Well this next song I'm going to use is really sweet…the perfect love song. I want to dance to this song at my wedding; that's how perfect it is._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Forty-Two: Wonderful_

* * *

"I hope you all have been enjoying yourselves." Jennifer said into her microphone from the stage. She received many cheers and whistles in response, causing her to grin before flicking her bright green hair. "Well cake and presents is coming right up…but before that my daughter and her partner Jason will be participating in one last dance."

Once again people cheered, just not as enthusiastically. Jennifer laughed lightly into the microphone, ducking her head to hide her wide grin.

"Singing the marvelous piece _Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful_ will be our resident sweetheart and DJ master, Aden Miller and the bluntly gorgeous Alexandra Cramer."

There was loud applause as Alex and Aden stood simultaneously from their seats, Aden smiling bashfully while Alex looked more cocky than anything else. Dawn rolled her eyes but smiled and clapped nonetheless.

May leaned over towards Drew and continued her clapping as well. "I didn't know they were singing…" She said furrowing her brow in confusion as she watched her two friends get on stage to prepare their microphones.

"Alex wanted it to be a surprise…I think."

The house lights dimmed to the point that it was pitch dark and the murmuring of surrounding people subsided to the point that it was dead silent. Into the darkness, the beautiful harmony of multiple flutes and the piano floated through the air just as one spotlight came down on Alex and Aden who were standing side by side.

A spotlight streamed to the top of the staircase that had initially been the entrance to the party that May was used to. Now standing in the view for everyone to see was Rolyn in an entirely different gown than the green one she had made for herself. This one had been purchased by her mother and was pure white with cream colored beads that designed it in ways the sixteen year old could only hope to understand.

The outfit was complimented by pieces of ivory jewelry that initially belonged to Jennifer but was offered to her beloved daughter for this special occasion and a pair of white satin elbow length gloves. It was her birthday and this was the final dance of the night. Mrs. Hayden could only pray that everything was simply perfect.

May gasped inwardly before a bright smile came to her lips. Dawn and Marina had identical looks on their faces, while Rolyn's expression was nearly blank despite the minor anxiety that threatened to pull her lips into a frown. Her chest was heaving and May could easily deduct that she was scared…she would be too.

Another spotlight came up, this time landing on the dance floor where Jason stood. He was turned in Rolyn's direction and he seemed stunned for a moment as she turned to face him. She blinked, almost stupidly and he smiled cheekily at her. She smiled weakly in return before she made her way down the stairway, just as Aden began to sing.

"_Do I love you because you're beautiful or are you beautiful, because I love you…" _Surprisingly enough, Aden's voice was one to be marveled. Its tone matched his sweet character._ "Am I making believe I see in you a girl to lovely to be really true…"_

He took a chance; he glanced out the corner of his eye and he could see her pink eyes on him. She was smiling softly in what could only be described as admiration. He swallowed before turning his eyes forward, trying to remain focused.

"_Do I want you because you're wonderful or are you wonderful because I want you…" _He sang carefully, being aware of what he was singing, rather than the dark haired beauty standing at his side. _"Are you the sweet invention of lover's dream or are you really as beautiful as you seem…"_

Rolyn finally made it before Jason and he bent at the waist in a formal bow. She held in a light laugh as she curtsied, moving so the train of her dress would not hinder her. He stood up and moved to take her hand before wrapping his other arm around her waist. He pulled her closer into him and her cheeks flushed red as she avoided his eyes just as Alex began to sing and they began to move.

"_Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true…" _Alex smiled inwardly as she sang. She would never actually admit this but she loved this song and she loved the fact that she had the opportunity to sing it with Aden. _"Do I want you because you're wonderful or are you wonderful because I want you…"_

"_Are you the sweet invention of lover's dream, or are you really as wonderful as you seem…" _They seemed to harmonize flawlessly due to days of secretive practice and just being talented. They were making Jennifer proud.

There was a pause from the harmony of the two voices and the music remained soft, slowing down gently as did the couple gliding across the dance floor. Rolyn smiled softly as she leaned into Jason, resting her head against his chest causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

"Aren't they sweet?" Dawn mused shaking her head slightly almost as though she was dismissing the sweetness of it all.

"Are you referring to Rolyn and Jason or Alex and Aden?" Paul muttered perking a brow. Dawn shrugged, clamping her hands together.

"Both!" She squealed, pretending to swipe away a tear. "I'm telling you its love."

"Not exactly…" Drew inserted smartly.

"Well I'm sorry that all of us can't be as happy as you and May suddenly are." Dawn snapped back in return. May's cheeks seemed to automatically flush scarlet as she sunk in her seat. Sure she was happy with what she had now but it was still new so she was not ride of the embarrassment factor.

"Dawn…" Marina scolded lowly. The navy haired girl smiled sheepishly.

"_Are you the sweet invention of lover's dream…" _Alex turned to Aden and smiled as they harmonized flawlessly once again and he smiled in return. _"Or are you really as wonderful as you seem…" _He winked at her and she nodded in return as the song drew to a close.

Jason pulled away from Rolyn slightly, taking her hands in his own. He locked his green eyes with her brown ones and something seemed to have shifted or changed because her smile was slightly falling.

"What's up?" She asked lowly.

He swallowed as he glanced around nervously. She looked happy for once…surprisingly with him so why would he even think about ruining it…He knew he would have to eventually because remaining blissfully unaware of the situation never helped anyone. By her standards, it hurt her emotionally beyond comprehension.

"Can I talk to you?"

Her expression wavered at his words, but he gave her a reassuring smile as he gestured to the balcony opposite to the stage. She nodded slowly, smiling warily in return. She tried her best to appear unfazed while on the inside she was panicking; her heart had already dropped into the soles of her white heels.

"No, no, no…" Alex sighed shaking her head as her eyes watched Jason and Rolyn make their way to the balcony. "Now they're gonna have a heart to heart and I _need_ to be there…" She was about to move to follow them when, like before, Aden grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Leave them alone Alex…calm down."

"No, this isn't the same as May and Drew…I've been _protecting_ Rolyn from the beginning so I'm not willing to let her get hurt now." Alex muttered, barely moving her lips.

"Let them work it out and if she gets hurt, which I highly doubt, you can help her through that like a good friend should but right now…" He smiled at her in that boyish way that only Aden could. "Dance with me…"

He extended a hand to her and Alex stared at him incredulously. He perked a brow as if to ask her what she was afraid of…

So she took his hand…

* * *

Jason hesitated as he leaned his back against the railing of the balcony. Rolyn slowly approached him, moving to lean next to him. She studied him for a moment before speaking.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" She finally asked breaking the silence. The muffled noise of the party moved through the glass doors that Jason had pulled shut just to get some form of privacy. Rolyn couldn't help but feel slightly anxious when he had done that.

"I…" He hesitated again. Rolyn paused; she was not used to how nervous and careful he was acting. Jason was always headstrong and blunt just like Alex and she had only seen Alex nervous once. "I think I owe you an apology."

Rolyn's brow furrowed as he turned to her looking shameful. "What for?"

"For two things actually..." He said with a lopsided smile. "I sort of listened in on that conversation you had with May, so I'm sorry about that."

"You did what!" Rolyn snapped pushing away from the railing and taking a step away. He laughed nervously as she crossed her arms over her chest. "May and I were speaking in confidence to one another!"

"Yes…I know, and I'm sorry…" He said quickly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Rolyn blew up at her bang in annoyance and refused to give him eye contact.

"I admitted to her that I still liked you…" She grumbled narrowing her eyes. Jason's gaze casted downwards at the blatant anger that was overtaking her. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he didn't want it to be too difficult too.

"But that's not the only reason I'm sorry Rolyn…I owe you at least six years worth of apologies."

Rolyn perked a brow at him in question. "Did you do something I don't know about?" She asked carefully. Jason shook his head, laughing lightly.

"No…but I have been acting really ignorant about…how I feel about you." He said lowly. His green eyes darted downwards as his cheeks flushed scarlet. Rolyn shifted uncomfortably as she blushed as well.

"I don't know why you're bringing this up…I-I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered. Jason frowned.

"You're trying to avoid it…" He pointed out.

"You must feel obligated since I actually admitted to still liking you…well it doesn't matter. You don't owe me anything…" She laughed bitterly. "Everything that is needed to be known…is known. There is nothing more to it."

"I don't feel obligated Rolyn…and yes I do owe you something; an explanation at least." He said lifting his green eyes to meet her brown ones.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she forced her gaze to keep with his. "What is there to explain?" She cried shrugging quickly. "There's nothing to be said…"

"I've been a bit immature when it came to me and you. I knew you still cared about me and I'm not trying to sound arrogant or anything so please don't hit me…" He paused for a moment to take in her expression. It was completely passive so he found this as the go ahead. "But I don't think I've made clear how I feel about you."

"No, I think you made it clear when we were ten," She laughed awkwardly. He smiled, almost bitterly while shaking his head.

"No I didn't.

"Yea! Yea, ya did!" She exclaimed, glaring at him. "You're…You're just trying to tell me what I want to hear…" She laughed sadly. "And that won't help either one of us…if you don't want to be with me, don't force yourself to just to spare my feelings. You're better than that and I'm stronger than you think."

"Will you stop interrupting me?" He snapped. "It's kind of difficult to tell a girl that you care about her when she keeps trying to beat around the bush."

Rolyn paused, almost like she was frozen in place.

"I like you Rolyn…I've always cared about you." He smiled softly at her and she remained stoic. "How could I not…You drive me crazy sometimes and it makes me wonder how I've been able to hold out on not being with you all the time. I do like you Rolyn…you're my best friend…actually you're more than my best friend…"

She blinked multiple times, probably in shock at his words. He furrowed his brow as he tried to find any form of response, other than her shocked blinking.

"Ro?" He said lightly as he trailed his hands from her shoulders to her hands. He was slightly surprised when she quickly pulled away. He cocked his head to the side in question and opened his mouth to call out to her again when she brought her lips to meet his in gentle brush.

Her heart dropped and she quickly pulled away, her cheeks burning as she bit into her bottom lip and brought her hand up to her erratic heart. Jason smiled softly before leaning in towards her, taking her hand within his own. He flashed her a smirk before kissing the back of her hand affectionately.

"I really hate you right now…" She laughed shaking her head. Jason perked a brow at her. "You always know how to say the right things to make things so _easy_ for you…" His smile slowly turned into a smirk once again. "But I'm not going to make this easy for you since you didn't make it so easy for me. If you really want me…then you better prove it."

"You…" He paused, laughing lightly. "You are an evil little girl..."

"Who you like," She finished with an affirming nod.

"Who…I like..." He leaned in towards her and her breath hitched in her throat as his lips barely brushed hers. "You owe me from man hunt."

"Are you going to kiss me and collect?"

He smirked at her as he moved in slightly. Rolyn held her breath as her eyes clenched shut before she was jerked around causing her to yelp. "C'mon…Drew has to give you his present. He and May have been practicing for a while and then after that…my present to you." He said as he led her through the doors and off the balcony.

"Jason…"

He glanced back at her and she smiled slightly. "Thank you…" Jason nodded as if he already knew and she chuckled lightly

* * *

_I know, I know…this update should have been longer but I just wanted to get the Rolyn and Jason stuff out of the way before I moved on. I need to finish up the party before going into the final chapters and then I will be jumping on the sequel entitled 'Misguided Love'. It won't be as long as this one I presume but oh well. Next chapter May sings while Drew plays._

_~Rolyn~_


	43. Moments

_I'm so glad that I got my computer back. My heart is smiling at the opportunity to type once again. I've been having all these ideas for the sequel floating in my head and I'm open to ideas or even some new OCs if I dare. Although this one has to wrap up…Okay well I think this chapter will be a favorite…this song made me cry mainly because of the context it was used in…Rugrats in Paris…Yes, I know, I'm a big loser_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Forty-Three: Moments_

* * *

"I've never been a fan of public speaking…" Drew began with a light chuckle as he moved the microphone away from his mouth. He was seated on a stool in front of the main orchestra for the party while, standing at his side was a smiling May. "So I think I'll let May handle this one…"

May's smile faded as she looked shocked for a moment while Drew held the microphone out to her. He smirked before nodding at her to take it and she took one look out into the audience before swallowing nervously and taking the microphone.

"Um…hi?" She said awkwardly as she waved stiffly towards the party goers. In her seat, Alex groaned and brought a palm to her forehead.

"That girl can battle a good game and she's a genius at coordinating but this…this is a sad moment." The dark haired girl sighed shaking her head before being quickly shushed by the others seated at the table with her.

"Well…I think you all know that this is for Rolyn…she's an amazing girl and I'm so glad to call her my friend." May said genuinely as she glanced down bashfully.

Rolyn glanced up at the stage, beaming happily as Jason led her back to their table, their hands tightly interlocked.

"To show our appreciation for such a marvelous sister and friend…Drew wrote a little song that describes just what he wanted…what we all wanted to say." May laughed lightly as she found Rolyn sitting down smiling widely. "Happy Birthday Princess…"

Drew took this as his signal and took up his guitar before he began to strum it in what seemed like a simple pattern. The house lights dimmed to the paint May could barely make out the faces of her audience but she was sure everyone could see her…but she didn't have time to be nervous. Drew was counting on her…

"_Whoo ohhhh, whoo ohhhh, whoo ohhhh…" _She shut her eyes as she tried to think back to those moments where it was just her and Drew alone, practicing this song and exchanging smiles. This brought an involuntary smile to her face as she opened her eyes. _"Close your eyes…leave the world behind; find a place deep inside where you imagine…that love never dies…"_

By now other bits contributed by different instruments had joined in including the low hum of a base and the light twinkling of chimes. May couldn't help but think about that Drew had wanted it all this way…to sound mystical to match the idea of the lyrics. He was cryptic while being so obvious at the same time and that was something to admire.

"_In the night…When you reach for me, in your heart…hear my sighs. Now and forever…will you remember…" _She hit every note perfectly, being aware of any key changes or modulations. Drew silently concluded that he made no mistake in asking May to sing this song. She brought life to it.

"_When you love…you're not alone, the one you love, is there beside you…" _May nodded in agreement to the words that she sang as background vocalists came to assist her, adding to the numinous effect. _"Never lost…or on your own…a gentle hand, is there to guide you."_

"_Whoo ohhhh, whoo ohhhh…like a sun, I am shining down…through the veil, through the clouds…" _May continued to sing flawlessly, smiling gently the entire time and closing her eyes at the appropriate moments or when she felt necessary.

"Whoa, my girl can carry a tune…" Alex mused with a chuckle.

"She can do much more than that." Marina said shaking her head. "May is seemingly perfect…it makes you wonder why you'd ever want to make a mistake."

"Don't get all philosophical on us Marina," Jimmy commented, smiling crookedly. Marina laughed lightly. "We all have our faults."

"Oh yes, I forget how slow the rest of you are…no offense."

"You can't offend someone then say no offense!" Aden retorted quickly. "I'm still offended."

"Okay everybody shut up!" Dawn inserted putting her hands up. "Instead of arguing…I have a better idea…why don't we dance?" She offered turning to Paul. The boy shrugged, not willing to argue. Dawn smiled as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I agree…a dance would not be so bad." Marina said as she stood to her feet. Jimmy followed, not offering an argument just as Paul hadn't. Alex didn't even speak; she simply took Aden's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Jason asked offering his hand.

Rolyn smirked and nodded.

"_When you can't see me…you must believe me that when you love…you're not alone, the one you love, is there beside you…" _May smiled happily as couple after couple made their way to the dance floor to sway in time with the music, holding one another close. _"Never lost…or on your own…a gentle hand, is there to guide you…"_

"_When you love you're not alone, the one you love, is there beside you…" _May glanced at Drew and she could see a soft smile playing his lips; she had to hold back a grin._ "Never lost…or on your own…a gentle hand, is there to guide you…"_

The music moved into a bridge, with May inserting herself at the proper times. Drew nodded in approval; the entirety of it all went exactly as he wanted and he was a man of perfection so things had to run smoothly to be to his liking. It was a bonus that May was by his side contributing what she could.

Any other day it would have been nothing less than slightly awkward, but knowing that May was with him, the connection showed. There was more to it as they collaborated to make this song exactly it was supposed to be.

"May truly is an inspiration…" Riley mused as Ray pulled her closer. He followed her gaze to the singing brunette and nodded in agreement. "She's a girl of many talents."

"I agree…." He sighed with a careless shrug. "She certainly is on to commemorate." Riley laughed lightly.

"Must you always sound so official?"

Ray smiled crookedly. "Yes."

"_When you love…you're not alone, the one you love, is there beside you…" _May continued to sing gently. _"Never lost…or on your own…a gentle hand is there to guide you…"_

"_When you love…you're not alone, the one you love, is there beside you…" _May watched and smiled inwardly as Rolyn smiled happily, leaning against Jason's shoulder. Marina and Jimmy didn't look any different. Alex was grinning like a cheshire cat while Aden looked nervous, though content nonetheless. Dawn was content and Paul looked passive, but one could not expect any more out of him. _"Never lost…or on your own…a gentle hand is there to guide you…"_

"_Ooh whoa…ooh whoa…ooh whoa…ooh whoa…"_ May began to trail off as the music began. She nodded slightly as she moved the microphone away from her lips as the entire song came to a gentle close.

One last cord hummed on Drew's guitar before all the dancing couples pulled away just to applaud them. May smiled brightly, her blue eyes sparkling proudly as she took the skirt of her dress and did a small curtsy. Drew followed her example and bowed, guitar still in hand. It was more than a round of applause…They could hear Alex screaming praise for a job well done…maybe

"Hmm, looks like I'm not the only one with fans now Maple." Drew mused as he turned to place his guitar on its stand next to his abandoned stool. May gave a half smile and shrugged her shoulders bashfully.

"Careful Drew, or I might steal your thunder." She laughed lightly. Drew's brow shot up before he let out a forced laugh.

"The day that happens…is the day Dawn decides that she _doesn't_ want to wear pink." He muttered smiling crookedly at her. May rolled her eyes at him before reaching for his hand. She interlocked their fingers and smiled inwardly.

"You shouldn't keep underestimating me Hayden," May sighed rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless. "You don't know me that well." She joked. Drew smirked, narrowing his eyes at her as he led her off the stage.

"I think…" He paused as he turned to face her fully before leaning in towards her. "I think I know you pretty well Maple and anything I don't know about you…I'm gonna find out."

May didn't know why but the tone he used with her caused her breath to hitch in her throat. She avoided his eyes by quickly darting her gaze away just in time to see her young ivory haired friend running towards her the best she could in her heels.

Riley was grinning from ear to ear as she opened her arms wide to engulf May in a hug. The brunette gasped and stumbled back from the impact of the embrace, losing her grip of Drew's hand. He didn't seem to mind though; he was smiling softly…in admiration.

"May Maple you are everything and more! I swear!" Riley laughed. May's cheeks flushed a bright red as Riley pulled away, beaming in the way only she could.

"Not exactly Riley…" May responded quickly while shaking her head. Riley groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You are way too modest," She sighed. "Drew you got your hands full with this one. Are you sure you can handle it?" Riley said looking past May to smirk at the green haired teen. Drew quirked a brow at her.

"Really?" He said carelessly, cocking his head to the side.

"Really." May repeated glancing over her shoulder at him. "Where's Ray?"

Riley glanced around a bit before shrugging. "I literally bolted away from him as soon as I knew I had the opportunity to see you." She laughed sheepishly. "He's probably looking for me…and by the way May, I should thank you…for getting Ray and I…"

"You really don't need to thank me." May whispered before winking. Riley couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Now why don't you go find him?"

"Good idea…" Riley trailed off looking back out into the crowd. "I'll catch up with you later May and you did an awesome job."

May nodded in recognition of the comment. "Thank you…"

Riley nodded as well before turning to head back into the chaos of the party. Drew slowly came up to May's side and smirked at her as he looked her over thoughtfully. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" She turned to him with her brow furrowed.

"Get people to adore you just by being you." He said meeting his green eyes with her blue ones. May blinked stupidly, caught off guard by the question, but after a moment, she smiled playfully.

"People adore you for who you are Drew." She chuckled nudging his shoulder gently. "Or the title you uphold, oh awesome prince."

Drew chuckled lightly as well. "There a select few people who know me for who I am May…and even they dismissed it, but I really think you are the first person to ever actually _know_ who I am and treat me accordingly."

May's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment.

"It's understandable why people love you so much…you have excellent judgment; you can recognize and acknowledge the faults within people while looking past that to take in the good they have to offer…even when they aren't willing to offer it."

"Are you really complimenting me?" May laughed cocking her head to the side.

"May…I…"

"Mate, I simply adore you!" Alex cried literally hopping right in front of the brunette who jumped back in surprise.

"Told you…" Drew muttered low enough next to her ear so that only she could hear. May shot him a look before turning back to Alex.

"You…are the reason that there is sunshine, especially in lettuce heads dark, damp world." Alex commented nonchalantly with a wave of her hand and while ignoring the glare she was receiving from an annoyed Drew.

"Seriously Alex it isn't that big of a deal."

"May you are the big deal. I loved that little serenade ya got going on there and Drew I've always been a fan of your guitar playing…but not in the creepy stalker kind of way." Alex said shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

Drew smirked and nodded in recognition of the comment. May laughed lightly as she turned to smile at him for a fleeting moment. He perked a brow at her and she laughed lightly once again before turning back to Alex. Alex smiled softy; even if Drew and May had gotten together less than an hour ago they acted so cute, even before that.

"Thanks Alex," May laughed extending her arms out to the dark haired girl. Alex sucked her teeth playfully before falling into the hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette's torso. The two held each other for a moment before Alex pulled away.

"You guys…I can't even describe it but I love you guys; you're my family." Alex said placing a hand dramatically over her heart and pretending to swipe a tear away. Drew gave a sarcastic chuckle while May laughed genuinely.

"You're ridiculous Alex." May laughed shaking her head. Alex smirked knowingly.

"You guys!"

The trio glanced up to see Rolyn making her way over with Jason not too far behind. She was grinning widely and did not give any warning before grabbing May in the tightest hug she could. May gagged as Rolyn laughed into her shoulder. She then turned to Drew and did the same to him. He groaned and stood stiffly instead of returning the hug as May attempted to.

"Best…birthday present…evah!" She laughed

"I beg to differ…I may not have the dazzling May Maple accompanying me but I'm sure you'll still love it." Jason inserted moving towards the stage. Rolyn's brow furrowed as she watched him head over to the now vacant piano and take a seat.

"Did you guys know…" Rolyn trailed off turning to her friends.

"He stole the idea from me." Drew said smugly before flicking his hair. May groaned.

"Why do you do that?" She practically whined.

"What?"

"Flick your hair!" He exclaimed throwing her hands into the air in an exasperated manner. Drew smirked at her cockily.

"You know you like it." He muttered. May groaned a second time and rolled her eyes at him.

"Guys, shut up!" Rolyn commanded sticking her hand out towards them, signaling them to shut their mouths.

"What's up…" Jason muttered into a microphone that was handed to him. "This next song is dedicated to my boo…while writing it I couldn't help but think about all the great moments I spent with her and all the great moments to come." He smirked and Rolyn's cheeks began to burn as she bit her bottom lip. "Happy birthday love…"

Handing off the microphone, his hands fell to the piano. His finger moved slowly starting off with a soft, light melody. It moved quickly into a harmony of notes that had Rolyn's face go blank as she watched his fingers moving with expert skill. It seemed as though it were natural for him to compose and play without giving the next key a second thought.

Rolyn's eyes followed every twitch of his fingers and every jerk of his wrist as they moved across the keys in a pattern that must have taken time to memorize. He made it look so simple to create such an elegant sound. Rolyn smiled…he looked like he was in his own distant world as he smiled contently as the song slowly drew to a close the exact same way it began.

Jason stood to take his bow as people applauded his talent. He gave a lopsided smile as he turned to Rolyn before winking at her.

"If a guy wrote a song like that for me…I'd marry him." Alex said with an affirming nod. Rolyn laughed a silent laugh as her cheeks turned a bright red.

"It's really sweet…and beautiful." May mused, shaking her head in disbelief. "I didn't know Jason had it in him."

"The guy can be a pansy when he wants." Drew inserted with a shrug.

"It's not being a pansy when you put time and effort into making something that entrancing. By the way you owe _me_ a song."

Drew smiled crookedly. "I'll jump right on that." He sighed sarcastically.

"If I didn't have a hold on my emotions…I so would have cried." Alex commented, once again. Rolyn laughed lightly.

"I second that motion…" She said slowly while shaking her head.

* * *

_I will leave it at there. This will in fact be the last chapter pertaining to the party. I think there will have to be at the most three more chapters to this story…or maybe I'll just go with a solid forty-five chapters. Both songs, __**When You Love**__ and __**The Moment**__ are on my profile if you wanna check them out. Thanks for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	44. Progress

_My darlings, it has been far too long. I can't imagine the kind of torture I have been putting any readers through. It just so happens I was listening to my iPod on shuffle and the song __**The Moment**__ came up and I instinctively thought of Rolyn and Jason. It was then I remembered…I have not updated in ages and I send out my sincerest apologies…seriously. I could have gotten something together sooner. I mean I am ending this story soon to move onto the next…this will be the second to last chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Forty-Four: Progress_

* * *

"Talk about being stuck in your own little world." Alex muttered before popping a left over piece of shrimp into her mouth. Dawn stared at her for a moment, her facial expression slowly contorting into one of disgust as she watched her friend scarf down the warm leftovers. Alex paid the navy haired girl no mind as she stared at Rolyn, who was sitting at the head of her bed, smiling lightly as she played with the promise ring that hugged her finger.

It had been the second part to Jason's gift. It appeared that the boy had planned on admitting his feelings for her, whether he felt more inclined to by overhearing her conversation earlier that night or not. This only made Rolyn's cheeks flush as her soft smile stretched into a wide, almost creepy grin.

"Can you blame her?" Marina sighed as she entered the room, now fully dressed in her teal night gown. She shut the door gently behind her before she picked up a brush from the nearby vanity and began to brush through her bright blue locks. "She's happy…"

"So what if she turned sixteen…" Alex grumbled into the fuzzy green rug that covered a majority of Rolyn's room. "So what if she got two amazing songs for gifts and a boyfriend all in one night…nobody was excited when I turned sixteen."

"You didn't invite us to your party…" Marina inserted stroking the brush through her hair as she sat at the vanity. Alex snorted as she waved of the comment of the aqua haired girl.

"Well when my Grandma takes me on another surprise trip to her unchartered island, I'll let you know." She retorted smartly. Marina rolled her eyes before shaking her head at the sardonic attitude of her friend.

"She's also found love…" Marina practically growled, shooting Alex a glare.

"Well she wasn't the only one who got a boyfriend." Alex said firmly before her eyes darted over to a certain brunette. May was sitting on the floor not that far from Dawn, but her eyes were quite far gone. She seemed to be lost in her own little world as well.

She may not have gotten a promise ring and a song that represented irrevocable love, but just the fact that Drew cared for her and openly admitted it was enough to cause her to bubble over with this strange happiness she couldn't be rid of. Her heart was clenching in the most pleasant way and her blush looked like it would never fade.

She couldn't make sense of it…hell, she didn't want to and she didn't think she needed to anyways. She and Drew were together; it was as simple as that. There was nothing else needed to complicate it and May was fine with that as she twirled a bright red rose between her fingers. There was hardly a change in the seemingly constant bickering between the two, but…when it came down to it…they just cared about each other.

Who knew they'd be where they are now.

"I find it incredibly romantic…" Dawn finally piped up, playing with the hem of her silk night dress. A small smile began to form on her pink lips as she stared down at the floor, remaining oblivious to the attention Marina and Alex were giving her. "It just gives you this light feeling…being in love I mean."

"Where is this coming from?" Marina asked with a small lopsided smile. Dawn's cheeks were suddenly dusted a red color as she ducked her head, hiding the longing look that suddenly came to her eyes.

"C'mon Marina…" She began shaking her head. "You and Jimmy are practically destined. Everyone could see Drew and May held something and Rolyn and Jason have been fated since they met…all the admiration and care that comes from you guys just gives off this longing of wanting to be loved and loving someone…"

"Don't worry Pinky," Alex said standing from her seat on the floor and taking a few long strides over to her pink clad friend. Dawn glanced up at her childhood friend, looking towards her expectantly. "You and I…we don't need love."

"Oh shut up Alex." Marina snapped shaking her head. "It's only a matter of time before the love bug climbs up your pants and gives that rear a good chomp."

Dawn giggled at this, as did May who had pulled away from her own thoughts long enough to catch that last bit. Alex huffed as she clamped her hands down on Dawn's shoulders and shot a glare towards the blue haired beauty that was running a brush through her hair as she took a seat at the vanity.

"What happened to being independent…that's what made us up." Alex began firmly as she glanced from person to person. She stopped on Rolyn and narrowed her eyes into slits. "That's what makes up Dragonite cabin. We've always been unbeatable…untouchable. Are we really going to go soft because a couple of boys are proclaiming undying love?"

That seemed to pull Rolyn from her daze. Her brow furrowed for a fleeting moment before she shook her head. "No way…" She muttered lifting her deep brown eyes to meet Alex's bright pink ones. "No matter what, Flygon cabin will always be the enemy. I made that promise the first day of camp. It's how we became friends…is it not?"

"Exactly!" Alex exclaimed. "I will be glazed with honey and fried to a crisp by a Raichu before I ever submit to any guy and let them hold something over me."

"Alex, don't say that…" Dawn said lowly with a shake of her head.

"What makes you think Drew is holding anything over me?" May inserted quickly.

"Yea and Jason will never be able to keep me whipped like that." Rolyn added.

"I'm independent…" Marina said with a shake of her head.

"Oh c'mon…" Alex groaned running a hand through her deep violet locks. "Talk about totally whipped! Rolyn you missed half the conversation being stuck in Jason land and May you're seeing the world through green colored lenses."

"Get off it Alex." Rolyn growled.

"Just because you have yet to find someone doesn't mean you can dog us about it." Marina said firmly. Alex stared at her incredulously for a moment and Marina stared right back, her expression simply saying "End of discussion". Alex sighed before plopping down next to Dawn.

"I still feel like we have back slid in our cause…" She grumbled more to herself than anybody else.

"If it's bothering you this much, do something about it." Rolyn said with a shrug. Alex stared at her for a moment, taking note of the way that her friends lips quirked up into a smirk her brother would be proud of. Alex smiled crookedly in return as a silent exchange passed from one girl to the next.

"Oh c'mon I thought this was camp oriented hate crimes only…" May practically whined. She was still getting used to the intense rivalry that existed between the two supreme reigning cabins. She has been there for heaven knows how long, but even Marina said things took some time to adjust to.

"May, the game is never set on pause." Rolyn said with a shake of her head as she crawled to the edge of her bed before flipping her legs over the side and standing to her feet. "Anything, any time and any where is fair game."

"We just have to see which one is sneaky enough to make the first move." Alex finished as she stood to her feet as well.

"I thought that the birthday party was a neutral event." Dawn inserted tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Party's ovah." Rolyn breathed crossing her arms over her chest.

"There is no such thing as neutral when it comes to Rolyn. She goes out for blood." Marina breathed with a shake of her head and a roll of her aqua colored eyes.

"So you're telling me you're coming up with an idea to get the boys…just like that?" May questioned perking a brow.

Rolyn laughed. "Course not…we always plan ahead of time. I was thinking total domination of the boy's quarters." She said with an affirming nod.

"Ooh I like." Alex laughed evilly as she rubbed her hands together.

"You mean TPing the boy's cabin." May stated flatly. "Shouldn't that wait for when we go back to camp on Monday?" Once again, Rolyn laughed but this time everyone else joined in with her. May looked at her four companions strangely.

"May, we never wait when the time to strike is at hand." Rolyn said seriously. "I know for a fact that the boys will be spending the night in Drew's room but they are currently in the game room playing Rock Band."

"This is war Maple." Alex added quickly. "Either you're with us or you're against us."

"It's a way of life. There is no escaping it." Marina laughed with a careless shrug.

"Besides, it'll be fun!" Dawn giggled as she stood to her feet along with the others.

May glanced between her four cabin mates before releasing a sigh of defeat and standing up, straightening out her tank top along with the Torchic spotted pajama bottoms she was sporting as pajamas.

"Are you with me?" Rolyn asked sticking her hand out and giving a devious smirk.

"Team Dragonite baby!" Alex exclaimed slapping her hand down on top of Rolyn's.

"Team Dragonite forever and always!" Dawn giggled placing her hand over Alex's.

"Team Dragonite all the way." Marina said clamping her hand down over her bubbly navy haired friend.

May hesitated and looked into the expectant looks of her closest friends. They had never done this before, but she felt that the small gesture meant much more than it seemed. It was more than a proclamation of one's pride but a promise tied together by true friendship and dedication…something that she was encouraged to be a part of.

A sudden smile pulled at the brunette's lips. "Team Dragonite." She laughed bringing her hand down on top of Marina's. Rolyn placed her other hand over hers and grins were exchanged.

* * *

"You do understand we could have done so much better if Aden wasn't singing?" Jimmy muttered towards Paul, a blank expression on his face as he pulled the fake guitar over his head and set it down. Paul shrugged as he dropped the drum sticks to the floor. They were once again booed into oblivion due to Aden's singing throwing them off.

"I said we should have never handed him the microphone." Paul practically growled as he shot a pointed look at Jimmy. The navy haired boy blinked once before perking a brow.

"I couldn't say no!" He exclaimed in defense for himself. "Aden pulled up the puppy pout…"

"Do you know how much you sound like a girl right now?" Jason laughed crossing his arms over his chest. He was on Drew's laptop just like he always was when he was over at the Hayden manor. He glanced up only this one time to shoot Jimmy a mocking smirk. Said hat wearing boy glowered at him.

"You're one to talk Mr. I'm-so whipped- I-had-to-write-my-girl-a-sappy-song-on-the-piano." Jimmy retorted sharply. Jason's smirk quickly turned downwards as his green eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Ha, Jason is so whipped…our dog has finally gonna leashed." Aden inserted, giving a lopsided smile which Alex would be proud of. Jason turned his glare on him and his smile quickly faded as he tried to look coy.

"No way in hell I'm gonna get leashed."

"So are you saying you're gonna hurt my sister…again?" Drew questioned perking a brow, silently daring his friend to even contemplate it. Jason was knew that look a bit too well and he was hoping that the hovering brother look would soften now that he was actually with Rolyn, but it seems Drew was still wary especially when his sister's feelings were involved.

"I'm not going to disrespect Rolyn in any way man," Jason said sternly as he gave his close friend a harsh look. "You know I don't want to mess this up." He added.

Drew nodded. "You better not…"

"I could say the same to you."

Drew perked one perfect brow.

"Uh does having girlfriends induce sudden hostility because the tension in here is more palpable than one of Jimmy's farts." Aden said seriously. Jimmy shot him a look and Aden rolled his eyes. "Dude, those things are lethal and you know it."

"Off the subject of the lethal substances that flow from Jimmy's body…" Paul practically growled shooting Aden a pointed look. The dark haired boy snapped his mouth shut, putting his hands up in silent defeat. "All the anger is unnecessary to say the least…"

"You're one to talk about anger Mr. Morbid…" Jason grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest a second time. Paul ignored that comment only giving slight recognition that he had heard it by his eyes narrowing for a fleeting moment.

"Paul is right…as usual, strangely enough." Drew sighed glancing in the purple haired boy's direction. Paul rolled his eyes before lazily strolling over to the couch and plopping down in it. "I think all this tension should be thrown their way, not ours."

"But whenever we attempt to pull something…they either catch us in the act or get us back tenfold. I'm sorry but we are, in fact, the losing team in this case." Aden commented with a shake of his head. Jimmy responded by slapping him upside the head and causing him to wince.

"Quitter talk gets you a smack upside the head, remember?" Jimmy said flatly.

"Now I do!" Aden retorted shooting his friend a glare. "I just don't think acting up and pissing off a bunch of girl's who have it out for us is the best idea…I mean it was Rolyn's birthday party tonight. They're probably exhausted…sleeping already."

"He has a point." Paul agreed lowly.

"Dawn said the party was neutral territory anyways. I don't think we should violate that, especially since three of us are involved with three members of the enemy party. I'm speaking from a logical point of view here guys." Aden breathed with a shrug. "It's not quitter talk…" He added quickly when he noticed Jimmy lifting a hand.

"I don't think Marina would tolerate any nonsense," Jason said, smirking in Jimmy's direction. Jimmy perked a brow. "She seems like the most level headed anyways…"

"Well I'm sure Rolyn would have your head on a platter if you even thought of acting up." Jimmy retorted.

"Guys, I know Rolyn is…a force to be reckoned with…" Aden winced, reminiscing on the times he had suffered at the hands of one vengeful Rolyn Hayden. "But May Maple…she's testy…she'll kill something if she get's pushed enough."

"Hence her murderous thoughts thrown in the direction of one green haired Hayden." Jason said jerking his thumb in Drew's direction. "I blame him for the monster May is coming out to be."

"You did not just call May a monster when I still have bite marks on my hands thanks to Rolyn. She's…inhuman." Drew retorted. Jason's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I thought no one could make fun of your sister…" Jimmy trailed off, his brow furrowing.

"No one except me…" Drew said smartly as his famous smirk came to his lips.

* * *

At that moment, Rolyn sneezed only to be followed by May. Dawn sneezed once as well as she shut the door to Rolyn's room behind her. Alex sneezed right after she had and Marina sneezed daintily along with her. The five girls exchanged looks as each one lifted a hand to rub their noses.

"You know what they say about when you sneeze," Marina laughed as she strode over to one of the few mattresses Jennifer had the maids make up for the girl's to sleep on. Each mattress matched the signature color of each girl. "Someone's talking about you." She finished plopping down onto her teal clad mattress.

"Well we'll the talk of the town for a while after those boys see that room…" Alex laughed evilly as her lips curved up into a malicious smirk. Dawn laughed before raising a hand in her friend's direction. They shared a brief slapping of the hands before clamping onto the other and sharing a grin.

"I have to admit," May laughed as she strode over to the red made up mattress that awaited her. "That was really fun." She breathed as she pictured the faces of the five boys after they saw what they had done to her boyfriend's room. Sure he'd be pretty upset but he'd forgive her; she knew he would…it was all fun and games anyways.

"That finishing touch for our calling cards was simply genius Rolyn." Alex said looking towards the dark skinned Hayden. Rolyn grinned in return, waving off the compliment.

"Oh please, anyone with astounding ingenuity and devious knowhow would have thought of the same." She breathed as her grin turned into a crooked, wolfish smile. Alex stared at her for a moment before the two shared at loud, bombastic laugh.

"Ha, I have to admit, out of all devious plots this is one for the record books." Marina laughed lightly.

"Chalk up another win for Dragonite Cabin…" Rolyn said writing an invisible tally mark in the air with an arrogant smirk.

"This gives them open invitation to strike back though." May pointed out trying to sound seriously concerned, although her smile betrayed her horribly.

"May, May, May…" Rolyn breathed striding over to the brunette and wrapping an arm around her shoulders; May perked a brow and looked up at Rolyn in question. "Of course this gives them open invitation to give chase. I mean this entire rivalry is based off a massive amount of revenge that is passed back and forth."

"Vendetta!" Alex exclaimed with her best Hispanic accent. Rolyn shot her a look and she lowered her fist that she had thrust into the air.

"The ball is tossed between the courts…" Rolyn continued, pretending Alex had never opened her mouth. "You have to understand by now that whenever we have the ball, we score but when the boys manage to get hold of it…" She trailed off.

"Failure…" Marina said shaking her head shamefully. Dawn shrugged carelessly before nodding in agreement. Alex blew a raspberry while jerking her thumb in a downwards motion.

"The boys are not as…resourceful, I guess you can say. I mean they have a Hayden on their side but Jason is more concerned about flirting with his boo than anything, Paul is careless, Aden is a pansy and Jimmy puts in a hopeless effort. We have a team made up of so much more…" Rolyn said gesturing to the others.

"We have the Hayden; a smart, vengeful and determined player." Marina said gesturing to Rolyn. "We have the Dawn…a coy yet deceiving character. Her acting skills get her far and her cute face makes her hard to reject. Then there is our brawns, the blunt Alex who holds the strength, courage and head on attitude every team needs and then there was me, a strategist…a logical careful thinker."

"We were pretty much incomplete until you came along May." Dawn said with a sweet, admiring smile. "I mean we clash horribly…with our personalities it was strange to believe we were as tight as we are but with you…the smart, rational yet strong willed and encouraging one we've never been closer."

"Yea mate…we just fit together and make an amazing team." Alex laughed giving May a light tap of a punch on the shoulder.

"Yea, but it makes us a complete set…" Dawn responded with a fond smile. "Aw, I love you guys!" She squealed, lunging at the nearest person which happened to be Alex, who tried to escape the oncoming hug but it was inevitable. She gagged as Dawn squeezed her tightly, laughed a bell chime laugh.

"It burns!" The violet haired girl groaned as she tried to pull away.

"Are you crazy?" Marina asked dryly.

Alex gave a sheepish smile before nodding vigorously. "Very much so…"

"It's obvious why the boys can't beat us at anything…we're the complete set, the real deal, the best of the best…the…the..." Rolyn searched for the right words, but was halted by May putting up her hand to stop her.

"We get it Rolyn…"

Rolyn gave a sheepish smile. "Yea…we're not just friends, we're Team Dragonite…boys beware." Her smile shifted into a malicious smirk.

* * *

_Overdue…is it not? It took me four tries to get this chapter just the way I wanted but finally…FINALLY I find this chapter just the way I want it. I bet you are all wondering what the girls did…well I'll let ya know me and my girls did the exact same thing to the boys cabin when we went to the mountains. It was funny because we would have done anything to make sure the boys saw it as a group. Well Please drop me a review._

_This chapter is dedicated to my cabin mates. Team Powerpuff forever_

_Team Dragonite, all the way._

_~Rolyn~ _


	45. Promise

_Well here we go people…the final chapter. I'm both smiling and frowning…if that's even possible. I started this story once and rewrote it entirely and made it into one of the best stories I have ever written. It's also all thanks to the readers and kind reviewers, so this next and final chapter is dedicated to all of you for bearing with me till this point (Hehe) I hope you enjoy and all that._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Forty-Five: Promise_

* * *

"I can't believe you would even think of doing that!"

"It was a harmless joke!"

"Get over yourself!"

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull?"

Jennifer groaned as she rubbed the area between her furrowed brow before pinching the bridge of her nose while she watched all the teenagers in the house go at it, minus for Paul who looked pissed at the world, sitting far off. It was almost three in the morning and she had to deal with this nonsense when all she wanted was good night's sleep after making sure her daughter's birthday party was everything she wanted and more.

She seriously couldn't understand why the two opposing groups had to constantly get at each other's throats, although she was slightly used to it. She almost laughed prior to springing from her bed at her son's enraged exclamation and seeing the "work of art" the girl's had left behind in his room. It truly was a sight to behold.

The entire room was covered with toilet paper and some expensive items belonging to Drew were encased in ice compliments of a few ice Pokémon. If you were dumb enough to step in the room just as Aden was, you would have realized that the floor had been soaked with the help of a brunette's Wartortle and charged with the help of one adorable Pachirisu which would cause a very painful shock if stepped in.

Some things were scorched due to a rogue Magby that Alex swears isn't hers even though she had bragged for three months about capturing the Pokémon in the past and the fact that there were…feminine items stuck to furniture and pillows certainly gave them away to some extent. What had ratted them out completely was the pair of each boy's boxers hanging from a stick with the respective girl's names burned into them with the help of a certain Quilava that was hiding by Rolyn's leg.

"Okay…Okay…" Jennifer began lowly, trying to calm down the loud bickering that was being tossed back and forth. The mother Hayden wasn't too fond of the yelling but the joy of good prank would have her smiling sooner or later. "I want you all to calm down and please…stop yelling."

"Calm down?" Drew shot out incredulously. "Mom, they completely destroyed my room!" He added shooting a dangerous glare in the direction of the five girls who were huddled together on the couch, sticking together through this entire argument. Although any time a boy would throw out a verbal attack it would be either Alex or surprisingly May who would retort back on their behalf.

"I understand that Drew," Jennifer breathed locking her cat green eyes with his. His expression softened a bit under the gaze of his mother and he released an aggravated sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest. "They will be punished accordingly."

"Mom, it was a harmless joke." Rolyn inserted, finally speaking up and giving a careless shrug of her shoulders as she offered her most coy smile. Jennifer perked a brow at the case she was pleading and Drew rolled his eyes.

"If that was harmless, I don't want to see what's actually dangerous." Aden muttered more to himself than anybody else, but others had heard him, including Alex who was the only one to shoot him a pointed look. He shrunk and blushed under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Rolyn there are some things you can and cannot do and destroying your brother's room while we have guests is one of the things you shouldn't even think of doing. You know I don't like it when you bring your rivalry home…and it took me ages to design Drew's room just the way I wanted it." Jennifer said with a shake of her head.

"Look on the bright side," Rolyn offered as her lips quirked up into a smile. "This gives you a reason to redesign it the way you wanted to when you finished designing it the first time."

"Valid point." Alex confirmed with a nod.

"We were thinking about that the whole time." Dawn added with her best smile. Jennifer's expression softened a bit. Marina wasn't kidding when she said that Dawn's sweet face and kind personality was used as a massive advantage.

"Well…I have been thinking about it…" Jennifer said lowly as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"You can't be serious!" Drew exclaimed throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. Rolyn tried to hold back a smirk as she shared a quick look with her friends. "Mom, they are totally playing you!"

"Drew, you're mother is quite intelligent," Marina said with a confirming nod as she flashed a quick smile. "I think she would know if she was getting played…I mean she is simply looking at the situation from all perspectives. This is more than a harmless prank but a hopeful opportunity."

All five boys blinked in response to Marina's testimony. Jennifer's expression lit up as she smiled brightly at the blue haired teenager, giving a silent thank you. Marina gave a single nod as she leaned back in her seat, her lips twitching up into smirk Rolyn would applaud.

"C'mon Jason!" Jimmy snapped shoving Jason roughly on the shoulder. The green eyed boy shot Jimmy a look, daring him to try that again. "Your mom's a lawyer! Do something!"

Jason opened his mouth only for his words to die on his lips when he noticed Rolyn smiling at him. It was not an average smile either; it was a sinister smile that could cause grown men to quiver in fear. Jason snapped his mouth shut and sunk in his seat.

"I have nothing to say on the matter." He said quickly while shaking his head.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't."

"Okay guys…I get it." Jennifer inserted. "What the girl's did was in fact horribly wrong and the boys wish to receive justice, but that doesn't mean I expect you to retaliate." She gave her son a pointed look.

"It's not like we'd succeed anyways…" Aden muttered only to be slapped upside the head by Jimmy for, once again, going into quitter talk.

"Hey, don't hit him for speaking the truth." Alex said with a shrug.

"Anyways," Jennifer said sternly, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Girls, what you did was, in fact wrong, but at least you didn't light anyone on fire like last time."

"I still feel the burns…" Aden muttered.

"Drew, this house is full of vacant rooms you can use in the meantime while I draw up the plans for your new room and girls…no contact with the boys. Save all that anger for camp on Monday. Have I made myself clear?"

There was a chorus of "Yes Ms. Jennifer." minus for Drew and Rolyn who muttered "Yes Mom." Jennifer gave an approving smile before she clamped her hands together and nodded once before heading out the room, but not before telling them all to go to sleep over her shoulder.

There was a pregnant pause hanging over everyone only to be broken by Paul's yawn. "You're all stupid." He said simply as he headed towards the door of the living room. "I'm going to sleep now and if you wake me up, there will be hell to pay."

"That's your friend." May said pointing at Drew.

* * *

May wasn't sure what time she had gotten to sleep that night because she went out like a light. The girl's had stayed up well past three in the morning laughing maniacally at the fact that not only had they successfully gotten the boys once again but they had gotten away with it, once again. The next day, just as Jennifer had instructed, the boys kept their distance and the girls took great pride in their victory which only made Flygon cabin more peeved.

It wasn't until Monday morning did things fall back into the norm as they returned to camp. May had to admit, she missed the vibrant and happy atmosphere the extravagant camp had to offer. She had been all smiles relishing in the fact that her weekend had been an amazing and productive one. Sure enough she was just so…happy.

It was well past lights out at the camp, but May couldn't exactly say she was tired. Staying up so late that past Saturday had thrown off her clock completely, although Alex seemed to be getting to bed earlier along with Dawn. Marina may not have been tired but the blue haired beauty always found herself in bed by ten every night, no matter what…and Rolyn took joy in sleeping like a Snorlax.

Lying there, May believed that she was slowly drifting off to sleep, her eyes slowly fluttering shut only to snap back open when her Dex went off. May clamped her hand over the device, her blue eyes darting all around the cabin to see if the light chiming of her message tone had caused any of her friends to stir. When she confirmed they were all still knocked out, she sighed as she checked the glowing screen of the device

She immediately smiled when she say that she had one new message from Drew.

'_Meet me at the dock in 10' _

A few weeks back when she received a message nearly identical to this one, it made her groan in annoyance and trudge out of bed, but this time she sprung from her bed and quickly pulled on the Camp Pokémon Masters sweatshirt that Rolyn had made up, having them personalized for her closest friends. It had her last name on the back and a picture of a Dragonite under that while it was colored a vibrant red, May's favorite color.

Glancing at the digital clock by Rolyn's bed, May took in the fact that it was almost midnight. The nightly bed checks should have been over by now and Dragonite cabin was pretty much checked three times earlier so she should be in the clear, for the time being.

Taking her Dex and tucking it in the pocket of her sweatshirt, May made her way out the cabin, carefully closing the door behind her so that it didn't make a noise. She glanced back only once before rushing towards the docks, being careful of where she went knowing she didn't have a flashlight with her.

May was just approaching the dock when Drew was pulling his guitar out of its case. She smiled lightly as she slowly approached him, in hopes of sneaking up on him.

"It's a lost effort. I could hear you stumbling your way over from the moment you left your cabin." Drew breathed not even bothering to tear his eyes away from his guitar as he spoke. May dropped her stealthy pose and pouted.

"Must you ruin all of my fun?" She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest as she approached him. He smirked to himself while nodding.

"I'm your boyfriend; it's in the job description." He said smartly. May rolled her eyes as she stood over him, watching as he tuned his guitar a bit.

"Ha, you are so funny."

He gave his own amused chuckle as he glanced up at her. "I wasn't trying to be, but I'm glad I made you laugh." He retorted knowing full well she was being sarcastic. May rolled her eyes at him, but her smile betrayed her. She found that she did this a lot around him…she tried her best to seem indifferent but he had a knack for making her smile.

"Okay Mr. Funny Pants, why did you call me out here on such a glorious night?" May questioned as she stared out into Lake Rayquaza. The moon was a perfect crescent shape and reflected beautifully against the constantly moving water. May couldn't help but admire the captivating atmosphere of a summer night.

"Funny Pants…wow May you're getting really good at those comebacks. I'm serious." Drew said completely sarcastically with a mocking smile. May narrowed her eyes at him and his smile broadened. "Well if you must know I called you out here because I knew you wouldn't refuse."

"This close to punching you." May muttered bringing her pointer finger and thumb so close together that the space between them was almost microscopic.

"Okay, okay…don't get your panties in a knot. I thought you'd be happy to hear I finished my song for you."

May's expression lit up dramatically as she clapped her hands together, releasing a high pitch squeal Dawn should have copywrited. "You finished it! I thought you had forgotten…"

"How could I have forgotten?" He offered her a genuine smile and May's cheeks flushed a bright red color before she nervously cleared her throat before quickly plopping down on the dock next to him. She got herself settled before smiling at him.

"Well…go for it." She said urging him with her hands. Drew shrugged before position his guitar accordingly and getting his pick in hand. He began strumming and May's smile softened at the gentle melody. It wasn't until he started singing that her blush began to deepen as she folded her hands in her lap.

"_When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes and all that surrounds you are secrets and lies…" _Drew sang lowly, not even looking into her eyes, but he didn't have to. This was the first time May had ever heard him sing and mentally laughed at how adorable she thought he sounded. He would never accept the compliment adorable.

"_I'll give you strength, I'll give your hope, keeping your faith when it's gone…the one you should call when standing there all alone…" _He continued softly. May could have sworn she saw his cheeks flush. _"And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you…this I promise you."_

"_I've loved you forever in life times before and I promise you never will you hurt anymore…" _Any fan girl would have sighed at the sound of this boy's voice along with his playing and May was tempted to do so.

"_I give you my word, I give you my heart; this is a battle we've won…and with this vow, forever has now begun…" _Drew glanced up at her and smiled gently. May's heart dropped in the most pleasant way at that hidden promise. _"Just close your eyes each loving day and know this feeling won't go away. Till the day my life is through this I promise you…this I promise you."_

"_Over and over I fall…when I hear you call…Without you in my life, baby, I just wouldn't be living at all…" _May was impressed beyond belief by Drew's voice. She began to wonder why he hadn't sang at Rolyn's party instead of her.

From the bridge he went into a simple guitar solo that May couldn't help but appreciate. She was sure that she would be able to play this song for herself and keep it as a silent reminder of the promise Drew was offering her with this song. It made her heart clench with an intense wave of happiness. She also felt so light…just like Dawn had described a few days back.

"_And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you…this I promise you, babe…" _Drew looked up, locking eyes with the brunette and they both felt such a conviction that had them holding each other's gazes as he continued to sing. _"Just close your eyes each loving day and know this feeling won't go away, no. Every word I say is true, this I promise you…"_

"_Every word I say is true…this I promise you…I promise you…" _He finished quietly.

May stared at him for a moment, her smile small and admiring. He smiled in return, but was obviously a little flustered which made May giggle inwardly. He actually looked quite adorable with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"What'd you think?" He finally asked trying to break what he thought was one of the most awkward silences of his life.

May's smile broadened as she leaned over, cupping his cheek in her hand and pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss. That one kiss explained exactly what she thought about the song and that was that she whole heartedly returned the promise he was offering her. May felt as though she had found something really good here…even though she and Drew had been together for all of three days officially…it was like everything was predetermined…

Almost like they were destined…

"I take it you liked the song…" Drew muttered against her lips as his own curved into a smirk. May simply nodded. "You know I meant every word right?"

"I know…" She breathed before capturing his lips with her own again.

The kissing couple remained completely oblivious to the eight pairs of eyes that were watching them closely from the thickly forested are by the docks. One of the people hiding gave a deep sigh.

"They're so cute…" Dawn whispered.

"It gives ya a warm and fuzzy feeling inside…" Alex muttered. "It's both disgusting and horribly adorable."

"Reminds you of when we first started dating, right Jimmy?" Marina asked. Jimmy laughed a silent laugh as he wrapped his arm around Marina's shoulder and pulled her into him.

"It's…Its too sweet for words." Aden sniffled.

"What a pansy…" Alex grumbled rolling her eyes.

"Drew can be quite the charmer, can't he?" Rolyn sighed with a gentle smile.

"Yea, he gets it from me." Jason said cockily. Rolyn rolled her eyes.

"Hardly…it's more of a Hayden thing…"

"Hey, I managed to charm my way into your life, haven't I?"

Rolyn smirked, taking his hand in her own and knitting their fingers together. "Sure boo…"

"Why am I here?" Paul questioned.

Everyone looked at him and he stared right back blankly.

"He has a point…" Aden said.

Everyone simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

_And I leave this story on that note. It took about a year or two but I have finally finished a story with actual quality. The song I had chosen as Drew's gift to May was a personal favorite of mine and the song sung to me by a special someone. It was __**This I Promise You**__ by a throwback group known as the wonderful Nsync; gotta love that group. Well anyways, thank you kindly for all the support. Feel free to review._

_~Rolyn~_


End file.
